Delirium Tremens
by jos Black
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots de diversas parejas, en especial Draco/Hermione. No apto para cardiacos o mogigatos, de todo un poco pero principalmente sexo..................LEMON por toneladas, quizas despues femslash y slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling. PARENTAL ADVISORY

Hola, antes que nada, debo advertir que estas son un conjunto de one-shots de diversos personajes de la saga de HP, en situaciones poco usuales. No debería ser leído por personas menores de 13 años, bueno, ya me libere del remordimiento. La idea es que en estos one-shots, habrá alcohol de por medio, en menor o en mayor medida. Este primer capitulo no es apto para sensibles, así que advertidos. La mayoría serán de Draco y Herms y no todos serán de mi autoria, espero que mis amigas escritoras se animen. Las únicas condiciones es que deben dejar que su perversión, fluya sin limites.

Delirium Tremens

Capitulo 1 Juegos de Seducción.

_Estoy sentado en mi despacho, no en mi despacho de ninguna forma, mejor en las mazm__orras de mi mansión. Oigo voces, de todo tipo, pero ya no me importan, siempre están ahí, haga lo que haga. Pero frente a mi, tengo la protagonista de todas mis horribles pesadillas. Allí esta, bella como siempre, terriblemente indefensa, atada a una silla, como siempre debió haber sido, rendida ante mi. Sangre sucia, esta noche pagaras todo. _

-Bebe- dijo con voz pastosa- Maldita, sea bebetelo.

-No- dijo ella desafiante. Las ataduras en sus manos, le cortaban la piel. Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente, sentía la sangre en su boca, de uno de sus labios partidos. No cedería, jamás. .

-No me lo estas poniendo nada fácil- dijo el mortifago rubio, dando un manotazo sobre la mesa. Esta tembló y Hermione se sobresalto toda. Veía la botella de Whiskey de fuego y el vaso frente a ella. El hombre se levanto y dio un rodeo.

-No recuerdas Malfoy, yo no bebo- dijo ella, con voz impregnada de falsa inocencia y cinismo- Ah, debí suponerme que el cerebro no te daría para tanto.

-Bien si lo quieres por la fuerza, por la fuerza lo tendrás- Él solo se adelanto, tomo la botella, apreso la quijada de ella con sus manos y la hizo beberse la mitad de la botella a pecho, el resto se lo vacío en la cabeza. Hermione sentía todo su cabello húmedo impregnado de alcohol, se sentía atragantada y tosió un poco. Luego sobrevino la nausea y vomito un poco del licor a un lado de su silla. Respiraba jadeando.

-No entiendo porque- dijo ella entre abscesos de tos- no tienes que embriagarme. No te diré nada.

-Mírame- dijo él- mírame de una buena vez.

Hermione dirigió sus ojos a los de él, intensos, los de Draco fríos, glaciales y profundamente perturbados. Sintio los primeros efectos del licor sobre su mente. Draco se tambaleo al sentir la fuerza de su mirada. Con esfuerzo, se sentó en su silla. La expresión de su cara era inescrutable.

-Eres patético, estas ebrio- dijo ella con todo el veneno que fue capaz- me imagino que te la pasas todo el santo día bebiendo,¿ no es así?. Por supuesto, TU, mala imitación de mortifago, no sabes hacer otra cosa que hundirte en el alcohol. Eres nadie, nada.

-Basta- dijo él, se levanto, aparto la mesa, fue directo a ella y le lanzo una bofetada. Hermione giro su rostro, sintiendo fluir sobre el las lagrimas mezcladas con su sangre-Por lo menos no soy una puta como tú, maldita desgraciada.

-Tú no quieres saber de Harry- entonces ella lo tuvo bien claro. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda- No es eso lo que viniste a buscar.

-Hum, parece que ahora si estas pensando, Granger- dijo Draco con una risa cruel- De tu querido Potter se encargaran otros. Yo, solo necesito algo de ti y luego te matare, como la perra que eres.

-Tú no tienes derecho a nada- contesto ella con pánico, ya sabia lo que él quería de ella.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo él sarcásticamente, conjuro otra botella de alcohol y se tomo casi un cuarto a pecho- Te recuerdo, que tu me diste ya el derecho, hace años.

-Lamentablemente- dijo ella con rabia.

-En ese momento, no te pareció tan lamentable, es mas me atrevería a decir que te gusto-replico Draco.

-Me engañaste, eso fue lo que sucedió- dijo ella tratando en vano de desatarse- y yo fui muy tonta en creerte.

-No no no, yo fui el tonto- dijo él- al pensar que tú me querías. ¿Pero que fue lo que hiciste?, corriste a los brazos del estupido.

-Eso fue lo que tú quisiste creer- grito Hermione- Nunca me pediste una explicación. Ahora, dime ¿ a que viene tanta charla sin sentido?

-Tú lo sabes, Granger- dijo éll con su sonrisa ladeada, se acerco a ella, sentandose en el piso. Y coloco su cabeza en su regazo, le abrazo ambas piernas. Ella se movió tratando de expulsarlo de allí, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

-Me fui porque no tenia alternativa- ella miro al piso, intentaría conmoverlo apelando a unos sentimientos, que a lo mejor Draco Malfoy no había olvidado, estaba tan borracho que seguramente podría manipularlo de esa forma- no había otra solución. Tú estabas demasiado errático, no me hablabas y me mirabas como si tuviese la peste.

-Estaba asustado- grito él, levantándose de súbito, fue hasta la mesa, la tomo con una mano y la estrello contra la pared. Sus ojos estaban exorbitados y respiraba agitadamente.

-Yo también, maldito- dijo ella, agitándose en su silla- y sin embargo tuve la valentía de querer seguir contigo. En cambio tú, maldito cobarde rastrero, solo le atinaste a volver, con el rabo entre las piernas, con tu querido Voldemort.

-Tú te fuiste- grito nuevamente. Se fue contra ella y le abofeteo la cara repetidas veces. Ella aguanto todo estoicamente, no gritaría jamás- Maldita puta, te fuiste a joder con otro.

-Tú nunca me buscaste- dijo ella con aplomo. Draco se alejo de ella, caminando lentamente, conjuro un cigarrillo y se apoyo en una pared fumándolo tranquilamente, mientras veía como ella se balanceaba de un lado a otro en esa silla, con las mejillas hinchadas y el labio inferior amoratado y sangrando.

-No se si matarte o besarte.- dijo él tirando a un lado el cigarrillo, caminando hacia Hermione, perdiendo el equilibrio nuevamente. Sus ojos vacíos brillaban efecto del alcohol, se acerco a ella. Hermione desvio su rostro, el aliento de él apestaba a tabaco y a Whiskey.

-Prefiero que me mates- dijo ella con toda la convicción del mundo- Me das asco.

-No me tientes- dijo él alzando una ceja- Pero tengo una mejor idea. Recordare viejos tiempos contigo.

Hermione se vio sujetada por ese fuerte hombre, quien la levanto de la silla como una pluma, la coloco de pie y amarro sus manos a una soga que pendía del techo.

-Estas muy cubierta, linda- le dijo él-No, esa no es la manera.

-Cerdo- dijo ella con voz ronca- eres un cerdo.

Draco entonces rasgo la ropa de ella. Pronto tenia descubierto ese cuerpo, desnudo, terso, firme, esa figura que siempre le había gustado. Con su lengua dibujo un camino en su columna vertebral, ella se balanceaba intentando soltase. Hermione sintió como sus pezones se erizaban y maldijo el poco control que tenia sobre su cuerpo. Draco al tocarlos se dio cuenta inmediatamente.

-Así que te gusta, putita de mierda- dijo él con voz ronca, cerca de su oído, pronto empezó a acariciárselos y a pellizcar con dureza sus pezones. De la garganta de Hermione salio un gemido. Él sonrío, y dejo vagar sus manos hasta el vientre de ella.

-Maldito infeliz- fue lo único que dijo ella.

-Te aseguro que el soso de Potter nunca te lo hizo así- contesto Draco, mientras se pegaba mas a ella- Todas las mujeres son unas perras, pero tú eres la más perra de todas.

-Eres un sádico- dijo ella, sintiendo que el calor invadía todo su cuerpo. Draco mordió fuertemente su hombro, hasta dejarle la marca de sus dientes. Mientras tanto, sus dedos vagaron a los labios inferiores de ella, que estaban rebosantes de humedad.

-Sangre sucia, estas toda empapada allá abajo- Draco río profundamente satisfecho- yo soy un sádico, es cierto, pero tú eres jodidamente masoquista.

-Vete al diablo- contesto Hermione, entonces Draco empezó a masajear su clítoris furiosamente, ella empezó a gemir descontroladamente. Luego le introdujo dos dedos en su vagina, metiéndolos y sacándolos con bastante brusquedad, mientras con el pulgar continuaba masajeándola, ella movió sus caderas desvergonzadamente. Hermione abrió la boca jadeando sonoramente y cerró los ojos. Draco en un solo movimiento, se deshizo de su pantalón y su camisa. Ella sintió en su espalda, el miembro masculino de él, presionándola, estaba impresionantemente caliente y duro. Draco abandono su tarea por un momento. Ella estaba acalorada, hinchada, y muy a despecho suyo totalmente excitada. Le dolían los brazos que en ese momento soportaban todo su cuerpo. Él saco los dedos de sus partes privadas, que estaban cubiertos de los fluidos de ella y lubrico con ellos, su orificio trasero, rozando el borde, sonrío cuando ella jadeo descontroladamente. Con la punta de su pene, presiono un poco, sacándole un pequeño grito a ella, luego de mantenerlo firme en ese sitio prohibido por un rato, retiro su miembro de allí, eso lo haría después, antes se iría por otro camino.

Draco la tomo por las caderas y en un solo movimiento abrupto, la penetro desde atrás. Ella dio un chillido, había sido demasiado violento. Draco no le dio tregua, empezó a moverse furiosamente dentro de ella. Además le clavaba los dedos en sus caderas, ella se rindió y apoyo su espalda al pecho de eé. Gritaba totalmente fuera de si. En esa posición, él estaba tocando su punto mas sensible.

-¿Qué te parece Granger? Te gusta- dijo Draco entre jadeos, golpeaando rítmicamente sus caderas contra las de ella.

-Eres tan aburrido Malfoy- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada- Demasiado lento para mi gusto.

-Así que lo quieres fuerte- dijo él totalmente complacido, ella, si eso era posible, estaba mas cachonda que él- entonces lo tendrás fuerte.

Draco la separo de él, la desato y la puso en cuatro patas, ella se apoyaba en el suelo con sus manos atadas a duras penas, él le inclino la cabeza sobre el piso quedando su trasero arriba, exponiendo todas sus partes privadas. Draco le separo las piernas y de nuevo la penetro, esta vez si en su orificio trasero. Hermione sintió eso como un cuchillo caliente dentro de ella. Draco la embistió sin piedad, profundamente, una y otra vez, saliendo casi completamente y luego hundiéndose hasta el fondo en ella. Mientras tanto le apretaba un seno, de una manera nada gentil. Hermione sentía que sus piernas le fallaban. Entonces él culmino su ataque, bajando una mano hacia el clitoris de ella y empezó a masajeárselo, rítmicamente en conjunto con sus embestidas y allí fue donde Hermione perdió cualquier tipo de consciencia y decoro. Empezó a mover sus caderas frenéticamente contra las de él. Draco la sintió moviéndose y le mordió la espalda. Ella no pudo aguantar mas y un grito ahogado salio de su garganta mientras espasmos febriles recorrían su cuerpo. El la sintió contrayéndose alrededor de su pene y estallo en un orgasmo arrebatador. Ella jadeaba, sentía el húmedo liquido de su simiente, escurriéndose por la cara interior de sus muslos, Draco jadeaba encima de ella.

-Suéltame- dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos- déjame ir.

-No puedo- contesto Draco - eres mi esclava. Solo estarás aquí para satisfacer todos mis mas bajos deseos. Te lo quitare todo, Granger. Tu cuerpo solo esta para que yo me sirva de el.

-Estas completamente loco- dijo ella sin fuerzas para pelear- acaso crees que yo………..

-Tú- dijo el- lo quieres tanto como yo. Quieres que te lo haga de la manera mas brutal que exista. Quieres que te viole una y otra vez. Vamos admítelo, te gusta. Porque mi violencia te hace sentir viva.

-Eres un enfermo- Draco sintió entonces que su erección volvía gracias a todos los insultos de ella. La volteo, se echo encima de ella y le mordió un pezón hasta sacarle sangre, ella grito desesperada, pero le abrió las piernas. Draco se deslizo suavemente dentro de ella.

-Ahora, Hermione- le dijo él mordiéndole el cuello- tú y yo vamos a hacer el amor. Y quien sabe, de pronto esta vez si te preño de una buena vez.

-Sabes Draco- dijo ella riéndose- Me encanta cuando le haces de malo.

-Hermione- dijo él sonriéndole descaradamente- esto de jugar a los roles es muy bueno, pero sabes que …………..un día de estos nos vamos a matar.

-¿Que toca mañana?- dijo ella, que como siempre tenia un horario para sus juegos de seducción.

-Creo que tú me torturas con un potro medieval o algo así- dijo él besándole la mandíbula.

-Te vas a divertir- dijo ella, tenia pensado exactamente que le haría, no en vano tenia un vibrador escondido en su cómoda. _Draco, mañana vas a aullar como un lobo, te voy a quitar la virginidad._.

-Ya lo creo amor- contesto Draco dispuesto a reanudar su tarea de nuevo.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS AUNQUE SEA PARA INSULTARME


	2. Lolita

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling. PARENTAL ADVISORY.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS. LES CONTESTARE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. PREPAREN LA DUCHA FRIA. GO AHEAD.

Capitulo 2 Lolita

Una buena copa de Brandy eso era lo que necesitaba, justo eso. Lucius Malfoy llego a su despacho visiblemente acalorado, dejo su tunica en uno de los lujosos sofás de cuero que adornaban la estancia. Sus dos perros, unos mastines, le ladraron cuando lo vieron e inmediatamente se echaron a sus pies. El Sr. Malfoy, aristócrata, sangre limpia, jefe mortifago oculto, padre de un insoportable mocoso, se dejo caer sin mucho protocolo en una silla al lado del bar. Con una mano temblorosa abrió la botella, lleno la mitad de la copa del líquido ambarino y se lo tomo de golpe. Sintió el ardiente licor bajando por su garganta, era de una cosecha antigua, 1887, sin mas lo recordaba. Excelente año, ese fue el año en donde los Malfoy habían construido su mansión en Wiltshire, emigrando de Francia, un excelente cambio de aires, como diría su tatarabuelo, Marcus Malfoy.

Su mente vagaba entre ideas inconexas cuando una imagen acudió a su cerebro, haciendo que su entrepierna palpitara con fuerza_. ¡Diablos_! Tomo otro trago, quien se lo hubiera imaginado, él, un hombre hecho y derecho, con experiencia, bueno EXPERIENCIA en mayúsculas, que había poseído a todas las mujeres que le había venido en gana, capaz de realizar verdaderas proezas sexuales, no por algo su esposa seguía con él después de tantos años de maltrato verbal, un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, estaba caliente, cachondo, excitado a mas no poder por culpa de una imberbe bruja de 15 años.

Todo había empezado, exactamente hacia dos días, cuando tuvo la brillante idea, de invitar a los compañeros de escuela de su hijo, a pasar las vacaciones navideñas en su casa. La idea era observar de cerca a los chicos para identificar posibles traidores a la sangre. Nunca permitiría que su hijo Draco se juntara con tal escoria. Los primeros en llegar fueron Zabinni, Crabbe y Goyle, los cuales inmediatamente pasaron la supervisión, era cierto, los tres eran unos imbeciles, pero el odio de clases estaba grabado con fuego en sus pequeños cerebros. Poco después, apareció Nott con su padre. _¡Traidores_! La palabra paso por su cabeza como un rayo, Theodore Nott padre tenia un instinto de conservación muy poderoso, poseedor de un talento natural para escabullirse en los peores momentos, salvando el pellejo, habilidad que sin duda había heredado su hijo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón extraña, gozaba del beneplácito del señor oscuro, por lo que ambos eran intocables. Advertiría a Draco, esa seria la ultima vez que ese chico pisaria esa casa.

Millicent Bultrode llego como siempre, haciendo gala de su torpeza. _Pobre chica_, se dijo mentalmente Lucius, _es poco agraciado, torpe y tonta, sin duda a sus padres les debe estar costando un mundo, buscarle una pareja adecuada_. Hablaría con Crabbe, la familia de la chica tenia mucho dinero, y probablemente Vincent no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así, igual, para algo se habían inventado las bolsas de plastico.

Los chicos estaban en su despacho, tranquilos un poco intimidados por la presencia del dueño de la casa. Draco lucia impaciente, quería ir a jugar quidditch con los chicos y Lucius solo se dedicaba a preguntar y a clasificar veladamente una y cada una de las respuestas de sus amigos. De pronto, unas llamas verdes salieron de la chimenea y llego la última de la pandilla Slytherin que faltaba, Pansy Parkinson.

Lucius desvío un rato su atención de los demás y vio a una chica de 15 años ataviada con una tunica bastante ajustada. Sus ojos se posaron directamente en los senos de la chica, que en ese momento, producto del frío o de cualquier cosa, tenían sus pezones erectos apuntando directamente a él, eran mas que evidentes ya que la blusa de la chica se pegaba a su núbil cuerpo. No pudo dejar de pensar, _Que buen par de tetas. _Inmediatamente al percatarse de que era Pansy, su casi sobrina, el pensamiento voló de su cabeza, pero dejando un terrible eco. Caray, tenia dos años que no veía a la chica, y al parecer ella estaba muy _crecida,_ en todas direcciones para ser honestos.

-Tio Lucius- ella corrió a su dirección. Lucius de nuevo no pudo evitar marearse viendo ese par de senos balanceándose con los movimientos de la chica. Ella lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lucius estaba visiblemente contrariado y la aparto, ella se dio cuenta del rechazo e hizo un mohín con su boca- Lo siento, tío, es que tenia mucho tiempo sin verte.

-Eres demasiado efusiva a veces- dijo Lucius molesto- Debes controlarte, eres una Slytherin no una maldita leona. Ya no eres una niña, así que compórtate, Pansy.

Por un momento vio su cara de desconcierto, los ojos de ella se humedecieron y camino lentamente a sentarse en el sofá con sus compañeros. Lucius siguió preguntando y examinando a todos y en especial a la brujita de quince años, poseedora del mejor par de tetas que había visto en años.

Durante la cena, todo transcurrió en aparente paz y quietud. Narcissa pregunto por todas las madres de las chicos, estos al ver a la madre de Draco, asumiendo una postura relajada y simpática, empezaron a hablar más abiertamente. Lucius solo prestaba atención a su vino, no intervino para nada en su conversación, le parecía una absoluta necedad tanta cortesía. Sus ojos, aburridos y cansados, se desviaron nuevamente a observar a Pansy. Ella estaba tomando el postre, algo de helado con fruta, los ojos azules de la chica se posaron sobre los grises metálicos de Lucius, ella le sonrío descaradamente, agito su cabellera negra y tomo un banano de su plato de frutas. Lucius entonces se acomodo en su silla para observarla mejor _¿Qué se proponia la pequeña serpiente?._ Pansy se tomo su tiempo y empezó a quitarle la corteza al banano. Todos los demás estaban inmersos en una conversación sobre quidditch y Narcissa se había retirado, nadie les prestaba atención. Pansy cuando tuvo el banano descubierto, miro fijamente a Lucius Malfoy y se metió todo el banano en su boca, por un momento. Lucius tosió indiscretamente sorprendido por tal acción y ella se saco el banano de la garganta dándole un mordisco inocente a la punta. El patriarca Malfoy se preguntaba _"Sabría la mocosa el significado oculto que tenia ese gesto o solo fue una niñada"_, pero después de un comentario de ella, desecho completamente la idea de la chiquillada, ella sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Eso le gusto a Lucius.

-Pansy, espero que hayas disfrutado tu postre- comento Lucius con todo el cinismo que fue capaz.

-Muy bueno, tio Lucius, pero pudiera estar mejor- dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta en la cara- me gusta sentirme llena.

Lucius se quedo solo en la mesa, después de una hora. Así que la chica era toda una gamberra. Ya vería, le pesaría meterse con las ligas mayores.

Fue a su cuarto y descargo todas sus frustraciones con su esposa. _Sexo marital por obligación, la cosa mas aburrida que hay sobre la tierra,_ fue lo ultimo que pensó, antes de caer rendido sobre el pecho de Narcissa.

El día siguiente, las cosas se pusieron aun más extrañas y sórdidas si eso era posible. El estaba de pie frente al gran ventanal que ofrecía una magnifica vista sobre la piscina de la propiedad, cuando la vio llegar, ataviada en una bata de baño. Hizo todo el intento de irse de allí, pero su mente morbosa fue mas fuerte y se quedo observándola. La vio deshacerse de la bata y quedar en un diminuto bikini color carne, casi del tono de su piel. _¡Demonios_! Lucius no podía apartar la mirada de ese estupendo par de pechos, que casi se salían de aquellos pequeños triángulos que lo cubrían, un vientre plano que invitaba a recorrerlo, una cintura tan estrecha que parecía a punto de partirse y unas estupendas piernas, blancas y torneadas como el resto del cuerpo de su dueña. Ella dejo su bolso y la bata que anteriormente la cubría en una silla. Se acomodo ambos senos debajo del traje de baño y luego, para deleite de él, desato uno de los lazos laterales de la parte inferior del bikini y luego los volvió a anudar. En este punto, ya Lucius respiraba forzosamente intentando equilibrar su expectación con su mente racional.

Ella estaba sola en esa piscina, era muy temprano en la mañana y los demás estaban durmiendo. De pronto Pansy se sintió observada y vio hacia el frente, puro divisar al padre de Draco mirándola desde una gran ventana panorámica. Un hombre alto, rubio de cabellos largos, intensa mirada gris, labios delgados que nunca ofrecían una sonrisa, físico excelente y unas manos delgadas y finas que podrían hacer mil cosas sobre su cuerpo. Un hombre completo no un chiquillo malcriado como su hijo. Bajo el peso de esa mirada hambrienta que él le ofrecía, ella sintió su cuerpo rodearse de un calor desconocido hasta los momentos, pero agradable. Ella no era ninguna mojigata y tenia ya algo de experiencias en esas lides, además tenia una oportunidad de demostrarle a su _"tío"_ que ella ya no era una niña, porque diablos, como le gustaba ese hombre, le encantaba, desde que tenia razón y uso de su cerebro femenino, deseaba que le diera un beso, solo uno, para poder probar esos labios fríos y morir en paz.

Por lo que, aprovechando que él tenia toda su atención fijada en ella, desplazo una mano hacia el interior de su bikini y empezó a tocarse, allí, en sus partes privadas, acostada boca arriba en la silla playera, justo frente a él, con las piernas abiertas, movió un poco sus caderas y saco su mano de allí. Solo una probadita de lo que ella era capa de hacer para capturar su atención. Cuando alzo la mirada, pudo observarlo con una expresión seria en su rostro. Era hora de pasar a la siguiente fase, le dio la espalda y desato la parte superior de su bikini se recostó placidamente un rato boca abajo sobre la silla, luego de unos minutos se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, jalo ambos tirantes de la parte inferior de su bikini, para que estos se metieran justamente en la raya entre sus dos nalgas. _Bien, querido Lucius, veamos que haces con esto_, ella se volteo y quedo frente a la ventana, con la parte superior del bikini apenas cubriendo sus firmes pechos y la parte inferior desaparecida en medio de sus nalgas.

Lucius abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio ese espectacular culo tragándose el traje de baño, además era evidente que esos senos eran firmes, pasarían fácilmente la prueba del lápiz, solo estaban cubiertos con un diminuto pedacito de tela, y cualquier movimiento en falso los dejaría descubiertos completamente. _Maldita niña insolente, ¿que pretendes? _La poca dignidad que le quedaba salio a su rescate y se alejo de esa ventana. Ella suspiro resignada, al parecer no había causado el efecto deseado. Tendría que aplicar el plan B.

Lucius entro bastante alterado a su despacho. _Demonios_, quería ese cuerpo para él, le importaba un comino que fuese una chica adolescente, que le llevase al menos 25 años, que fuese la hija de su mejor amigo. La deseaba y la quería debajo de él en ese mismo instante. De pronto empezó a medir las consecuencias de su actos. De seguro la niñita estaba un poco alborotada, sino porque tanta insinuación, pero eso tampoco era una excusa. _Rayos y centellas_, Parkinson sin duda lo mataría si le ponía un dedo encima a su hija, bueno en realidad, en honor a la verdad él solo quería meter su cosa dentro de ella.

Y allí estaba, con su erección aprisionándole los pantalones, mientras decidía como tirarse a la chica, sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Él no era ningún sujeto noble, claro que lo haría, la gracia estaba en saberlo ocultar bien. Mientras pasaban las horas y el admiraba el color ambarino del brandy, recreándose mil situaciones en su mente, alguien abrió la puerta de sus despachos, los perros corrieron y salieron de allí ruidosamente.

-Tio Lucius, me preguntaba si me dejarías revisar un momento la biblioteca- dijo ella con su vocecita inocente. Lucius sonrío lascivamente.

-Pasa, el sitio es todo tuyo- comento Lucius arrastrando las palabras.

Ella paso a la estancia, y él pudo admirar que tenia una faldita de cuadros escoceses, una blusa blanca, tenia sujeto su cabello negro con dos colas a los lados, y llevaba medias blancas largas con unos zapatos escolares negros. Su boca se le hizo agua, y su miembro erecto se puso mas duro. Maldito Merlin!! Su fantasía erótica mas oculta estaba caminando frente a sus narices. Lucius apuro otro trago de brandy.

Después de un rato, Pansy tomo un libro del estante y camino inocentemente hasta donde estaba su _"tío_". Lucius la miro de arriba abajo pero ninguna expresión se asomo en su cara. Ella se acerco y rozo su rodilla con la mano de él, que en ese momento descansaba sobre el brazo de la silla.

-Me preguntaba, Tio, si tu considerarías esta lectura inspiradora y entretenida para una chica como yo. Ya sabes, me faltan tantas cosas por aprender- comento Pansy imprimiéndole una impresionante dulzura a sus palabras. Ella sonrío dejando ver una hilera de dientes perfectos, se acerco mas aun a Lucius, este sin poder evitarlo rozo con su mano la rodilla de ella, sintió inmediatamente el estremecimiento de la chica. _Pobre Pansy, te gusta matar el tigre, pero después le tienes miedo al cuero._

-A ver pequeña Pansy, cual es el titulo- dijo él con voz ronca, subiendo la mano por el muslo de la chica.

-Vida y obra del Marques de Sade- dijo ella con voz ahogada, mientras Lucius recorría su muslo con su mano, estrujándolo.

-No se si te interese su vida, pero te aseguro que la obra es muchísimo mejor- Lucius río por lo bajo, entonces subió la otra mano, con ambas agarro fuertemente el trasero de la chica y se dio cuenta, de que ella no tenia ropa interior debajo de esa falda.

-Hum que tenemos aquí, eres una chica muy mala- dijo Lucius, mientras la acercaba a él- no usas nada debajo.

-Es que tengo mucho calor- contesto Pansy temblando de excitación. Una de las manos de Lucius, se sitúo en la cara interna de sus muslos y de nuevo subió, lo primero que palpo fueron la maraña de rizos que ella tenia en su entrada, Pansy dio un respingo, luego metió un dedo entre los húmedos labios inferiores de ella. Pansy se sobresalto tanto que se fue hacia adelante y se tuvo que apoyar en los brazos de la silla de Lucius.

-Si, es cierto, estas toda calentita y mojada allá abajo- Lucius le hablo a un oído y de paso le mordió una oreja.

Pansy sentía todas sus piernas convertirse en gelatina, entonces Lucius empezó a masajear su clítoris primero suavemente y luego mas enérgicamente, sentó a Pansy sobre su regazo, y luego metió un dedo dentro de ella, la sintió moviendo sus caderas febrilmente sobre las de el. En un momento ella perdió el control y empezó a gemir descontroladamente. Allí la tenia, envuelta en un furioso orgasmo, Lucuis sonrío satisfecho, luego de un rato, ella solo gemía.

-Niña mala- dijo él mordiéndole el cuello- Ahora Pansy, necesito que me ayudes con un pequeño problema que tengo.

-Dime- contesto ella todavía jadeando- te ayudare todo lo que pueda.

-Levántate- ordeno Lucius, ella obediente, así lo hizo- mira mi entrepierna.

-Hum- dijo Pansy siguiéndole el juego a Lucius- parece que esta algo hinchado.

-Mas bien esta algo desdichado- dijo él bastante serio- necesita algo de atención. Quizás tú podrías distraerlo un poco.

Pansy se arrodillo frente a Lucius, empezó a desabotonar su pantalón y como un expelido con un resorte, salto hacia afuera un enorme pene erecto. Ella lo tomo con ambas manos y empezó a maniobrarlo, recorriéndolo con su mano una y otra vez de arriba abajo. Lucius se acomodo en su silla, disfrutando de ver a la chica tocándolo de esa forma. Luego de un rato, Pansy avanzo su cara y empezó a lambeatearlo tímidamente.

-Hum, niña, creo que seria mejor si intentases tragártelo todo- dijo Lucius- justo como hiciste con el banano.

Pansy abrió la boca y se lo introdujo completamente, hasta el velo del paladar. Lucius empezó a embestirla, era demasiado ardiente esa boca, esos labios que se cerraban sobre él. Estuvo así un rato, tomándola por la cabeza, obligándola a permanecer allí para darle placer, puso todo su empeño para mantener el control, todavía tenia algo por hacer.

-Pansy- dijo Lucius después de un rato, ella interrumpió su faena- ven, siéntate en mis piernas, voy a contarte un cuento.

Ella se levanto obedientemente y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sentía rozando en su entrada, el palpitante y enorme miembro de él. Lucius entonces se dedico a desabotonar lentamente uno y cada uno de los botones de su blusa, la bajo por sus hombros y la dejo con el sujetador, luego de morderle el escote, desabrocho con mano experta el brasier y pronto ella quedo con sus senos expuestos. Lucius le apreso la espalda con ambas manos, obligándose a acercarse a él , y en cuanto pudo, tomo un pecho con los dientes y con la punto de la lengua, jugo con el pezón erecto.

-Pansy- dijo Lucius hablando con un seno en su boca- había una vez una solitaria llave maestra que no conseguía una cerradura en donde encajar. Se metía una y otra vez en varias, y ninguna era de su agrado.

-Y cual era el problema con las cerraduras, es una llave maestra se supone que le sirve a todas- dijo ella jadeando, sintiendo la lengua de Lucius recorrer todo su cuerpo, consciente además de la humedad que se empezaba a concentrar en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, aquella que descansaba sobre el miembro de él. Él entonces le chupo el labio inferior, ella hizo lo mismo con el labio superior de Lucius, pronto se internaron en un beso profundo, una verdadera batalla de saliva y lenguas.

-El problema- contesto Lucius interrumpiendo el apasionado beso y bajando sus manos hasta el trasero de ella, lo levanto un poco- es que……………ninguna era lo suficiente estrecha para ella- diciendo esto, dejo caer a Pansy violentamente sobre su pene, ella de pronto chillo al sentirse llena de esa manera tan súbita, pero enseguida ella empezó a moverse frenéticamente sobre él. Lucius la levantaba con sus manos y la dejaba caer de nuevo, penetrándola a gusto desde esa posición, luego la empezó a embestir tan fuertemente que le levantaba las caderas una y otra vez- sabes la pobre llave tenia mucho tiempo buscando una abertura bien pequeña en donde meterse, le gustaban mas así, las cerraduras estrechas y calientes.

Pansy jadeaba como una posesa, se sentía invadida bestialmente por ese miembro tan enorme, sus pechos no quedaron desentendidos, Lucius se amamantaba de ellos una y otra vez. Después de un rato, ambos perdieron el control de sus movimientos, las embestidas de Lucius se hicieron erráticas y estallo dentro de ella. Pansy se dejo llevar por la sensación de tensión en su bajo vientre, cayendo también en un ensordecedor orgasmo.

-Tío- dijo ella jadeando, luego de unos segundos en donde recupero todas sus energías, moviéndose todavía encima de él, buscando más, otro orgasmo de ser posible, eso era lo mas divertido que había hecho en mucho tiempo- es la mejor historia que me han contado en la vida. Incluso mejores que las de tio McNair, tio Lestrange, tio Crabbe y tio Nott.


	3. Dos gemelas y un Caballero de Dragon

_**Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling**_

_**Hola a todos, estoy muy contenta de la aceptación de este fic. En fin, uno de mis amigos acepto el reto y realmente me gusto lo que escribió. Quede gratamente sorprendida por la calidad de su relato y bueno decidí publicarlo y ofrecérselos a ustedes. Su nombre es Josean, es venezolano como yo y bueno, disfrútenlo. A continuación su introducción.**_

Esto es un reto personal y un aporte a una amiga, esta historia es ficticia y los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo estoy dejando que mi imaginación se desborde… Y para los que tienen menos de 13 años… USTEDES NO DEBERIAN LEER ESTO… para los demás, hay muchas palabras con doble sentido, usen su imaginación, no son muy difíciles. Mente abierta y bueno, que lo disfruten…

Capitulo 3. Dos Gemelas y un Caballero de Dragón.

Parte I. Despertando al Dragón.

Charlie Weasley se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza… _"Uphh, no mas Whisky de fuego… ayer bebí demasiado…"_ lentamente alzo su cabeza y sintió a las dos cabecitas que dormían en sus brazos, una ligera y pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras los borrosos recuerdos volvían a su cabeza… _"ah si, es verdad…" _pensó _"…mis gemelas favoritas"._

Charlie había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían terminado las cosas de esa forma, siempre que trataba de cenar con alguna de las dos, la otra simplemente se aparecía, era con si estuvieran conectadas, igual que esos dos… Se levanto alejando ese pensamiento de su cabeza, era muy temprano para estar recordando a sus hermanos, lentamente tratando de no despertar a ninguna de las dulzuras que dormían profundamente en esos momentos. La noche anterior había sido una locura, seis meses sin salir con nadie, y con una se sentía que hubiera sido una semana.

Luego de unos difíciles 15 minutos, logro salir de las enredaderas que tenia por compañeras y se dirigió al baño. En el camino no se encontró con uno sino con dos vestidos, _'rosado y azul turquesa…'_ otra sonrisa cruzo sus labios mientras su mente divagaba hacia el pasado, _"…justo como esa noche, bueno justo como todas las noches que salen conmigo… jejeje"_ pensó mientras tomaba un paño. Y cerrando con cuidado la puerta del baño, dijo para si mismo: _"No creo que pueda complacer a mis ninfas si se despiertan, bueno no sin el estomago lleno, pero primero una ducha. ¡Dios, me encanta cuando salgo con ellas!"._

Charlie recordó como empezó todo mientras se preparaba para asearse.

Flashback

Era una hermosa noche, el gran salón estaba aun lleno de adolescentes magos tratando de disfrutar de ese baile, la música era buena pero no de su gusto, _'demasiado romanticona'_ pensó _"lastima que los magos no saben lo que es el buen rock, los Muggles si saben como divertirse"_. Fue cuando sus ojos las vieron, dos chicas de alrededor de 15 años bailando no muy divertidas con un par de zoquetes, una de ellas llevaba su largo cabello trenzado hasta la cintura con una cinta dorada que hacia juego con sus pulseras, la otra era irremediablemente parecida a su 'gemela' pero esta tenia el cabello suelto y con un vestido provocadoramente escotado de un fuerte color azul turquesa.

Fue la expresión de sus rostros lo que demostraba su indignación, un observador con los ojos de Charlie sabia distinguir entre bailar y manosear. Y esos dos muchachos definitivamente no estaban bailando, luego de una pausa una de ellas se fue del salón y la otra la siguió… _"Bueno por lo menos las chicas pueden cuidarse entre ellas"._

Solo que Charlie no se imaginaba lo loca que serian las cosas después de ese día.

Casi de inmediato los chicos fueron detrás de las muchachas y junto con ellos se unieron otros tres… _'mala espina'_ suspiro por un momento y como no vio a ningún profesor cerca, él también sigo a las chicas. _"Tal vez no sea mi problema, pero mejor me cercioro"._ Y apurando el paso salio a los terrenos de Hogwarts… _"Porque no se fueron a sus dormitorios. Ah, esas chicas deberían ser mas listas"_. Buscándolas con la vista, bajo rápidamente por la escalinata y siguió de largo hacia los bancos.

Realmente no fue muy difícil de descubrir en donde estaban, las chicas estaban gritando en ese momento, _"…pero ¿Que les pasa?" "¡Déjennos solas!". "Solo era un baile…"_ decía uno de los chicos, mientras que los otros se reían. Charlie llego y de inmediato pregunto _"¿Que ocurre?"_.

Los cinco muchachos de Beauxbatons, voltearon sus cabezas para ver al _'inconsciente'_ que se habia atrevido a interrunpirlos, las chicas le dirigían miradas suplicantes a ese hombre. El mas alto de todos hablo primero: _"Nada, las chicas necesitaban un poco de aire fresco es todo"._ Pero la mirada que les dirigió Charlie hizo que los otros se miraran como tontos antes de asentir… Charlie volteo hacia las muchachos, diciendo casi en un susurro. _"Déjenlas tranquilas y váyanse ahora mismo, si saben lo que les conviene"._ Esta ultimo fue dirigido especialmente al mas alto de todos, que trago en seco por la manera que Charlie cambio su voz al decir _conviene_.

Y aun cuando los muchachos eran cinco, había algo en sus palabras que les helo la sangre, era como enfrentarse a un Dragón, con cicatrices y quemaduras, con esos brazos de cuarto bate y su espalda que parecía de un gigante. ¡No!, esos chicos que pensaban que podían _'jugar'_ con las gemelas ahora que estaban fuera de los ojos de los profesores, terminaron por salir corriendo a su carruaje encantado y no disminuyeron el paso hasta estar bien lejos del castillo.

Parvati, como luego se le presentaría a Charlie una de aquellas gemelas, fue la primera en recomponerse, su hermana estaba _'incomoda'_ por como habían resultado las cosas y se habían salido de control… Treinta minutos después las chicas parecían mas tranquilas y Charlie las acompaño hasta las escaleras, se despidió de ellas y se dirigió al bosque prohibido, donde reposaba su tienda, para tomar un merecido descanso.

Después de esa noche las chicas optaron por ir a _'ver'_ a Charlie en sus tiempo libre… Charlie solo podía más que disfrutar de la compañía, tenia que admitirlo, las chicas eran muy bonitas a pesar de su corta edad y se notaba que sus adolescentes cuerpos estaban un poco adelantados para su _'cuarto'_ año en Hogwarts. Padma era la mas seria pero sus conversaciones con Charlie siempre eran dignas de escuchar y Parvati solo competía con su hermana en ser la mas atrevida, en variadas ocasiones le lanzaba miradas provocativas a Charlie… este solo se reía de su _'descarado' _coqueteo.

El sábado en la noche después de la salida a Hogsmeade los gemelos trajeron cerveza de mantequilla, cromos de chocolates y muchas cosas mas en unas cajas… entre ellas, una docena de botellas de whisky de fuego. Cuando Ron les pregunto _"de donde sacaron eso"_ los gemelos simplemente dijeron _"Malfoy"_ y se fueron con caras de estar guardando un secreto… todos los alumnos de 4, 5, 6 y 7 año de Gryffindor tuvieron una especie de _'fiesta'_ en donde estuvieron _'calentándose'_ con las cervezas y algunos mas atrevidos con el whisky.

Parvati se las arreglo para llevarse una botella de whisky de fuego y salio con su hermana a _'ver'_ a Charlie quien les había dicho que tendría que irse de Hogwarts en las próximas semanas. Las chicas estuvieron jugando con Charlie a la botellita (giraban en una mesa una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y a quien le apuntará la misma tenia que tomarse un Chepo de whisky fondo blanco) después de varios tragos las chicas empezaron a reírse como tontas y los juegos comenzaron a volverse mas serios… Charlie sabía que no era muy bueno que se besara con unas quinceañeras pero ellas habían desarrollado una habilidad natural para que él _'olvidara'_ la diferencia de edad.

Luego de una hora la botella estaba casi vacía y Charlie se había quitado la camisa porque _'tenia'_ calor, las gemelas no desaprovecharon la oportunidad y enseguida comenzaron a ver, tocar y hablar del torso de Charlie, este solo les contestaba sus preguntas mientras besaba en las mejillas a las chicas y tocaba delicadamente a las gemelas en la espalda y en la cintura… a medida que el tiempo corría y la noche se hacia mas densa, las chicas simplemente sentían mas _'confianza'_ y le preguntaban a Charlie de temas mas eróticos y mas divertidos.

De repente las cosas se salieron de control y las gemelas se fueron desvistiendo para Charlie, _"es un regalo de despedida"_ decía Parvati, mientras Padma sonreía… Charlie trato de objetar pero Padma lo termino de _'convencer'_ cuando le dijo:_ "prefiero que seas tú quien me vea y no esos patanes de Beauxbatons… además __**TÚ**__ nunca nos lastimarías."_

Parvati jugaba a quitarse la capa mientras Padma estaba sentada de medio lado en las piernas de Charlie y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, Charlie no estaba sobrio y tampoco borracho pero si muy despierto, _"que bueno que puse encantamientos de privacidad en la tienda cuando llegaron las chicas"_ pensó antes de ver como Parvati comenzaba a soltarse la falda… lentamente dando pequeños bailes con las piernas agachándose, sin separar las rodillas pero al mismo tiempo moviendo la cadera hacia los lados… poco a poco la falda de Parvati fue rodando por sus muslos dejando ver sus pantys _'rosadas'_ y unas piernas blancas como porcelana… Charlie comenzó a sentir mucho calor en sus orejas y abría lentamente la boca mientras Parvati dejaba caer por completo su falda para levantarla con un pie y tirarla a lo lejos.

Padma le hizo una ceña a su hermana y se levanto lentamente para hacer una pequeña presión en el paquete de Charlie que amenazaba con querer salir a _'jugar'_ también, Charlie no dijo nada en ese momento porque las manos de Parvati estaban alrededor de su cuello y su pecho _'reposaba'_ tranquilamente sobre la espalda de Charlie de una forma muy provocadora… Padma aprovechando la distracción de Charlie con su hermana logro subirse a la mesa, para luego quitarse la capa y la falda en dos por tres, quedándose solo con su camisa y sus pantys que eran _'azul turquesa'_.

Charlie solo pudo abrir la boca sin control sobre su quijada mientras veía a ese espectacular trasero, completamente redondo y sin ninguna clase de marca, Padma bailaba para Charlie dándole la espalda y moviendo la cintura como si fuera una danza árabe… luego se agacho con su rodillas juntas para luego separarlas manteniendo su espalda rígida mientras subía lentamente sin dejar de tocar sus pies con la manos dejándole a Charlie una muy buena idea de lo que se _'guarda'_ debajo de esas pantys.

"_Oh… rayos… no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos… eso esta arrebatadoramente sexy… me muero por comerme esos '………' ahora mismo…" _Charlie solo podía suspirar con las _'diabluras' _de esas chicas. _"Si siguen así no voy a poder aguantarme mas…"_

Parvati que tenia un rato contando con sus besos las pecas de la cuantiosa espalda del mago y aprovechando que su hermana tenía toda la atención de su querido Charlie, giro sobre este para estar de frente a él y se sentó con sus piernas abiertas colocándolas alrededor de la cintura de Charlie… luego agarro las manos de este y las semi-dirigió por su vientre haciéndose camino hacia su pecho donde no había nada mas que las mantuviera _'presas'_… Charlie sin hacerse el desentendido subió rápidamente sus dedos, rozando delicadamente la piel de Parvati, al llegar a sus pezones comenzó a jugar con ellos, primero los rozaba con la yema de sus dedos, luego los apretaba con el pulgar y el índice, mientras Parvati reprimía un escalofrío que le recorría toda la espalda y soltaba un gemido de anticipación, _"Dios, eso me esta matando…sigue así, no pares…" _controlándose a dudas penas para terminar de soltar los botones de su camisa, con la ayuda de su hermana, dejando ver unos pezones rosados y endurecidos por el juego de Charlie… que los contemplo por un momento antes de llevar su boca hacia ellos con una mirada anhelante.

Padma se retiro un poco mientras Charlie besaba, lamia, mordía y apretaba una y otra vez los pezones de su hermana, mientras sonreía para sus adentros…Charlie aprovechando otro de los escalofríos de Parvati, que le hizo inclinarse su cabeza hacia su espalda, tomo su varita mágica y le lanzo un hechizo a Padma. El hechizo completamente nuevo para esta, le dedicaba una brisa calida que le recorriera lentamente su espalda en forma de círculos y se concentraba justo en la altura de su cintura… Padma no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido por lo sobrecogedor que resultaba el hechizo, podía sentir como sus porros estallaban en placer a medida que el circulo se hacia cada vez mas rápido y caliente, era como sentir un torbellino caliente por toda su espalda pero que no resultaba molesto, al tiempo que sentía que el calor le inundaba su centro y apretaba sus piernas en un vano intento de controlar el espasmo que la calentaba y humedecía en esa parte de ella que mas curiosidad le daba… _"Ah… de donde salio… e…s…o… ohh… es tan calido… me esta volviendo loca…"._

Parvati por otro lado besaba con auténtico desenfreno el cuello de su primer amante… _"Mio, mío, solo mío… oh dios, no me aguanto mas…" _Charlie en vista de la actitud de la señorita jugaba con sus manos reproduciendo el hechizo que le lanzo a Padma… luego de que ambas hermanas estuviesen claramente agitadas… Charlie levanto sin ningún esfuerzo a cada una de ellas en un brazo y las llevo a su propia cama… _'Las Gemelas'_ respiraban agitadamente y sentían que sus cuerpos comenzaban a transpirar en antesala a lo que les podía pasar… ninguna de las dos decía nada, era como si su sueño si estuviera haciendo realidad… allí estaban completamente listas para llegar hasta el final y Charlie las trataba con tanto cuidado que se sentía en el cielo…

"_Charlie cariño no te detengas…" _Pensaba Padma. _"Tócame otra vez como lo hacías antes…" _Susurraba Parvati.

Charlie se sentó sobre sus pies con las rodillas medio separadas… las gemelas también se sentaron sobres sus pies pero con las piernas completamente separas, cada una de ellas tenia su centro muy cerca de una de las rodillas de Charlie y lo miraban anhelante como invitándolo a seguir… Charlie simplemente se acerco a ellas y continuo el juego justo donde lo había parado… en los pezones de las chicas… alternaba para poder chupar, morder, lamer y tirar de los pezones de las brujas, de los cuatro… procuraba no dedicar demasiada atención en ninguno, mientra que con sus manos dibujaba los esclavizadores círculos sobre sus espaldas que tanto descontrolaban a las chicas… _"Oh… Charlie me matas… deja de jugar con nosotras… me muero pooorrr ah…ah maaasss" "No puedo… no aguanto… que boca tan dulce… no me atrevo… ah… es tan calido… tan fuerte…" _Decían Parvati y Padma respectivamente. _"Solo un poco mas chicas… aguanten un poco mas… ya falta poco…" _Pensaba Charlie mientras se esmeraba por complacerlas.

Luego de casi diez minutos… las chicas simplemente no podían mas… sus corazones latían desenfrenados y sus cuerpos sudaban por cada poro que tenían, el calor de sus centros eran tan alto y los escalofríos eran tan seguidos que Charlie pensó que ya estaban listas para el siguiente paso…

Con mucho cuidado y con la mayor lentitud posible introdujo sus manos en las _'_pantys' de ambas, lento y con cuidado fue avanzando por su monte de Venus, sintiendo que ambas estaban calientes, muy calientes. A continuación y viendo que ninguna se desconcentraba de sus _'crueles' _ besos, toco con su índice en el _'centro' _de las chicas y comenzó a moverlo en círculos, lentos al principio, pero que se hacían cada vez mas rápidos con el pasar de los segundos… las chicas simplemente no podían soportarlo mas, gemían y respiraban entrecortadamente mientras decían…

"_Oh, Dios…" "Así, así, allí…" "mas, ah mas…" "dale mas rápido…"._

Parvati en un arrebato de descontrol, levanto un poco su cadera, solo lo suficiente para quitarse las pantys en un parpadeo, Padma veía como su hermana se quitaba la ultima prenda intima de su cuerpo y abría mas sus piernas para dejarle a Charlie mayor libertad de movimientos, Parvati mantenía 'limpio' su monte de cualquier vello todos los días, le gustaba estar libre de ellos y sonrío con timidez por la abrasadora mirada que le dirigió el muchacho al verla un poco húmeda.

Su gemela en cambio, solo podía respirar entrecortadamente, Charlie la dejaba sin aliento cada vez que se acercaba a sus pechos, realmente no podía pensar bien y nunca supo cuando el muchacho le arrebato las pantys sin mucha dificultad, cuando Padma estiro las piernas lo suficiente para dejar caer su panty hasta uno de sus tobillos, con un ligero movimiento de manos muchacho se la quito del todo, antes de reiniciar su 'tormentosa' maniobra.

Pero Charlie comenzaba a sentirse muy excitado… no en vano tenía tiempo _'jugando'_ con las chicas y su _'paquete'_ amenazaba con volverlo loco. Así que comenzó apretar, jalar y girar con más rapidez los botones que despertaba el libido de las chicas y las hizo alcanzar sus últimos orgasmos esa noche antes de caer rendido entre las gemelas, boca arriba del cansancio pero contento.

Ambas chicas trataron de _'animar' _a Charlie para que pudieran terminar lo que había empezado… Pero el simplemente les decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro… _"Yo soy mucho mayor que ustedes… esta noche era para ustedes… ya saben que es lo que se siente… cuando sean mayores, terminare lo que comencé… no antes"_

Fin del Flashback

Charlie sonrío al recordar la cara de enojo de ambas chicas después de unas horas de intentos fallidos… _"Y que dulce fue su venganza"… "Ah, tiempos aquellos, pensar que ahora las veo de vez en cuando, quien diría como resultarían las cosas, después de ese día"._ Pensó Charlie mientras recordaba como habían pasado la mañana juntos. _"Pero ese grandiosa mañana, es un recuerdo para otro día…"_ y viendo como su 'paquete' estaba en plena capacidad después de ese relajante baño, se dijo con una gran sonrisa…_ "Creo que ya estoy listo para despertar a mis bellas ninfas y tomar mi 'desayuno'"_.

..

Parte II. Dulce venganza.

Padma se despertó al momento en que Charlie cerraba la puerta, siempre era igual, ella no podía dormir cuando él se levantaba… _"Uhmm… Dios, como lo quiero…"_ pero se despertó rápidamente… a él siempre le daba hambre cuando se levantaba, tenia que apurarse en prepararle un sándwich si quería sorprenderlo. Parvati siempre se le adelantaba al darle algo de comer mientras ella se daba un baño para estar limpia para _'su'_ Charlie.

Se levanto de la cama dejando ver su completa anatomía, largas piernas blancas como porcelana, sin ninguna marca, su prominente y aun firme trasero, su pequeña cintura, una espalda de diosa tapada por un cabello negro y largo hasta la mitad de la misma y unos hombros delicados que soportaban esa cabecita perfectamente armónica a las dimensiones de la pelinegra.

Como sintió algo de frío, se coloco la camisa de Charlie y respiro profundamente su aroma… _"Lo siento hermanita pero hoy, YO tengo su camisa…" _sonrío _"Me encanta como huele…"_ y disfruto por unos momentos los recuerdos de su noche anterior… _"Charlie sigue siendo el mismo, esa posición logro darle la energía que necesitaba la ultima vez… casi me mata de locura con sus ultimas 'caricias'… es tan fuerte que me ENCANTA"_ soltando un suspiro en silencio, a la vez que pensaba en todas esas cosas, fue a la cocina de su hermana… _"La próxima vez lo haremos en mi casa… no es justo que Parvy lo tenga siempre en su cama…"_ y sin desearlo tropezó con una silla que estaba atravesada, esta se cayo sin remedio y el ruido que hizo era capaz de despertar a un Troll… Por fortuna su hermana no se despertó… o eso pensaba Padma.

Parvati _'Parvy'_ se despertó con el ruido y perezosamente se dio vuelta en la cama, sintiéndose sola… _"Mi dios griego no esta…"_ abrió lentamente los ojos y tampoco vio a su hermana… _"Padmy tampoco esta aquí… bueno no importa, estoy muerta… Padmy no debió usar esa posición con mi amor… casi se me desmayo del cansancio… oh, bueno tal vez no sea tan mala idea después de todo los Muggles se toman esa pastillita azul…"_ y despejando su cabeza de esas ideas se sentó en la cama, dejando al descubierto su delgada cintura, igual a la de su hermana, su casi perfecto estomago y sus prominentes pechos, tenia el cabello todo revuelto y algo enredado… _"Ah… que lata tener que peinarme… tal vez no lo haga… total a mi Charlie le gusto cuando estoy así… al natural… Pero ¿Dónde esta mi dios griego…" _Parvati se levanto, cubriéndose con las sabanas… Charlie se escandalizaría si las viese completamente desnudas… bueno solo un poco… Y con una pequeña inspección visual la dulce pelinegra reparo el lugar donde cayó su tanga (sobre la lámpara de la mesita de noche) _"Creo que ya no me puedo estar desvistiendo como loca… menudo lugar para dejarla y eso que es mi favorita…"_ se levanto cubriendo su desnudez con una toalla, recogió la ropa del piso y dejo la misma en el cesto de ropa sucia, luego se dirigió al baño y lo que encontró allí la dejo sin aliento…

Charlie se estaba dando un baño, le daba la espalda a la puerta y como se quitaba el jabón del cuerpo no escucho cuando Parvati abrió la puerta… La vista que tenia la muchacha, le quito el aliento por unos momentos… no en vano tenia varios días sin verlo antes de esa noche y menos tan fresco debajo de la ducha… _"Y como quieren que no me enamore de él… si esta para comérselo a besos… Ah, Dios mío, que no se de vuelta… solo un poco mas… déjame disfrutar de este instante… me provoca meterme a la ducha con él…" _luchando contra el impulso de enjabonar esa espalda toda llena de pecas,Parvati pensó en su hermana… no podía faltar a su palabra… era una promesa…_ "Mejor me salgo… o no respondo… ¿porque no puedo tenerlo para mi solita? una vez, solo una…"_ suspiro _"Parvati contrólate… Padma no te haría esto… seria alta traición…"_ y con mucho pesar la pelinegra salio del baño para encontrarse a su querida hermana… Casi pega un grito al verla…

"_Padmy… que susto me diste…"_ Padma la miro con suspicacia por un momento, antes de decirle _"¿Y se puede saber que viste allá dentro que tienes esa cara de culpa?" _luego agrego riendo… _"Dime, esta muy ocupado todavía… tengo hambre y ya me siento lista para el verdadero 'desayuno'"_ Parvati la miro con ojos divertidos a la referencia del 'desayuno' _"Curioso no, sino mas recuerdo fue mi idea la de esperar a la mañana siguiente por nuestra 'revancha', ¿No fue allí donde surgió el nombre…"_

Flashback

Charlie cayo rendido en la cama en el medio de las dos chicas… tenia que controlarse para no dejarse llevar, su zona media amenazaba con 'explotar' pero él sabia que con un poco de autocontrol podría evitar 'romper' mas la ley… al fin de cuenta ellas aun eran menores y estaban en el colegio… su conciencia empezaba a restregarle en cara lo que acababa de pasar… _"Charlie, eres mayor que ellas al menos por 7 años… como se te ocurre llevar esto tan lejos… si Mama o Papa se entera de esto…"_ pero esa línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida por dos gemelas que se apoyaron en el pecho de Charlie con una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

Parvati estaba sobre el pecho de Charlie recostada sobre su lado derecho, apoyaba uno de sus pechos sobre las costillas del muchacho y lo veía con una mezcla de deseo y ternura. _"Ay, pero que bello, esta para comérselo, porque tienes que ser tan respetuoso, eso me hace que te desee tanto…" _suspiro_ "…esta todo sofocado, el pobre debe estar cansado"._ Parvati solo recostó su cara en el pecho de Charlie y comenzó a darle pequeños besos, en parte porque estaba sumamente contenta y en parte para animarlo a que siguiera otro poco más.

Padma en cambio veía a Charlie con preocupación, no quería que el tuviera problemas por culpa de ellas, al fin y al cabo, ellas habían iniciado todo trayendo la botella de whisky y ella era quien había propuesto el juego de la botellita… pero también debía admitir que estaba muy contenta con la forma como había resultado todo, no podía evitar sonreír a pesar de que su cabecita también tenia un ataque de culpa.

"_Padma como pudiste dejar que esto pasara… se supone que eres la inteligente de las dos… mira como tienes a Charlie esta todo rojo de la excitación… y se le nota que desea seguir a pesar de que dijo que no podía continuar aun cuando quisiera…" _suspiro varias veces, tratando de calmarse, pero fue inútil en ese momento su hermana comenzaba a besar a Charlie, hecho que la dejo un poco celosa e inconforme. Padma se recostó también sobre el pecho de Charlie, esta vez por el lado izquierdo del muchacho, pero sin tocarlo con sus pechos, sino mas bien dándole la espalda, tenia pena de estar sin nada mas que con sus medias… las pantys se las habían quitado en un momento de desenfreno.

Charlie atrajo a las gemelas para si una vez más, agarro a Parvy por la espalda a la altura de la cintura y la abrazo en un vano intento de tranquilizarla y detenerla, mientras que a Padmy estaba recostada contra él, con sus dos manos sobre la de Charlie que reposaba sobre su vientre y su estomago. Padma pregunto en voz alta si Charlie estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado o si ellas estarían en problemas, Parvati se detuvo de repente y miro a su gemela con incredulidad… Charlie solo sonrío ante el comentario de Padma y dijo con ánimos de tranquilizarla _"No se preocupen, yo no les diré nada a nadie, además la tienda esta cerrada con magia y no muchos saben su localización exacta."_

Padma se relajo visiblemente ante ese comentario y se dejo llevar por un dulce sueño que amenazaba con dormirla en ese instante… su hermana la despertó cuando pregunto la misma duda que ella tenia pero que no se atrevía a formular…

"_Y tú mi 'amor'¿ cuando vas a divertirte ?"_

Las horas pasaron y las chicas apenas se durmieron, no lograron hacer que Charlie las dejase 'jugar' a su 'paquete' esa noche… Parvati se sentía alicaída, no hubo beso, abrazo, insinuación, comentario, coqueteo o puchero que hiciera a su Charlie cambiar de opinión, además estaba un poco molesta con que su hermana se hubiera 'rendido' tan fácilmente… Padma en cambio quería que Charlie bajara la guardia y durmiera un poco de forma que pudiera hablar con su hermana del plan que tenía en mente, pero como su hermana no dejo de intentar seducir al muchacho, el sueño fue más fuerte y cayo rendida antes de darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando.

Charlie fue el ultimo en quedarse dormido, a mitad de la madrugada se quito los pantalones y se quedo en boxer, nunca había podido quitarse la costumbre de dormir semi-desnudo. Lo que no contaba era que esa acción era lo que iba a llevarlo a la perdición.

_Horas después_

Padma fue la primera en despertarse, le fue fácil reconocer lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero fue el contacto de sus piernas enrolladas a la pierna desnuda de Charlie lo que la dejo sin aliento… Charlie tenía unos boxers azules y dormía placidamente. Con cuidado llamo a su hermana por los hombros y una muy dormida Parvati se removió en sueños, luego de unos cinco torturantes minutos su hermana por fin logro abrir los ojos. Cuando finalmente comprendió el plan de su gemela se despertó por completo y una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro.

Charlie dormida placidamente, los efectos del alcohol eran mas fuertes en el muchacho porque había terminado tomándose mas de la mitad de los tragos de las gemelas, nunca sintió como estas lentamente se despegaron de su cuerpo, lo amarraron con cuidados por las manos y uno de sus pies para luego comenzar a quitarle el boxer cuidadosamente. Lento al principio, no quieran despertarlo y en parte ninguna de las dos tenia suficiente coraje para hacerlo sin sentir que estaban pasándose de la raya.

Cuando por fin tenían a su _'Dios griego'_ como Dios lo trajo al mundo atado a su propia cama, Charlie movió un poco las piernas y murmuro cosas en sueños. Padma se llevo las manos a la boca, para no soltar un pequeño grito mientras que Parvati se acerco a él con la clara intención de continuar con el plan. Con cuidado y sin deseos de despertar 'aun' a su Charlie, levanto su 'paquete' con una mano y sintió como este endurecía al tacto de la muchacha. Padma reacciono impresionada de esa reacción y se acerco con curiosidad, nunca había visto a un hombre tan desnudo y realmente quería 'pagarle' a Charlie los cariños y vergüenzas de la noche anterior.

Cuando Charlie se despertó sintió que estaba _'atrapado'_ (las chicas lo tenían amarrado a la cama suavemente con sus medias, además una mano que lo sujetaba con _'reverencia'_), rápidamente abrió los ojos y levanto su cabeza hacia las dos bellas muchachas completamente desnudas, y ante un muy descubierto y también muy despierto _'paquete'_. Contrariamente a lo que las chicas hubieran pensado en ese momento, por las caras de terror que tenían en sus rostros, Charlie les sonreía con sinceridad y complicidad, su pequeña curiosidad y atrevimiento había saltado los problemas legales por la actitud de Charlie había tenido la noche anterior…

Técnicamente hubiera sido enviado a un tribunal para responder ante sus actos, por no hablar de pasar un tiempo con los dementores y a las chicas las hubieran interrogado por su conducta, por no hablar de la expulsión. Pero las cosas cambiaron completamente bajo estas circunstancias, por lo menos en la mente de Charlie que ya no tenia ningún complejo de culpa…

Parvati fue la primera en hablar, aun con el 'paquete' de su 'amor' en las manos. _"¿mi vida, te despertamos? yo… yo te lo puedo explicar todo"._ Padma en cambio analizaba la situación a la mayor velocidad que su cabeza le permitía, ella sabia que por haber concedido el plan de 'retribuirle' a Charlie de quitarle su ropa interior la noche anterior, habían aceptado que tenían igual cantidad de culpa que su nuevo 'novio'. En eso Padma hizo algo impensable, se acerco a su 'novio' y le beso el ardiente 'hongo' que tenia Parvati en sus manos. Primero fue un beso tímido pero luego se animo más y abrió su boca en un intento de succionarlo…

Charlie abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo antes de sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo… Parvati lo soltó mientras sonreía por la actitud de su hermana, se adelanto hacia su 'amor' y lo beso con locura en el cuello mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el torso, dando círculos sobre su ombligo. Mientras tanto Charlie cerraba sus ojos y notaba como sus piernas y sus manos se tensaban por las sensaciones que su cuerpo le enviaba a su cerebro, la boca de Padmy en su 'hongo' era sumamente exquisita y los besos de Parvy simplemente le daban vueltas en el estomago.

Padma realmente no sabia que la había llevado a dejarse llevar por el impulso, simplemente le hizo caso a su intuición femenina, sabia que había diferentes formas de tener relaciones y que esta era una de las favoritas de los muchachos, pero no sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer… sin embargo, continuo besándolo con ternura y poco a poco se iba animando a abrir su boca mas y mas, introduciéndolo lentamente en su boca, sin saber que al hacer esto volvía mas loco a su 'novio'. _"Es maravilloso poder tenerlo derretido ante mi, no pensé que tuviera el mismo poder que él tuvo sobre mi anoche… amor, ahora es mi turno de volverte loco…" _Al ver como Charlie disfrutaba del contacto, se animo a seguir adelante y comenzó a besarlo y chuparlo con ritmo, realmente no era algo muy difícil. Por simple curiosidad paso lentamente su lengua por el 'hongo' de Charlie sintiendo como este soltaba un autentico gemido que dejo paralizada inclusive a Parvati. _"pero mira como lo tiene, uhmm, yo también quiero tenerlo en mi boca, de seguro mi hermana lo esta haciendo perder la cabeza…" _Padma sonrío para sus adentros…

Luego de varios minutos Padma se retiro a besar a Charlie en el pecho, mientras que Parvati hacia su intento de volver _'loco'_ al muchacho… Ellas no se cansaban y cada vez que joven adulto se estremecía por los orgasmos producto de las _'atenciones'_ hacia su _'paquete'_, simplemente lo dejaban descansar un rato acariciándolo con sus pechos sobre el torso del mismo. Dos veces se cambiaron de posición, y en cada una de ellas Charlie _'pago'_ por sus caricias, antes de ser soltado.

Charlie nunca mas fue el mismo después de ese día, se sentía completamente _'seco'_ después de eso, pero cada vez que recordaba la _'tortura'_ a la que fue sometido, su rostro mostraba una enigmática sonrisa… falta decir que las chicas lo soltaron después del cuatro _'castigos'_. Padma estaba preocupada de que su _'novio'_ se desmayara por el esfuerzo.

Después de ese día, cada vez que alguien mezclaba desayuno con sexo, ninguno de los tres podía evitar pensar en ese _'desayuno'_.

Fin del Flaskback

Charlie salio del baño y se encontró a las dos chicas, responsables de su _'tortura'_ Padmy tenia su camisa y Parvy, solo tenia una toalla en la cintura. La mesa estaba servida con todo tipo de manjares que un ninfomano o un sátiro (que era lo que le cabía de nombre) podía soñar.

..

Este es mi primer OneShot aunque no lo publicare en mi perfil... es la respuesta a una petición de una amiga… para describir una fantasía que tal vez nunca se haga realidad… y la respuesta a un reto.

Como dicen por allí… Tomates y lechugas los acepto todos… Dejen review… al fin y al cabo… es solo su opinión lo que mas le llama la atención a un autor…

Bueno tal vez exista una tercera parte… dejen sus opiniones… como escribí antes, la opinión de ustedes es la que vale.


	4. Oktoberfest

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, este es mi primer slash ( lo estoy advirtiendo, pero les pido por favor que sean mente abierta y lo lean). La pareja que escogí, es mi favorita para esto, ya que su relación es tan complicada que me deja sin aire. Además que es canon, que es lo mas atractivo de todo (aunque yo insisto que no soy fiel seguidora del canon). Es mi primer slash así que tengan piedad de mí. Espero reviews. Después seguiremos heterosexuales lo que queda del fic. Recuerden que este fic son puros one-shot, a mis amigas escritoras les reitero mi invitación a participar, ustedes saben quienes son. Recuerden que siempre debe haber alcohol, o su mención de por medio.

Capitulo 4 Oktoberfest.

Camine directamente a la destartalada habitación de hotel que me servia de refugio en ese pueblo, ubicado en una pintoresca región de Alemania llamada Bavaria, lo único que puedo decir al respecto es que producen una cerveza rubia que prácticamente es un Elixir de Resurrección. La razón de que me encuentre aquí, no es nada lógica. A pesar de que prácticamente soy un genio, a veces mi corazón puede más que mi razón. Es el 02 de Octubre de 1936, y el mundo, el muggle y el mágico, tal como lo conocemos está dando un giro de 180 grados. Vengo a darle una oportunidad a un viejo conocido, a un contrincante, en todos los terrenos.

Antes de entrar a la habitación lo siento, es tan conocida para mí esa aura mágica, que dudo un instante antes de abrir. Sin embargo después de unos minutos que parecen una eternidad en mi cabeza abro la puerta. Directo al mismo infierno.

Allí esta, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, alto, rubio, poderoso, indiferente. Sus ojos azules chocan con los míos y el ardor de esa mirada hace que me estremezca hasta los huesos. De pronto me dirige una sonrisa ladeada, su gesto más supremo de satisfacción. Lo conozco, se quien es, debajo de toda esa apariencia atractiva, indolente y despreocupada, esta la persona con la mente mas fría y analítica que he conocido, gélidos pensamientos con un corazón de metal, mala combinación, sin duda.

-Has tardado mucho- las palabras se deslizan en sus labios. Su voz es grave, ronca, seductora. Sigue sonriendo, pero esta vez en ese gesto no lo acompañan los ojos. No está fingiendo, él es así- Espero que hayas estado divirtiéndote en el festival, es muy pintoresco.

-Como si te importara- digo manteniendo la calma. Me siento en una silla al otro lado de la habitación, justo frente a él. Cruzo mis piernas en un gesto despreocupado que solo estoy realizando para despistar. No puedo mentirme a mi mismo, estoy demasiado ansioso por su presencia, una y otra vez maldigo su efecto en mí. Me altera los nervios y sin duda despierta muchas mas cosas, empezando por la agonía que siento entre las piernas.

-Dime Albus- se revuelve en la silla y busca algo en la mesita de noche. Una copa de vino, por supuesto, él es demasiado aristocrático para conformarse con la cerveza, que corre a raudales como un río en primavera en esta región del mundo- ¿En realidad crees que por una estúpida conversación voy a cambiar el rumbo de mi existencia? ¿Tan poco me conoces?

-Al contrario Gellert, te conozco demasiado bien- digo con mas seguridad que la que siento- Te estoy ofreciendo la ultima oportunidad, ni siquiera iras a la cárcel. Puedes ir a Francia o a España, ser un mero observador, si así lo quieres, pero no un participe.

-La suerte esta echada- dice esta vez con el rostro más serio, desdibujando esa sonrisa del demonio de la que es poseedor y culpable de que más de uno caiga en sus redes, incluyéndome- el mecanismo ha sido puesto en marcha. Aunque yo quisiera, que no es el caso, debo decir que ha escapado completamente de mis manos.

-Típico de ti- lanzo un bufido de exasperación- hundes a todos en mierda y después sales lavándote las manos, proclamando tu inocencia.

-No- toma un trago de vino y hace una pausa- no soy inocente. Eso es claro, si tuviese que pagar por algo lo pagaría. Te lo aseguro.

-¡Oh por Merlín!- esta vez mi indignación es claramente palpable-Eso no lo crees ni tú mismo.

Él me sonríe, lo he atrapado, como siempre, no creo en sus mentiras y lo sabe. De nuevo esa expresión predatoria y felina que me ofrece, hace tambalear mi resolución y revuelve mis más primitivos deseos, aquellos que guardo bajo siete llaves en mi magullado corazón. Pero si bien soy un mago algo contemplativo o aburrido la gran mayoría de las veces, según dicen por ahí, aunque no lo crean también soy un hombre y hay cosas, tales como el deseo, que no puedo esconder ni aunque lo quisiera con toda el alma. Y él lo sabe, por supuesto que esta en conocimiento, ya que es el principal culpable. Fue una mala idea, lo admito, yo soy el menos indicado para esta tarea, debieron enviar a otro.

-Cierto- dice- pero esta vez tendrás que creerme. Le he dado un empujoncito a los muggles en Alemania, pero creo que esta vez se me ha pasado la mano. Digamos que no conté en ningún momento en que ese enano bigotudo fuese tan inteligente, tan implacable y digamos, tan demente. No puedo hacer nada al respecto, no lo creía pero hay cosas que están por encima de la magia. He de darte la razón en todo esto, lo sabias desde un principio.

-Te lo dije- digo ya con un poco de impaciencia. ¿A dónde rayos quiere llegar?- te lo dije hace mas de 35 años. Que no tenías la razón, que tu búsqueda del bien mayor iba desencadenar lo impensable. Una guerra jamás vista en esta tierra. Nos afectara a todos, cambiara el mundo para siempre.

-No ha empezado- dice entre dientes- Aun no.

-Iniciara- digo con convicción- Es hora de que escojas lealtades, Grindelwald ¿De que lado estas?

-El de siempre- dice de nuevo atravesándome con su mirada- del mío. ¿Cuántos años tienes Albus?

-Casi sesenta años, al igual que tú- contestó un poco desubicado- ¿A que viene tu interés? No creo que a estas alturas te preocupe mi tensión arterial.

-Luces menor, como de treinta- dice despreocupadamente-tu amigo Nicolas Flamel ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo, he de admitirlo.

-Es tu amigo también y si no me equivoco- esta vez le dirijo una sonrisa impregnada del mas puro cinismo- Hizo lo mismo contigo.

-¿Piedra Filosofal?- pregunta Gellert con picardía.

-¿Elixir de la vida? ¿Juventud eterna?-contestó yo y por primera vez en media hora ambos reímos.

-Algún día debemos dejar de bebernos esa cosa- dice Gellert- no es saludable.

-Lo se- digo con absoluta certeza- no quiero verme apergaminado como Nicolas.

-Hay que saber envejecer dignamente- finaliza Gellert y de nuevo nos quedamos mirándonos, ajenos verdaderamente al paso del tiempo.

Ciertamente los dos lucimos jóvenes, él con su cabello rubio cortado al raz del cráneo, muy diferente al estilo imperante en esta época. Yo soy mas clásico, lo llevo hasta los hombros, liso, castaño con reflejos rojos, color caoba como decía mi madre, no uso barba, eso lo dejaría para después, mis ojos son azules como los de Gellert, igual de impresionantes, igual de desarmadores, pero semi ocultos por un par de gafas redondeadas que uso desde que tenia cinco años. Soy alto, delgado y volviendo a las cosas que me decía mi finada madre, con un aura de lánguida distinción. El perfecto caballero ingles, excéntrico, educado, indiferente y hasta un poco ridículo, solo me falta el sombrero de bombin, el paraguas y estaría de postal, lo juro. Gellert es diferente, es como un león, dominante, fuerte, aguerrido, atractivo, el epitome de la masculinidad, bello como un dios griego, perfecto, sabe lo que es y como se ve y lo utiliza a su favor Yo no soy un hombre que sabe usar bien sus encantos, a diferencia del que tengo frente a mí. Soy tímido, con todos, aunque cuando me lo propongo, dejo aflorar todo lo que se consume en mi interior.

-Es tu ultima palabra- digo levantándome de mi asiento.

-Si- dice Gellert imitando mi gesto- por el momento.

-Sabes que terminaremos peleando por esto- le confirmo y él asiente dándome su reconocimiento- y que si te atrapo con las manos en la masa, no tendré más remedio que enviarte a Nummengard.

-Eso- dice sonriendo enseñándome los dientes- si logras atraparme.

-Hazte un favor, quieres- le digo con calma- no te me pongas a tiro, si.

-Hare el intento- dice despreocupadamente- por los viejos tiempos. Que, por otro lado, me estoy muriendo de las ganas por vivir de nuevo.

Estamos al umbral de la puerta, la abro y sostengo el picaporte con tensión, él se gira antes de salir. Me lanza una de sus miradas atrevidas, impresas de la sexualidad mas descarnada y entonces, mando todo al mismísimo demonio.

En un instante, me voy hacia el hombre, clavándolo en una pared vecina, pego mi cuerpo contra el de él. Gellert lanza un gruñido, pero no dejo que hable, pronto mi boca golpea con la suya y me hundo en ella, desesperado, atontado pero increíblemente excitado, pronto nos engarzamos en una sucesión de mordiscos y lamidas, su lengua se enreda con la mía y ¡Por Merlín!, es lo mas exquisito y sobrecogedor del mundo su sabor, su esencia maligna que es miel de abejas para mi. Tanto poder en un solo hombre es decididamente irresistible. Sus manos vagan por mi cuerpo, acariciando mi espalda, quizás con un poco de brusquedad, pero a decir verdad, yo tampoco lo estoy acariciando delicadamente. Bajo mi mano hacia su entrepierna y acaricio su miembro con celeridad sobre la ropa, haciendo que despierte, el mío hace rato que esta duro como un mazo. Gellert me ayuda y se ayuda a si mismo, desabrochando con rapidez su pantalón. Meto la mano y me estremezco al tocar su pene húmedo y caliente, lo aprieto y recorro con mi mano de arriba abajo hasta que siento a Grindelwald gemir sobre mi boca.

-Te gusta, ¿No?- digo con mis labios pegados a los suyos- Te gusta que te masturbe.

Gellert recupera un poco de control y se separa de mi, a pesar de las caricias torturadoras que les estoy ofreciendo, con mi mano apresando su miembro, que esta hinchado y duro a punto de estallar, logra recomponer su expresión.

-Si- dice entre los dientes- mas rápido, apretalo, duro- como soy un chico obediente hago exactamente lo que se me indica, y él empieza a menear sus caderas acompañándome en mis movimientos.

Con la otra mano cierro la puerta de un tiron. Mientras nos besamos con furia, caminamos torpemente hasta la cama, caigo de espaldas con Gellert sobre mi cuerpo, él se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí, con los pantalones debajo de las caderas y su miembro agitándose contra mi mano cerrada. Echo un vistazo y veo que una gota de humedad empieza a resumar de su punta, me provoca tomarlo con la boca, saborearlo, pero me armo de paciencia, ya que al parecer tenemos toda una tarde para entregarnos a las más sórdidas aventuras. En un solo movimiento se saca la camisa, dejando ver que aunque esta mas dedicado a la ciencia y arte de la magia oscura, todavía encuentra espacio para practicar Quidditch, su abdomen, su pecho y sus torneados brazos así lo demuestran, así como su color bronceado, indicándome que a diferencia de lo que todo el mundo piensa, Gellert no permanece siempre encerrado en una cripta planeando maldades, yo se que él si sabe disfrutar de los placeres de la vida al aire libre. Yo retiro la mano por un momento, me incorporo y también me quito mi camisa, arrancando todos los botones en el ínterin. Escucho el sonido, de estos rebotando por todo el suelo de la estancia. En ese momento, algo de consciencia vuelve a mí, estoy haciendo una locura, cayendo de nuevo en el mismo error. Sin embargo un mar de lujuria me envuelve, asfixiándome y hundiéndome hasta la coronilla en el infierno de los sentimientos marchitos y la sensualidad florida. Ese es el efecto de Gellert Grindelwald en mí, me quita absolutamente todas las perspectivas y toda mi voluntad.

-Te voy a chupar- dice Gellert con voz susurrante- y voy a dejarte seco como la paja.

Dicho esto, se arrodilla y coloca su cara frente a mi pubis, baja el cierre de mi pantalón y hunde su cara en mi hemisferio sur. Cuando siento sus labios rodeando la punta de mi miembro, mi cerebro hace literalmente ebullición. ¡Oh por Dios!, siento que hunde su boca en mi hasta su garganta, chupa y lame sin contemplación, de manera automática empiezo a embestirlo, alzando mis caderas y él recibe contento cada uno de mis ataques, lo se, veo como me sonríe maquiavélicamente. Sus ojos arden como brazas y su boca acaricia mi piel, dejándola hambrienta de mas. Sus manos toquetean mis nalgas y pronto siento uno de sus dedos acariciando mi orificio trasero. Ondas de placer inundan mi cuerpo, si sigo así, voy a acabar como si fuese un chico de quince años. Pero, es que ese dedo…….uff, maldita sea Gellert, no eres un maestro de artes oscuras, eres el Señor del sexo.

Con fuerza descomunal lo separo de mi miembro y le doy la vuelta a su cuerpo, lo coloco en cuatro frente a mí. Y sin aviso y sin misericordia, lo tomo de las caderas, clavando mis largos dedos en su carne y me hundo en él, de manera despiadada, rápido, con fuerza, dejando el alma en cada movimiento. Lanzo un gruñido de satisfacción cuando lo hago, meterme en su cuerpo, violentándole su sacro santo lugar. ¿Quien lo diría?, yo Albus, el pasivo de esta relación, estoy dándole por detrás a mi ex amante, algo que nunca había ocurrido. Es justo, le estoy devolviendo la moneda, los favores y placeres concedidos a mi persona alguna vez, soy un hombre agradecido, que mas puedo decir.

La furia de mis embates no pasan desapercibidos a Gellert que esta atónito pero a la vez complacido, como sus gemidos de placer me lo están demostrando. Mientras yo golpeo una y otra vez, rápido, desesperadamente, impelido por un deseo inaudito y animal, él choca sus caderas contra las mías, pidiéndome mas. Y yo no me hago rogar.

-Maldita sea, Albus- dice Gellert entre sus aullidos y gruñidos- Vas a destrozarme.

-Si- digo con la voz entrecortada- voy a penetrarte hasta el fondo de tu podrida alma.

Entonces si empiezo en serio a martillearlo como nunca, el sudor que cubre nuestros cuerpos hace que estos resplandezcan. Yo estoy ido, extasiado, anonadado, volando en los cielos infinitos del placer carnal. Me inclino un poco sobre él y tanteando a ciegas consigo su miembro y entonces empiezo de nuevo a recorrerlo con la mano arriba y abajo, apretándolo, exprimiéndolo. La respiración de Gellert cada vez está más agitada. Yo sigo en mi faena, penetrándolo por detrás y acariciando su pene, cada vez mas fuerte y mas duro, tal como se que le gustan las cosas a mi viejo amigo.

-Ah, ah- lo oigo jadear- maldición, ah ah- entonces siento como sus caderas se contraen y un chorro caliente de semilla sale disparándose en todas direcciones, derramándose en mi mano. Y yo sigo, acariciándolo y hundiéndome en él. Hasta que llega mi propia culminación y me siento morir en una fracción de segundo. Espasmos sacuden mi cuerpo y con una ultima embestida doy por finalizado mi clímax, Ambos caemos sobre la cama agotados, yo estoy sobre la espalda de Gellert, apoyando mi frente sobre esta. Nuestras respiraciones poco a poco recuperan su ritmo normal pero los latidos de nuestros corazones desbocados tardan un poco más en acompasarse.

-No se que diablos has estado haciendo y con quien- dice Gellert después de un rato- pero maldita sea, dime quien es para enviarle flores.

Una risa amarga sale de mi boca, me echo a un lado de la cama y él levanta la cara para enfocar sus ojos en los míos. Solo le dedico una sonrisa lejana.

-No te gustaría saber quien es- digo más para mi que para él- déjalo así.

-¿Alguna vez me amaste?- Gellert se acomoda de medio lado en la cama- porque si es asi, deja aclararte algo Albus. Siempre me gustaste, pero de allí a …………..

-No me mientas Gellert- dijo Albus-sabes que no puedes hacerlo. Quizás no lo sientas ahora pero aquella vez…………………………….- recuerdos atacan mi memoria, ciertamente Gellert Grindelwald alguna vez estuvo enamorado…………….de mi.

-Creo que debo irme- su rostro se ensombrece, sabe que no puede mentirme. No a mí.

Acomoda sus ropas mientras yo todavía lo observo desde mi cama. Antes de irse, se detiene en la puerta y me dice lo último que escucharía en sus labios en diez años.

-Me gusto follar contigo Albus- hace una pausa-mejor dicho, me encanto que me follaras, la próxima vez tráete un lubricante, por amor de Dios.

Cierto, no era nada que ustedes esperasen escuchar de la boca del gran Gindelwald, pero yo no me sorprendo, se quien es.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer Gellert- digo con voz seria- pero no te me atravieses en el camino.

-Tendré cuidado- dicho esto azota la puerta tras de él.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS.

-


	5. Despedida de Soltera

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling. No fomento el abuso de alcohol y háganse un favor a ustedes mismos, cuando tomen unos tragos, no conduzcan XD.

Hola, de nuevo en la brecha. Londony (la misma de ese maravilloso fic llamado **Con Absoluta Discreción**) ha decido tomar el reto y bueno, aquí estamos…en sus propias palabras… sacó a relucir su lado pervertido, en realidad despues de leer **Con Absoluta**... puedo decir que su lado pervert esta desatado desde hace rato, ja ja ja. Estoy muy contenta de que se haya animado y les digo que me encantó este one-shot sobre todo, por el absoluto descaro de los dos personajes involucrados. Entonces, a mis amigas escritoras, empiecen a activar las neuronas del relajo y mándenme material a ver si publicamos, cualquier pareja, cualquier situación, alcohol incluido dentro de la trama, acepto cualquier cosa (slash, femslash, tríos, orgías), lo único que pido es cero bestialismo y pedofilia con bebés (lo siento, soy muy delicada con los niños menores de 13 años).

No dejen de leer _**WANTED **_y **La Ecuación de Dante**, mis otros fics.

Recientemente publique un One-Shot llamado **Dos besos**, que mas o menos es o será el prologo de mi nuevo proyecto llamado **Los Artefactos Infernales** (titulo tributo a la nueva serie de Cassandra Claire "The Infernal Devices" ) pareja Nott/Hermione, he decidido hacer un fic espeluznante y con su buena dosis de romance intenso y trágico, como nos gusta a todos. Pase por el shot y me cuentan que les pareció.

Para los que no lo saben, aquí les dejo la definición del titulo de este fic:

Delirium Tremens: Se denomina **delirium tremens** —locución latina que significa "delirio tembloroso"— al síndrome de abstinencia del alcohol. (Creo que todas quedamos temblorosas después de una buena dosis de sexo, ja ja ja).

De nuevo bienvenidas a esta Antología Erótica llamada Delirium Tremens.

Me tome la libertad de darle banda sonora, como siempre, mi obsesión musical, esto es "Right between the eyes" de ese fabuloso grupo llamado Garbage.

Entonces, es un placer presentarles a.. la talentosa y maravillosa Londony. Dejemos que ella misma se introduzca:

_Bueno, aquí está mi pequeño aporte a Delirium Tremens. Espero que les guste y vale aclarar que es la primera vez que escribo un lem__mon, así que no sean muy duros conmigo._

_Un beso a todos y en especial a Jos por sacar a relucir mi lado pervert._

_Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling, excepto estas situaciones que jamás aparecerían en sus libros XD_

**DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA**

Se encontraba de pie en medio de la calle un tanto desorientada, no había debido aceptar esos vasos de whiskey de fuego que Ginny tanto insistió en que tomase. Bueno, eso no era lo importante, ahora estaba en algún lugar del centro de Bournemouth sin poder recordar la dirección del hotel para poder aparecerse. Sí y todo era culpa de Ginevra.

Caminó erráticamente por la acera, tratando inútilmente de reconocer alguno de los locales que se encontraban a lado y lado de la calle pero todo era completamente inútil. ¿Cómo es que de repente todas se fueron y se olvidaron de la novia? Oh, sí. Porque estaban celebrando ni más ni menos que la última noche de soltería de Hermione Granger.

A pesar de que nunca había considerado el alcohol como una alternativa saludable, esa vez había accedido a salir porque indudablemente la ocasión lo ameritaba; sin embargo, ahora se encontraba con un vestido ceñido y demasiado provocador, en una calle que no conocía, en una ciudad que no conocía, con unos cuantos tragos de más encima y para colmo una lluvia incipiente comenzaba a caer del cielo nocturno.

Observó con curiosidad a un grupo de jóvenes que salían de un bar y que, según su perspectiva, no parecían tan borrachos y peligrosos como los que se le acercaban desde el otro lado de la calle. Caminó tan rápido como sus tacones se lo permitieron y soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio que el primero de ellos desapareció tras despedirse de sus amigos: se iban y no la ayudarían.

-Disculpa…-tomó la manga de la túnica de uno de ellos que se encontraba de espaldas a ella y la haló un poco-Disculpa ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-¿Granger?-la voz sibilante de quien le hablaba logró electrizarla y hacer que su cuerpo se irguiera por completo. ¿Por qué de todos los seres humanos del planeta justo había tenido que encontrarse con él?

-Draco, vámonos. Parece que va a haber una tormenta.-Blaise Zabini se volvió a acercar a su amigo y no pudo evitar alzar una ceja por el desconcierto-¿Granger?

Ella soltó de su agarre a Malfoy y habló mirándolos lo más dignamente que le permitió su lamentable estado, mientras gruesos goterones comenzaban a mojarla.

-Sí, todo un honor que recuerden mi nombre después de varios años.-comentó sarcástica haciendo que Zabini comenzara a alejarse nuevamente.

-Está borracha….-bufó Blaise-Y no tardaran en aparecer sus eternos guardaespaldas. Te veo en el hotel.

Y sin más desapareció. Draco, que no había mencionado ni media palabra desde la inesperada llegada de la ex Gryffindor esbozó algo así como una mueca al sentir que comenzaba a mojarse. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con nadie que le recordara malos momentos del pasado, esos días estaban hechos para celebrar y no desperdiciaría su tiempo discutiendo con ella. Por eso se disponía a desaparecerse cuando la voz de ella le detuvo:

-¡Espera! ¡Necesito ayuda…! ¡Aunque sea la tuya!-Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos mientras comenzaba a empaparse inevitablemente.

-Habla, Granger. Pero rápido que ya quiero irme a dormir.

Hermione tomó aire y se acercó un par de pasos a donde el joven rubio la miraba impacientemente mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar un insulto:

-Estaba con las chicas en un bar y de repente decidimos irnos, pero me dejaron de última y no tengo idea de la dirección del hotel por lo que no puedo aparecerme. Necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo.- Hermione pasó su manos por la cara para quitarse el agua que corría abundantemente y observó con cautela el rostro contrariado de Malfoy.

-No puedo. Estoy cansado. Tengo sueño. Y no tengo ninguna obligación de ayudarte. Eventualmente te encontraran.

-¿No entiendes?-gritó ella desesperada-¡Tengo que estar a primera hora con ellos!

Draco sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a alejarse de ella lentamente mientras hacía una pataleta de tamaño familiar. Sus ojos se desviaron un momento al novedoso panorama que le brindaba su vestido empapado pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que la ratona de biblioteca tenía semejantes curvas? Su sonrisa se volvió malvada de repente y le susurró a la histérica chica:

-Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es llevarte hasta mi hotel y que pases allí la noche. No sé si lo sabes pero tu vida privada no es de dominio público, así que si tu no recuerdas el nombre de tu hotel, yo muchísimo menos. Así que tómalo o déjalo.

Ella parpadeó confundida un par de veces mientras las neuronas de su cerebro trataban de hacer sinapsis: si no había escuchado mal, Malfoy, su enemigo de infancia y adolescencia, le estaba brindando una salida a su problema aun cuando nunca se habían llevado bien y tenían años de no verse.

Murmuró un par de maldiciones y asintió con la cabeza antes de acercarse a Malfoy para hacer aparición conjunta. El joven rubio alzó una ceja al notar que ella tomaba tímidamente su abrigo para aparecerse con él, la miró directo a los ojos y le sonrió de tal forma que incluso Minerva McGonagall se hubiese sonrojado.

-Vámonos de aquí, Granger.-dijo y antes de que ella se lo esperara, los brazos de Malfoy la rodearon por la parte baja de su espalda, juntando sus cuerpos empapados y fríos bajo la lluvia mientras se aparecían frente a un edificio victoriano que le pareció medianamente conocido a Hermione.

Draco, al instante, supo que no había sido buena idea eso de acercarla tanto a él. ¿Por qué? Bueno, el sentir sus senos suaves y tersos a través de la ligera y húmeda tela de su vestido había sido un detonante para su calor corporal.

Se adentraron rápidamente al lugar y subieron hasta el sexto y último piso, Hermione le seguía mansamente tratando de decir algo inteligente pero su cerebro estaba de huelga. Entró tras él a una habitación y al instante una araña iluminó el lugar de forma grandiosa. Demasiado lujoso para su gusto pero bastante agradable para pasar una noche.

Se sentó tímidamente en la cama y observó como Draco se quitaba con cuidado su abrigo mojado y su túnica negra, y los dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el suelo. Hermione sintió acelerar su corazón al ver tamaño espectáculo ofrecido por Malfoy que o no sabía lo que estaba provocando o se hacía el estúpido de una manera magistral: estaba viendo como la camisa blanca y húmeda se pegaba a su piel y el par de botones abiertos le mostraba un camino en su pecho que de un momento a otro le dieron ganas de recorrer.

Tragó en espeso cuando vio como revolvió su cabello rubio para sacudirle el agua y el sexy peinado que resultó de ello. Supuso que el alcohol había hecho estragos importantes en su cuerpo pues no encontraba de qué otra manera podía comenzar a ver a Draco Malfoy atractivo. Al parecer ella no era consciente de lo obvia que estaba siendo y que él había decidido comenzar a divertirse a su costa.

-Deberías quitarte eso…-comentó casualmente mientras caminaba hacia un estante donde descansaban varias botellas llenas de diversos licores. Ella abrió los ojos espantada hacia su cuerpo sólo para notar la descarada forma en que estaba vestida. Comenzó a sonrojarse y se puso de pie de un brinco. Draco alzó una ceja y la recorrió con sus ojos comenzando en sus piernas, torneadas y firmes, pasando por su abdomen plano y provocativo, y terminando en su busto…Merlín ¡Que par de tetas tenía Granger y nunca se había tomado el tiempo para detallarlas!

-Ejem, ejem…-la tosecilla de la joven llamó su atención por lo que subió sus ojos hasta los de ella y se alzó de hombros mientras se servía un vaso de whiskey de fuego.

-¿Qué?-comentó inocente revolviendo el contenido de su vaso-No es mi culpa que andes con esas fachas.

Dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio y caminó hasta el armario. Ya frente a él, terminó de abrir los botones de su camisa con parsimonia y el broche de su pantalón, tiró por cualquier lugar sus zapatos y se volteó hacia ella que trataba de gritarle algo pero la única orden coherente que le daba su cerebro era que se abalanzara sobre él y comenzara a lamer todo el camino desde su cuello hasta donde comenzaban sus pantalones.

Sacudió la cabeza espantada y alcanzó a gritar con una vocecilla demasiado aguda:

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-él sonrió lascivamente antes de dar cualquier respuesta.

-Evitándome un resfriado, por supuesto.- y dicho eso tomó un pantalón de pijama que descansaba en el armario y se dirigió al baño.

Hermione se esforzaba por comprender las reacciones de su cuerpo hasta ese momento, pero sus intentos habían sido por completo en vano. Sentía un vergonzoso calor en la parte interna de sus muslos y sabía perfectamente quien había provocado eso, se sentía como toda una traidora contando con que dentro de unas horas estaría camino al altar de la mano de Ron. Caminó lentamente hasta la mesa donde él había dejado el whiskey y se debatió entre tomarse o no otro trago. Observó dentro del armario varias camisas que podía usar en ese momento por lo que comenzó a sacarse el vestido que sonó pesadamente al contacto con el suelo. Alcanzó una camisa de mangas largas blanca y se la puso encima inmediatamente, sin embargo, noto que su sostén comenzaba a humedecerla por lo que tomó la no muy inteligente decisión de sacárselo enseguida. Tomó entre sus dedos el vaso de whiskey y se pasó de un trago todo su contenido. Vaya, ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

Draco, por su parte, la observaba petrificado desde la puerta del baño. Vio como la seda del vestido se deslizó por su piel, vio como sus brazos delgados entraban con facilidad por entre las mangas de su camisa, vio como su ropa interior quedaba en el suelo; pero sobretodo, vio como mientras el frió de la habitación hacia sus estragos y como sus pezones erectos se mostraban por debajo de la camisa mientras tomaba un largo trago de su whiskey.

Fue completamente irracional, porque ella no era alguien por quien debiera sentir algo, pero la cantidad de sangre que comenzaba a fluir hacia el sur de su cuerpo indicaba que eso no era algo que él pudiera controlar.

Caminó hacia ella con paso decidido pero suave, tan silencioso como una serpiente que acecha a su víctima. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta tenía el cuerpo de Malfoy pegado al suyo desde atrás y antes de que pensara siquiera en un insulto o grito, sus manos se escabulleron por debajo de la ancha camisa blanca, encontraron sus senos descubiertos sin ninguna dificultad y los apretaron sin ninguna advertencia.

Hermione ahogó un grito llevando sus propias manos hasta su boca, pero cuando intentó ponerlas en los brazos de Malfoy para apartarlos sintió como sus dedos fríos comenzaron a juguetear con sus pezones, primero acariciando de forma suave con parsimonia y lentitud, y luego de una forma salvaje y animal. La estaba haciendo sufrir y gozar al mismo tiempo. No había duda alguna: Era un maldito bastardo, pero era uno que logró arrancarle otro par de gemidos bastantes delatores.

-Basta…-alcanzó a decir mientras perdía sus manos entre el cabello de Draco-Detente…

-Lo haré si paras de gemir ahora…-susurró él tras su oreja derecha justo antes de lamer su lóbulo arrancándole un gemido que pareció más bien un grito-No, no me detendré…

Hermione no sabía en qué momento había quedado enredada con él de esa manera pero lo único de lo que estaba segura era que no podía seguir. Por lo que haciendo gala de toda su voluntad logró alejarse un par de pasos de Malfoy y girarse para verle la cara. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, ella trataba de recuperar el aire mientras miraba con curiosidad la mirad brillante y lujuriosa que le mandaban los grises ojos de Draco.

Apoyo su mano derecha en la mesa y cayó sentada sobre la silla antes de siquiera proponérselo, miró con algo de anhelo la botella llena de líquido ámbar y sus deseos se vieron satisfechos, cuando Draco, sentado en una silla frente a ella le sirvió en el vaso que había estado vacío en la mesa.

Hermione le miró burlona, tomando el vaso, aun sin entender lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos y recorrió su torso desnudo con los ojos, culpándose mentalmente por haber aceptado tan obvia y comprometedora invitación en primer lugar.

-¿Qué intentas?-inquirió tomando un trago-¿Emborracharme?

-Por supuesto que no.-respondió Draco cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole media sonrisa-Borracha ya estás.

Ella no respondió nada a eso y tras terminar el contenido de su vaso se puso de pie con serias intenciones de salir del lugar. Pero eso era algo que él no iba a permitir: a Draco Malfoy nadie lo deja iniciado y la sangresucia Granger tenía que terminar lo que comenzó.

La haló del brazo e hizo que cayera sentada en medio de sus piernas, la giró hasta que la espalda de ella quedó pegada a su pecho desnudo y mientras ambos miraban al frente comenzó a escabullir sus manos bajo su ropa otra vez.

-No lo hagas, Malfoy…-alcanzó a decir antes de comenzar a retorcerse sobre sus piernas por las caricias que él le daba-Tengo…que…irme…yo mañana…mañana…

Tanta habladuría comenzó a darle dolor de cabeza a Draco por lo que optó por lamer su cuello y succionarlo suavemente, con lo que logró que se callara…Bueno, logró que dejara de hablar porque no parecía que iba a callarse en mucho tiempo.

-Dime que no te gusta y me detengo enseguida…-murmuró él mientras presionaba uno de sus senos nada gentilmente arrancándole un nuevo gemido-Bueno, no puedes hablar…Demuéstramelo entonces.-Y dicho eso comenzó a bajar su mano derecha por su vientre hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior. Hermione abrió los ojos espantada, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada porque antes de que pudiera evitarlo su mano reptó hasta más allá de lo permitido y comenzó a acariciarla en medio de la total humedad que la llenaba-Creo que si te gusta después de todo…

-De…ten…te…-alcanzó a decir ella apretando con fuerza sus ojos y sintiendo como algo que ella ya sabía perfectamente que era se ponía más y más duro bajo su trasero. Draco sonrió de medio lado y susurró con voz ronca cerca de su cuello, donde comenzaba a aparecer una marca:

-Como quieras.

Y se detuvo.

Hermione miró desconcertada para ambos lados y no podía creer como es que él había accedido a su pedido. Aun sentía sus dedos dentro de su ropa interior, pero ahora no hacía nada. Bueno, eso era lo que ella quería ¿O no? Si no recordaba mal, al día siguiente o más bien tan pronto amaneciera tenía que comenzar a arreglarse porque era el día de su matrimonio; pero para ser completamente honesta lo único que la preocupaba en ese momento era que ¡El maldito de Draco Malfoy ya no estaba haciendo nada!

Gimió de decepción un par de veces logrando hacer que la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchara aun más en su cara, pero con lo que no contó él era que Hermione Granger no se quedaba con ninguna. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas desesperadamente en contra de su mano atrapada y la cosa no hubiese pasado a mayores si no hubiese estado encima de él.

El frote de su cuerpo en contra el suyo lo hizo perder la cabeza y por más que quiso mantenerse estoico no lograría quedarse así por mucho tiempo por lo que sin más la arrojó al suelo. Ella cayó de sentón y visiblemente ofendida se giró a encararlo desde abajo.

Él la miró arrogante y se cruzó de brazos, haciéndole saber que si todo había pasado había sido por él y no estaba dispuesto a perder el control de la situación. Sin embargo, Hermione había comenzado a divertirse también y no importaba si lo último que había planeado para su despedida de soltera era revolcarse con Draco Malfoy pues ahora lo haría.

Bajó su mirada y se encontró con la notable erección que él tenía apresada dentro de los suaves pantalones de su pijama. Sonrió de medio lado justo como él lo hacía y se acercó arrodillada hasta su regazo. Él la miró con sorpresa y se asombró aun más cuando le bajó los pantalones sin avisarle:

-¿Qué rayos…?-pero no pudo seguir con su pregunta porque las palabras y un gemido se le atoraron con la garganta al sentir la lengua de Hermione recorrerlo desde la base hasta la punta. Su cerebro se desconectó por completo del resto de su cuerpo y sólo se dedicó a sentir como era retribuido (y torturado) por su trabajo anterior. Sin embargo cuando ella dejó de darle suaves mordiscos y lo introdujo por completo en su boca sintió que algo estaba mal…Oh sí, la muy perra lo había dejado empezado y ahora lo miraba con cara de burla mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ahora estamos a mano, Malfoy.-él apretó con furia sus puños y en menos de un santiamén la tomó por la cintura, la tiró en la cama y la penetró violentamente. Hermione abrió sus ojos al sentirse invadida tan rápida y bruscamente pero eso no hizo sino excitarla aun más, cosa de la que Draco no tardó en darse cuenta, por lo que sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y fuertes si es que era eso posible.

Los gemidos de ambos llenaban el lugar por completo y Hermione no podía sino arquear su espalda al sentir como la embestía y lamía sus pezones sin ninguna consideración. La iba a matar, de eso estaba segura.

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió una especie de explosión en su bajo vientre, una oleada expansiva de placer que hizo que su cuerpo entero se perdiera en las maravillosas sensaciones que él había logrado provocarle. Había llegado a su primer orgasmo con Malfoy y a juzgar por la forma como se movía, no sería el último.

Se recordó a si misma que era una mujer comprometida, pero no le pudo importar menos al sentir como Draco gemía roncamente cerca de su cuello. Perdió sus manos entre su cabello suave y platinado mientras cambiaban de posición y ella quedaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él y era quien controlaba el movimiento.

Draco observaba embelesado el movimiento de sus senos y la suave línea de su cuello mientras echaba su cabeza para atrás gimiendo de placer. No entendía en qué momento, de salir aburrido de un pub donde estaba celebrando que faltaba un día menos para su boda, había terminado enredado entre las piernas de Granger.

No se resistió a la tentación de acariciar nuevamente sus pechos y disfrutó viendo la cara de satisfacción de la chica que perdía las manos en su propio cabello acariciándose suavemente mientras movía sus caderas volviendo loco a Draco en el proceso.

Tras un nuevo y arrebatador orgasmo de Hermione en el que gritó cuanto le gustaba el sexo con Draco Malfoy, él se rindió por completo al sentir y llegó finalmente derramándose dentro de ella, tras hacer que Hermione estuviese nuevamente acostada en la cama, bajo su cuerpo y su control.

El silencio se apoderó del cuarto, era roto sólo por sus respiraciones agitadas.

Hermione yacía en la cama, con la cara hacia un lado, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Draco, por su parte, estaba sobre ella sosteniendo su peso en sus brazos y observando con cuidado el rostro de Hermione. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que le había faltado hacer algo con ella esa noche.

Tomó entre sus dedos la cara de Hermione que abrió lentamente los ojos, sólo para ver como él, luego de una de sus más desenfrenadas noches de pasión (debía ser completamente honesta, aunque le doliera a Ron), se acercaba a ella y unía sus labios con los suyos.

Podía parecer absurdo, pero a pesar de que acababan de tener sexo, no se esperó nunca que él la besara, y eso era exactamente lo que él intentaba en ese momento.

Acariciaba sus labios suavemente, con calma, mientras dejaba que sus manos se perdieran dentro de sus bucles castaños. Entonces succionó su labio inferior demandándole que le dejara entrar y ella así lo hizo. Entreabrió sus labios y sintió como su lengua se adueñó de su boca haciendo que nuevamente su corazón se acelerara. Decidió explorar por sí misma y comenzó a entrar en esa boca ajena y esos labios delgados que ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que le pertenecerían alguna vez.

Draco no se cansaba de juguetear con ella porque si el sexo había sido bueno el beso estaba mejor…Tampoco debía exagerar. Comenzó nuevamente a besar su cuello, su hombro, su clavícula…mientras Hermione comenzaba a arquearse de placer nuevamente.

-¿Cuál era el afán de encontrarte con tu pandilla de comadrejas?-Hermione dejó que su cerebro, que había estado nadando en una piscina de alcohol toda la noche, procesara la pregunta y luego se apresuró en responder.

-Me caso hoy.

Draco se sorprendió por la respuesta pero no se detuvo, comenzaba a besarle nuevamente los senos y ella sólo se desdoblaba entre gemidos. Sonrió de medio lado y siguió:

-Yo me caso en una semana.-Hermione se asombró poco con la declaración y dejó que siguiera haciendo de las suyas con su cuerpo. Él alzó sus ojos grises hasta los de ella-¿Para dónde te vas de Luna de Miel?

-Islas Canarias, quince días…-soltó antes de comenzar a gemir otra vez al sentir que Draco, al notar su renovada excitación introdujera dos de sus dedos dentro de ella y los comenzara a mover rítmicamente.

-Vaya, yo pensaba ir al Caribe…Pero creo que a Astoria no le molestara un cambio de planes.-notó con agrado que ella sólo asentía y que su erección cobraba nueva vida. Subió sus labios nuevamente y separó sus piernas para hacerse más espacio; por lo que mientras introducía su lengua en su boca en un beso tan apasionado como el anterior, la penetraba suavemente una y otra y otra vez. Ella movía sus caderas siguiéndolo y tratando de alcanzar un orgasmo lo más pronto posible-¿Te molestaría…que nos encontráramos otra vez…por casualidad?

Ella negó con la cabeza y Draco, comenzó a moverse más y más rápido. Los gritos y gemidos de Hermione lo único que hacían era darle más y más ganas de seguir. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces logró que Hermione alcanzara la gloria durante ese segundo round, pero cuando se desplomó sobre ella supo que definitivamente habían sido los mejores polvos de su vida.

Si hubiese sabido eso antes, se la hubiese tirado todas las tardes que se la encontraba sola en la biblioteca. Sonrió de medio lado y se tumbó junto a ella en la cama. Al parecer Hermione no tenía intenciones de hablar ni de hacer nada, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó antes de sentir como entrelazaba sus piernas con las suyas y lo abrazaba poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Él acaricio suavemente sus cabellos revueltos y mirando un reloj en la pared, le dijo suavemente:

-Creo que ya es hora que te vayas, son las cinco y media de la mañana.-ella subió un poco su vista y lo miró confundida.

-¿Y cómo a dónde propones que me vaya?-dijo tratando de sonar irónica y acariciando su pecho desnudo.

-A tu habitación.-Hermione se sentó de un brinco en la cama y lo miró mientras recuerdos difusos comenzaban a aparecer en su cabeza. ¿Podría ser que…?-La de al lado.-al ver que aun no entendía, puso los ojos en blanco y le aclaró-Eres una despistada. Noté que eras mi vecina desde el primer día que llegué a aquí. ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Hotel Grand Palace?

Hermione se llenó de ira y tomó como pudo una sábana de la cama de Draco que comenzó a reír a carcajadas y se envolvió como pudo en ellas.

-¡Te odio, Draco Malfoy!-rugió mientras abría la puerta de sopetón y salía al pasillo rumbo a la que era su habitación.

Él la siguió por completo desnudo y la llamó asomándose por la puerta:

-¡Oye, Granger!-ella se giró hecha una furia y miró como él descaradamente le guiñó un ojo-Nos vemos en las Canarias ¿Verdad?

Ella recordó todo el meollo de su boda, la fiesta y…Ron. Sin embargo, y tras no tener un buen insulto que lanzarle a ese patán engreído y manipulador que le había dado el mejor regalo de bodas que pudo imaginar, se tragó toda su rabia, sonrió quedamente y le dijo alzándose de hombros:

-Supongo. Nos vemos en las Canarias.

Draco Malfoy sonrió de medio lado: le esperaba la mejor Luna de Miel que pudo imaginar.

0o0

Genial ¿No?

Dejen los reviews, Londony de seguro los leerá.

Yo les contestare y espero que ella también lo haga por PM.

Merecidas felicitaciones.


	6. Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola a todos, como estan, tiempo sin vernos no es asi. Bueno abrazos y besos, bienvenidos de nuevo al anfiteatro de la perversión (a decir verdad, tampoco es para tanto) jajajajajaja.

No dejen de leer mi nuevo desvario literario titulado **"Los Artefactos Infernales"**, Rating M (al parecer soy incapaz de escribir nada que no sea M), es un fic de romance, drama, tragedy suspense y terror. Como me quedé con las ganas de explorar un poco el lado oscuro de cierto personaje en "Un hueco en mi alma" y no nos caigamos a mentiras, tambien fue porque de pronto me di cuenta que se me da comodo escribir sobre estos tres, me embarqué de nuevo en un triangulo amoroso Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. ADVERTENCIA: No es la segunda parte del "Hueco.....y la personalidad de los tres es muy diferente en este nuevo fic, asi que les tocara amarlos, odiarlos o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo (no es broma, puede suceder, ja ja ja), es un post Hogwarts y todos los personajes tienen 27 años. Es un fic adulto para adultos y para chicos con mente de adultos. Fue inspirado en la pelicula Terminator Salvation y en lo buenazo que luce en esta el actor australiano (todos los Ausie son lindos ¿no?) Sam Worthington (adios Chris Evans, Vicent K, Jared Leto y Gaspard Ulliel que eran mis referencias visuales para mi personaje favorito, Sam W. sin duda es "el Theo", señoras, "EL THEO"), lo cierto es que después de la primera escena con Helena Bonhan Carter, quede con la baba colgando y escribi el corto Dos Besos (leerselo también please!) y bueno termine haciendolo fic largo. Los Artefactos Infernales, nombre prestado de una serie de libros que aún no se publica, nos explicara como rayos funciona un Horrocrux.

Y bueno, siguiendo con Theo Nott, debo aclarar que no me gusta ni me entretiene que lo emparejen con Luna (es que el Theo que yo me imagino no es el Sly timido y soñador que hace buena pareja con mi Ravenclaw soñadora favorita), ojo no tengo nada en contra de Luna, la adoro, pero es que no me la imagino en plan romantico (bastante me costo emparejarla con Ron en Polaris y como resultado me salio una Luna Ooc). Para mi la pareja ideal de Theo Nott es Hermione Granger, por las siguientes razones: 1) Les encantan los libros 2)Ambos son temperamentales, tercos y orgullosos 3) Son tan inteligentes que dan miedo 4) De alguna forma el coraje forma parte del combo de personalidades en ambos. Por supuesto, los Theo que yo escribo tienen una dosis de humor negro, rebeldia y son tan sexy´s que dejan sin aliento hasta a la escritoria. Gracias a Dios, como contraparte, mis Hermione son terriblemente buenas y compasivas, ademas de sexualmente activas, ja ja ja. Ah y es lindo imaginarselo alto, corpulento, de ojos azules y cabello castaño y a ella, pequeñita y menuda, sumergida en toda esa caliente humanidad llamada Theo Nott, uff, con esos brazos, en fin.......no mas desvario de mi parte.

Este one-shoot fue escrito por **Karii Malfoy**, la autora de **"Alguien tiene que ceder"**, me gusto especialmente porque la personalidad de este Theo es algo muy cercano a la concepción que tengo del personaje. Me encantó como quedo y bueno, dejen su review para poder contestarlo a nombre de ella. Lean sus fics, que no tienen perdida alguna. Abrazos y aqui los dejo.

Reitero mi invitación a las escritoras de fan fics que deseen subir por aqui. Recuerden las reglas: alcohol y sexo explicito.

Capitulo 6 Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada.

Nunca se imaginó que se la encontraría precisamente a ella vagando a deshoras por el castillo, mucho menos borracha. Debía estar rompiendo al menos diez normas y no parecía importarle, como tampoco parecía importarle que estuviera helando, pues no llevaba la túnica, la bufanda, la chaqueta o el suéter. Estaba seguro de que Malfoy hubiese dado su fortuna por estar en su lugar. Y a pesar de que nunca le había llamado demasiado la atención aquella _sangre-sucia_, ahora casi que podía entender porque la obsesión del blondo.

Hermione Granger era una chica que robaba el aliento, aunque ella parecía esmerarse en ocultarlo tras kilos de ropa y una actitud frígida y mojigata. Podía asegurar que era la primera vez que la había visto cómo a una chica atractiva y no como a un bicho raro y asexuado. Pero era inevitable no fijarse en aquellas piernas torneadas y kilométricas, con un bronceado de película. En sus hermosos senos atrapados en un sujetador de ositos, que era perfectamente visible pues traía la camisa abierta hasta casi la mitad. En sus labios rojos y seductores, sin una gota de maquillaje, una invitación descarada a besarla. Pero lo que lo dejo de una pieza fue su mirada. Merlín, esa mirada era pura lujuria y fuego. Trago espeso mientras la veía acercarse caminando erráticamente. Si, estaba totalmente borracha.

-Nooooott _hic_ –le dijo y en seguida empezó a reírse como una histérica- ¿Qué haces _hic_ a esta hora _hic_ fuera de tu _hic_ sala común?

-Errr… lo mismo podría preguntarte, Granger –sin quererlo, su voz sonó pastosa y ronca, obligándolo a aclararse la garganta- además, no tengo porqué contestarte.

-Tsk tsk, niño malo _hic_ yo soy la prefecta _hic_ y te puedo _hic_ castigar –repuso ella con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro y Theodore no puedo evitar pensar en lo que esas palabras sugerían y en lo sensual que había sonado a pesar de los hipidos. Sacudió su cabeza para borrar las _sucias_ imágenes que se estaban formando en su mente.

-Pues, yo no soy el que esta borracho –a pesar del azoramiento general, no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que había ganado la batalla, pero nada lo había preparado para lo que iba a ocurrir.

Hermione se acercó más a él, hasta que su aliento cálido rozó su cuello. La boca se le secó cuando sintió los senos de ella contra su pecho, aun a través de la ropa. Se obligó a mirarla, inseguro de cómo proseguir.

-Por favor _hic_ –susurró la castaña mientras ponía un puchero- ¿qué puedo _hic_ hacer para que _hic_ no me delates con _hic_ algún profesor, _Theodore_? –la forma en que la chica pronunció su nombre fue casi como un _gemido_. Además de que la gente generalmente le decía Theo o Nott, nadie lo llamaba Theodore, menos en aquel tono tan… provocativo.

-Emmmm… Granger, invades mi espacio personal –repusó, aunque comenzaba a disfrutar la sensación de tenerla cerca- hazte para atrás.

-Me vas a _hic _delatar, ¿no _hic_ es así? –el puchero seguía y Theo sintió la súbita necesidad de inclinarse y unir sus labios con los de ella, necesidad que no hacia sino aumentar mientras ella se pegaba más a él.

El chico dio unos pasos para atrás, la cercanía no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y su sangre comenzaba a hervir, mientras sus manos picaban por recorrer el cuerpo de la chica que con tanto descaro se le estaba ofreciendo. Pero no, a pesar de ser un Slytherin tenia escrúpulos y dignidad, no era capaz de aprovecharse de una mujer alcoholizada, por mucho que la deseara. Estaba tan centrado en tratar de controlar su excitación, que no se daba cuenta que la chica lo estaba guiando hacia un salón, hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse. La clase de Flitwitch dedujo, por los cojines sobre la silla.

-Granger, te juro que no te acuso con los profesores, pero me tengo que ir, así que déjame salir de aquí –se sorprendió de lo serena que sonó su voz después de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Ah no, _Theodore_, -de nuevo aquella voz, aquel tono descarado- tendrás que obligarme.

Theo avanzó resuelto hacia ella. No le parecía un inconveniente. Él era más alto y más fuerte que ella. Trataría de no lastimarla, pero la haría a un lado a la fuerza. Hermione se quedó en su lugar, con los brazos colgando a los lados y una sonrisa que hubiese avergonzado al mismísimo Salazar. Cuando estuvieron a escasos veinte centímetros él murmuro un "_quítate_" y ella se le acercó con agilidad, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo salvajemente. Circe, nadie sería capaz de zafarse de ese beso. Y él que siempre había creído que Granger no sabía besar, incluso dudaba que alguien la hubiera besado. Pero allí estaba ella, moviendo sus labios magistralmente, mordiendo y lamiendo, tratando de encontrar acceso para su lengua. Él abrió la boca, dejándola hacer y las lenguas se encontraron, trabándose en una batalla por el control.

Sintió el sabor amargo del tequila en la boca de ella. Tequila, limón y sal, bastante inesperado, como todo lo que Granger estaba haciendo esa noche. Dejo que sus manos se adentraran en la camisa de ella y comenzó a recorrer la piel suave de su cintura, acercándola más, si era posible. Las manos de ellas ya se habían desecho de su túnica, para descubrir una camisa azul marino y unos vaqueros oscuros.

-Ropa Muggle, quien lo diría de un _sangre-pura_ –se burló Hermione, durante una de las pausas entre beso y beso-.

-Es más masculina que una túnica, la verdad –concedió él-.

Ella se rio y él la beso, obligándola a retroceder hasta uno de los pupitres donde la subió. Ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y siguieron besándose de aquella manera despiadada y voraz, compitiendo contra el tiempo. Theo terminó de sacarle la camisa y se apresuró a quitarle también el corpiño, inseguro de cuanto más podría continuar toda aquella locura. Hermione abrió su pantalón y sin pudor acarició su erección a través de la tela de su ropa interior. El Slytherin gimió ante el contacto y atrapo un pezón en su boca, succionándolo y mordisqueándolo alternativamente, mientras con una mano administraba atención al otro seno.

La Gryffindor se arqueaba contra él, dándole mejor acceso a aquel par de maravillas y sus gemidos aumentaban de intensidad. En un momento Theo no aguanto más y se deshizo de las braguitas a juego y se deleito en la humedad que se escondía entre aquel par de piernas. Gruñó y su boca abandonó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió al sur. Trazó estelas húmedas alrededor del ombligo de la castaña y luego beso la cara interior de sus muslos.

Hermione se apoyaba en una mano, mientras tenía la otra enredada en los castaños cabellos del chico. De pronto dio un gritito ahogado. Theodore lamia su sexo con maestría y sentía que las piernas le fallaban. Pero la siguiente exclamación salió de su boca sin recato, cuando el Slytherin mordió con suprema suavidad su punto más sensible, allí donde sus terminales nerviosas estaban a flor de piel. El primer orgasmo la golpeo en olas desmedidas, pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, porque pronto la lengua fue reemplazada por el miembro duro y palpitante de Theodore.

-Circe ¡Si!

-¿Te gusta… Granger? –a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba consumido en el placer, Theo sonrió esa sonrisa Sly que a tantas chicas enloquecía-.

-Quien lo diría del… taciturno y serio… Theodore Nott… ahhh

Sus cuerpos se coordinaron en una sucesión de embestidas. Los gemidos, gruñidos y hasta gritos se mezclaban en el aire denso del salón. Sus besos se tornaban salvajes y sus movimientos más rápidos. Los nombres del otro se escapaban de sus labios, en los pocos momentos que se tomaban para respirar. Ambos sabían que faltaba poco para el clímax, ya Theodore veía estrellas tras sus parpados cerrados y Hermione sentía el nudo en el bajo vientre que indicaba la cercanía del orgasmo. Un par de arremetidas más y sus cuerpos colapsaron en el Nirvana terrenal. Luego hubo un par de besos ansiosos y un tiempo para recuperar las fuerzas.

Theodore estaba ajustándose la túnica cuando Hermione abrió la puerta. Él la vio, tan lúcida como se puede estar; y lo entendió todo. Antes de irse, la castaña habló…

-Tsk tsk, pensé que serías más difícil, Nott.

Cuando ella salió el Slytherin apretó los puños y maldijo en voz alta. Lo había engañado.

-Ah, y mándale mis saludos a Malfoy.

Y su figura se perdió en el pasillo oscuro. Nott saboreo su boca. Tequila, limón y sal, al menos tenía un buen recuerdo.

0o0

Solo tengo que decir esto porque es de rigor.

_**OMG; !Le mordió el clitoris! WOW,**_ despues de lo del hielo intravaginal de Tildita (fic "Leyenda"), pensé que lo habia leido todo pero.....en fin.

Quiero Theo asi en mi cama pero !YA!

DEJEN REVIEWS


	7. Ojo por ojo

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Parece que la cosa esta muy buena hoy por aqui. Digamos que bueno, este fic lleno de Drabbles necesitaba un empujoncito, jajajajajajajaj.

Este one-shoot fue escrito por Irene Garza, es estupendo, porque ademas que seguimos con los Dramiones, ella entendió exactamente el concepto de Deliriums Tremens, creo que incluso mejor que yo, es mas deberia dejarle el fic a ella, jajajajajajajaja. Muy bueno excelente, por favor revisen su perfil, una muy buena escritora, que no teme romper barreras para nada.

Capitulo 7

**OJO POR OJO**

En una habitación oscura, iluminada tan solo por la tenue luz del ocaso que se translucía por las viejas persianas de la ventana y que colaban perezosamente sus rayos evidenciando el polvo de la sucia y maloliente habitación se encontraba una mujer, sentada precariamente en una silla desvencijada y apoyando parte de su peso en una mesa despostillada que representaban casi el único mobiliario del cuarto. Sobre la mesa se encontraba una botella de wiskey de fuego medio vacía y un vaso rebosante del ambarino líquido.

Ella se encontraba observando fijamente un solo punto de la habitación. Sus ojos color miel, que en otro tiempo reflejaban un brillo y una calidez característico, ahora estaban vacíos de vida y solo mostraban odio y frialdad.

Se llevó el vaso de alcohol a la boca y lo apuró de un solo trago, dejando bajar el liquido lentamente por su garganta y sintiendo el calor abrasador que provocaba. Pero a pesar de haber tomado más de 6 vasos en una hora no podía sentirse lo suficientemente ebria. Ya no, ya nada podía hacerla olvidar… ni siquiera embriagarse hasta la inconciencia.

Abrió los ojos cuando dejo de sentir el efecto de ardor en su garganta y volvió a posar su vista en el cuerpo inerte del hombre que tenia frente a ella, amarrado en una silla y con la cabeza cayendo sobre su pecho. Su cabello rubio y largo caía sobre su cara impidiéndole ver sus facciones… esas mismas que la habían atormentado con pesadillas a lo largo de los últimos tres años. Y por fin, por fin lo tenia atrapado.

Los recuerdos agolparon su cerebro y lágrimas de odio invadieron sus ojos. Era imposible seguir atormentándose por lo que había sucedido tanto tiempo atrás, pero Hermione Granger no olvidaba… nunca olvidaría. Aquel mortífago bastardo la había mancillado, humillado y vejado de la peor manera posible. Y ahora, después de buscarlo por más de dos años podría vengarse de él.

Volvió a llenar el vaso con alcohol y después bebió un largo trago directamente a la botella, el liquido se escurrió por sus labios y bajo lentamente por su mentón hasta perderse en su cuello. Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y aspiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno, ya que sentía que su respiración no era suficiente. Se levantó lentamente y rodeó la mesa con excesiva parsimonia, como meditando cada uno de sus movimientos. Paseó sus largos dedos por la orilla de la mesa hasta acercar su mano al vaso rebosante que tenia frente a ella y lo tomó con mano firme.

_Hermione había entrado a formar parte del cuerpo de aurores con una misión exclusiva, atraparlo. Su vida había sido tan tranquila y feliz, se encontraba estudiando leyes mágicas y estaba comprometida con Ron. Vivía con sus padres en la casa en la que habían hab__itado desde su infancia cuando tres mortífagos encapuchados irrumpieron una madrugada y cambiaron su vida para siempre. Dos de ellos entraron a su habitación mientras ella se encontraba dormida y la inmovilizaron, presa del terror y sin poder moverse pudo escuchar los gritos de sus padres mientras eran torturados y después solo hubo silencio. Unos minutos más tarde, el tercer infeliz entro a su habitación para avisar que el trabajo estaba hecho y que sólo faltaba la sangresucia._

_-Déjenmela a mí – Escuchó que comentaba uno de ellos, arrastrando las palabras y con un tono de voz amenazante. Como parecía tener un rango superior a los otros dos mortífagos no volvió a dirigirles la palabra y se volteó hacia la cama donde ella se encontraba inmovilizada, entonces los otros dos desaparecieron, dejándolos solos en la oscura habitación._

_Pudo ver claramente como el mortífago se quitaba la máscara y dejaba ver su rostro lentamente. Hermione lo reconoció inmediatamente mientras ahogaba un grito de terror e impotencia y el desgraciado de Malfoy torcía su boca en una horrible sonrisa cargada de maldad._

Dejando sus recuerdos atrás comenzó a avanzar hacia Malfoy con la copa de wiskey en la mano. Lo había atrapado ella sola gracias a un maravilloso golpe de suerte y la coincidencia de encontrase en el mismo bar al mismo tiempo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que después de tanto batallar al fin había logrado pillarlo. Fue tan fácil engañarlo… solo hicieron falta cabellos de una chica demasiado ebria como para salir del baño y la poción multijugos que siempre cargaba con ella, como medida de precaución por si tenía que pasar desapercibida en alguna misión. Se acercó a él para seducirlo y no tardaron ni diez minutos en salir del inmundo local. Entonces lo aturdió mientras caminaban por la calle y lo tomó para aparecer en la habitación donde actualmente se encontraban.

Lo observó de cerca y un odio primitivo y básico se apoderó de ella. Se veía tan condenadamente vulnerable en esa posición que casi siente lástima por él… casi. De su boca escurría un hilo de sangre y tenía un feo moretón rodeando su ojo izquierdo, su ropa estaba sucia y mal colocada y el cabello pegajoso y apelmazado. Con un rápido movimiento colocó su mano libre en la coronilla del rubio y tiró con fuerza para hacer su cabeza hacia atrás, el rostro del hombre quedó despejado a unos centímetros del de ella.

Hermione lanzó el contenido del vaso con fuerza hacia el rostro del hombre y el choque del líquido lo hizo despertar bruscamente y toser de manera compulsiva mientras buscaba aire para llenar sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos descomunalmente al ver a la mujer que tenía frente a él y que lo miraba con los ojos más cargados de odio y venganza que había visto en su vida.

-…Granger- logró articular ahogadamente, su voz denotaba aprehensión y cautela.

- Por fin despierta el bello durmiente – articuló la mujer con un tono ácido y furioso. – he tenido que venir a despertarte cariño… no parecías reaccionar.- Jaló un poco más fuerte la cabellera del rubio y después dejó caer su cabeza con rudeza y se alejó de él para ir por la botella que descansaba sobre la mesa.

El rubio estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de la otrora sabelotodo de su escuela. No recordaba como había llegado hasta ese lugar, lo último que recordaba era a aquella despampanante rubia que lo había abordado en el bar donde había quedado de encontrarse con Nott. Entonces lo comprendió.

- ¿Eras tu verdad, asquerosa inmunda?... no sabía que ahora eras toda una perra Granger – comentó con despotismo mientras la mujer tomaba la botella de una mesa cercana.

Hermione volteó a verlo con rencor y sus ojos se achicaron de puro odio. Entonces se acercó al rubio y sin que el hombre tuviera tiempo de reaccionar le propinó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que logró sacarle un quejido de dolor. Con los ojos cegados por lágrimas y sangre escurriendo por su boca el hombre volteó a verla y descubrió a una mujer con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

-¿Quieres un trago guapo? – y volviendo a jalarlo del cabello para hacer su cabeza hacia atrás empinó la botella en su boca – yo invito.

Casi se atraganta al sentir el líquido llenando su boca y quemando los lugares maltrechos por los golpes de la mujer.

- ¿Qué demonios pretendes Granger? – le preguntó casi gritándole. –¡No vuelvas a tocarme con tus asquerosas manos otra vez escuchaste!. – Era absolutamente conciente de su posición desfavorable frente a la mujer, pero su orgullo masculino aunado a su vileza le impedían comportarse de manera adecuada frente a la clara amenaza en la que se encontraba.

- No recuerdo que te haya parecido tan asquerosa aquella vez Malfoy, ¿recuerdas? – Los ojos de la castaña se volvieron de piedra al completar la frase anterior y levantó su mentón altivamente en un claro gesto de desprecio.

- Veo que no has podido olvidarme, verdad sangresucia… quien diría que en el fondo lo disfrutarías. ¿Todavía tienes sueños húmedos conmigo en las noches no es así? – El hombre siseaba cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca, disfrutando la cara de dolor que se instalaba en el rostro de la mujer. – ¿Acaso me raptaste porque quieres un poco más?, Vaya Granger, sólo era cuestión de que lo pidieras amablemente.

- Cállate infeliz – y con una sonora cachetada hizo que la cabeza del rubio se volteara completamente – No tienes una puta idea de lo que me hiciste pasar por tu momento de diversión. Me enfermas, me repugnas.- Dejó escapar una lágrima mientras lo observaba fijamente. Se había prometido a si misma no llorar frente a él, pero era tanto el dolor que se arraigaba dentro de sí que no pudo contenerlo por más que se esforzó. – Me violaste infeliz, me destruiste. ¿Qué jodidos te hice yo para que me trataras de esa manera?

El hombre sonreía con cinismo mientras veía como la mujer perdía la compostura al hablar, entonces lo descolocó por completo la actitud que tomó a continuación. Con movimientos seguros la castaña se sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas y acercó su rostro hasta quedar a escasos milímetros del rubio, que podía sentir el alcohol emanar de su aliento. De manera que podría se considerada sensual excluyendo el violento contexto le espetó en un susurro – arruinaste mi vida Malfoy, mi felicidad, mi compromiso… Después de lo que me hiciste tuve que asistir a terapia por ocho meses.

Hermione comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de la camisa negra del rubio, dejando al descubierto su albino y musculoso tórax y lo recorrió en una caricia lenta y suave. Comenzando por su mandíbula y descendiendo hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón. El hombre se estremeció por el roce y clavó sus fríos ojos grises en los de ella. La chica hizo una mueca que parecía sonrisa, pero que acompañada por la dureza de su mirada solo podía ser interpretada como gesto de desprecio.

-Tal vez no lo sabías asqueroso infeliz, ya que no me dejaste explicar mi situación mientras me golpeabas y me penetrabas… pero antes del pequeño incidente estaba embarazada. – Entonces comenzó a llorar silenciosamente mientras el hombre la miraba estupefacto – Tenía 7 semanas de embarazo Malfoy. Después de lo que me hiciste… mataste a mi hijo. Nunca pude superarlo y después de eso cambié tanto que Ronald me dejó. Él nunca lo supo… no tuve tiempo de decirle que iba a ser papá.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer Granger? ¿Te vas a vengar? ¿Me vas a matar tú a mí? – preguntó el hombre intentando reflejar tan solo desprecio, pero Hermione pudo identificar el ligero temblor de su voz… tenía miedo. El maldito infeliz tenía miedo. Se le escapó una sonora carcajada cuando lo comprendió.

- Tal vez, tal vez no… por ahora tengo otros planes para ti tesoro – le dijo mientras reducía gradualmente la distancia que los separaba y posaba su boca en los delgados labios del hombre. Malfoy intentó retirarse pero atrapado como estaba contra el respaldo de la silla no pudo moverse un solo centímetro.

- Te volviste loca… quítate de encima impura – murmuró entre dientes el rubio

- Loca… definitivamente es un término que se acerca a lo que me convertiste Malfoy. Hubiera preferido que me mataras, pero no… no pudiste desaprovechar la oportunidad de romperme en mil pedazos y poder disfrutar de lo que ocasionabas… pero te equivocaste conmigo. Y ahora… ahora vas a saber en lo que me transformaste.

_- Por favor Malfoy… déjame… no me toques. Malfoy detente por favor… noooo… estoy… estoy… -_

_Hermione recibió una bofetada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de un momento a otro._

_- Cállate Granger, no me interesa escucharte… solo planeo divertirme un rato – y apuntándola con su varita gritó – ¡Silencius! – dejando a la mujer sin poder emitir sonido alguno._

_-Mucho mejor… ahora, en lo que estábamos – y sosteniendo los brazos de la joven con una sola mano movió ágilmente la que le quedaba libre para romper de un solo movimiento el camisón que la cubría, dejando al descubierto unos pechos grandes y firmes que se agitaban convulsamente por los estertores del llanto insonoro de la mujer. Los tocó con rudeza, acariciando sus pezones con la palma extendida mientras con su boca mordía y lamía su cuello. La mujer no dejaba de llorar y retorcerse entre sus brazos._

_- De haber sabido lo que se escondía debajo del casto uniforme de Hogwarts, esto hubiera sucedido hace mucho tiempo Sangre Sucia… tienes un par de tetas jodidamente deliciosas – y acercando sus labios a la comisura de la boca de la castaña comenzó a hurgar con la lengua toda la extensión de piel que había entre ésta y sus pechos, hasta reposarla en su pezón izquierdo y después de jugar con él entre sus labios hundió sus dientes en la delicada carne de la mujer hasta sacarle sangre. Hermione se contorsionó de dolor y el movimiento fue un aliciente para Draco, que despojándose de su cinturón comenzó a bajar su pantalón hasta las pantorrillas._

- Lo recuerdas ¿no es así Malfoy? – le preguntó la mujer mientras le quitaba de golpe el cinturón que sostenía sus pantalones – ¿Recuerdas cómo me violaste? ¿Recuerdas lo que se siente humillar a la otra persona mientras te suplica que la dejes?... pues… creo que es algo que pienso disfrutar el día de hoy. Quiero escuchar que implores que te deje en paz… quiero oírte gritar de dolor…

- ¿Acaso pretendes violarme Granger? Que jodidamente enferma estas si crees que voy a permitírtelo – El hombre comenzó a mover sus brazos en un vano intento por aflojar el fuerte amarre que lo inmovilizaba y tentando en los bolsillos de su túnica abierta para ver si encontraba su varita.

- ¿Buscabas esto querido? – Le preguntó con voz melosa mientras sostenía con su mano izquierda una varita que no le pertenecía. En un ágil movimiento la partió a la mitad de un solo golpe de rodilla y la dejó caer al piso – Me temo que no la vas a necesitar. –y con una fuerte patada la alejó hasta una esquina de la habitación.

-Ahora veamos… ¿como es que empezaste aquella vez?... -y poniendo un dedo en su labio inferior comenzó a fingir que pensaba detenidamente ­– ¡Ah si! Lo recuerdo… ¡como olvidarlo!! – con un movimiento tan rápido que Draco no alcanzó a prever musitó – _¡Silencius! – _y comenzó a reír de manera desquiciada – Vaya… tengo que reconocer que esto se siente condenadamente bien infeliz. Ahora…-

Hermione se acercó lentamente al hombre y comenzó a besar su cuello de manera sugerente. Lamiendo y mordiendo su lóbulo mientras con sus manos acariciaba el pecho desnudo del hombre. Draco, por más que lo intentaba no podía evitar disfrutar las caricias de la mujer que lo seducía. De su garganta escapaban suspiros insonoros. Entonces la castaña lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas en el cuello, degustando el metálico sabor de su sangre en la boca. Al hombre le dolió terriblemente la mordida de Hermione y se tensó por completo mientras ella se volvía a colocar con las piernas abiertas encima de su cuerpo. – Vaya Malfoy… ¡pero si te gusta rudo!... estas bien duro ahí abajo… - y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente en el hueco entre sus clavículas mientras recorría con sus manos los musculosos hombros del rubio y recorría con parsimonia su contextura hasta llegar a la espalda. Entonces lo arañó con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando sus uñas en la fina carne de sus omóplatos. Sintió una pulsación firme y potente en su entrepierna, ante la cual sonrió abiertamente – Definitivamente te gusta rudo encanto-

Hermione miró a los ojos al hombre, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos pero con una expresión que intentaba parecer indiferente –No, No, No, esto así no funciona – . Con ambas manos tomó la cabellera platinada de Malfoy y estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta hacer destacar los tendones de su cuello, Entonces comenzó a mordisquear la fina mandíbula del rubio hasta llegar a su boca, la cual mordió con saña hasta que la abrió en un grito silencioso. Entonces comenzó a hurgar con violencia en su boca, disfrutando los intentos infructuosos del hombre por apartarla, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir como su erección iba creciendo bajo sus pantalones.

Que curioso era el comportamiento de un hombre cuando se le trataba como objeto, si en este momento Malfoy estuviera hablando seguramente le estaría gritando que se apartara e insultándola con todo lo que se le ocurriera, pero su cuerpo hablaba por él, pidiéndole más. Hermione se sintió poderosa y terriblemente excitada ante tal descubrimiento.

- Vamos Malfoy… dime que te gusta… lo puedo sentir. – Mientras hablaba comenzó a acariciar con su mano derecha la entrepierna de Malfoy mientras con la izquierda tiraba de su cabello para hacerlo verla a los ojos. Pudo comprobar los gestos de placer que provocaba su tacto y la mirada de reproche que le dirigía. – ¡Oh! Es verdad… no puedes hablar. No importa.. ya veremos más adelante.

_- Dime que te gusta Granger… dime que te excita… pídeme que continúe follándote sangre sucia – le susurraba Malfoy a la chica que tenía bajo su cuerpo mientras le embestía rítmicamente y con una fuerza que le hacía daño. – Estas húmeda, jodidamente húmeda Granger… podría apostar que te gusta rudo, ¿no es así? – Tiró de su cabello hasta levantarla y la acercó a su rostro – Vamos, no seas tímida, ya que ahora somos tan… cercanos… puedes decírmelo. ¿__Quieres más Granger? – Una embestida particularmente fuerte hizo que Hermione arqueara su espalda, estrechando la distancia entre ambos – Creo que eso es un sí para mí. Ahora vamos a empezar a divertirnos de verdad._

Hermione bajó los pantalones de Malfoy y comprobó que el hombre estaba totalmente excitado. – Ahora vamos a divertirnos de verdad, ¿no Malfoy? – y con una fuerte patada que golpeó al hombre justo en el plexo solar lo derribó con todo y silla hasta que golpeó el piso con tanta fuerza que la silla se rompió. Draco estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento y entonces sintió una patada en sus costillas que lo hizo girarse instintivamente.

Hermione aprovechó para patear los restos de la silla y con un movimiento de varita inmovilizó al hombre con la espalda pegada al piso y los brazos extendidos a sus costados. Entonces se sentó violentamente sobre él y sintió como su cuerpo se acoplaba forzosamente al ensamble. El rostro de Draco evidenció que había sido muy doloroso. Entonces Hermione hundió por completo su cuerpo en el de él y comenzó a moverse acompasadamente. Mientras el hombre se retorcía debajo de ella comenzó a sentir un poder que nunca antes había sentido en su vida… dominación. Subyugación total. Le encantó. El tiempo iba pasando y sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más frenéticos y contundentes. Estaba sintiendo el mayor placer que había experimentado en su vida.

- ¿Que tanto castigo podrá ser esto, si veo que lo estás disfrutando? – Le preguntó entre jadeos mientras contemplaba el rostro adolorido y a la vez excitado de Malfoy – Creo que necesito escuchar lo que tengas que decir… _¡Finite Silencium!_

Lo primero que escuchó salir de la garganta de Malfoy fue un potente gemido, mezcla de dolor y placer que la hizo llegar casi a punto de un orgasmo. El maldito bastardo era condenadamente guapo y sus viriles gemidos la habían hecho excitarse más de lo que había imaginado. Cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de que había recuperado la voz habló – ¿Y que quieres que diga Granger? ¿Que te quites? ¿Que por favor dejes de violarme y me sueltes? – La mujer hizo un movimiento especialmente violento con su cadera que arrancó un grito de dolor del hombre. Entonces llegó su primer orgasmo, que se extendió desde su vientre hasta cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. – No te voy a dar el gusto Sangresucia… es más, si en esto consiste tu venganza… por mi está perfecto. – y lanzó una sonora carcajada que fue interrumpida por un arañazo en su pecho y un golpe de cadera en su entrepierna.

- Creo que no has entendido bien Malfoy… - Y acercando su rostro a la boca del hombre comenzó a morderlo en los labios. Para lo que no estaba preparada era para la imperiosa respuesta del hombre, que incapaz de mover sus brazos o levantar su espalda del piso comenzó a devolver el beso con feroz intensidad.

_- Sabes Granger… casi me hubiera gustado que esto no hubiera sido forzado – le comentó Malfoy a Hermione mientras ella estaba llorando recostada e inmovilizada en su cama, repleta de moretones y magulladuras… había sangre manchando sus sábanas, pero el mortífago no había notado el detalle porque se encontraba sumido en su propio placer, después de haber tenido el mejor orgasmo de su vida entre las piernas de la mujer que yacía a su lado. – Es una lástima… eres lo mejor que he probado en mi vida – y acercándose a la mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente le arrebató un último beso, que tuvo que profundizar a base de una fuerte mordida en los labios. Luego se levantó de la cama y recogió el pantalón que había dejado tirado a un lado, se lo colocó rápidamente y volvió su cabeza hacia ella – Hasta nunca Granger… felices sueños – y tras decir esto desapareció._

El hombre comenzó a mover levemente su cadera, semi-inmovilizada bajo el peso de Hermione… entonces ella se levantó. Dejándolo adolorido y sin terminar.

- Maldita Perra – se quejó el hombre, que había estado a solo unos segundos de alcanzar la cima del placer y que ahora tenía que lidiar con una dolorosa acumulación de líquido semiótico en su cuerpo.

- Cállate estúpido… ¿que creíste? ¿Que te iba a permitir disfrutarlo otra vez?... no quiero un solo rastro de ti en mi cuerpo. Como te dije… me repugnas. Me das asco… Pero esto, esto no es tu castigo. Esto fue solo un poco de diversión Malfoy. – y empuñando su varitagritó con toda la potencia de sus pulmones - _¡CRUCIO!_

Malfoy se retorció todo lo que le permitía la inmovilidad en la que estaba inmerso y aulló de dolor por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Después se quedó flácido e inerte sobre el piso.

Hermione acomodó sus maltrechas ropas, alisó su falda y tomó la botella que estaba tirada cerca de donde se encontraba. Apuró el contenido y se acercó al hombre. Con un movimiento de varita volvió a acomodar las ropas de Draco sobre su cuerpo y se agachó para voltear su cara hacia ella.

- Ahora Malfoy, ahora ya sabes lo que sentí… y espero que esto quede en tu memoria de aquí hasta que te pudras donde perteneces… _¡Desmaius!_

Hermione tomó al hombre de la túnica y desapareció de la horrible habitación para aparecer frente a una imponente construcción de piedra ubicada en una pequeña isla en medio del mar. Sabía que no hacía falta juicio… Malfoy estaba condenado a Azkabán de por vida desde hacía tres años. Desde que aquella noche irrumpieron en su casa y acabaron con la vida de sus padres y de su hijo nonato, desde que la violó y la convirtió en un monstruo corrompido por el dolor.

Haciéndolo levitar ingresó a la prisión y lo entregó al primer guardia que encontró en la entrada. Ya no había dementores en Azkabán, pero sin duda seguía siendo el peor lugar donde un hombre podía pasar el resto de su vida.

- Lo encontré en un bar, estaba tan alcoholizado que no me reconoció – murmuró Hermione fingiendo un tono de voz suave y gentil – lo he traído inmediatamente hasta acá según las órdenes del departamento de Aurores.

- Muy bien Srta. Granger, lo ingresaremos inmediatamente –

- Muchísimas gracias – y sonriendo abiertamente se volteó para retomar sus pasos. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos… Por fin lo había logrado. _Ojo por ojo Malfoy…_ pensó mientras desaparecía de aquel horrible lugar, para no volver nunca más.


	8. Luz en la oscuridad

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Hola a todos, tiempo sin vernos. Bueno aquí otro capitulo de este fic, que ya es como un colectivo de fickers xD. No dejen de leer mi nuevo fic (no tan nuevo pero es el que está en curso) Los Artefactos Infernales, espero que les guste.

Este shoot a continuación es una colaboración de una escritora (dejemos que sea ella quien se presente) que simplemente ha logrado captar la esencia de lo que yo pienso de los dos personajes a continuación. Es difícil conseguir a una persona que piense como uno mismo, mas difícil aceptar que esa persona escribió algo mejor que tú misma (Dios, no se como voy a superar esto en mi fic, ja ja ja), pero estoy encantada con el resultado. No dejen de comentar y enviarles sus saludos a Rose Weasley de Malfoy, es un honor que ella me haya permitido publicar su one-shoot en mi fic. Gracias Ceci. Besos a todos.

"_Soy Cecilia, aunque mi nombre en la página es Rose Weasley de Malfoy (espacios incluidos), mis fics son cuatro: "Aunque pase el tiempo" un Sirius-Narcissa mi primer escrito; "Todo puede cambiar" un Dramione que está en proceso de escritura; "La despedida" un Teddy Lupin-Rose Weasley también en proceso de escritura y "El león y el águila" un James Sirius Potter-Dominique Weasley que me apeteció escribir._

_Los motivos que me influenciaron a escribir un one-shot para "Delirium Tremens" fue simplemente que por la historia de Jos "Los Artefactos Infernales", me encanto la pareja Theo-Pansy, así que quise intentarlo. Me inspire en LAI y quise sacar la leve esencia de la pareja._

_Espero que les guste a todos." _

_**Luz en la oscuridad**_

Ahí está él, grande, imponente, majestuoso. Sentado solo en la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor; es raro, casi increíble, verlo en la mansión, cuando por lo general, nunca viene. No es que esté verdaderamente en activo, Voldemort le encargó una misión, algo de magia negra muy avanzada.

Sinceramente no lo se y poco me importa, bastante tengo con tratar de mantenerme con vida entre estas malditas paredes, como para también querer saber que coño es lo que mantiene tan ocupado al favorito del Señor Oscuro. Pero sigue siendo quién recuerdo, solitario, introvertido, inteligente y taciturno. Nunca, pero nunca, traten de acercarse, intentar ser su amigo, te va a rechazar o simplemente ignorar, bueno, pensándolo bien, es su decisión si se lo pierde.

Muchas cosas han cambiado este último año, para comenzar con el relato de los últimos acontecimientos del año más tortuoso de mi vida, en la cual, contra todo pronostico, Theo Nott está, de alguna manera, involucrado, voy a decir que la maldita guerra sigue en pie y ciertamente no da tregua, todo aquel que no participe, está muerto o siendo perseguido, quien está participando en contra corre la misma suerte que los primeros y quien esté a favor, no tiene un trato muy diferente.

Resumiendo, esto es una mierda. Ahora se preguntarán ¿Dónde aparece Theodore? Pues bien, prepárense para cualquier cosa, lo que se quieran imaginar, porque a partir de aquí, empieza el infierno en el que me encuentro en estos momentos.

No lo niego, soy una mortífaga, una torturadora, pero no una asesina y he ahí el comienzo del tormento. Fue hace unos cinco meses atrás, en mi primera reunión oficial para recibir ordenes del Lord...

**Unos meses atrás…..**

_Un grupo de al menos diez personas, esperaban en silencio las órdenes de su señor. Iban vestidos con túnicas negras y máscaras blancas que no permitían ver sus rostros. Todos los presentes reprimieron un escalofrío cuando sintieron a Nagini aparecer, arrastrándose en la sala._

_Lord Voldemort entró a la estancia justo después que su fiel mascota, calvo, con la piel más blanca que lo normal, sus ojos rojos en rendijas y su seguro caminar. Automáticamente al verlo, los encapuchados, hicieron una reverencia, que el brujo respondió con una sonrisa, tan siniestra como falsa._

_Los jóvenes mortífagos sabían que faltaba alguien. Siempre, desde que se unió al Lord, Theo Nott estaba presente a la hora de dar ordenes o trazar estrategias. Y como si lo hubiesen llamado mentalmente, de improviso apareció, alto, seguro, con sus ojos azules brillando, con un aura oscura envolviéndolo y quienes habían tenido tratos con él en Hogwarts, estuvieron seguros, que en su brillante mente, se creaba, en esos momentos, un plan._

_Una vez todos reunidos, el Señor y Theodore, comenzaron a hablar en susurros, solo entre ellos, como sopesando los pro y los contra de alguna misión. Cuando parecieron ponerse de acuerdo, nos enfrentaron._

_-Henos aquí reunidos para encomendar, a cada uno de ustedes, una misión- empezó con su discurso el heredero de Salazar- misión que deberán cumplir o de lo contrario, morirán- sus ojos brillaban con fuerza._

_-Cada uno va ser asignado a una etapa distinta, en la que probaran su valor, van a ir en distintos niveles, el máximo, el asesinato- continuó Voldemort- No lo van a hacer solos, tendrán un mortífago más experimentado para que los guíe, son demasiado novatos aún para quedarse solos. De igual manera los actos, la verdadera acción, la desarrollaran ustedes. He elegido al azar. Todos tienen un trabajo, que espero por su propia vida, realicen bien, y los escogí sin ninguna recomendación, es decir, que poco me importan sus apellidos o el nivel en el que se encuentren sus padres- muchos temblaron al oír la ultima frase- Ahora, Theodore, les va a dar sus respectivas misiones.- terminó el mago tenebroso._

_Los diez nos acercamos a paso lento, cauteloso. Levanté la mirada en un acto de valentía que todavía me pregunto de donde salio y lo miré a los ojos; el impacto, provocó en mi una descarga eléctrica que recorrió mi columna vertebral, azul contra azul, una batalla de miradas por mantener el honor, el poder, para demostrar quien podía más, sus ojos brillaban, sabía que estaba sorprendido e incluso enojado, nadie se atrevió a levantarle la mirada, solo yo. Le mostré mi sonrisa más fría y a la vez la más educada que pude, tampoco iba a ser mal educada o desubicada, la cortesía, por falsa que fuera, iba primero. Me sonrió cínicamente cuando llegué a su lado, ese tipo es más frío que el mismísimo polo sur._

_-Parkinson- me dijo como saludo._

_-Nott-le contesté, estaba segura que todos le decían Señor y no lo llamaban por su nombre o apellido._

_-Tu misión es, quizás, la más difícil- dijo sin ninguna emoción en el rostro o en su voz- Te ayudará Bellatrix Lestrange, te recomiendo que no la hagas enfadar, querida. Bien, vamos al trabajo, debes matar algún profesor de Hogwarts que no sea de los nuestros, Bella te preparará y yo mismo iré a ver si realizas bien tu trabajo, que lo disfrutes.- me quedé de piedra en el mismo lugar que Theo me dejó, matar a un profesor, el máximo nivel, el más peligroso._

Al final, no logré matar a nadie, y no crean que me lo perdonaron, para nada, la loca y perra de Bellatrix no puede verme o me "pide prestada" para una tanda de Crucios, su maldición favorita, aunque a estas alturas estoy por creer que me convertí en su juguete favorito. Los súbditos masculinos del brujo tampoco pueden verme, pero sus motivos son muy distintos, me desean como esclava sexual, y para ser realistas, prefiero la tortura a venderme como un pedazo de carne para los lobos hambrientos que son toda esta panda de imbéciles.

Encontraran un punto contradictorio, o eso creo, pero para los que quieran saber, si es que hay alguien a quien le interese, que no estoy en la casa de los Malfoy´s por gusto propio, de hecho soy como una especie de prisionera, con ciertas libertades como pasear por donde quiera.

Véanme aquí, ahora, escondida tras una estantería para que Theodore Nott no me vea, no me encuentre, se que es de cobardes, pero vamos a la verdad, la valentía es de los Gryffindor´s, no de las serpientes, nosotros en todo caso, somos astutos y silenciosos, calculadores. No, la valentía no viene en mi sangre. El por qué me estoy escondiendo, es simple, no creo que le agrade verme, simple y llanamente porque él si es un asesino y no uno cualquiera, no, él puede matar y disfrutarlo más que un orgasmo y sí, lo se, es una muestra de su locura, y para hacerlo más peligroso si se puede, es un loco que racionaliza todos sus actos, sentimientos y deseos, poseedor de una inteligencia peligrosa, dependiendo de para que la use. ¿Qué hago con vida? No tengo idea, pues quien me salvó de una muerte segura, fue Theodore.

Sé que le debo la vida, el mismo Draco me lo dijo, que me puede llegar a pedir a cambio, es un misterio. ¿Qué motivo pudo influir para salvarme? Otro misterio más. ¿Lo más contradictorio? Me atrae, el muy maldito me atrae, mi vida es una desgracia, una basura, todavía no entiendo que idiotez fue la que me hizo unirme a la causa contra los mestizos y sangres sucias... Un momento, sí ya me acorde, la incredulidad, la ignorancia y un poco de envidia. Menuda mujer pienso ser, corrompida por dentro.

-Parkinson- escucho una voz detrás de mi, ¡Maldición! No debí salir sola y mucho menos bajar la guardia.

-Rodolphus- digo en un susurro a penas audible.

Siento como pone sus manos en mi cintura y como se pega a mi cuerpo, su respiración en mi cuello, me esta empezando a asquear, definitivamente este es el hombre más repugnante del planeta.

-Preciosa, ¿Por qué tan sola?- pregunta con voz lasciva.

-Necesito un libro- respuesta obvia teniendo en cuenta que estoy en la biblioteca, aunque no la verdadera.

-¿No prefieres hacer otras cosas más _interesantes_?- noto su mano moviéndose hacia uno de mis pechos, trato de safarme de su agarre, pero aplica demasiada fuerza.

-Estoy ocupada, Rod- le digo como solo yo puedo hacerlo ¡Mierda! Ya parezco una maldita prostituta, pero si mi única salida es su juego, jugaré. Se pega más a mi cuerpo, si es eso físicamente posible, y siento su erección.

-Podrías dejarlo para otro momento- eso no es lo que esperaba. No me queda opción, tengo que pensar rápido, _"Vamos Pansy piensa, ¡piensa!"._

-De verdad que esto no puede esperar- le contesto tratando de sonar completamente normal.

Mala idea, me arrincona contra un armario y sin muchos miramientos, me empuja dentro. De veras que necesita una ducha de agua helada. Aunque no me explico por que me busca a mi, él comienza a besar, succionar y morder mi cuello y logro sentir el olor a Whisky de fuego colarse por mis fosas nasales. Ahora lo entiendo, está borracho. Se frota contra mi cuerpo y sinceramente me esta dejando buenas probabilidades de dejarlo estéril con una patada en sus zonas blandas, y pensándolo bien es una buena forma para salir de acá. Flexiono la rodilla solo un poco, pasándola por entre sus piernas y cuando estoy lista para asestarle una patada, la puerta del armario se abre. No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero... Nunca tendré como agradecerle a Theodore Nott el aparecerse justo en esos momentos, su cara delata asombro y estoy empezando a pensar que cree que yo estoy ahí por que me iba a pegar un revolcón con este idiota, se nota que no me conoce lo suficiente. Pero mi opresor me deja libre y acomodándose las ropas, sin decir absolutamente ni una palabra, se retira, Theo espera a que yo salga del armario, camina unos pasos y sale de la biblioteca.

No tengo ni puta idea de por que voy a hacer esto, pero lo sigo, no pienso dejar que crea cosas que no son. ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando lo alcance? Lo primero que improvise. Entra a su cuarto asignado de la mansión y cierra la puerta en mis narices.

¡Desgraciado! nadie me hace eso, ni siquiera Voldemort.

-Nott, maldita sea ábreme la puerta- mi tono suena autoritario y demandante, a veces, me sorprendo a mi misma.

-Lárgate- escucho que contesta del otro lado.

-Mueve la puerta o la derribo- en serio que estoy enojada.

-Parkinson, piérdete de mi vista si sabes lo que te conviene- otra amenaza ¿Es que no sabe que conmigo no funcionan? Parece que no.

-¡No me amenaces que no me asustas y abre la maldita puerta de una puñetera vez!- grito encolerizada.

La puerta se abre, no puedo creerlo me hizo caso, el "jefe" me hizo caso. Entro y cierro la puerta tras de mi, el cuarto esta en la más absoluta oscuridad, parpadeo un poco para acostumbrarme al nuevo ambiente y luego de un segundo lo veo, sentado en un escrito con una botella de Brandy abierta, parece que esta tomando, sí, definitivamente esta tomando.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le espeto en un arranque de impulsividad.

-Nada que te importe, no te metas donde no te llaman- me contesta hosco- ¿Qué diablos quieres Parkinson? ¿Acaso estas molesta por que te corte el rollo con Rodolphus?- pregunta con tono agrio.

-Vete a la mierda Nott, ni aunque me paguen me acuesto con ese tipo- le contesto más enojada todavía.

-No era lo que parecía- replica él.

-Si te fijaras bien Nott- contesto escupiendo su apellido- te habrías dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de pegarle una patada en la entrepierna- digo respirando de manera agitada.

Me mira, claro además de hacer que me ponga furiosa, me mira con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara, bastardo, más le vale no decir nada que me enfurezca más o el Señor Oscuro se queda sin favorito.

-¿Lestrange no te hace disfrutar?- pregunta con descaro.

-Lestrange no saber hacer disfrutar a nadie, aunque dudo que alguien sepa como hacer para que en lugar de fingir un orgasmo, lo tenga de verdad- le contesto siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Segura?- pregunta con un tonito burlón que me termina de exasperar.

-¿Quieres intentarlo cariño?- digo con tono sensual.

Sin duda no se esperaba eso de mi parte, me mira con aire sorprendido y en menos de un segundo, está a mi lado. Siento su respiración en mi cuello y esta vez en lugar de producirme asco como con Rodolphus, siento un enorme placer, pero no estoy dispuesta a perder esta batalla y mucho menos con él... Aunque mis palabras quedan estancadas cuando sus labios se posan en mi cuello y empieza a besar cada punto sensible que tengo alli, sabe exactamente donde besarme.

Sin ni siquiera darme cuenta un débil gemido escapa de mis labios cuando se pone a mordisquear mi lóbulo, sonríe lo siento, ¡Demonios! Lo hace condenadamente bien.

-Nott- suplico en un murmullo.

-¿Mmm?- menuda respuesta me dio.

-Para- le digo con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me queda.

-Solo si así lo quieres- me contesta.

Merlín sabe que quiero ganar y demostrarle que no puede conmigo, pero es que eso es delicioso y no estoy muy segura de poder parar en este punto, total ya me excitó, que más da.

-No, no te detengas- respondo, aunque no se muy bien como de mi boca lograron salir las palabras y no un gemido.

Me sujeta firmemente de la cintura con un brazo mientras que con el otro me toma la cara, mis brazos se posan alrededor de su cuello, mis manos enredándose en su cabello castaño y sedoso. Camino a tientas en el dormitorio hasta llegar a algún lugar firme donde apoyarme, pero pronto él se hace cargo de la tarea de buscar un lugar seguro con el cual apoyarnos porque, literalmente, mis piernas no aguantan mi propio peso. Se pega más contra mi cuerpo y siento que esta excitado, sonrió, al menos puedo con él, mis piernas tocan con algo a mis espaldas y caigo hacia atrás llevándome a Theo, mi espalda toca el colchón de la cama, mientras que encima tengo el peso de Nott, ¿Desde cuando los besos son capaces de dejarte en una nube? Solo se que si me sigue besando así, voy a tener un orgasmo. Baja por el escote de la camisa que llevo puesta, desprendiendo los botones a su paso, dejando entrever el sujetador negro que llevo puesto, mi camisa queda en alguna parte de la habitación que no logro identificar, la camiseta de él también cae, pero en el piso, mostrandome un cuerpo propio de un dios, con los abdominales marcados, cuadrito por cuadrito. Mis pantalones están empezando a molestarme, parece que leyó mis pensamientos porque sus manos me los sacan a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, sus pantalones también me molestan, se los saco.

Me froto contra su cuerpo sin dejar ni un milímetro de separación, su pelvis choca contra la mía colisionando a través de la poca ropa que aun tenemos puesta, lo escucho gemir, me besa, y con la habilidad de un experto me desnuda sin dejar de besarme, vuelvo a frotarme contra él. Abandona mis labios para bajar hasta mis pechos, succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo, primero el derecho, luego el izquierdo. Necesito sentirlo más cerca, me arqueo. ¡Vaya! entendió lo que quiero, o quizás no entendió pero él también lo necesita. Me mira, sus ojos brillan de deseo, ¡Que caballeroso! me pide permiso antes de entrar, este no es un mortífago común, los otros con suerte y no te violan, asiento con la cabeza, después de todo yo también lo quiero. Me penetra, lento, suave, y eso solo hace que quiera más, realizo un movimiento en vaivén con mis caderas que lo hace jadear y siento como me embiste, cada vez más rápido, más violento, más fuerte. Si fuera posible tenerlo más adentro, lo habría hecho. Siento al orgasmo y grito su nombre, al mismo tiempo que percibo su semen caliente derramándose en mi interior.

Fue increíble, fantástico, perfecto, diría yo. Lo miro, tiene su cabeza entre el hueco de mi hombro y mi cuello, respira entrecortadamente, a decir verdad, yo ya me estaba olvidando del aire, pero sentirlo tratando de regularizar su respiración, me lo recuerda, lo imito.

Sus ojos se posan en mi y lentamente se tumba a mi costado, me atrae a su lado para envolverme en sus brazos. Besa mi frente y lo que me dice me hace sonreír como una idiota enamorada.

-Al menos juntos va a haber una pequeña Luz en la Oscuridad.

**FIN**


	9. El mecanismo terrenal

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el shoot de Ceci. Ahora, viene lo Mio, seguimos con los one-shoot inspirados en Los Artefactos Infernales, esto es algo que bueno en el fic ya está fuera de contexto, pero lo tenia por ahí bien guardadito. Me daba pena desperdiciarlo y me dijo ¿Por qué no? Igual los que leen LAI me lo pidieron (aunque creo que esto no era lo que tenían en mente XD)

ATENCIÓN: NO APTO PARA SENSIBLES…………NO RESPONDO POR MORALIDADES ULTRAJADAS.

Este pedacito que nunca será publicado en LAI, justifica la M de Delirium Tremends

Escrito por mi, yo misma, Jos Black, después de mas de un año………….y para no perder la costumbre….aquí lo tienen…..

El mecanismo terrenal

Sabe todo lo que hay que saber, siente todo lo que hay que sentir, teme por todo lo que hay que temer. El miedo es ...justificado.

Cuando se ama con locura, cuando no se puede decidir, cuando su vida se ha convertido en un martirio, cuando aquel que nunca debió haber regresado lo hizo… del infierno. Hay un fantasma, un espectro oscuro como una noche sin luna, que azota su mente, su cuerpo y desgarra su corazón, también existe otro hombre, el que vive y respira atormentado por sus promesas y sus juramentos, ese que logró cautivar tu alma ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué? …..eternas interrogantes que aprisionan un corazón enamorado.

Enamorada….¿De quien? ……….¿De ambos? ¿De los dos? Al final, ella sabe lo que quiere….. todo o nada, ellos dos o ninguno.

Una noche, un lamento, una oportunidad de ser lo que siempre quiso ser pero no pudo , de estar donde desea estar y no debe….allí, en esa habitación tan oscura como negros son sus mas caros deseos, sus anhelos están a punto de cumplirse. No hay lugar para pensar, solo para amar.

Lujuria….no hay otra explicación. Porque cuando salga de ahí, en la mañana, aturdida y agotada, lo único que ella va a querer es olvidar y también recordar, todo al mismo tiempo, y la única explicación posible va a ser la mas salvaje lujuria. Su cerebro estalla, hace ebullición, se descontrola y pierde toda perspectiva, porque en el fondo, solo lo que ella quiere es mas….mas de él….mas del otro…..mas de los dos.

Sus labios encierran los de Draco, aprisionándolos, tratando de absorber todo el aire de sus pulmones, cierra los ojos y no ve nada mas, se dedica solo a sentir, todos aquellos pensamientos que la atormentan son expulsados en un solo instante.

Hermione apoya su barbilla en su hombro, Draco dejar recorrer sus manos por su espalda, de manera suave pero dominante, apropiándose de cada centímetro de esta, marcando sus dominios, demostrándole que la quiere solo para él, que es suya……si no por derecho …..por convicción. Ella encima de él , se estremece por el contacto de sus manos calientes, atormentadoramente vivas, llenas de energía, pasión, dolor y amor. Él la aprisiona con sus brazos, pegando su pecho contra el de ella, piel contra piel, sudor contra sudor, de nuevo sus caras se encuentran para sellar un beso, lánguido, lento, mientras tanto ella se amolda a su cuerpo, su alma pide a cada momento mas de Draco.

Ella está hambrienta de él, de todo lo que significa en ese momento estar entregándose a él, quizás por amor…quizás por dolor…no lo sabe y no quiere saber la respuesta…..aun no. Ruedan por la gran cama en donde están, sin dejar en ningún momento de tocarse, disfrutando el contacto que la desnudez de sus cuerpos les ofrece.

Hermione se siente desvalida, expuesta como nunca lo ha estado en su vida, abriendo su corazón y su alma para cualquier cosa que venga, no siente culpabilidad ni miedo, solo el azoramiento porque sabe que en ese momento ya nunca jamás será capaz de mentirse a si misma. Lo desea, se ha ganado su corazón a pulso, y lo ama tanto como ama al otro……ese que no nombra pero que sin duda existe…ha regresado de la muerte…ese que desea de la misma arrolladora manera que desea a Draco, con un conflicto similar en su alma, pero no se arrepiente por nada de lo que siente por ellos.

Hermione apoya sus manos en su pecho y se incorpora de nuevo sentada a horcajadas encima del cuerpo masculino que la llama con voz apremiante a que se una a él, inclina su rostro hacia abajo y su cabello le hace cosquillas a Draco sobre la cara, y mientras ella mueve su pelvis para encontrarse con la suya, siente como dos manos acarician sus pechos mientras Draco sujeta su cara para atraerlo hacia él y de nuevo arrebatarle un beso. Ella no quiere pensar, pero un tacto diferente se aloja en su piel, un olor conocido a madera y almizcle inunda sus fosas nasales y unos dedos invisibles recorren su cuerpo, acariciándolo, estrujándolo, ofreciéndole el placer mas exquisito y el mas desgarrador, mientras Draco se mueve contra ella una y otra vez, intentando llegar al clímax de su pasión, abriéndose paso poco a poco dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndolo suyo. La otra presencia sujeta sus caderas con fuerza atrayéndola hacia si y empuja tenazmente contra ella desde atrás, haciéndole sentir toda su virilidad en su cuerpo, poseyéndola de la misma manera que el otro hombre lo hace, con fuerza, con determinación, también haciéndola su mujer, llevándola a la locura.

Una cornucopia de sensaciones diferentes la invaden, siente dos pares de manos tocando su piel, rozándola, tentándola, dos bocas desenfrenadas recorriéndola con pasión, succionándola con lujuria, mordiéndola con ansia desmedida y entonces todo lo que le queda de cordura se va al demonio.

Mientras Draco, quien parece no darse cuenta del intruso o simplemente no le importa, se incorpora y deja que sus labios aprisionen un pezón, lamiéndolo y succionándolo, ella gira su cara y se encuentra con un rostro conocido, amado, incomprensiblemente deseado, unos ojos azules intensos que la miran con amor, dolor y también con mucha pasión, ella ahoga un sollozo, esta sorprendida, pero inexplicablemente se deja llevar, mientras que con sus manos empuja el rostro de Draco hacia sus pechos.

Es Theo…es él….visible solo para ella, pero con su tacto infernal quemando toda su piel. En algún lugar recóndito de su cerebro que aun no reacciona, decide que no le importa….ya nada importa. Solo vivirlo, solo disfrutarlo…mientras pueda, cuando aun tiene un halito de aire en sus pulmones. Porque después va a morir, de pena, de consternación, de soledad y de amor.

Hermione cierra los ojos y busca con la suya esa otra boca anhelada, la de ese hombre que la observa sin que la desdicha o los celos enturbien su mirada, de nuevo iniciando una furiosa batalla, enredando su lengua con la de él, degustando su sabor, hundiéndose en su boca, así como trata de adentrarse en su alma, mientras que el hombre debajo de ella, sigue penetrandola con rudeza, incansable, apasionado, casi desvariando, sumergido en la lucura de la pasión mas descarnada y exquisita. Draco enloquecido continua empujando y acariciando con su labios sus pezones y su bajo vientre. Ella no confunde los tactos, es imposible hacerlo, su piel esta grabada a fuego por los dos y recuerda vividamente cada una de las tenues diferencias en la manera de acariciarla de uno y de otro.

Está siendo poseída de la manera mas primitiva y salvaje por dos hombres y no le importa, ya nada le importa, todo deja de tener significado y solo el hecho de sentirse amada de esa manera, no hace mas que despertar sus ansias y su pasión. Sus gemidos son acallados una y otra vez, por los labios de Theo, por los de Draco, sus dos amantes juegan con ella y maniobran su cuerpo como si fuese una muñeca desarticulada. Y a ella le gusta.....quema dentro de su ser como el infierno...pero le gusta.

Un espectro y un hombre…solo eso.

Ya sin ningún atisbo de voluntad, Hermione esta dispuesta a que hagan con ella cualquier cosa, que la inunden de vida y muerte, que la posean y se satisfagan de su cuerpo y su alma, hasta que no le quede mas nada que ofrecerles. Ella siente el ardor del calor de uno y el frío mortal del otro, pero ninguna de las dos sensaciones le disgusta, solo siente amor, el dolor ha desaparecido, porque al final...simplemente son tres almas desgarradas, buscando su razón de ser en esa cama, en ese instante.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS

Si no lo entendieron a cabalidad, léanse Los Artefactos Infernales.


	10. Lección de Vida

**Disclamer:**** personajes de JK Rowling.**

Hola a todos, de nuevo por aquí, este fic creo que va a estar activo unos días mas, ja ja. Se que la gente empezará a molestar con esto de que los fics no tienen argumento en el sentido de que no se sabe a ciencia cierta como es que diablos los protagonistas terminan en una cama (en el mejor de los casos). La verdad es que cuando se trata de lemmon, eso es lo que menos importa, ja ja ja, solo es sexo explicito ni mas ni mas. Si buscas otra cosa, leete otro fic....A mi me parece que todo lo que se ha publicado, tiene algo de argumento....aunque sea solo para justificar el irse a follar como dios manda y el diablo disponga, ja ja ja.

La idea siempre ha sido que este fic sea cachondo, con sexo duro, sin tapujos, sin tabús, con alcohol incluido........es asi como no se, una publicación erótica.....ja ja ja ja. Un lugar para expresar nuestras sordidas fantasias sexuales, para leerlas y para de paso....aprender uno que otro truco ja ja ja (pobrecitos los personajes de HP, que están siendo utilizados para estos siniestros y lujuriosos fines, ja ja). Pero ya saben, a pesar del nombre del fic y de la despiadada propaganda sin fines de lucro que este fic da a las bébidas espirituosas, si beben alcohol (OH como le digo yo) no conduzcan, estar ebrio no es excusa para ese tipo de locuras, con todo lo demás. GO AHEAD!

Tenia la intención de publicar otro shoot de Ceci, pero…….decidí por esta vez publicar uno que me ha encantado, es un femslash de ILMD, el de Ceci (que está buenísimo ´por cierto) será el próximo capitulo.

ILMD es una chica venezolana como yo, y bueno cuando me ha enviado el fic me dijo que yo era la primera venezolana que conocía en el fandom, y es que somos muy pocos, los que leen y los que escriben. En realidad no se porque no se animan, pero creo que la politica domina la mente de todos nosotros en estos momentos, somos unos sufridos compatriotas en esta patria que se va a ir al demonio gracias a la pseudo revolución cubana que nos quieren imponer, no voy a gritar ABAJO EL DICTADOR, porque creo que está fuera de todo orden, pero creánlo, provoca salir corriendo a gritarlo en la calle a todo pulmón, ja ja, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que en menos de un mes, devaluo el bolivar, cerró el canal de TV RCTV Internacional (en realidad lo eliminó del cable para que nosotros no pudiesemos ver la critica a su gobierno), nos racionó la electricidad (en un pais con el potencial energetico que tiene Venezuela, nadamos en petroleo, pero...nos quedamos a oscuras, que ironia) , sube la tarifa electrica, realiza expropiaciones de la propiedad privada y para colmo nos amenaza en vivo y directo por TV y radio que si nos ponemos revoltosos va a tener que tomar "otras médidas mas" (lease, restringir MAS ibertades personales) para que no sigamos conspirando contra el régimen. Siento ponerme pesada, pero creo que la gente de otros paises tiene que conocer la realidad de lo pensamos el común de las personas que vivimos en mi pais, mas allá de lo que dicen los medios informativos, ya sea que sean los oficiales o de la oposición. Yo soy ni ni, ni con el gobierno ni con la oposición, pero no soy ciega tampoco.

Lo bueno es que los pocos fickers venezolanos que conozco, son todos escritores geniales, la cuenta es corta: son Marine-Granger-Noa (buenísima escritora, recomendé su fic one-shoot La Leyenda en el foro de Los Buenos Fics, un Dramione por si les interesa), esta niña ILMD y por supuesto, aquí, Jos Black, su servidora (no es que yo diga que soy buena escritora ni nada de eso, pero por lo menos escribo, ja ja ja).

Bueno ILMD, espero que después de esto te animes a montar un fic largo, por dios, que talento que tienes mujer.

Avisados, agarrénse de la silla, busquen los pañitos húmedos para refrescarse del calentón que se van a echar, de nuevo la advertencia va para los sensibles. Este shoot quizás es el mas calenturiento que se haya publicado este fic, lo juro, y si no lo es, pues bien que hace la competencia.

**Lección de vida**

El despecho… cosa estúpida, cosa insignificante que nos denigra hasta lo más bajo… que insulta nuestra integridad e individualidad como personas…

¿Qué nos hace estar despechados? ¿El creer que no somos suficientemente buenos para alguien? Absurdo...

¿El creer que otro ser humano es mejor que nosotros para "esa" persona? Más estúpido y absurdo aún…

Medito esto mientras observo como estúpida melancólica y despechada la increíblemente naranja puesta de sol, escudada como estoy tras los muros de un aula vacía, y sintiéndome potencialmente segura de hacer lo que hago.

Olvido mi despecho… ahogando literalmente mi estado de ánimo. Supliéndolo con la emoción que esté de turno: risa, odio, humor, masoquismo, ironía, rabia…

Rabia. Como la que me invade en este momento

El alcohol es cosa misteriosa. Logra hacer cosas increíbles sin el empleo de la magia. Inhibe nuestro sub-conciente, nuestro raciocinio… cambiándolo por puro instinto y sentidos…

Hace que olvidemos quiénes somos…

Si se ha ingerido el alcohol suficiente olvidamos nuestros orígenes, nuestros pesares, nuestro despecho. Y por sobre todo, olvidamos el pudor y la vergüenza… dejando cabida únicamente a nuestros deseos primitivos, haciéndolos salir a flote.

Una copa más, una copa extra… Ya no hay diferencia. Porque me encuentro tan sumergida dentro mi propia y absurda melancolía depresiva y sin sentido, que ya ni el áspero liquido ambarino hace efecto en mi sistema…

Varias botellas de diferentes licores y en diferentes estados de vaciado se encuentran rodeándome, convirtiéndose en la única compañía que tengo en este ocaso en el que me hundo en mi misma.

La soledad continua hace mella en mi, llenado cada recoveco de mí ser con una rabia incendiaria…

Mientras apuro el trago que sostengo en mi mano despido los últimos rayos de claridad, y con la ira aún inundando mis sentidos estrello en un rápido movimiento la copa contra el muro de piedra que me esconde, bañando todo el piso y las paredes de olor a Whisky, y dejando un rastro color marrón, tan brillante como el cobre, a su paso…

Un sonido sordo interrumpe mi continua lamentación mental, e invade la soledad y el silencio en el que me veo envuelta.

- ¡¿Pero que coño?! - Una voz femenina asota mí sentido auditivo.

Volteo con excesiva parsimonia hacía la puerta de mi rincón de lamentaciones, identificado a la dueña de tal chillido.

- Parkinson… - Saludo con la poca voz cuerda que me queda… cosa que resultó inútil, pues solo un murmullo completamente ebrio sale de mi garganta.

- Granger ¿Qué coño haces? - Y entonces sus ojos de color zafiro analizan la situación, escudriñando todo nuestro entorno. Observa desde la copa hecha añicos, que casi le estrello en la cabeza, hasta el montón de botellas a medio vaciar a mi lado. Luego se detiene en mi…

Analiza mi aspecto, que acepto no debe ser el más provechoso, para luego deslizar su mirada por mis camisa mal abotonada y mi falda completamente fuera de su lugar. Por último dirige su mirada hacia un punto en el suelo donde se encuentran mis zapatos y mi maltrecha túnica, junto a una corbata que hace horas dejó de estar en mi cuello.

-¿Qué quieres Parkinson?- le pregunto para obligarla a verme a la cara.

Cuando al fin me mira de frente, su mirada me resulta inquietante, pero no contesta nada. Entonces ella se acerca, quitándose la túnica y arrastrando un olvidado pupitre hasta posarlo frente a mí, para luego sentarse en él con las piernas ligeramente abiertas. Todo realizado con aquellos gestos viperinos que hacen honor a su casa…

- ¿Qué carajo quieres Parkinson? - le vuelvo a preguntar, pero ella ignora mi pregunta de nuevo, contestándome algo totalmente diferente.

-No es bueno beber sola Granger, y menos si estás despechada… casi me partes la cabeza con esa copa ¿Lo sabias? – Su voz era suave, casi se podían ver las ondas de sonido cuando hablaba.

Se inclinó sobre si misma para alcanzar una botella de tequila que reposaba frente a sus ojos. La mesa donde me encuentro está llena de esas.

- Eso te pasa por entrar donde no te llaman Parkinson…- Le digo con indiferencia, para después apurar hasta el fondo la botella de vino de elfo que reposaba a mi izquierda. Ella sonrió con ironía mientras me imitaba con el tequila…

- Supongo que tienes razón - Me concedió con un encogimiento de hombros luego de pasar el trago.

- Y dime… ¿Por quién bebemos? – me pregunto inclinando en una especie de brindis la botella en su mano, su mirada cambio a suspicaz y burlona - Dime que no es por Weasley…

- Cállate Pansy - contesto furiosa, pues obviamente había dado en el clavo.

- Mira Granger… solo te lo voy a decir una vez. Ese imbécil no vale tus lágrimas - ¿Estaba escuchando mal?

- ¡¿Qué sabes tú de eso estúpida?! No te metas en mi vida - comencé a hablarle erráticamente mientras mi estado de ebriedad controlaba mi raciocinio. Ella pronunció su sonrisa

- No me meto, te lo digo como mujer, ninguno vale la pena. Ningún hombre vale una sola lágrima de mujer… ni tuya, ni mía, ni de nadie… - Apure otro trago, ella hizo lo mismo - ¿Sabes cual es mi filosofía de la vida? – me preguntó

- Dime tú… - Le concedí.

-Disfrútala…- Me susurró con lentitud - Disfruta la vida, y… - sonrió aún más dejando ver sus dientes blancos - disfruta de los hombres… ¡Vive la vida Granger, para eso te la dieron! - Me gritó alegremente tomando otro largo trago de tequila.

La miré fijamente mientras analizaba sus palabras, y entonces le dije con el alcohol guiando mis pensamientos y mis deseos…

- ¿Y tú vas a enseñarme Parkinson? – mi voz salió lenta, y no pude evitar reconocer el tono seductor dentro de mis propias palabras.

Ella se levantó sin dejar de mirarme, hasta llegar a estar de pie frente a mi, posó sus manos a mi lado, una a la izquierda una a la derecha, acorralándome…

- Podría ser…- Me susurró, imitando mi tono. Entonces su mirada volvió a recorrerme, deteniéndose justo en el punto dónde mi arrugada falda terminaba. El que me observara de ese modo me pareció excitante.

- Lección número uno – indicó con voz más clara - Dime Granger… ¿Te masturbas? – La expresión de mi cara debió causarle algo de gracia, porque una risa se levantó por su boca, sin embargo no se alejó, ni dejó de hablar – tomaré eso como un no. Vaya Granger, parece que voy a tener que enseñarte…

- Déjate de tonterías Parkinson - Le reprendí. Pero mi voz flaqueó al sentir sus manos viajando por mis piernas descubiertas; su tacto era suave y delicado, pero a la vez posesivo y demandante…

-Hagamos esto más ameno… - comentó con voz alegre mientras deslizaba su otra mano a través de mi camisa mal cerrada, delineando la silueta de mis senos - Pensemos en alguien atractivo… un hombre que te resulte excitante. Vamos a ver, imagina quién te podría acariciar así…

Se acercó hasta que su aliento acarició mi oído, despertando un placentero escalofrío que recorrió mi espina dorsal - Dime quién te gustaría que te estuviera tocando - Mi mente giró, enloqueciendo de a poco junto con las manos suaves de la chica viajando por mi cuerpo rendido.

Su mano en mis piernas se adentró más hasta rozarme, arrancándome un gemido. Levanté mi cabeza por el impulso de su embestida y entonces vi su rostro, el semblante de un chico taciturno que tenía fama de ser todo lo contrario en la cama se clarificó ante mis ojos… y su nombre salio sólo de mis labios entreabiertos.

- Nott… - Murmuré, o jadee más bien, sintiendo como los dedos bien adiestrados de la serpiente invadían mi sexo, que comenzó a calentarse en su mano. La sentí sonreír.

-Muy bien, Theo entonces. Buena elección… joder Hermione, Nott te excita… - Comentó, haciendo una clara alusión a la humedad que se agolpó entre sus dedos al comenzar a penetrarme lentamente.

Lo imaginé, con su cabello castaño y su piel blanca frente a mí, haciendo lo que ella hacía en ese momento, llenándome de placer mientras besaba mis senos como ella… su cuerpo tan bien desarrollado bajo mi tacto, sus brazos rodeándome… lo imaginé mientras comenzaba a gemir su nombre… drogada como estaba de placer…

Pero en todas las imágenes estaba ella, compartiendo, viviéndolo a mi lado… sintiendo lo mismo que yo, completando mi éxtasis…

La escuché murmurar algo, y abrí los ojos en el momento justo para ver a una serpiente de plata salir de su varita y colarse por la ventana…

-¿Qué haces? – Logré preguntarle, mientras ella mandaba a volar su camisa, quedando semidesnuda ante mí. Su piel pálida resaltó, en contraste con el sujetador negro que escondía sus pechos -

- Solo solicité algo de ayuda, descuida… - Me contestó, y antes de que pudiera replicar sentí sus labios sobre los míos, resultándome tremendamente cálidos y excitantes. Respondí a su beso inconcientemente, mientras mis manos se iban por cuenta propia hacía su cuerpo. Ella aumentó el ritmo en sus dedos, entrando y saliendo de manera constante y precisa, sabía exactamente dónde y cómo tocar…

De pronto las imágenes se volvieron más nítidas. Theo y Pansy, ambos dándome placer, ambos enloqueciéndome… Ella era cada vez más tangible… seguí sus pasos, seguí su juego, dejando que el licor ingerido actuara sobre mí, olvidado pudor, aventándolo tan lejos como se pudiera.

Baje una de mis manos, imitando sus movimientos, hasta levantar la corta falda que llevaba y jalar con mis dedos de su ropa interior, hasta adentrarme entre ella y su sexo húmedo. Sonreí satisfecha cuando un gemido salió disparado por aquellos labios que me besaban.

- ¡¿Qué carajo…?! ¿Pansy? - Esa voz… La reconocí inmediatamente. No podía ser, pero era, ella lo había llamado… la verdad, nunca lo imaginé…

Ella dejó de besarme, pero continuó mirándome sonriente y complaciente, mordiendo con perversión su labio inferior mientras clavaba su mirada en mí… y contra todo pronóstico me excité aún más.

- Ahora si vas a disfrutar de tu fantasía Hermione… - Susurró mi nombre, haciendo resaltar aún más mi fantasía… - Pasa Theo… - Contestó al recién llegado, mientras tomaba una botella de la mesa y se la ofrecía, sin despegarse de mi en ningún momento - Siéntate cariño, quiero que veas algo… - le indicó…

Hombres… definitivamente algo iba mal en sus engranajes…

¿Pero quién soy yo para juzgar a nadie, mientras disfruto de ésta fruta prohibida?

Seguí con la mirada al chico, quien se sentó en un lugar que favorecía la apreciación el espectáculo. Tomó la botella que Pansy le ofrecía mientras contemplaba con su ahora lujuriosa mirada el panorama ante sus ojos, disfrutando cada centímetro de piel femenina expuesta.

Bebió un sorbo con expresión delirantemente, atrayente, justo en el momento en el que me vi obligada a cerrar los ojos por el placer. Pansy penetró más profundo en mí, agregando un nuevo invasor a la ecuación y masajeando la superficie con su pulgar.

Lancé un gemido al cielo, que excitó sobremanera a la pervertida que me arrastraba consigo al abismo, y entonces retomé mi tarea de devolverle el favor.

Baje mi boca a su pecho, mordiéndolo justo donde sabía que era delirante, pues ella me lo había mostrado… Deslicé mi mano por su espalda, hasta desabrochar su sostén y dejar sus senos expuestos a la placentera tortura de mis labios y mis dientes.

Sus gemidos se mezclaban con los míos, llenando el aula en desuso. La situación me estaba haciendo delirar, mientras me sabía observada por aquel par de lujuriosos ojos negros que recreaban mi actual fantasía.

De pronto sentí la madera fría en mi espalda, y el sonido de varias botellas rotas me hizo regresar a la realidad.

Me encontraba tumbada en la mesa que anteriormente me ofrecía soporte, y Pansy se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre mis piernas desnudas, inclinándose sobre mi cuerpo.

Su boca rozo mi oído, mientras su mano terminaba de subir mi falda para ofrecer una mejor vista a nuestro espectador.

Mientras me besaba lentamente me susurro - Disfruta de los hombres Hermione, así como ellos disfrutan de tí…

Seguí sus ojos hasta toparme con una de las imágenes más excitantes de mi vida hasta el momento. La mano de Theo rodeaba totalmente su miembro erecto, mientras lo masajeaba de manera ascendente y descendente, dándose placer mientras nos observaba de manera lasciva. La botella de Whiskey de Fuego estaba empinada en sus labios, y su cuello, que mantenía estirado para tragar mejor el líquido, dejaba a la vista su apetecible piel…

Pansy sin dejarme descansar levantó mis piernas, arqueándolas para tener un mejor acceso a mi cuerpo…

Hasta entonces yo creí que no podía haber nada mejor, pero ella me demostró que estaba equivocada…

Sentí un líquido frío correr mi cuerpo, pues Pansy había volcado una botella de vino sobre mi vientre y mis piernas. Comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con la boca, llevándose todo rastro de líquido y descendiendo poco a poco, hasta que su cálida lengua suplió a sus dedos, arrancándome un grito de puro placer ante tamaña acción.

Por reflejo sostuve su cabeza entre mis piernas con una de mis manos, mientras con la otra comencé a acariciar mis propios senos. Arqueé mi espalda instintivamente al sentir una corriente eléctrica correr por mi columna.

Ella jugaba con mis labios inferiores, mientras sus dedos entraban más y más rápido en mi sexo totalmente húmedo y excitado, uno de ellos de escabullo más abajo, delineando y humedeciendo metódicamente otra parte de mí, adentrándose también…

Escuché a Nott gemir a la par de mis gritos de placer. La lengua de Pansy se volvió más precisa, jugueteando con la unión de mis labios, para segundos después beberse todo el néctar del orgasmo que me invadió.

Respiré profundamente, tratando de recuperar mi rimo cardiaco, mas su boca, repleta de mi sabor, se posó sobre mis labios haciéndome desistir de la tarea…

La vi de nuevo sobre mi cuerpo, sosteniéndose con manos y rodillas en la mesa… sonriendo

- ¿Te gusto?... - Se atrevió a preguntarme

-Necesitas una respuesta… - Le respondí, mas otra voz se unió a las nuestras…

-¿Puedo ayudar? – Preguntó él, con su voz dos tonos más ronco de lo normal. Ella me miró con mayor perversión, si eso era posible…

Theo no espero respuesta. Bajo a Pansy de la mesa en un solo movimiento y comenzó a acariciar sus glúteos de manera circular. Sin despegar ni un segundo su mirada de mis ojos la penetró desde atrás, arrancándole un grito de placer que erizó todos y cada uno de mis poros.

Era totalmente primitivo lo que sentía, el placer de lo mórbido. La veía gritar y gemir frente a mí mientras él entraba con una fuerza y precisión alucinante, tomando sus caderas como impulso. Ella arqueo su espalda, levantado su cabeza para tratar de recuperar algo del aire que se le escapaba…

Theo no le dió tregua. Empujó su cara con brusquedad, obligándola a reanudar su tarea en mi entrepierna, cosa que agradecí gustosa...

Nott iba con más rapidez y más fuerza, mientras yo veía a Pansy contraerse de placer. Cuando el orgasmo la lleno por completo él salió con rapidez de su interior, dejándola sin respirar.

La dejo… para ir por mí…

Pansy se hizo a un lado sin moverse mucho, dejándole el camino libre. Theo se adelantó un par de pasos, deteniéndose frente a mi, y comenzó a besar mi cuello, descendiendo hasta llegar a mis senos hinchados…

Su mano se aventuró a mi estimulado sexo, masajeándolo antes de penetrarlo con un par de dedos…

- Joder… tú si que estas húmeda Granger… - Me comentó al sentir mi excitación. Yo sonreí de medio lado antes de tomar su mano y bajarme de la mesa.

Pansy abrió las piernas para invitarme a sentarme entre ellas, tomó una botella volcada de la mesa y comenzó a beber mientras acariciaba con lentitud mis senos.

Theo me empujo levemente hacía ella - Bésala – Ordenó.

Yo obedecí ahogando entre los labios de Pansy el grito placentero que emití cuando Nott me invadió, introduciendo sin previo aviso su miembro en mi cuerpo.

Me sujetó por las caderas mientras me embestía con movimientos rápidos, mientras con unos de sus dedos comenzaba a hurgar otro lugar por explorar. Una vez se sació de mi húmeda vagina se introdujo más arriba con asombrosa rapidez, inclinándome para tener mejor acceso. Grité… Cómo grite. Aquello rayaba entre el placer extremo y el dolor…

Entraba más y más rápido, más y más fuerte, más y más placentero. En un movimiento me levantó, dejando todo mi cuerpo expuesto a la mujer con nosotros. Pansy se agachó frente a mí y retomó la tarea que tan bien se le daba hacer…

Perdí la razón por completo, llenando el lugar con mis gemidos descontrolados, que se acentuaron aún más al sentir en mi espalda los jadeos de mi amante…

Mi fantasía cumplida, aquella que ni sabía que existía…

…Minutos después, totalmente exhaustas sobre la mesa a la que ya no le quedaba más licor, Pansy se levantó para quedar por encima de mi rostro, lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarme

- Vive la vida Hermione…

Y esa… fue mi lección del día.


	11. El Almacén

FELIZ BICENTENARIO!!!!! A todos aquellos compatriotas venezolanos, miles de felicitaciones, ayer 19 de Abril se cumplieron 200 años de la Declaración de Independencia de Venezuela, primer movimiento de libertad en Latinoamerica (en realidad el primer pais fue Haiti en 1808, pero bueno los negritos se estaban cayendo a piña era con Francia en todo caso). El cabildo de Caracas en reunión extraordinaria esa mañana de dia 19, declaró la independencia de la Capitania General de Venezuela de la Corona Española (imaginense ni siquiera teniamos la categoria de virreinato, eramos como dicen aqui, puro monte y culebra, ja ja ja, lo que los españoles no sabian, era que Venezuela estaba nadando en petroleo, por supuesto en ese entonces lo que importaba era la plata, el oro y el cobre, ja ja ja, riqueza en oro negro de la que lamentablemente no hemos sacado provecho), todo esto debido que Fernando VII habia sido depuesto por Napoleón Bonaparte.....y a nuestros mantuanos no les caia bién el enano siniestro francés, dos años despúes empezaria formalmente la Guerra de Independencia a cargo de...bueno....ya todos lo saben.....Simón Bolivar, El Libertador (que por cierto no firmó la declaración de Independencia porque por esos entonces no estaba metido en el cogollo del asunto). Lastimosamente, 200 años después aqui en Venezuela necesitamos gente con cojones como nuestros padres fundadores para ver si nos sacamos a Quien-Tú-sabes de encima. En fin.....Felicitaciones!!!.

Disculpen la politica y las clases de historia, pero bueno, hay que aprovechar los espacios, ¿cierto?

Entonces ahora si.....

Hola a todos y cada unos de los pertenecientes a la flora y fauna del fandom de HP, aquí de nuevo con otro Delirium, esta vez la escritora invitada es Ninkie Potter, ya saben, la chica que escribe ese estupendo fic llamado **LA DAMA DEL INVIERNO.**

Esta es su contribución, muy apreciada por cierto, a Delirium Tremens. He estado algo enferma así que no he podido publicar **LOS ARTEFACTOS INFERNALES**, lo que si hice fue meterme de nuevo en aguas profundas, cambiando de pairing y quizás de temática, haciendo un Rose/Scorpius llamado **MI MUNDO AL REVES**, por favor échenle un vistazo a ver que tal.

Por otro lado, este fin de semana tuve la oportunidad de leerme algunos libros y voy a aprovechar también para hacer algunas recomendaciones literarias. Todos los que mencionaré los pueden encontrar en Internet para bajarlos (lo siento mucho pero a Venezuela no llegan la mayoría de los libros que llegan a otras latitudes, para que vean que con petroleo y todo, seguimos siendo puro monte y culebra, así que no tengo mas remedio que el free download).

**Magia de una Noche de Verano de Maite Carranza** (adoro como escribe esta mujer, La Guerra de las Brujas es quizás una de las trilogías fantásticas mejor escritas por una hispanohablante): no es de a gratis que sea una Noche de Verano, muchos guiños a Shakespeare y una historia que parece una comedia de situaciones, me reí hasta que me dolió el estomago y el romance ohhhh el romance. Excelente.

**Encanto Fatal, Tinta Peligrosa y Eternidad Frágil de Melissa Marr:** de verdad que estos libros se los traen, en todos los sentidos, además de que son HOT, HOT, HOT, el cuento de las hadas y sus respectiva cortes es súper interesante. También es que en esos tres libros está el trío de hombres mas atractivos que me he leído últimamente (Seth, Niall e Irial) y cuando les digo que el argumento es fuera de lo común es así, además que el primer libro tiene la única escena de sexo oral que he leído en un libro de Romance Juvenil… (Pero no es que se lo van a leer por eso nada mas, ojo). Allí se los dejo. Muy románticos, pero sin cursilerías.

**Química Perfecta de Simone Elkeles**: A veces es bueno leer un libro de romance juvenil que no tenga vampiros, hombres lobos, hadas o cualquier criatura fantástica inimaginable, es decir, que sea de gente común y corriente como nosotros con historias de esas que te lees en los periódicos. Pues aquí esta es la típica historia de porrista rubia (y para colmo se llama Brittany) y pandillero latino super sexy (Alex)…..solo que aquí no es todo lo que parece y ambos personajes son bastantes profundos (muchos problemas familiares de lado y lado, aunque los dos chicos cada uno a su estilo trate de hacerle frente). Me gustaron ambos personajes, Brit es una excelente chica, enseguida te cae bien y eso es lo que sorprende, teniendo en cuenta que es porrista, rubia y está más buena que el pan, Alejandro (Alex) es uno de los personajes masculinos más atractivo que he leído, una personalidad que me encandilo completamente. La dinámica entre ellos es muy parecida a un DRAMIONE, quizás por eso fue que me encantaron, saltan las chispitas en todo momento. Chica buena+chico malo igual a Química Perfecta. El libro es duro en relación con el tratamiento con el sexo, maltrato familiar, drogas y violencia callejera, mucho mas que cualquier otro que yo haya leído dedicado al género juvenil y a la vez es una combinación de Grease con West Side Story pero sin música. Altamente recomendable.

**Hourglass de Claudia Gray**: bueno este es el tercer libro después de Adicción y Medianoche, que puedo decir, es calentón como siempre (Bianca y Lucas no saben nada de lo que significa autocontrol). Esta es una serie muy superior a mi parecer a Twilight o a Vampire Diaries o cualquiera de las copias de estas. Lo único es que digamos que me gustaron más los anteriores, porque en realidad siento que el final se le fue de las manos a la escritora. Pero era de rigor leérselo, además que bueno, Bianca y Lucas están mas enrollados que nunca (literalmente). Amor….amor….y mas amor que otra cosa, tiene este libro.

Saludos especiales a Ceci (oye ahora si te lo juro que el próximo es el tuyo).

Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.

**ALMACEN**

* * *

**..**

— ¡Señorita!—dijo Hermione Granger mientras le hacía señas con la mano a la chica que atendía la tienda.

Y mientras la atareada joven se dignaba en prestarle atención, Hermione miraba embelezada el par de finas sandalias del mostrador….así como las botas altas de punta de aguja, las alpargatas rojas, los flats lilas, las zapatillas deportivas negras, las….bueno podría seguirle pero el punto es que eran muchos, muchos y muy caros, todo ellos de diseñador.

Si, la guapa castaña tenía un debilidad, una enfermiza y devastadora obsesión por lo zapatos.

_¿Qué? _

Todo mundo tiene debilidad por algo, ¿No es así?

A algunas personas les gustan los conejos, otros aman a sus ratas-¡Ah! no ese es solo Ron-o a su pececito en la pecera, los viajes, los baños de espuma…bueno pues ella amaba los zapatos, después de los libros claro está.

A sus veintiséis años había perdido la cuenta del numero exacto de zapatos que adornaron alguna vez sus pies, si le preguntaran ahora diría con mucho orgullo, casi como lo está de su insignia de Premio Anual, que son ciento quince y contando….

—Dígame señorita—escuchó que la llamaban desde atrás.

Hermione se giró sonriéndole alegremente a la dependienta—Hola, podrías por favor traerme esas—señaló las sandalias—esas—señaló las alpargatas—esas, esos y esos—terminó con una sonrisa aún más marcada en sus labios.

La chica, una morena de no mas de diecisiete años la miró con lo ojos bien abiertos— ¿Todas esas?—dijo insegura.

La castaña meneó la cabeza de arriba abajo fervientemente al tiempo que respondía: —Si todas por favor.

La pobre muchacha, después de soltar un suspiro de resignación no le quedó otra mas que decir—Está bien, espere un momento—se dio vuelta y se dirigió al almacén.

Tras veinte minutos de espera en el compartimiento privado que le asignaron para que se probara todos los pares que ella quisiera-si era una tienda muy exclusiva- la encargada llegó hasta ella con una montaña de cajas en los brazos. Emocionada, casi se los arrebató de encima, se sentó en una silla del lugar, se descalzó y comenzó a probarse zapatos tras zapatos. Dejó las finas sandalias para el final. Eran simplemente hermosas, planteadas, de diminutas tiritas que adornaban sus pies de manera perfecta, con un tacón alto y fino, y un pequeño broche a la nivel del tobillo que hacían, sus de por si ya largas piernas, todavía mas largas.

Una y otra vez miraba sus nuevos y más favoritos zapatos en el espejo del lugar desde todos los ángulos posibles, movía el pie y se alzaba la falda roja que vestía a la altura de sus muslos para apreciarse mejor. Tan entretenida se encontraba que no notó la mirada de un hombre posada sobre ella hacía ya mas de veinte minutos.

..

Se encontraba en el local de enfrente anestesiando sus frustraciones laborales con un poco de alcohol, sedando el coraje y amedrentando el enojo que gobernada sus sentidos a causa de la bola de inútiles que trabajaban bajo su mando, cuando la vio por el ventanal del lugar.

Alta, morena, con la piel tostada, el cabello largo y rizado cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus piernas largas y firmes, de pechos turgentes y sonrisa de impacto.

Miró todo eso y no pudo contenerse. ¿Qué hombre lo haría?

Además, qué podía ser mejor que una follada por la tarde para liberar tensiones.

La vio y se prometió tenerla. Así de simple, así de sencillo.

Se bebió de golpe todo el Whiskey de Fuego que había en su vaso; el líquido le hacía honor a su nombre: quemaba como infierno-la mueca que dibujaron sus labios al sentir como el alcohol recorría su garganta lo comprobaba-, de su bolsillo sacó un par de _Galeons_, y tras depositarlo bruscamente sobre la mesa, salió del local para dirigirse al de enfrente, la zapatería.

Ahora se encontraba frente a ella, mas bien tras de ella. Y era condenadamente excitante.

..

—Lindo color Granger—dijo arrastrando la voz—Plata. Después de todo si tienes buen gusto.

Hermione se quedó un momento en su lugar sin moverse mirando la alfombra de color melocotón que tapizaba el suelo del lugar.

_No, esa voz no era de…no era… ¿O si?_

Giró su cuerpo y lo averiguó.

Si, si era él.

Como ya había mencionado, Hermione era presa de una compulsiva obsesión por los zapatos y, cuando se enfrascaba en la grandiosa faena de comprar mas y nuevos no quería que nadie, recalco NADIE la interrumpiese, mucho menos, menos, alguien como él.

—Tú—dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y se cruzaba instintivamente de brazos.

Él la miró por un momento antes de contestar—Si, yo. —Como si fuese el dueño-de hecho lo era-se sentó libremente en una de las cómodas sillas del lugar. Hermione, sin cambiar de posición, se movió un poco hasta quedar frente a él. —Cuantos zapatos—dijo mientras pasaba su intensa y atrayente mirada sobre los varios pares tirados— ¿Crees que podrás pagarlos todos?—escupió venenoso, solo por la satisfacción de ver a la chica enfurecer.

Hermione no retiraba la mirada de él ni un solo segundo. Estaba furica, emputecida, encabronada.

"_¿Quién te crees serpiente de pacotilla?_"—Si, tengo con que pagarlo. Gracias por la preocupación—terminó diciendo con la barbilla altiva.

Él alzó las cejas—Me sorprendes, creí que en el tu puesto como _asistente_—puso mucho, demasiado énfasis en la palabra asistente—del director de Cooperación Mágica Internacional no te pagaban lo suficiente como para que te dieras estos—tomó un de los zapatos y tras verlo despreciativamente lo dejó caer como si tuviera la peste—lujos—al terminar se recargó en el respaldo de la silla , cruzó sus largas piernas con el tobillo de una sobre la rodilla de la otra y entrelazó los dedos a la altura de su vientre al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa torcida de medio lado.

Ella le sonrío hipócritamente, pero bien hipócrita, antes de replicar—pues ya vez que si. ¿Y tú que haces aquí por cierto?—

—Le vengo a comprar zapatos a mi prometida. ¿Cómo la vez?—dijo totalmente resuelto.

Ella alzó levemente las cejas— ¿En serio?

—No.

— ¿Entonces?

—Tks, tks Granger—dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro— ¿No te sabes que ese dicho de que la curiosidad mató al gato?

—Pues como la vez que yo no soy un gato. Y si no quieres contestar pues no contestes a mí que mas me da—Hermione, sin dejar de mirarlo, se acercó a tomar su bolso que descansaba en una de las sillas y se disponía a salir cuando una mano cerrándose en su muñeca la detuvo jalándole hacía atrás.

Al minuto siguiente su cuerpo era atrapado entre un par de fuertes brazos, unos ojos seductores e hipnotizante la miraban desde arriba y unos finos y apetecibles labios delgados sonrían con arrogancia y lujuria, mientras que la mas exquisita de las se colaba por sus fosas nasales.

Hermione contuvo la respiración; ese caliente y suave aliento mezclado con alcohol le golpeó el rostro.

—Estás borracho—susurró.

Él sonrío felinamente—No tanto como lo quiero estar de ti—cuando terminó acercó a Hermione aun mas a su cuerpo, queriéndola sentir lo mas posible. Ante esto ella emitió un pequeño grito. —Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada…—Se acercó hasta el oído de la chica—… que no quieras—. Después lentamente y con la más deliciosa perfección comenzó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja, hundió la punta de la lengua en ella, fue delineando sus contornos para empezar a bajar, primero por la parte posterior de la oreja, después por su cuello largo y suave.

Temblaba entre sus brazos, sus besos le aceleraba la respiración, le cortaban el aliento y la manos aferradas en su cintura, esas que cadenciadamente masajeaban su vientre casi hasta el inicio de su sexo, no hacían mas que aumentar la tensión en su cuerpo, la excitación de su centro.

Él podía notar a la perfección cada una de las reacciones de la chica, la sentía estremecer, vibrar con su toque, su acelerada respiración, el latir de su corazón y no podía evitar sentirse más orgulloso de sí mismo. Si esto era ahora, cuando solo la tocaba por encima de la ropa, qué sería cuando la tuviera abierta de piernas y sudorosa bajo su cuerpo, o encima de él o él detrás de ella. Soltó una ligera risa al imaginarse todo lo que le haría, el placer que le brindaría….

Y esa risa, suave y casi imperceptible, la hizo volver en si.

Se estaba comportando como una ramera, una fácil, una zorra. Y ella era muchas cosas pero no era nada de eso.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía-bendita voluntad-alzó el pie y con todas las ganas del mundo enterró la punta de la sandalia en el pie del chico.

Al instante fue liberada, girándose después para contemplar el resultado de sus actos.

—Ves lo que me haces hacer ¡Casi arruino mis zapatos por tu culpa!— ¿Ahora quien era la del veneno?

El orgulloso ex Slytherin daba brincos de aquí para allá en un solo pie, el otro –el cual muy seguro había perdido un par de dedos-era tomado entre sus manos con fervor en un intento por aminorar el condenado dolor.

—Ya veras Granger, esta me la cobro—decía con lo dientes apretados.

Hermione se río de él antes de contestar—Si seguro, mándame el recibo del medico, si tu no puedes pagar la consulta con gusto te ayudare. Adiós.

Totalmente satisfecha de si misma, sujetó firmemente el bolso entre sus manos, tomó los zapatos con los que llegara y se encaminó a pagar sus nuevas sandalias de diseñador. Mas, la pobre e ingenua Hermione Granger, no logró ni siquiera poner un paso fuera del cubículo; intempestivamente la tomaron por la cintura para ser estampada contra la pared del lugar.

Abrió mucho los ojos al tiempo que soltaba el aire de golpe a causa del impacto.

—Tienes toda la razón, no eres ningún gato, eres una leona necesitada de domesticación. Y yo te voy a ayudar, tanto que te convertiré en mi gata.

No dio tiempo de replica, en menos de un segundo su boca demandante se cerró sobre los labios de Hermione Granger. La mordía, lamía sus contornos, se abría paso entre ella con el fin de penetrar y devorar su interior, pero ella no se la estaba poniendo fácil.

Mantenía la boca firmemente cerrada, golpeaba con sus puños el fuerte pecho, pataleaba con ímpetu y se retorcía bajo el duro cuerpo que la aprisionaba.

Él, soltando un gemido de frustración, se despegó solo lo suficiente para mirarla a la cara.

— ¡Coño, Granger deja de moverte!

—No, no lo haré… ¡Y suéltame bestia, suéltame ahora! ¡Te lo exijo!

Pero no consiguió nada, solo que él se riera en su cara.

— ¿No piensas dejar de moverte?

—No.

— ¿No piensas dejar que te bese?

—No.

—Ya lo veremos.

Y comportándose como un verdadero salvaje acercó su rostro hasta Hermione, le tomó el labio inferior entre sus dientes y se los mordió hasta que, con un grito de dolor, obligó a la chica a abrirse para él.

Hundió su lengua en ella, allanando todo a su paso, recociéndolo como suyo, acariciando su caverna, mezclando su saliva, entrelazándose con la de Hermione quien ya no ponía resistencia, rendida había dejado que él le hiciera lo que quisiera.

Sin poder detener sus manos, comenzó a acariciar las cuervas de la castaña, a tomar entre sus manos los perfectos pechos, a frotar su cada vez mas endurecida virilidad contra la parte baja del vientre de Hermione.

Mientras tanto ella se aferraba a su cuello, movía eróticamente sus caderas contra él, jadeaba de satisfacción al notar sus grandes y poderosas manos estrujar sus senos, excitándose mas y mas al sentirlo duro contra ella, a mojarse al imaginarlo dentro de ella, a sentirse hambrienta de él.

Al poco rato el besarle no era suficiente, quería probarla, sentir el sabor de su piel en su lengua, su cuerpo desnudo bajo sus manos… Se separó de su boca y lentamente fue bajando, lamiendo su barbilla, su cuello, mordiendo el hueso de su clavícula, bajando por el inicio de sus senos, besando el escote que su discreta blusa café dejaba a la vista.

Utilizando los dientes arrancó el primer botón de la prenda: la orilla de un sostén de encajes beige se comenzaba a ver, arrancó el segundo: el valle entre sus senos se abrió ante él, terminó con el tercero: dejó a la vista aquel par de montañas…sudorosaza y duras por la excitación.

Con una sonrisa hambrienta en sus labios se acercó hasta ellos, con la boca hizo a un lado la tela…los pezones sonrosados y endurecidos de Hermione saltaron a la vista, casi en el momento en que lo hicieron, él los llevó hasta su boca.

Besaba y lamía, mordía y succionaba…chupada su piel llevándola hasta limites insospechados de placer…temblaba ante sus caricias, ante sus manos que hacían maravillas con su cuerpo. El centro caliente y dispuesto palpitaba de deseo. Sus bragas mojadas ya no eran suficientes para detener los jugos que su cuerpo emanaba, los podía sentir humedeciendo el interior de sus muslos, mientras se abdomen se contraía fuertemente cada vez que el sexo de él le quemaba la piel.

Como si reconociera aquel camino, dejó que sus manos viajaran hacia el sur, por encima de la tela comenzó a tocar los muslos de Hermione, peligrosamente dejaba caminar sus dedos entre las piernas de la chica, tentándola con su toque, mostrándole de lo que era capaz…del placer que le podría brindar.

Un movimiento intenso de pelvis por parte de ella le indicó que la chica entendía el mensaje.

Así que con maestría levantó la falda de la castaña, desplazó con el pulgar las bragas de la chica y rápidamente enterró sus dedos índice y medio en la vagina de Hermione. Ella se contrajo de ferviente placer, mordiendo sus labios rojos casi hasta lo insano, conteniéndose lo más posible mientras ahogaba sus gemidos en la garganta.

Se encontraba maravillado, extasiado con su esencia. El calor de su piel le laceraba los labios, quemaba como mil infiernos pero era millones de veces mejor que el cielo. Seguía ocupado deleitándose con los pechos de Hermione, una mano en uno y los labios haciendo lo suyo en el otro, mientras que cada vez con mayor decadencia la follaba solo con sus dedos, sintiendo sus paredes calientes….empapando sus manos del liquido tibio y seductor que ella emanaba.

Levantó la mirada para verla a los ojos, estaban cerrados fuertemente...boca ligeramente abierta….mejillas sonrojadas.

De pronto los abrió mirándolo intensamente, ya no eran castaños, estaban oscurecidos de pasión, y como si de la mejor hechicera, de la más experta bruja se tratase….le sonrió seductoramente mientras se llevaba las manos al largo cabello enterrando los dedos entre sus hebras rizadas y castañas…abajo sus cadera se movían con mayor ímpetu.

Él río complacido— ¿Te gusta así verdad Granger?—aceleró aun mas el entierro de sus dedos en ella— ¿Te gusta, qué te toque, qué mis manos calientes se adentren en su cuerpo? Dímelo, dime que te gusta.

— ¡Si, si….!—él la masturbó mas duro— ¡Oh si! ¡No pares, no te…—gimió—detengas…! ¡Ahh!

—Descuida…no lo haré.

Enardecido, excitado…deseoso…hambriento de ella.

Liberó su seno para tomarla por las redondas y perfectas caderas ayudándola en sus eróticos movimientos. Acelerando el camino que la llevaría al orgasmo. Y mientras lo hacía, sus dientes le mordían duramente el pezón…endureciéndolo aún mas…arrancándole jadeos de dolor mezclados con placer.

Lo podía sentir, las contracciones en las paredes de su centro, el vibrar de su cuerpo, solo un par de movimientos, solo un poco más y llegaría a la cima. Solo necesitaba un momento más, y él como lector de sus pensamientos, le masajeó el clítoris con el pulgar mientras que sus dedos se enterraban con mayor poder…

Y al tiempo que de sus labios entreabiertos se escapaba un gemido de placer, al tiempo que él le mordía el endurecido pezón…Hermione Granger llegó a más explosivo orgasmo que su cuerpo pudo soportar.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, manteniéndose en dicha posición por unos instantes, intentes imperiosos para normalizar su respiración. Estaba aún muy atontada, disfrutando de las últimas descargas de tan intenso orgasmo, tanto que no era todavía plenamente conciente de lo que acababa de hacer y en donde lo acababa de hacer.

Tan abstraída en su propio placer se encontraba que no puso objeción alguna cuando, con un movimiento de varita por parte del Slytherin, su blusa rota era arreglada, los botones se fueron cerrando bajo los dedos de él, cuando su falta fue acomodada, sus cabellos rápidamente peinados y los restos del orgasmo borrados de su piel.

— ¿Señorita Granger ya terminó de probarse los zapatos?—escuchó que le hablaban desde el mas allá y de golpe volvió a la realidad.

Ahí estaba la dependienta mirándola con cara de preocupación, ahí estaba él limpiándose descaradamente los labios mirándola socarronamente y….ahí estaba ella, con el síndrome postorgásmico en todo su esplendor, comenzándose a sentir la más idiota, tonta y pendeja de las mujeres…, encanijada, cabreada, confundida, deseosa, temblorosa…y todo por aquella serpiente rastrera.

Sin pensárselo mucho, se acercó hasta él y estampó bien y bonito, plena y limpiamente su mano contra la mejilla de aquel, logrando en el acto voltearle el rostro.

— ¿Dónde está el baño?—preguntó inmediatamente a la dependienta quien la miraba de hito en hito.

_Ella acababa de abofetear a su jefe._

—Te pregunté en dónde—repitió.

—Eeehh, por…por ahí—se aclaró la garganta—La puerta de la izquierda el final de pasillo de la derecha.

—Gracias.

Y tras lanzarle la más asesina de sus miradas al chico que seguía tocándose el lugar del golpe, salió disparada rumbo al baño.

—Estúpido idiota, serpiente de mierda, cabrón, reverendo pendejo—despotricaba la chica mientras se dirigía hacia el baño. Tomó el pasillo de la izquierda y decidida abrió la puerta que se encontraba a su derecha. — ¡Mierda!—gritó de coraje. Obviamente se había equivocado…aquel no era un baño, las cientos y cientos de cajas de cartón acomodadas en decenas de estantes le indicaba que se encontraba en el almacén de la tienda. — ¡Joder!—volvió a gritar mientras daba vuelta dispuesta a salir de ahí.

Pero el hombre que lentamente cerraba la puerta tras de si no se lo permitiría.

—Déjame salir—ordenó, pero no porque no lo soportara a él, sino porque ya no se soportaba a si misma y a todo lo que él provocaba en ella. Porque si él se le volvía a acercar, si la tocaba de nuevo ya no tendría armas contra él, dejaría que la tomara, que la hiciera suya hasta que su cuerpo doliera, hasta que estuviera cien por ciento segura de que al siguiente día no podría caminar del dolor, pero viviría feliz y llena de placer.

Él dio un par de pasos alejándose de la entrada. Y al tiempo que la miraba burlonamente, sacaba su varita y cerraba con magia la puerta.

—Esta vez no te iras tan fácil mi querida Hermione. Ya me debes un pisotón con esas sexys y adorables sandalias que te cargas y una bofetada. —Rápidamente se acercó hasta ella atrapándola entre su cuerpo duro y el estante detrás. —Debes saber que de mi no se escapa nadie.

Hermione llevó atrevidamente la mano hasta le entrepierna de él y descaradamente comenzó a frotarla. — ¿Quién te dijo que quiero escapar?

Draco gimió de placer mientras decía su nombre—Hermione.

Su voz ronca, grave…dura llegó hasta sus oídos borrando todo rastro de conciencia. Se abalanzó hasta sus labios besándolos duramente, abriendo de inmediato la boca permitiéndole, ahora sin trabas, la libre entrada. Lo sujetó fuertemente por la nuca, enterrando los dedos en sus cabellos rubios, mientras frotaba salvajemente su cuerpo al de Draco.

Febriles y lujuriosos se tocaban, se recorrían sintiendo el calor del otro invadirlos. Aquel lugar no era suficiente para ellos, sus cuerpos abrazados se movían de un lado a otro, las esquinas de las cajas se enterraban en sus espaldas, chocaban contra las paredes mientras que poco a poco las ropas abandonaban sus cuerpos siendo regadas por el suelo del lugar, mientras la desnudes les permitía explorarse, mientras se bebían el alma del otro con los labios.

En el silencio solo sus jadeos eran escuchados, sus respiraciones aceleradas así como los tacones de las finas sandalias de Hermione chocando contra el piso, retumbando en el ambiente.

—Me vuelves loco—decía Draco entre beso y beso—Quiero follarte hasta que te duela. Quiero enterrarme en ti de todas las maneras posibles. Hundir mi polla en tu cuerpo, beber de su coño.

Hermione gimió de excitación mientras su cuerpo era aprisionado contra una estantería. Sus manos deseosas se encargaban de recorrer el cuerpo de Draco, desde sus hombros, su abdomen duro; enterraba las uñas en su espalda, se aferraba a sus nalgas.

—Eso te pone, ¿Verdad Hermione? ¿Quieres que beba de tu coño, que te chupe la concha?—Los labios de Draco mordían las senos de la chica al tiempo que dos de sus dedos jugaban en la entrada de Hermione. —Pura madre…estás mojada…deliciosamente mojada.

Hermione gemía como posesa mientras desesperadamente movía las caderas, instando a Draco a que de una buena vez la cogiera, aunque fuera con los dedos pero que la cogiera y duro…otra vez.

— ¡Oh Draco! ¡Merlín hazlo ya! ¡Follame ahora!—gritó desesperada.

—Pídemelo por favor…pídeme que tu chupe toda, pídeme que te limpie con mi lengua—Con una perversidad total enterró uno de sus dedos en Hermione para después sacarlo rápidamente— Vamos gatita…pídemelo.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, Draco, chupame, bébeme, cogeme completa hasta que duela!

Despegándose de los senos de la chica se alzó hasta alcanzar sus labios y tras besarlos duramente se separó diciendo—Tú así lo quisiste querida.

— ¡Oh mi dios si!

Draco fue bajando deliciosamente por el cuerpo de Hermione, lamió sus pechos, besó y mordió su vientre caliente, enterró la lengua en la piscina que era su ombligo, mientras la sentía temblar.

Cuando su boca llegó hasta el montículo tapizado de rizos castaños, inició una serie de besos por el lugar, mordiendo duramente los huesos de la pelvis, masajeando las redondas caderas. Dejó que sus manos la tocaran toda mientras sus labios la acariciaban, de pronto tomó una de las piernas de Hermione, la llevó hasta su hombro y tras alzar la vista y sonreírle pícaramente, enterró el rostro en la entrepierna de la chica.

— ¡Oooohhh! ¡Oh…Draco…. —Hermione se aferró de donde puedo mientras daba un grito de placer mirando el techo.

La lengua experta y viperina se desplazaba por todo el lugar, besaba y lamía cada rincón de la tierna piel, se hundía en su orificio despertando terminales nerviosas, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Instintivamente comenzó un movimiento de pelvis, sincronizándose con las lamidas de Draco. Y mientras él besaba su sexo, Hermione se tocaba los pechos con la mano libre.

Un grito especialmente agudo inundó el lugar.

Los dientes de Draco Malfoy se habían cerrado suavemente, pero con la fuerza exacta sobre su clítoris erecto e hinchado.

— ¡Dracoooo!—gritó mientras el orgasmo la sacudía y él recibía todos sus jugos.

Bebió cada gota, cada néctar derramando fue probado por su lengua. El arrollador sabor de Hermione embotaba sus sentidos; el olor a sexo, a mujer se colaba por sus fosas nasales, convirtiéndose en lo más endiabladamente excitante que jamás había conocido.

Su cuerpo lánguido y sin fuerzas estaba a punto de desplomarse cuando los brazos de Draco la sujetaron por cintura.

—Todavía no terminamos gatita—sorpresivamente la tomó por los glúteos y la alzó hasta acomodarla en sus caderas—todavía…—sin contemplaciones la penetró—no.

Un jadeo grave, un gemido duro salió de sus labios al sentirse dentro de ella.

Hermione solo dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se tomaba fuertemente de uno de los estantes.

—Tan condenadamente estrecha Hermione—decía entre jadeos—tan apretada. Siento mi polla clavarse en ti. Como las paredes de tu vagina caliente la estrangulan. Como tus jugos me mojan.

Una y otra vez su hombría la atravesó en toda su extensión, no quedaba ni un centímetro de ella fuera de su cuerpo. Las embestidas de sus penetraciones aumentaban cada vez con mayor fuerza y velocidad.

Sus cuerpos unidos se bañaban en sudor, los jugos de sus sexos se mezclaban, cayendo por sus piernas, mojándoles la piel.

Gemidos y jadeos. Gritos de satisfacción que retumbaban en sus oídos elevando aún más la temperatura corporal.

Y con una embestida especialmente dura, fuerte y profunda Hermione volvió a tocar el cielo en la tierra, pero Draco no, para él aun faltaba.

Hermione se dejo caer sobre los brazos del rubio. No quedaban más fuerzas, estaba agotada. Su cuerpo nadaba en el limbo, viajaba mas allá del entendimiento, lleno de plenitud y satisfacción. No existía mas, solo este momento, estaba segura que podría morir ahora y sería la muerta más feliz.

—Draco…eso…yo…oh Draco—decía aun sujeta al rubio.

—Y aun no terminó querida. Te dije que te daría hasta que te duela. Tú así me lo pediste y así te lo voy a dar. Duro y caliente. Como a ti te gusta. ¿O es que ya no quieres que hunda mi polla en ti?

Hermione no pudo articular palabra, solo movía la cabeza pidiendo mas.

—Eso pensé.

Al momento siguiente al cuerpo de Hermione era depositado sobre el suelo y Draco se tendió sobre ella. Comenzó a besarla mientras que le acariciaba el cuerpo con las manos. Pasaba la lengua lentamente por su piel, viajando en ella. Hermione poco a poco, con cada beso fue recuperando fuerzas, se aferraba a él al tiempo que jadeaba contra su oído. Instintivamente elevó las piernas y rodeó con ella el cuerpo de Draco.

Entonces el volvió a penetrarla. Comenzó moviéndose lento, como queriendo disfrutar del sentirse dentro de ella. A los poco minutos era imposible que se controlara. Apoyándose en una mano, inició con penetraciones cada vez más rápidas enterrándose por completo en ella. Se incorporó solo lo suficiente para tomarla por los tobillos elevándole las piernas en el aire, abriéndolas un poco más; sonriendo perverso, deleitándose con el panorama.

Hermione desnuda bajo su cuerpo, con sus turgentes pechos botando al compás de cada embestida y su cabello indomable esparcido por el suelo; con su vientre contrayéndose de placer, con su sexo expuesto, con la excitante imagen se su miembro hundiéndose en ella…totalmente dispuesta para él, abierta de piernas y llevando las sandalias plateadas mas condenadamente sexys que había visto en su vida.

Sin poder contenerse mordió fuertemente la pantorrilla de Hermione, provocándole al instante un grito de dolor. Ella en venganza, clavó el fino tacón de su zapato en el hombro de Draco.

_Dolor y placer…_

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y jadeaba ruidosamente. Por unos momentos mas Hermione continuó con la deliciosa tortura, momentos en lo que el jamás dejó de clavarse en ella, en los que jamás dejo de gemir. Poco después ya no pudo continuar, el placer se alzaba peligroso y deliciosamente sobre su cuerpo, imposibilitándola para todo lo demás que no fuera ser cogida por Draco.

Y mientras él aceleraba sus embistes, ella alzaba sus caderas a la par de éstos, contrayendo los músculos de su interior para darse mas placer y dárselo a él, en una danza perfecta de erotismo y lujuria.

—Hermione—jadeo.

—Draco—gimió ella.

—Her…mio…ne.

— ¡Dracooo! ¡Oh!—y por cuarta vez aquella tarde Hermione llegó al orgasmo.

Y al hacerlo, al momento que su interior se contrajo y su cuerpo se arqueó, Draco llegó con ella, soltando un gemino gutural que se perdió en el aire.

Draco se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, acomodando el rostro sobre su pecho.

..

—Dejamos un desastre—dijo Hermione mirando a Draco quien la esperaba ya vestido en el marco de la puerta.

Él se encogió de hombros antes de contestar— ¿Y qué? Al fin de cuentas soy en dueño, puedo hacer lo que quiera. Con la tienda y contigo.

Ella alzó una ceja al tiempo se terminaba de abrocharse la blusa—No estés tan seguro Draco Malfoy —, caminó hasta él y lo rodeó por el cuello mientras él la tomaba por la cintura—Me puedes perder en cualquier momento.

—De eso nada gatita.

..

* * *

..

—Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger—les llamó la dependienta acercándose velozmente hasta ellos—Han regresado. —Draco la miró con cara de elocuencia haciendo que la chica bajara la vista avergonzada. Y sin levantar la cara habló—Quería saber si la señorita Granger se ha decidido por algún par de zapatos en especial.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar pero fue Draco quien habló por ella—Si, la señorita se llevará todos los que se midió, incluidas esas hermosas sandalias—bajó los ojos dándole un vistazo rápido a el calzado de Hermione—Empaque el resto y mándelo a Malfoy Manor.

—Si señor.

Cuando la chica se fue dejándolos solos, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la salida del lugar. Una vez fuera, Hermione se le quedó viendo por un largo rato a Draco muy fijamente.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó él cuando lo notó.

Hermione comenzó a reír pero no contestó.

— ¡¿Qué?!—volvió a preguntar exasperado.

—Es que fue la verdad—él la miró confundido—Hace un rato en la tienda cuando dijiste que habías ido a comprarle zapatos a tu prometida. Era verdad.

—Me mejor cállate y camina Granger que aún me duele el pisotón que me diste—replicó tratando de sonar dolido.

—Pero pagué mi falta después ¿No?—se acercó traviesamente a él y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

—Y lo que te falta Granger….lo que te falta.

..

* * *

..


	12. ¿Locura o inmoralidad?

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling

Hola! Como andan…..Bien! perfecto, aquí estoy publicando un nuevo capítulo de estos delirios delirantes. Estos...mis delirios deliciosos que desde hace un tiempo son compartidos con mis amigas escritoras que a buena hora se han inspirado y me han favorecido permitiendo que yo los publique aquí.

Esta vez la colaboración es de Ceci…así que dirijan a ella sus siempre bienvenidos comentarios….Este shoot está basado en el argumento de mi fic Los Artefactos Infernales (LAI), así que si se leyeron ese fic, pues ya estarán familiarizados con los personajes, si aun no lo han leído, espero que esto les sirva de estimulo. Este es el segundo shoot que se publica en Deliriums sobre la base de LAI, me atrevo a pensar que en esa historia yo dejé tanto cabo suelto que todavía queda tela para cortar (muchísima), además de que todos (incluyéndome a mí como escritora) nos imaginamos miles de finales diferentes con un sin fin de posibilidades de emparejamiento entre los personajes…..Este one shoot que escribió Ceci no es el final de LAI propiamente dicho, pero si es una historia alternativa, con bastante del argumento, pero sin spoilers, obvio que me ha encantado como lo escribió y el tono que le dio, por eso lo estoy publicando, porque me ha gustado muchísimo, incluso mientras escribía LAI llegué a pensar en algo así con estos dos, pero no sucedió finalmente porque le di prioridad a otro personaje por ahí. Espero que lo disfruten así como yo lo he hecho.

Me despido, les invito a leerse mi nueva historia Mi Mundo al Revés (un nada edulcorado Rose/Scorpius, mucha aventura, misterios, romance y un Draco Malfoy maduro que les bajará las panties a mas de una)…ya van 17 capítulos y hay fic para rato….Besos.

**Capitulo 12 ¿Locura o Inmoralidad?**

¿Qué es la locura? ¿Será acaso una etapa de la vida, o será que nos empujan hacia ella? ¿Es un sentimiento o un estado mental? ¿Realidad o fantasía? ¿Verdades o mentiras? Demasiadas incógnitas para un hombre como yo, solitario, viviendo en las sombras. Tengo la posibilidad de aceptar la propuesta de Draco y que mi vida de un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados, para bien o para mal, aunque meterme en eso signifique un sin fin de riesgos, entre ellos una visita a Azkaban.

¿Qué decidir cuando ya nada te queda? ¿Cómo saber cual es el camino correcto? ¿Pero y si lo correcto no lo es? ¿Qué elegir? Más y más preguntas que me golpean, más y más dudas que me asaltan pero también más y más conocimientos por adquirir. Resulta irónico que estando cerca de los cincuenta años quiera seguir aprendiendo, pero si mis oídos funcionan bien, Malfoy me está hablando de unas maquinas que tienen la posibilidad de revivir a los muertos, una pequeña posibilidad de traer a Lily.

En parte entiendo porque quiere los Artefactos, como los está nombrando, los necesita para traer a Astoria y a su hijo de nuevo, para formar la familia que le arrebataron, parece dispuesto a todo por lograr su objetivo, la gran duda es ¿Por qué yo?

_-¿Para que me buscaste?- pregunto con curiosidad- todo lo que me has contado puedes hacerlo perfectamente tú solo, tienes un buen plan, tienes el motivo, eres capaz de todo eso y mas, yo te entrene, se quien eres. No me necesitas contigo._

_-Te pagare, soy capaz de darte la mitad de mi fortuna si eso quieres. Te necesito- dijo Draco- para conservar mi cabeza clara. Necesito coherencia, alguien que me tenga con los pies en la tierra, un sujeto inteligente en quien confiar. A veces, Severus…desde que ella se fue…siento que me estoy volviendo completamente loco._

No esperaba que me dijera eso, se que debe ser difícil para él pero nunca, en todos mis años, me hubiera imaginado que alguien me quisiera como un soporte a la realidad, conozco la magia negra, en su momento me deje seducir por ella y el precio a pagar es caro, demasiado caro, perdí a Lily, no su amor ya que nunca lo tuve pero si su amistad, el único sentimiento bueno que mantenía con una llama de felicidad mi corazón. No puedo asegurarlo aunque tengo la sospecha de que si Draco se pone a buscar los Artefactos la poca humanidad que le queda desde la perdida de su mujer y su hijo se va a ir al traste, va a caer en un abismo muy complicado de salir. En el fondo no quiero que eso suceda, que pase por lo que yo mismo pase, pero verlo así en estas condiciones ahora hace que no lo piense, el precio a pagar es impensable, lo presiento, pero las cosas que se puedan lograr, eso sin duda es mejor que cualquier fortuna.

_-No voy a aceptar tu dinero- me volteo y le doy la espalda a Draco- lo haré por curiosidad._

Sé que es mejor hacer las cosas con tranquilidad y lo haría si las condiciones se dieran, en cambio todo esto es algo casi irreal y digo casi porque muy en el fondo tengo la certeza de que todo lo que me acaban de decir es una realidad.

Vamos a necesitar ayuda, no de cualquiera sino de alguien con la mente lo suficientemente turbada como para meterse en todo esto, sin embargo hay muchos espacios en blanco, sabemos que Theo Nott le dejo una misión a Hermione Granger, de lo que no tenemos ni la más mínima idea es de quien puede ayudarla a ella, eso es un problema.

De todas las personas en las que Granger podría haber buscado ayuda ella no era una posibilidad que hubiera tenido en cuenta, a decir verdad, porque nunca imagine que dos mujeres que en el colegio solo cruzaban palabras para insultarse, ahora unan fuerzas en contra de Draco y mía. No es que no las entienda, ellas están solas y nosotros contamos con Bellatrix, tenemos ventaja, pero juntas estoy seguro de que son peligrosas, no en vano Pansy era una de mis mejores alumnas y Hermione la mejor del curso, son sin duda dos brujas poderosas y magnificas.

Una ex-mortífaga, la otra una ex-integrante de la Orden del Fénix, tienen conocimientos suficientes como para hacerle frente a cualquier situación.

La pregunta que me ronda es ¿Por qué Parkinson ayudaría a Granger? ¿Qué punto en común pueden tener? Por más que busque en los resquicios de mi memoria no encuentro nada que las una. Nada ni un solo motivo, además por la información que poseo Nott solo dejó la misión a la amiga de Potter, la mujer que amaba. Y no solo eso, tengo entendido que el muy desgraciado tenia bajo amenaza a Pansy si eso es así, definitivamente puedo decir que las mujeres son inentendibles, o al menos esas dos mujeres.

Lo que más me preocupa es la seguridad de Pansy, se que Hermione está a salvo porque aunque no entienda como lo consiguió Draco esta prendado de ella y no le va a hacer ningún tipo de daño, pero Pansy no tiene quien la proteja y Malfoy es capaz de matarla si se le atraviesa en el camino y intenta frenarlo.

El parecido a Lily que tiene es tal que si no fuera por su color de cabello y sus ojos, aseguraría que son la misma persona. Tan poderosa, obstinada, valiente y determinada que es increíble que todas esas cualidades estén en una sola persona, eso sumándole la prominente hermosura que posee la convierten en una mujer meramente apetecible.

Dejando de lado a Pansy, Draco me acaba de demostrar que es un completo idiota, estaba seguro de que sacar a Bellatrix de Azkaban iba a traer muchos problemas, independientemente de que hubiera realizado un juramento inquebrantable con su sobrino, pero darle rienda suelta para conseguir que toda salga a nuestro favor es demasiado, un mero acto de irresponsabilidad o quizás de desespero, aunque en algún momento esa mujer haya sido una de las mejores mortífagos de la historia, sigue siendo impredecible, yo en el lugar de Malfoy todavía estaría pensando si dejarla actuar por su cuenta o no permitir que siquiera piense en algún plan.

Era para imaginarme que tan equivocado no me encontraba, casi se podía oler que Bella intentaría algo como esto, lo más peligroso del asunto es que mucha gente, demasiada diría yo, esta en un peligro inminente.

Personas inocentes, porque de todos los habitantes en esa casa nadie sabe de toda la locura que se viene desarrollando a sus alrededores, que nada tienen que ver en toda esta búsqueda, guerra que hay entre Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy, ciertamente nadie tiene algo que ver en esto, Granger, Parkinson, Lestrange y yo somos solo una especies de objetos que esos dos mocosos usan a su antojo, aunque de todos nosotros con quien más cuidado voy a tener es con Nott, los demás por diferentes motivos me tienen sin importancia.

Ella, Pansy, es una buena mujer marcada por su pasado y por todo lo que le toco vivir, pero buena al fin y al cabo. Gran amiga si se la conoce lo suficiente, una de las pocas personas con la entereza necesaria como para no dejarse intimidar por nada ni nadie, algo así como una Bellatrix Lestrange en potencia y con mayor uso del raciocinio, más intelectual por decirlo de alguna manera.

Ahora me encontraba allí, al lado de Potter y dos de sus enemigos en La Madriguera, dispuestos todos a luchar juntos y cubrirse las espaldas si era necesario y dado contra quienes iban a luchar, obviamente era lo más sensato.

Había tenido que acudir a dos de las personas con las que menos me hubiera gustado trabajar, pero eso sin duda era un mal necesario, lo único bueno en esos momentos quizás fuera que Draco no estaba y una tregua evitaba que me mandaran a visitar a la muerte sin posibilidad de regreso, al menos de momento.

Me sorprendió verla con el dichoso sujeto que se encontraba a su lado y como buen curioso se lo comente, la respuesta que me brindo no fue para nada una gran información que sirviera a mis motivos, de hecho fue algo irónica.

_-Tengo que recordarte que me debes un café- digo ofreciéndole una mirada bastante inquisidora y apreciativa.__ -__me gustaría que nos distrajésemos un rato, espero que no traigas a tus viejos hábitos contigo._

_-Cuando, donde y como tú quieras Sev- contesto guiñándome un ojo._

Note como Theo la tomaba de un brazo y le decía algo que me fue imposible escuchar, Potter también parecía bastante interesado en la conversación que llevaban a cabo, pero el gran mortífago de su acompañante se dio cuenta y terminó todo dialogo.

Al cabo de unos minutos una niebla comenzó a cubrir todo el lugar, señal inequívoca de que la batalla esta por desatarse. No tardaron mucho en aparecer las sombras de quienes yo tengo entera confianza son mortifagos y de seguro los más peligrosos, nos dispersamos y cada quien se concentro en acabar con su oponente. Me enfrente a Rodolphus varias maldiciones seguidas que logre esquivar, corrí hasta las ciénagas que rodean el campo en el que esta ubicada la casa de los Weasley, completamente congeladas por el invierno y luego de esquivar otra maldición que rozó mi cabeza, con un simple hechizo logré dejarlo fuera de combate, para ser más especifico, ahogado.

Durante un buen tiempo la batalla transcurrió bastante normal, dentro de lo que cabe en un duelo entre magos. Hasta podría decirse que fue tranquilo, por esos momentos, pero el infierno pareció congelarse cuando Draco Malfoy hizo acto de presencia, ahora estaba seguro, mucho más de lo que he estado en mi vida, sería un duelo a muerte.

La tregua se fue al traste en el mismo momento en el que Theodore y Draco colisionaron las espadas en lo alto de la colina, era hora de enfrentarme a Pansy. Una simple mirada basto para darse cuenta de que la chica también se había dado cuenta, era hora del duelo, aunque mis intenciones no fueran esas.

En ningún momento le mandé una imperdonable, eran simples hechizos de desarme y protección, ella los esquivaba con una gran soltura y agilidad.

_-No me gusta golpear mujeres indefensas- le digo luego de leer sus pensamientos y ver que se pregunta la falta de imperdonables._

_-Lo se, no es tu estilo- dijo ella con reserva, sin apartar su mirada de mí- pero tú también me enseñaste que a veces los que aparentan ser débiles son los mas fuertes._

_-Has mejorado mucho Pansy, me siento orgulloso de ti ¿Tenemos que seguir peleando? Lamentaría tener que herirte, sobre todo porque me has prometido una cita- digo guiñándole un ojo._

_-¿Estas coqueteando conmigo Sev?- dijo ella, mientras tanto no pudo reprimir una sonrisa._

_-Siempre hermosa, siempre…. contigo no es tiempo perdido coquetear ¿Quién sabe?- digo usando esa voz potente, ronca y varonil que me caracterizaba- aun no pierdo las esperanzas de que te olvides de ese imbécil y me des una oportunidad, a lo mejor no te gusta un viejo como yo, pero hay mucha gente por ahí a tu alrededor ¿Sabias eso?_

Sin duda no era el mejor momento, ni el mejor lugar para mantener una conversación, mucho menos para coquetear, pero ambos necesitamos aligerar la tensión que se creo en el ambiente.

Era de nuestra total prioridad separar a los dos hombres que luchaban más allá, los necesitábamos pero primero lo mejor sería borrar a Bella del mapa, la muy maldita intentaba traicionarnos como si ella misma no supiera cuan peligrosas podíamos llegar a ser las serpientes en lo referente a una traición, de igual manera justo en el momento en el que Harry y Ron le lanzaban un avada se desapareció.

Como nos las ingeniamos para separar a los dos idiotas que se estaban enfrentando pierde importancia, yo y Draco teníamos que desaparecer.

Qué fue lo que pasó luego en esa casa aun no lo se, que es lo que cambio en mi a partir de ahí fueron mis propios sentimientos, soy un hombre lógico y racional, a veces también voy a lo practico, no me enamore porque verdaderamente estoy seguro de que la única mujer que voy a amar en la vida es Lily, esa que es de otro hombre, que tiene un hijo y que esta muerta. Sin embargo una especie de obsesión se instalo en mí, una obsesión nada saludable si vamos a verdades.

Y entonces es cuando mi tiempo libre, si ese que me queda cuando no estoy creando planes para conseguir llegar hasta los otros dos artefactos que nos faltan, hace que me ponga a pensar... Lo que más odio cuando pienso son todas las interrogantes que me planteo, pero dada mi situación me es imposible no hacerlo.

¿Soy loco o soy inmoral? ¿Es locura el desear a una chica veinte años menor y que además fue mi alumna? ¿Es inmoral querer tenerla entre mis sabanas? ¿Serán acaso locura e inmoralidad sinónimos?

¿Qué es la inmoralidad? ¿Es una conducta? ¿Por qué el prejuicio de que alguien es inmoral? ¿Somos tan injustos los seres humanos con nosotros mismos?

Díganme ustedes, si es que tienen esas respuestas, ¿Cómo es que el mundo sigue en pie?

Lo inmoral, ¿es lo incorrecto? ¿O es lo correcto, solo que no nos damos cuenta?

¿Qué es lo incorrecto? Ir con Nott, Granger, Potter, Weasley y Parkinson, ayudarlos, darles la información que poseo, destruir los artefactos, dejar a los muertos tranquilos, ¿Es esto lo incorrecto?

¿Qué es lo correcto? Es ayudar a Draco, ponerme de su lado, sacar a Bellatrix de Azkaban, permitir que esa mujer sin un ápice de humanidad libere a los mortios más peligrosos y ataque la casa de los Weasley`s ¿Será esto lo correcto?

¿Es lo incorrecto la forma correcta para actuar? ¿O es lo correcto la forma incorrecta de nuestras acciones?

Preguntas a las que dudo alguien le encuentre sentido, el sentido que busco y no encuentro. Es ilógico que justo ahora, tan cerca de conseguir que Lily vuelva me fije en una chica, hermosa mujer, grandiosa bruja, quizás sean esas similitudes entre ambas lo que me atrapo. Lo cierto es que esa mujer, Pansy Parkinson, se grabó a fuego en mis pensamientos.

Una semana era el tiempo transcurrido desde lo acontecido en La Madriguera, estaba tranquilamente sentado en el escritorio ubicado en mis aposentos cuando una imponente lechuza de un color gris picoteo mi ventana. Me levante pasadamente de la silla y camine hasta la misma, la abrí y no pude ocultar mi sorpresa al reconocer la letra del sobre, ni lerdo ni perezoso me dispuse a abrirlo y sonreí al terminar de leer la nota en su interior. Tome mi capa y me desaparecí.

-Me sorprende que me hayas llamado tan pronto desde nuestro último encuentro- digo en cuanto la veo.

-Sabes Sev, a veces, soy impredecible como ahora- contesta con voz tranquila- además digamos que esta no fue una buena semana.

-¿Problemas con Nott?- pregunto intuyendo la respuesta.

-Theo es un idiota si eso quieres saber- dice lanzado llamas por los ojos.

-Querida no es eso precisamente lo que me motivo a venir-respondo mirándola fijamente.

-Parece que la curiosidad es tu mayor defecto, Sev- responde ella.

-No fue por curiosidad, personalmente pienso que si una bella mujer te llama debes acudir- contesto de forma tranquila.

-¿Coqueteando otra vez conmigo? Se te terminan las artimañas- dice sonriendo.

-Soy un hombre de pocas palabras en lo referente a mujeres- digo riendo de buena gana.

-¿Pocas palabras Sev, y que es lo que haces entonces?- pregunta con falsa inocencia.

-Prefiero pasar a lo practico- respondo sonriendo todavía.

-Siempre al grano... En fin no te he llamado para acostarme contigo si eso piensas, querido- dice siempre directa.

-No hubiera pensado eso nunca Pansy, tu no acostumbras a tirarte al primer hombre que encuentras- contesto un poco más serio.

-Tienes razón, aunque debo alegar que no serias el primer hombre que me encuentro en el camino- comenta con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

-Dudo mucho algún hombre sea lo suficientemente imbécil como para no caer en tu belleza y sensualidad- digo de forma, quizás, un poco embobado.- Ahora querida Pansy, si no te incomoda me gustaría saber para que me mandaste llamar.

-Claro Sev, qué hombre puede resistirse a un buen par de tetas y un culo lindo ¿ah?- dice sarcásticamente, aunque no sin razón- La razón por la cual te busque es un poco de diversión, tal vez, algo de distracción que me saque de toda la porquería que estoy viviendo.- su semblante serio hace que me piense muy bien la respuesta antes de darla.

-No eres la única que esta pasando mal por todo este asunto, de hecho esto es peor que ser un doble espía cuando la guerra de Voldemort, todos sin duda necesitamos una distracción, la pregunta es ¿Qué clase de ocio es el que buscas?- pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

-Inteligente resolución, pero eras un profesor eso no tiene por que sorprenderme. La diversión que busco puede venir de cualquier cosa, no descarto la posibilidad de terminar enredada en una cama contigo Sev, hasta lo que tengo entendido somos un hombre y una mujer, eso sería normal.- Vaya manera de decir las cosas tiene.

-Hablas de todo esto como si fuera un trámite más en tu vida- respondo sorprendido por su forma de expresarse.

-¿Asustado de mis palabras?- pregunta con una sonrisita burlona en sus labios.

-Claro que no Pansy, ya te lo dije soy un hombre de pocas palabras, mis actos y actitudes hablan por si solos- digo esbozando una sonrisa nuevamente.

-No dudo de que tus actos y acciones hablen por ti- dice ella.

-No crees que si alguien se entera de estos encuentros estemos en problemas- observo preocupado en todo lo que va de la charla.

-Nadie se enterara, al menos que nosotros digamos algo- responde un poco más sería.

-En ese caso nunca sabrán nada- comento más para mi mismo que para ella.

-Claro que no Sev- dice ella.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?- pregunto.

-Estoy aburrida de hablar tanto, que te parece si nos disponemos a perdernos un rato en algún lugar- expresa con una perfecta sonrisa.

Tengo que admitir que fue un día grandioso, de alguna manera Pansy es la única mujer capaz de hacer de mi rutina algo productivo. Hacia ya demasiado tiempo que no me divertía de la misma manera en la que hoy lo he hecho y no es que me divierta fácilmente. Pero ¡ojo! No hemos hecho nada indecente, al menos no de momento, aunque como bien se encargo de recalcar ella somos un hombre y una mujer, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Lo que debo hacer ahora es simular que me he pasado el día encerrado en mi dormitorio para que ni Draco ni Bellatrix sospechen nada. En el caso de que alguno haya intuido que no estuve en la casa durante la tarde tratare de inventar algo, y más me vale que sea convincente.

-Se puede saber donde rayos estuviste en toda la tarde- interroga Malfoy cuando voy hacia el estudio.

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondo agrio.

-Claro que lo es, te necesito debemos encontrar a mi _querida_ tía- dice en un siseo.

-Ella no es estupida Draco, sin duda ya sabe que la buscas pasara un tiempo desapercibida y cuando se aburra volverá- contesto de espaldas.

-Bien esperemos, sin embargo me resultaría muy interesante saber en que te perdiste hoy, Severus- dice Malfoy.

-Mujeres, espero que mi respuesta sea suficiente para tu curiosidad- contesto escuetamente.

-Oh, en ese caso está bien- contesta dispuesto a irse.

-Malfoy, no necesito tu autorización para nada, que te quede claro porque es la última vez que te lo digo, nunca más intentes averiguar algo de mi vida- mascullo.

Escucho sus pasos alejarse, ciertamente debe de estar furioso pero el mocoso necesita que alguien le explique que la vida ajena no es un tema que tenga bajo su propia supervisión, y si ese alguien tengo que ser yo mismo con mucho gusto se lo aviso.

Hay veces en la que el alcohol es mi mejor aliado como en estos momentos, lo más probable es que en la mañana no recuerde que me paso ni que hice, ni porque tengo un olor a jazmín en la ropa, ni donde estoy, aunque ya no tengo idea de que lugar es este pero pagaría por volver a pasar lo que acabo de hacer.

-Sev ¿has visto mi blusa?- pregunta mi acompañante paseando en ropa interior delante de mi.

-Creí que sabias donde estaba desperdigada la ropa- contesto a media voz.

-Estaba más ocupada en otras cosas para fijarme donde quedaría todo- responde recorriendo con los ojos el cuarto.

-Podrías volver a lo que te mantenía tan ocupada, a mí personalmente no me molestaría en absoluto- digo con bastante descaro.

No creo que haga falta aclarar que con dos botellas de Whisky en el estomago una persona no es conciente de sus actos, pero por las dudas lo dejo dicho. Como terminamos tomando tamaña cantidad de alcohol no tengo idea, solo tengo vagas imágenes y recuerdos de una charla en la que ambos deseábamos olvidarnos de todo por un rato.

Siento como se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi, pero al parecer aunque recién hayamos terminado de tener sexo (porque otro nombre no merece, a menos que se le diga revolcón) mi cuerpo esta dispuesto a una segunda y empiezo a pensar que cualquier vez que se nos venga en gana.

-Eres insaciable- me dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es mi culpa tener tan grata y apetecible acompañante- contesto sujetándola de las caderas.

Mis manos suben por su espalda hasta llegar al broche del sujetador, lo desabrocho dejando a la vista un par de buenos senos, grandes, redondeados de manera perfecta y con los pezones rosados en el centro, una buena imagen estimulante. La poca ropa que había logrado ponerse termino perdida en algún lado de la habitación una vez más.

Sentir como me cabalga, al mejor estilo de estar encima de un caballo, no hace más que encenderme, sus partes intimas rozando con las mías empieza a lograr que mis ganas de estar dentro de ella se comiencen a salir de mi propio control.

La volteo y dejo debajo de mi peso, beso, muerdo y succiono su cuello sacándole un gemido ahogado de la garganta, bajo hasta llegar a sus pechos, repitiendo el proceso que realice en su cuello esta vez en los pezones, la noto arquearse de puro placer, pero eso no va a lograr que pare en mi propósito, sigo bajando por todo su torso, deteniéndome unos minutos en su ombligo, mi recorrido pasa a la parte interna de sus muslos, me entretengo en lamer su clítoris haciéndola jadear. Luego de unos cuantos minutos llevándola a las nubes solo con la lengua me decido a besarla en la boca, mientras que uno de mis dedos traviesos de cola a su interior, de forma brusca introduzco el pulgar para ayudar al índice y lo muevo de forma rítmica en círculos. Estoy empezando a pensar que ella está más excitada que yo mismo, la humedad que tiene lo demuestra y sus acciones la delatan, la siento contraerse entorno a mis dedos y eso me hace sonreír.

Me hundo en ella hasta al fondo y escucho un pequeño grito escapar de su boca, la embisto cada vez con más velocidad y fuerza, lo más seguro es que mañana tenga un buen ardor en la espalda de los arañazos que me da pero poco me importa, la cama cruje por los movimientos y el peso de los cuerpos que esta aguantando. Estoy convencido de que no me falta mucho para llegar al orgasmo y ella técnicamente se encuentra en las mismas condiciones, solo que por segunda vez. Pansy se contrae una segunda vez solo que con más fuerza que la vez anterior y eso hace que pierda el control. Me corro adentro de ella sin que me importen un rábano las consecuencias.

Esta sin duda fue una de las mejores folladas de mi vida, tengo la respiración agitada, estoy agotado y logré borrarme por un buen tiempo toda la basura que tengo por vida. No creo que algo me pueda hacer mejor, si esto es una locura o una inmoralidad no tengo idea, lo único que se a ciencia cierta es que los dos somos bastante mayores ya como para hacernos responsables de nuestros actos.

Pansy sigue acostada debajo mío, respirando de manera entrecortada y con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo al igual que el mío esta cubierto de sudor, por la expresión que tiene no demorara mucho en dormirse y yo creo que tampoco. Abre sus ojos y me mira, solo eso basta para saber lo que piensa.

-Esto solo fue una noche y nada más- dice tratando de respirar de manera correcta.

-Lo se, no esperaba nada más- contesto mirándola.

No hay nada que nos diga que lo volveremos a repetir, ni nada que nos diga que esto fue solo por esta noche. Pero solo fue sexo y del bueno, ambos tenemos claros nuestras prioridades y sentimientos propios. Solo fue un encontronazo del destino.


	13. Vodka n Roll

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling

Capitulo 13 Vodka´n Roll

Hola a todos, espero que estén bien. Hoy el relato y las fantasías sexuales corren a cargo de Marine_Granger Noa , una autora venezolana de fics, talentosa al extremis, yo soy su fan numero 1 por dios, ella creadora de "La leyenda" y "Un Malfoy Mestizo", fics que están disponibles en fan fiction y que les recomiendo leer.

Que adecuado que este capítulo sea el 13 y no es por la mala suerte, sino que da la casualidad que ¡esto es casi un relato gótico! Ya saben, la música, el ambiente, las letras, la cruda sensualidad. De hecho, celebramos Hallowen con este capítulo.

Este drabble es fantástico, ella captó completamente la idea de este colectivo (ya saben todo basado en drogas, alcohol, sexo y rock´n roll ) y estoy super orgullosa de ser su patrocinadora…je je je je, suena raro lo de patrocinadora…lo sé.. Sin embargo, a pesar de los elogios que he dado y que sin duda merece este relato (y todos los de la autora) ….hemos decidido publicarlo con algo de censura…puesto que la M mas M de FanFiction no permite colocar todo lo que se escribió. Sé que de pronto no es bueno autocensurarme y sinceramente este escrito es una obra de arte del erotismo, pero….a riesgo de que alguien me proteste y cierren la cuenta (y es que nunca han leído algo así….ni en el fan fic mas pervertido de Harry Potter, se los aseguro), Marine_Granger Noa y yo (que fui la Beta de este capitulo) en una conversación telefónica decidimos que yo procediera a publicarlo integro en mi blog Fickers Attack, con las escenas mas fuertes, pervertidas y turbadoras la dirección es w w w . fickers attack . wordpress . com (cerrando los espacios por supuesto) , y que el fic censurado fuese para Delirium, espero que me dejen reviews en las dos versiones….

Ahora en sus propias palabras, dejo que la escritora nos explique con lujo de detalles su alucinación sexual.

_**Delirium Tremens: **_

No pude evitarlo, quería traer otra cosa, pero mi Musa regresó pervertidísima de sus vacaciones visitando a Kenyon, Feehan y Shayla Black; haciendo de mi Dramione... ¡ESTO!

Banda sonora decadente a cargo de Mago de Oz, chequear si lo desean; a mí se me hace obligatorio; las letras de Replica por Sonata Ártica, La posada de los muertos, Aquelarre, el Violín del Diablo y Vodka 'n Roll (como el título de la viñeta) de Mago de Oz, las dos primeras del disco Gaia II y las otras de Gaia III. Y también Wish I Had an Angel de Nightwish (Tienen esta canción Kinslayer que me recuerda tanto a Voldy)

Recordáis al Theo Jos en LAI: Retratado por Mago de Oz en "Für Immer" el Theo antes de… ¿No lo habéis leído; a qué esperáis?

Cambios de estilo y vocabulario incidentales, según el personaje porque creo que así se "siente" mejor la perspectiva de cada espectador/participante/activo-pasivo (y porque así me ha salido).

Besos gente, alerta máxima, esto está HOT! Si hiero susceptibilidades, ya sabes, acepto Avadas Electrónicos como forma de pago. Notas aclaratorias al final.

Ingah (Marine_Granger NOA)

P.S: Jos ¿Haces el honor de colocar las advertencias?

Jos Black responde: No hay advertencia que valga…solo disfruten…je je.

_**Vodka 'n Roll:**_

_... Rammstein, Nightwish, Sonata Ártica, Rhapsody of Fire, Northern Kings, Apocalíptica, Épica, Mago de Oz; como teloneros Die Tottem Hosen, Linking Park y Evanescene y la participación especial de Fergie, Ozzie Osborne, Slash, Perry, Santana y Tarja Turuman. ¿Qué espera? Adquiera sus entradas ¡ya! En nuestras taquillas o llamado al...-_

Hermione Granger no siguió escuchando la publicidad, de un salto de puso en pie, apagó el radio-reloj encantado que conservaba en su oficina y, tomando su abrigo y su bolsa, abandonó su escritorio, cruzó el habitáculo, se despidió de su equipo anunciando que no regresaría hasta el siguiente día y atravesó a la carrera el corredor del Departamento de Leyes del Ministerio de Magia, corriendo sobre sus estiletos hasta atravesar una mano entre las puertas del ascensor; evitando a duras penas que partiera sin ella.

Con un suspiro de alivio se coló en el cubículo del elevador y sonrió cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella dejando atrás las voces de sus compañeros, llamándola a gritos por su inesperado y reprobable comportamiento.

-¡Hermione!- saludó una voz alegre y cantarina. Ella ladeó el rostro para encontrarse frente a una pareja de rubios ocupando el estrecho espacio con ella. Ahogó un gemido de inconformidad al ver el serio rostro de su Némesis escolar, Draco Malfoy, y a continuación esbozó la más sincera sonrisa al ver a Luna Lovegood parada a un lado de él.

Era hasta gracioso notar, sólo si los veías uno junto al otro, que mientras el cabello del hombre era casi plateado, el de Luna era de un rubio dorado clarísimo, tan claro como las plumillas de un pollito. Plata y oro, sí, eso parecían, pensó la castaña en ese breve segundo que tardó en recomponerse de la sorpresa inicial ¿qué rayos hacían ellos dos en el Ministerio?

-¡Luna! Qué alegría verte ¿qué te trae por el Ministerio?- preguntó ciertamente curiosa, a lo que su amiga sonrió y agitó el cabello y una mano, restado importancia al asunto.

-Introducía un requerimiento para el registro de una nueva especie mágica que descubrí con Scamander en las selvas de Sur América. ¡Hombres que cambian a jaguar! ¿O son jaguares que cambian a hombre?

-¿Hombres jaguar? ¡Pensé que sólo eran una leyenda muggle!- exclamó emocionada Hermione, Luna rió cándidamente.

-¡Oh, son un hecho! ¡Y no fui la única en verlos! El mismo Scamander los vio, y otros dieciséis miembros de nuestra expedición, incluyendo a Malfoy, nuestro patrocinador - aseguró muy seria, entonces tornó de nuevo su expresión a una tan alegre como curiosa. -¿Y a qué se debió tu carrera? ¡Porque pudiste dejarte los tobillos con esas botas asesinas!

-Habrá un concierto en un par de meses, y acaban de poner las entradas a la venta, Nightwish, Épica, Sonata, Mago de Oz... Oh y los alemanes del disco que te regalé.- contestó Hermione con la emoción de una niña de siete años la mañana de navidad.

Luna la miró, primero con expresión extrañada y luego esbozó una sonrisa centelleante con su perfecta dentadura blanca (los padres de Hermione estarían orgullosos de ella, de seguro) iluminando el cubículo del elevador.

-¡Ah! ¡Epic Metal! ¡Sinfónico! ¡Cyber punk!- su risa campaneante llenó el espacio atrayendo la completa atención del rubio, que había estado jugando a ignorarla desde que su amiga castaña había subido al transporte -Siempre me quedó la duda. ¿Es el disco el que se llama Rammstein y la banda Herzeleid o es al revés?

Draco Malfoy ahora sí se dio por enterado, giró su cuerpo noventa grados y alzó una irónica ceja platinada.

-¿Rammstein? -preguntó -¿Ustedes escuchan a Rammstein?

-¡Oh, así que es el nombre de la banda!- continuó Luna con naturalidad mientras Hermione miraba al hombre con absoluta incredulidad.

-Sí- espetó ella sacudiéndose mentalmente el atontamiento ¿Cómo señores oscuros sabía Malfoy lo que era Rammstein?

-¿Y dices que van a dar un concierto?

-Es Él concierto; Malfoy- se apresuró a contestar la adjunta del Departamento de Leyes, todavía preguntándose cosas, como por ejemplo: ¿Ella estaba hablando con Draco Malfoy; ex mortífago, Némesis personal, Slytherin de cuna, aristócrata de profesión, magnate de oficio y odia muggles por hobby; sobre un tema tan mugglemente mundano como un concierto?

-¿Dónde?- él quiso saber, y a Hermione no le cupo duda de que tomarse un aperitivo (dos Black Velvet para ser más exactos) antes del almuerzo y un digestivo (Kahlua; como si fuera poco) SI era dañino para salud ¿Estaba acaso borracha? ¡Por Voldemort! ¿Sería que se estaba convirtiendo en alcohólica y no se daba cuenta cuando se embriagaba?

_¡Para el tren Hermione! ¡Quieta! Tú sabes que así no es la cosa; ¡Acepta la maldita realidad, estás __**AQUÍ**__ hablando de __ESO__ con __**ÉL**__! Ajap, lo acepto, continuemos ¿dónde estábamos? ¡Ah, sí; __ALLÍ__!_

-En Manchester, próximo Halloween, disfraces permitidos- se obligó a responder luego de ese brevísimo lapsus mentis.

-¡Viva!- Chilló Luna arrancándoles idénticas expresiones de dolor a ambos al destrozar sus tímpanos- ¡Vamos a ir las dos juntas ¿Verdad que sí?- exclamó dando saltitos y tomando a la joven abogada de los brazos con fuerza suficiente para dejarle moratones, sin embargo, Hermione rió, y a Draco le faltó poco para hacer lo mismo; perdón, demostrarlo facialmente.

-Claro que sí Luna, de hecho acaban de poner en venta las entradas y justamente me dirijo allá para comprarlas en pre-venta, el VIP incluye barra libre, souvenirs autografiados, derecho a copia del video y pase a Backstage, por que va a ser en un estadio, puro general.

-¡Ah! ¡Voy a conocer a Rammstein y Mago de Oz!-exclamó Luna.

A Hermione le pareció aparecer una sonrisa, y desaparecer tan rápido como había llegado, en el rostro de Malfoy, pero no estaba segura de no haberlo imaginado.

-¿Dónde venden las entradas, si eres tan amable Granger?- inquirió el blondo de metro noventa y dos que tenía parado a su derecha haciendo un triángulo con ellas, y ella no pudo evitar mirarle fijamente durante casi un minuto antes de decidir que no había enloquecido, no estaba alucinando, no se quedó dormida ni tampoco estaba caminando en sueños y que debía ser menos maleducada, dejar de meterse en la vida ajena y responderle al maldito de Malfoy.

-Gracias, buenas tardes señoritas, un placer saludarlas- enunció el joven hombre luego de escuchar la información y que su elevador llegara a su destino, la planta más alta, desde la que se llegaba a la calle.

Boquiabierta, la heroína de guerra, prometida del héroe estratega de guerra, mejor amiga y futura cuñada de aquel que venció al que no debía ser nombrado (hasta las neuronas le quedaron jadeantes al pensar de un tirón la charretera de títulos que se les adjudicaban a los tres) bajó de la caja metálica y caminó hacia la salida oyendo sin escuchar realmente la charla incesante de Ginevra Weasley que se les había unido al bajar del ascensor.

Le pareció entender que su último partido había sido bueno pero que la habían suspendido del resto de la temporada por taclear demasiado duramente a otra jugadora, había escuchado junto con Harry la noticia mientras almorzaban y la había ido a buscar para ir a comprar entradas para todo el grupo. ¿Todo el grupo? ¿Qué grupo? ¿Taclear? Seguro había oído mal pues la mujer jugaba Quiddicht, no Rugby o Football ¡Por todas las quaffles del reino mágico, Hermione reacciona!

**OoOoO**

Mientras miraba el reflejo en el espejo de su peinadora, Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír, calzaba unas botas Doc Marten's con hebillas, vestía una falda de cola amplia en terciopelo negro, camisa blanca de seda de mangas amplias con cintas en las muñecas y puntilla en muñecas y escote con los hombros descubiertos, corset de cuero negro trenzado a la espalda, capa violeta también en terciopelo, con su varita oculta en el escote mientras una cadena de plata le rodeaba la cintura y caía por el centro frontal de la falda a manera de cinto. Su bolsito de cuentas lo había transfigurado a manera de una bolsita de terciopelo violeta y lo llevaba dentro de su capa.

El cabello lo había dejado simplemente trenzado y atado con una cinta de raso negro, no era día de alisados ni rizos, de hecho si lograba que su trenza llegara al final de la segunda hora de concierto se daría por satisfecha. Maquillaje mágicamente permanente, cortesía de Ginevra, consistente en rímel, delineador negro abajo y arriba, base, corrector y polvos, tenue rubor rosa oscuro, labial malva y sombras en tonos negro y humo (no precisamente colocados en ese orden, entiéndase) completaban el look con unos aretes, gargantilla y tiara de plata en la más fina filigrana, todo del mismo juego que el cinto medieval.

Hermione estaba muy orgullosa de su disfraz de hechicera (aunque técnicamente iba disfrazada de una versión sangre pura victoriana de sí misma) y se felicitó a si misma por su elección y por los dos Bloody Mary que le habían ayudado a aceptar el maquillaje propuesto por la pelirroja que yacía en su cama dormitando una siesta vestida de sexy vampiresa en su muy particular re-interpretación de la Dark-Huntress Samia.

_**Nota mental a mí misma:**__ No recomendarle más lectura sobrenatural muggle a Ginevra ¡Flipea! Ahora sí, nos vamos..._

Ginevra sonrió mostrando orgullosamente sus colmillos falsos a Hermione, Harry "Were-Hunter Vane" y Luna "Alicia" mientras alcanzaba, señalándole con la diestra enguantada, el lugar donde Neville, con su túnica de mago común y corriente, les esperaba haciendo fila para ingresar al evento. Eran apenas las seis de la mañana cuando había dejado allí al pobre mago esperándoles con George y Charlie Weasley, vestidos también del modo habitual para cualquier mago, y es que los chicos habían pensado, correctamente cabe decir, que ir vestidos normalmente ya parecería un disfraz para los muggles, y poder andar entre ellos con semejantes fachas sin levantar miradas suspicaces ya era todo un placer.

-Mi hermano es un idiota- halagó Charlie a la castaña tomado con divertida caballerosidad una de sus manos para rozarle con sus labios mientras George hacía una graciosa reverencia. Y es que ningún poder mágico había logrado arrastrar a Ron con ellos, que creía que estaban locos por desperdiciar su Halloween de esa manera.

-Un soberano idiota- corrigió George dándole una mirada apreciativa.

-Gracias chicos- dijo entre risas mientras un "gorila" se acercaba a la entrada y abría el cerco de seguridad para dejar entrar a la inmensa fila de seres humanos que se habían citado para el que prometía ser el colectivo del año: 20 horas del más mágico Rock jamás escrito o tocado.

Avanzaron como borregos por casi una hora antes de verse dentro del lugar con unos anti estéticos carteles colgando de sus cuellos y acreditándolos como VIP. Una vez dentro el grupo juró mantener la cohesión o al menos estar cerca de la barra para no perderse.

-Si nos separamos- dijo Harry- aún tenemos las monedas de E.D.

-Si Harry, fue una excelente idea traerlas – apoyó George viendo la enorme masa de personas ocupando el campo de fútbol sede del Manchester United

-Creo que vamos a necesitarlas- comentó Neville, pero Luna agitó su mano en un gesto de desdén ante la idea.

-Lo que necesitamos es hacer lo que vinimos a hacer ¡Divertirnos!

-¡Sí!- La secundó la pelirroja golpeando con su puño el aire sobre su cabeza– "El doctor de la nostalgia, por fiestero me recetó, para la gripe del alma: ¡Vodka, amigos y Rock and Roll!"- cantó arrancando risas de otros que, como ellos, acababan de llegar al área de bar y pedían sus primeras bebidas. Hermione y Harry rieron imitando su gesto enérgico y procedieron a tomar de la barra las Stout que Charlie había pedido mostrando sus carteles de VIP y el sello que les habían estampado en la cara externa de alguno de los brazos.

La tarde había comenzado bien para todos, algunas cervezas, "_Crawling" _fluyendo por el aire y los cuerpos agitándose y deleitándose en la receta de Mago de Oz citada por Ginny tan magistralmente, y cuando las horas fueron avanzando Harry y Hermione se perdieron dentro del mar de gente con Luna para acercarse al escenario con sus cervezas en la mano. Neville hacía más de media hora que se había perdido entre los bailantes y los demás estaban en la barra.

Corearon como locos las canciones de Northern Kings, brincaron hasta quedarse sin aliento con _"Rammstein", "Angel", "Du Hast", "Naked", "Men Gegen Men"_ de Rammstein y "_Strom"_ de Dië Tottem Hosen, cantaron a todo pulmón _"Wanderlust", "Wishmaster", "The Kinslayer", "Faraoh Sails to Orion", "Wish I Had an Angel" "Poet and the Pendulum", "Bye, Bye Beautiful" "Come cover me" _y otras de Nightwish, y _"Cry for the Moon"_ de Épica (la única de ellos que se sabían) y se transformaron en unos completos desquiciados mentales hora a hora.

Slash y sus amigos les hicieron perder la cabeza y el vodka corría por sus venas cuando dieron las diez de la noche, pero como no paraban quietos ni un instante, aún después de haber guardado la capa de ella y la chaqueta de cuero de Harry en el bolsito y no tener idea de dónde estaban Luna y los demás. Cada tres a cuatro canciones, se dirigían a la barra pedían dos vodkas para cada uno y volvían al ruedo.

En algún momento, mientras Tarja Turuman junto a la banda de la que había formado parte, Nightwish, cantaron _"The Phantom of the Opera"_ comenzaron a hacer las canciones a dos voces y ya para Sonata Ártica estaban ebrios, pegados uno al cuerpo del otro en cuanta cabilla bailable existía, y cualquiera era bailable para esas eufóricas y alcoholizadas mentes.

Las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de la castaña y la mandíbula de Harry se marcó duramente por unos segundos, pero haló hacia su pecho a Hermione (a la cual mentalmente ya le estaba fastidiando llamarla "hermana" como era su costumbre desde hacía unos años) y la pegó de su cuerpo casi íntegramente cuando la letra de _"Replica"_ hizo tambalear sus cimientos; cuando las memorias de la maldita guerra los golpearon con fuerza.

-Yo resistí, gané la guerra, y ahora estoy tras de tu puerta, trato tan duro de cumplir la ley, y averiguar el sentido de estos pensamientos, ¿me recuerdas? Antes de la guerra, yo soy el hombre que vivía en la siguiente puerta, mucho atrás... nada es lo que solía ser, soy una replica, soy una replica, vacío y temblando dentro de mí, no soy más sabio, soy una réplica de mí...-

Harry ahogó la letra de la canción contra el cuello de Hermione y se dejó arrullar por el ritmo cadencioso de la tonada mientras ella lo imitaba con los dedos sobre su nuca, no se despegaron aún cuando reventó _"Full Moon"_ y se abrazaron de medio lado para gritar a todo pulmón _"I want out"_, sólo para terminar pecho a pecho como lapas en medio de _"Juliet" _riéndose juntos de la desquiciada letra.

Cuando Apocalíptica subió al escenario con Ozzie decidieron tomarse un brake para acercarse a los baños y juraron reunirse en el bar, donde quiera estuviera el cantinero imposible de perder que tenía pinta de berserker con el cabello casi blanco, una cincuentena de años y descamisado con un torso de físicoculturista que congregaba muchas mujeres en su lado de la barra.

Ya estaba Evanescense en el estage, cerrando un ciclo y abriendo el último cuando Hermione se recostó de la barra cerca del mentado germano, jadeante tras haber logrado atravesar de punta a punta el campo de fútbol y sus seis mil ocupantes, cantando _"Bring me to life"_ y codeando para abrirse paso. Pidió dos vodkas y con ellos en la mano se subió a uno de los improvisados bancos para mirar por sobre las cabezas a ver si encontraba a Harry, o cualquiera del grupo, pero pronto comprobó que su vista empañada de embriaguez no le ayudaría a sacar nada en claro de ese mar de caras que armaba jaleo de aquí para allá.

Cantaba y se reía como drogada al ritmo rápido y circense de _"La soga del diablo"_ divirtiéndose de lo lindo, con la adicta cancioncilla.

-Ayahuasca con un sorbo basta y a las costas perdidas de ti mismo, volaras, viajarás conocerás mucho más de ti. Ayahuasca un bato a la vasca que por poca pasta quiere hacer turismo, viajarás, volaras a los rincones que hay en ti. No tengas miedo a ser tu mismo, ni a distintas formas de turismo, matarás callarás; hay tanta gente dentro de mi... ¿quién quiere comerse mi menú?

El ambiente era decadente a la máxima potencia, alcohol, rock en español, miles de almas, cuerpos sudorosos y jadeantes bailando incitantemente, o simplemente saltando o montándoselo por doquier y ella allí, mirándolo todo con el golpe de la batería marcando el compás de su corazón, moviendo su cuerpo con congénita cadencia sin ser apenas consciente de ello.

Las letras en castellano resonando en su cabeza, se las sabía, eran la seducción oscura, su placer culpable... Cantó "_Ayahuasca"_ marcando la marcha sobre el banquillo y bebió las órdenes de Vodka antes de notar una cabeza pelinegra con lentes redondos, ella aguzó la vista, pidió la orden de nuevo, sólo para beberla otra vez al determinar que "lentecitos" no era Harry James Potter

Gritó y maldijo cuando alguien la asió por un tobillo haciéndola caer, el contenido de los vasos se derramó rociando barra, personas y a ella misma de caña clara al estilo ruso y casi se da un tiro a si misma al ver que quien la había atajado, entre risas, era un hombre de su edad, que le sacaba un par de cabezas y la taladraba con los ojos más parecidos a zafiros que hubiera visto en su jodida existencia.

-¿Nott?- preguntó con la lengua pesada -¿Theodore Nott? ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí?

El castaño rió, todavía con ella en brazos como un bebe y con una cabeceada le señaló a su derecha antes de sentarla en el mismo banco en que había estado parada.

-Nos pareció imperdonable no evitar que te partieras ese precioso cuello, Granger- Comentó con un acento ligeramente italiano el altísimo hombretón de piel color chocolate que Theodore había señalado, a su lado también estaba Pansy Parkinson indolentemente sentada con mueca de asco y un vaso de ginebra en la mano, le hizo a Hermione una cabezada de reconocimiento y procedió a ignorarla.

-¿Qué coño hacen ustedes aquí?- volvió a preguntar Hermione, el aliento alcohólico de Nott la golpeó a la cara al responderle.

-¿Acaso creías que los "sangre pura" no sabíamos divertirnos?

Hermione no pudo reprimir la carcajada que le produjeron sus palabras, se giró al cantinero alemán y le pidió dos vodkas más.

-¿Acaso no te basta uno solo?- preguntó Draco Malfoy llegando hasta ellos con la piel enrojecida y el cabello platino casi amarillo de humedad y pegado a su rostro como algas en un tritón, sus ojos grises la evaluaron y debió gustarle algo de lo que vio, porque sus pupilas se dilataron oscureciendo sus ojos plomo de un modo casi imposible.

Dentro de la nube que el trago había conjurado en su mente los filtros de aceptabilidad de Hermione se habían esfumado y sus otrora antítesis le parecían tan buena compañía como sus desaparecidos amigos.

-No estoy sola- comentó con una sonrisa ladeada y una ceja enarcada mientras se giraba a tomar los dos vasos que acababan de ponerle mientras el grupo de turno terminaba la lenta y cadente _"Si te vas"_ empezando otra.

Eufórica se separó un poco de ellos tras bajarse del asiento y dio unos pocos pasos hasta la multitud, alzando uno de los vasos y desgarrando su garganta nuevamente.

-¡Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad, ven y vente de fiesta, el infierno es este bar!- coreó cuando Mago entonó _"La posada de los muertos"_- ¡Alza tu cerveza brinda por la libertad ven y vente de fiesta y a la muerte emborráchala, y que el cielo te espere, pues el infierno es este bar!

Se convulsionó entre el mar de cuerpos jadeantes cantando y bailando, Theo y Blaise se le habían unido y ella se acompasaba a los cuerpos masculinos por igual, ora a uno, ora al otro, o simplemente en medio sintiendo con gusto como se amoldaba su cuerpo a los de ellos. _"La ira de Gaia"_ fluyó de sus labios por cinco canciones después.

- ... al igual que amar también se castigar...- susurró contra su oído la voz de su mejor y muy borracho amigo cuando Harry llegó rodeando su cintura y saltando con ella.

-¡... la venganza de Gaia tendrás! -Cantó ella dándose la vuelta y le abrazó el cuello para la parte suave de la canción ante las miradas borrachas y atónitas de Draco y sus amigos, a quienes acababa de unírseles Daphne Greengrass, única de ellos que no vestía ropas muggles sino sus túnicas de abogada.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Estaba temiendo quedarme solita con los Slytherins- cuchicheó en voz muy alta Hermione a Harry mientras hacia un mohín con la intención de burlarse de las muecas "quiero ser sexy" de Ginny, logrando verse arrebatadora con sus labios fruncidos y esa mirada angelical y ebriamente vulnerable.

Harry tuvo que morderse las mejillas con fuerza para no terminar de perder la cabeza y atacar la boca de su " hermana" Hermione.

_¡Malditos Mortífagos, sería casi un incesto! _

_¡En nombre de todos los Señores Oscuros; sería incesto imprudencial!_

Draco apretó los puños, primero no entendía qué pintaba Potter con la prometida de su cuñado, o Granger con el prometido de su futura cuñada. Segundo, esa puta sangre sucia estaba caliente esa noche y jodidos todos, sangre sucia y cara rajada se veían tan malditamente…

-Se ven jodidamente bien juntos ¿no?- comentó a medio camino de un gemido Pansy, saliendo de su apatía y haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos.

-Agéndalo Pansy, esta noche hay sexo _a la carte-_ dijo Nott mirando al mismo lugar que ellos y Blaise.

-¿Qué acaso van a hacérselo aquí?- preguntó horrorizada Daphne recordándole a todos por qué carajos era que habían decidido, en primer lugar, dejarla en casa.

-Ya vengo muchachos- comentó Theo con cuatro vasos en las manos cuando los Griffyndor se contoneaban con el inicio de _"Aquelarre"_ -¿Me alcanzas Draco?

Con una sonrisa casi siniestra, _casi,_ Draco fue tras él, Hermione le sonrió a ambos, lamió el cuello de Harry y echó la cabeza con velocidad controlada hacia ellos para que su amigo los viera. La sonrisa maliciosa de Potter fue una Oda a la Inmoralidad y definitivamente, al menos por esa noche, ya habían caído todos los radares, derrotados del todo con la letra oscura y sexual del tema que la muchacha bailaba como gritando _"cojánme" _con todas sus mayúsculas.

Hermione, obnubilada como estaba, sintió la excitación nacer en su vientre cuando Blaise Zabinni también los alcanzó y se paró a su espalda justo en el momento que ella y Harry tomaban cada cual un vaso de vodka de los que traía el castaño y tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando se vio rodeada de los cuatro chicos, contoneándose en torno a cada lado, frente y espalda dejando bien en claro que estaban programados en función de apareamiento.

Con el posesivo brazo de Harry aún en torno a su cintura encaró a Blaise y se pegó al pecho de su "hermano" o casi "hermano" Harry, pero mirando a Theodore que había quedado a su izquierda. Pronto la tonada derivó en el folk céltico y los cinco se abrieron un poco, Harry por fin la dejó ir marcando con su mirada un desafío a los otros tres antes de que la muchacha se girara y comenzara el baile de figuras con el que constantemente bromeaban en privado al escuchar ése y otros grupos de influencia gaélica.

Ginny se les unió en ese momento, llegada de algún lugar indeterminado y jaló a Malfoy a las figuras, figuras que cualquier mago sangre pura conocía de los antiguos bailes de salón y Ginevra sacó disimuladamente su vara y rajó por la costura de adelante, justo entre las piernas de Hermione, la falda ganándose una mirada agradecida de su amiga cuando la brisa de la noche se coló entre sus cansados, enrojecidos y sudorosos muslos.

Entonces la tonada bajó y Blaise abrazó la cintura de la pelirroja y Harry retomó a Hermione, cantándoles en un improvisado coro la oscura letra. Harry presionaba los labios sobre la yugular de la chica y esta arqueaba el cuello para darle acceso, su mirada borracha fija en los ojos de Malfoy mientras una sonrisa perdida flotaba en su rostro y las manos se aferraban a la nuca de su amigo.

-Muéstrame tu cuello y deja que mis colmillos rompan la piel que impide que tu sangre sea para mí, y tu vida será eterna. Morirás cada mañana y renacerás al anochecer.

Blaise terminó con una sonrisa, Ginny y él miraban al trío de junto, Draco se había pegado a la espalda de la chica, que ahora se aferraba a los cuellos de ambos con distintas manos, Pansy y Theodore que bailaban ella tras Potter y él acercándose a Ginny con la clara intensión de unirse a ellos del modo que sus preceptores estaban marcando sin querer, la excitación crecía con cada beat, cada rasgar de las guitarras o, como en éste caso, con las voces, particularmente la de Hermione dando la respuesta a precisión con la cantante.

-Oh Señor de las mentiras, mendigo de otras vidas, duque del vicio, príncipe del sexo y del dolor... La lascivia que en mí entre, me corrompa y me reviente el alma en trozos de placer.

Draco prácticamente gruñó antes de morderle un hombro mientras Harry lamía el camino ascendente de su clavícula al oído, la maldita prácticamente había gemido todo el segmento y Draco estaba a punto de mandar todo al diablo, alzarla contra la primera valla y follarla como un maldito.

"_El pentáculo es mi cama, permite que te laman, y no sabrás si te acarician un hombre o mujer, violaremos tu inocencia, orgasmos y decadencia..."_

La canción continuó, Hermione y Ginny se separaron del grupo y se internaron aún más en el maremágnum de cuerpos, pegadas una de la otra, mientras las voces de los intérpretes conjuraban un paraje oscuro, fuegos rituales y sodomía plena, decadencia, sexo duro y puro, cadera contra cadera, el muslo de una entre los de la otra, sus manos en las cinturas opuestas, pronto estuvieron rodeadas de sus hombres, Neville escupió su trago de ginebra, Charlie casi tomó a su hermana y la sacó del concierto, casi, porque estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo una exploración bucal, que enorgullecería a cualquier odontólogo, a su lolita disfrazada de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Luna discordaba con su vestido azul, zapatitos de charol y pantimedias blancas, pero su cuerpo estaba poseído de la misma prostituta ebriedad que había despojado a casi todas las mujeres del lugar de sus pudores y remilgos, el recató huyó cuando Luna miró a sus amigas, se soltó de Charlie y meneándose como una ramera entrenada llegó hacia ellas, por supuesto que todos la siguieron.

¡Maldita Lovegood! Theodore poco pudo hacer para evitar deshonrarse a si mismo cuando Pansy fue halada de un brazo por las tres chicas y Luna, entonando el corito de la canción, ancló sus manos en las nucas de Pansy y Ginevra haciendo chocar sus rostros.

-Déjate enamorar, ven y únete, desnuda tu pudor ven y entrégate al placer. Déjate enamorar, sedúceme, por la depravación déjate acariciar- corearon las cuatro al romper Pansy el beso con un brillo desquiciadamente vulgar en sus ojillos brillantes.

-Mmmm, Aah, Sedúceme- cantaron Hermione y Pansy, mirando a Potter y Malfoy, no respectivamente – Sedúceme príncipe...- Luna y Gyn se unieron para la última parte, sus voces se fundieron con las de cientos de otras mujeres entonando lo mismo y creando una atmósfera infernalmente seductora.

_¿Qué coño estoy haciendo? _

Harry se lo preguntó como cien veces mientras abrazaba las cinturas de su prometida y hermana y compartía besos húmedos con ambas, finalmente la escurridiza felina castaña volvió a liberarse para comenzar un nuevo tema, arrebatando un vaso lleno de Stout de la mano de Charlie y bebiéndolo de un trago, no le importó, Hermione continuaba alejándose y no pensaba renunciar a esa novedad, a la estrecha curva de su cintura y su recién descubierta sensualidad, a las caderas anchas que había abrazado mil veces inconsciente del potencial erótico, del entrevisto de sus muslos excitantes juntándose y separándose como incitantes alas de mariposas, burlándose de él y de todos.

Ronald imbécil ¡Mira que no estar presente la precisa noche que su mujercilla _(tú hermana, pervertido) _descubría a la bestia en celo que encerraba bajo jaulas y jaulas y más jaulas de falsa moralidad y convencionalismos sociales!

¡Condenada Hermione! ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que bajo la automatizada fachada de niña bien yacía un volcán arrasador de instintos sexuales reprimidos y movimientos serpentinamente femeninos?

_¡Venga Hermione Granger _-pensó el moreno en medio de un dolor de testículos y glande nunca antes sentido en su maldecida humanidad- _desfoguémonos juntos y démosle de qué hablar al maldito mundo mágico!_

Hermione se giró sobre su hombro para verlo acercarse como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos y esbozó una maliciosa, deseosa sonrisa, pasó las manos sobre sus propios hombros, las subió por su cuello y alzó la trenza sintiéndose de algún modo segura, seductora y poderosa, atrevida, guerrera... deshizo su trenza mientras agitaba la cabeza, pasó las manos por su frente echando el sudor hacia su cabello, se giró enfrentando a sus perseguidores, lamió sus labios, hizo un travieso guiño y recorrió la esbeltez de su cuello con las manos escurriendo la humedad de su piel hacia el valle entre sus pechos.

Instintivamente Harry giró a izquierda y derecha, Malfoy, Nott y Zabini casi tras él arrastrando de la muñeca a Pansy; tampoco era que la estuviera siquiera presionando, supo el moreno al ver la lascivia en la mirada de cada uno, su erección se hizo más fuerte, pesada, le dolían no solo las pelotas, sino que la carnosidad entre éstas y el esfínter. Hermione seguía alejándose, hechicera, seductora, como huyendo de ellos, como si su huída no fuera más que una invitación.

Los cuatro cogieron el guante que se les arrojaba y Zabini soltó una carcajada al llegar cerca del escenario donde un grupo de enloquecidos fanáticos habían liberado espacio para una olla ¡La perra de Granger sabía dónde esconderse! Sabía dónde conducirles, cómo atraerlos, se amasaba las tetas y rotaba las caderas, guiñaba y bailaba con los labios entreabiertos, con el cabello flotando en torno a su cabeza y su torso, el brillo de las luces abrazando su cuerpo y arrancando destellos dorados de su piel ruborizada y excitada. ¡Y todo lo hacía dándoles las tetas o el culo mientras se seguía alejando de ellos!

Pansy avanzaba a tropezones, enojada porque Blaise hacía daño en su muñeca con el fuerte agarre, no que lo necesitara, y Pansy se hartó y liberó la mano con un sacudón. Sintiéndose juguetona se arrojó en pos de Granger cuando ésta se giró y sus miradas café y miel chocaron. La otra sonrió como un espejo de su propia expresión y ella aceleró el paso, convirtiendo el acechamiento de todos en una carrerita de "Atrápame si puedes" cuyo objetivo central era la castaña, y ahora también ella misma.

Entre risas cantarinas y jadeantes corrieron abriéndose paso entre los cuerpos apiñados, el espectáculo de luces se había tornado estroboscópico con columnas de fuego arrancando una sobrenatural fogosidad a los rostros y cuerpos y niebla artificial descendiendo, mezclándose. Conforme se acercaban al escenario y giraban a Backstage los juegos se iban haciendo más y más traviesos, truculentos, Pansy sentía el hervor en su sangre, el vacío en su vientre y la humedad en sus pantalones de cuero negro, entorpeciéndola, haciéndola desear sacárselos para evitar el ardiente roce, deseando...

Cuando alcanzaron los almacenes llenos de sillas y cajas de licores junto al escenario, casi debajo del entarimado, Mago de Oz anunció "_Für Immer_" y ambas chicas se pararon casi en seco. Pansy tomó una botella de uno de los cajones de madera y comenzó a agitar su cuerpo, las piernas inquietas, el cuello, caderas, cintura, hombros, esternón, sus brazos y su culo comenzaron a seguir la seca cadencia de la batería y a seguir los dictados de la guitarra voces y bajo, rió en una fuerte carcajada al ver que Hermione Granger bailaba con ella en un perfecto tamdem, dónde una echaba la cabeza batiendo los hombros adelante volando hacía allí su cabello lacio la otra se doblaba sobre su espalda y bajo la inclinada, sus pechos rozándose, los pezones de ambas endureciéndose por el roce de sus cuerpos.

Dónde la segunda alzaba el torso y se enderezaba para sacudir adelante los indómitos rizos mojados de sudor y alcohol que componían su cabello la una cedía bajo sus demandas, agachándose Pansy bajo el torso de la castaña por ser la más alta, la entrepierna de la baja Griffyndor rozándose y excitándose con el muslo de Pansy que ella había colado entre los muslos sudorosos, sus cuerpos haciendo perfectos movimientos laterales que se compenetraban y tentaban entre sí; las miradas ancladas, un juego de dominio y sumisión en el que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a ceder el control, sin saber que pronto ambas serían despojadas de toda posibilidad de mantenerlo.

Bajando el ritmo de sus pases de baile, Hermione le hizo una graciosa reverencia a Pansy y la ofreció bailar _"El violín del Diablo"_ y se unieron en una loca danza cantada como un par de divas del rock.

Pansy dio un trago a la botella y con una mano en el cabello de la nuca de Hermione lo jaló con violencia obligándola a subir la cabeza y abrir la mandíbula, vertió el líquido por la boca de la chica y al mismo tiempo bebía del cuello y los pechos el que escurría empapándolas a ambas.

Corearon y se besaron otra y otra y otra vez, los cuatro hombres las miraban en las sombras, tres de ellos secretamente divertidos y el otro asombrado aún de su propia osadía, descubriéndose y descubriéndola, descubriéndolos.

Y entonces Draco tarareó acompañado de sus amigos _"Vodka and Roll"_ y ese fue el punto de no retorno... Jadeantes y adoloridos, entonaron la sugerente y divertida letra que terminó de compaginarlo todo.

"_Vámonos de fiesta, la vamos a ligar, vamos a curar la soledad, embriaga tus fracasos, mátalos con Rock, tus miedos hablaran. Beberemos sin parar bailaremos y al final no habrá dios que se mantenga en pié, al ritmo del Rock and Roll sacaremos a bailar a las penas con una traición." _

Hermione soltó una risita y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Nott y Draco que la tomaron en una nada infantil rondalla y la giraron, pronto Pansy y Harry se habían unido al corillo. Estaban todos locos, borrachos, absolutamente idos, entre la inocencia divertida del borracho sincero y los más primitivos deseos de sus mentes y cuerpos desatados como un Maëlström de vodka, feromonas, whisky y hormonas.

"_Ven levanta de una vez y bebe hasta el amanecer tu alma aun tiene sed. Ven si el frío entra en tu piel abrígate con un amor bañado en Vodka and Roll..."_

Las manos de Theodore dejaron el jugueteo inocente y apresaron a la Granger contra sus caderas, clavando su erección contra sus nalgas, sonrió de medio lado compartiendo una mirada sapiente con el blondo cuando ella gimió sonoramente, todas las miradas se colocaron en ella, en el modo en que se estrujaba contra Theo y en la manera en que miraba a Draco, la mano derecha desatando el cordón de los pantalones de cuero marrón de Harry, con total... lujuria, sí, no había palabra para describirle más que lujuria, y una subyacente nota de lascivia que la hacía lucir jodidamente apetecible.

"_...Beberemos sin parar, gastaremos en champan y después haremos el amor, escuchando por canción, tu linda respiración, esto sí que es rock and roll."_

Pansy gimió también cuando Blaise la alcanzó y de un rudo empujón sobre los hombros la arrojó contra la pared, metiendo las manos debajo de sus glúteos para subirla y sostenerla entre su espada y la pared con la descomunal fuerza de sus brazos trabajados, mientras sin ningún pudor se frotaba contra ella, como si correrse pronto fuera una meta deseable y absolutamente necesaria de alcanzar.

"_Ven levanta de una vez y bebe hasta el amanecer tu alma aun tiene sed ven si el frío entra en tu piel abrígate con un amor bañado en Vodka and Roll..."_

-¡El doctor de la nostalgia por fiestero me recetó para la gripe del alma Vodka, amigos y Rock and Roll!- cantó Luna uniéndose les con los brazos cargados de souvenirs como para repartirle a toda la tropa de aurores - Me tengo que ir gente bella- anunció como si no hubiese visto la descarada actitud de su amiga o el jaleo desenfrenado que tenía montado Pansy tratando de sacarle las túnicas a Blaise con dedos demasiado borrachos. -Reclamé los recuerdos de todos, vengan a casa a buscarlos ¿Vale? Nadie dio una respuesta, verbal al menos. Meros asentimientos de cabeza que la chica tomó naturalmente, entonces comenzó a alejarse, caminando rumbo a la salida. Ya estaba en el vano de la puerta cuando se giró levemente y con una sonrisa se despidió a gritos: - ¡Tengan un orgasmo o dos por mí, por favor!

Al _"Crack"_ con el que se desapareció le siguió una serie de tacos mal contenidos, y es que... ¡Mierda! ¿Luna estaba loca?

_¡Si! Moony Lovegood Strikes Again!_

-Maldición- gritó Blaise bajando a Pansy y separándose de ella, Theo se apartó de Hermione y Draco que se quedó como un pasmarote y los amigos de la rubia rieron a carcajadas por largos, enteros minutos.

Entonces, cuando ya todo se creía perdido y mientras Rhapsody of Fire subían al escenario, Harry Potter tomó un trago de la botella abandonada por Pansy, se armó de valor, respiró hondo y caminó veloz hacia la súper borrachísima de su "hermanita" y la alzó con los brazos chocando pelvis y labios contra los de ella al mismo tiempo. Hermione gimió, casi chilló, enredó las piernas al rededor de la cintura de Harry y trabó sus tobillos enfundados en cuero negro, haciendo lo propio con las manos alrededor de su cuello y devoró la boca del Auror que se frotaba contra ella con una fruición inaudita.

Malfoy y Theodore se acercaron a ellos cautivados por la estampa salvaje de la muchacha que incómoda con la falda mal rajada bajó una de las manos hasta ella y a fuerza de tirones terminó de desgarrarla hasta que sólo quedó sujeta por la cinturilla reforzada, quedó entonces la pieza colgando de su cintura; sus piernas doradas y cubiertas de cientos de casi microscópicas pequitas como gotitas de miel brillando sobre su piel y las botas recortándose contra sus rodillas. Con el mismo ímpetu trató de desgarrar la camisa de su amigo, quien sonrió contra su boca sin terminar de romper el beso.

Ella se arqueó, se estremeció de aprehensión y placer cuando la mano fuerte y grande de un hombre se cerró sobre su pecho izquierdo y sintió otra más, fina, alargada y definitivamente masculina acariciando su espalda. Harry había sentido a los otros también y abrió los ojos dirigiéndoles una mirada casi feroz que se transformó en puro magma lujurioso cuando ella se arqueó contra el pecho de Draco para que pudieran tener mejor acceso a su busto. La vista de las pecaminosas manos deshaciéndose del corset y la camisa de la castaña, desgarrando lo que sobraba de falda.

El tirante del bolso se deslizó de su hombro y por su brazo y fue a parar a pies de Pansy que miraba, frustrada y molesta, mientras comenzaba a sentirse erotizada de nuevo. Blaise simplemente se sentó en una de las desperdigadas sillas, mirándolo todo.

Perdida en las sensaciones que provocaban en ella, Hermione estaba segura sólo de dos cosas, que aquello era lo más delicioso que había experimentado en su vida y que... Oh Wow, wow, wow, y requete wow... no ya no recordaba que había estado pensando

_¿Cómo carajo es posible que tres hombres toquen tu entrepierna al mismo tiempo? _

Nunca lo habría creído, pero cuando Theodore se acercó tocando el hombro de Draco para que le hiciera un espacio, se acomodó tras ella y recorrió con manos expertas su cuerpo, la espalda y los hombros, el torso, abrazándola desde atrás, jugando sus pechos hasta que sus piernas se debilitaron y soltaron su presa sobre la cintura de Harry, bajó por su vientre hasta su sexo, jugó con los nervios hasta hacerla enloquecer.

La cabeza de la castaña calló atrás sobre el hombro de Theodore y el aprovechó de pasar los brazos por debajo de sus piernas y colándolas entre sus muslos desde atrás, abriéndola hasta que se hizo casi doloroso y la apartó de ellos, sentándose en una de las sillas, dejándola alzada y expuesta, usando sus dedos para separar los labios de su sexo por debajo de la tanga que precariamente la cubría, a juego con el brassiere de encaje blanco, acariciando los labios mayores y colando los dedos entre sus pliegues, jugando ociosamente entre ellos.

Con una sonrisa ladeada ante la expresión de completo arrebato de la castaña, Draco desapareció su brassiere y sus bragas rasgándolas y arrancando la tela dejando al descubierto un par de generosos senos de pezones dorados contra una piel blanco dorada cubierta de micronésimos lunares claros y ruborizados de excitación, y su centro, palpitante, inflamado, sonrosado y cubierto de pequeños rizos castaños, brillantes por la humedad que lubricaba su cuerpo, escurriéndose por sus pliegues hasta sus muslos y hasta la separación de sus nalgas, con la cadenilla del cinto bajando traviesamete sobre ellos.

Draco la contempló, lamió sus labios satisfecho antes de dirigir su atención al rostro arrobado de san Potter, que en esa ocasión parecía todo menos un santo, el deseo brillante en sus ojos, la expresión contenida de placer y la tensión en los hombros del moreno, que se acercó casi con devoción a la joven vulnerable ante ellos y tomó su mentón con una mano, elevando su rostro para orientarlo hacia él y arrebató un beso posesivo mientras los dedos de su mano izquierda bajaban hasta su monte de venus, y allí se hubieran detenido, apenas rozando su clítoris, de no ser por el bufido de burla de Malfoy y la mirada retadora de Nott.

Si fue eso, o el estremecimiento de placer y el gemido de la joven mujer, sus caderas corcoveantes agitándose bajo el tacto de ambos hombres; Harry tal vez nunca sabría que motivó su decisión, pero apenas un par de segundos luego de comenzar a tocar el botón sensible, deslizó violentamente tres dedos en el interior del cuerpo de la muchacha, soltando una maliciosa risilla ante la reacción desesperada, el grito arrebatado, sus ojos avellana abiertos por completo y clavados en él con intensidad.

Movió los dedos en su interior y estuvo a pronto de enojarse por la intromisión de los dedos pálidos y finos de Draco Malfoy, frotando círculos sobre el clítoris henchido y erecto. Más fue orgullo y alegría lo que imperó, mezclado con una adecuada dosis de camaradería cuando la muchacha chilló de placer bajo sus manos y se mojó aún más.

Theodore reía con socarronería, depositando besos, trazando círculos y figuras imaginarias con su lengua sobre el hombro izquierdo, el cuello y el oído de la muchacha que temblaba como una gelatina entre sus brazos, desbordada por el éxtasis de sensaciones, un gemido largo y grave se escapó de la garganta femenina cuando Draco y Harry, en un movimiento coordinado por una mirada de la recién llegada Pansy, tomaron los pezones de la mujer, apretando inexpertamente Harry y el rubio rodando la cima dura y cremosa entre sus dedos.

Pansy se sacó el abrigo y lo dejó caer sobre el suelo, besando a los tres hombres con deleite mientras la piel de Hermione se abrillantaba por la repentina transpiración. Con una expresión indescifrable Pansy abandonó los labios de Theo, besando lánguidamente su mandíbula, siguiéndolo hasta la piel de la castaña, trazó el camino hacia el hombro opuesto e imitando los actos de su prometido para proporcionar sensaciones en estéreo a la chica que desesperada sentía crecer la excitación, la burbujeante tensión en su útero y sus muslos, temblaba desesperada ante sus atenciones, jadeaba en busca de aire, elevaba su rostro hacia Theodore buscando besarle en los labios, hacia Draco, o Harry e incluso la misma Pansy que fue quien finalmente se apiadó de ella y rozó sus labios con los propios, pintados de carmín, se perdieron en un beso profundo y delirante, su mente se desconectó de la realidad y ambas terminaron de caer en un torbellino de erotismo desenfrenado.

Siguiendo un primitivo instinto que hasta entonces había desconocido Hermione consiguió equilibrar los muslos sobre los antebrazos de Nott y se impulsó, elevando las caderas, pasando de ser la pasiva dominada a ser parte activa del pasional encuentro, balanceando sus caderas hacia los envites de los dedos de Harry, con algo de dificultad consiguió control sobre sus manos hasta entonces caídas en los muslos de Theo, recorrió con una la extensión del definido muslo, subió hasta la ingle por debajo de su propia nalga y la colocó sobre la prominente erección que la tenía enloquecida frotándola con ganas. Jadeó cuando la lengua de Pansy se abrió camino hacia sus pechos y su otra mano saltó al cuello de la muchacha que de nuevo subió y encontró los labios de Hermione.

Nunca hasta esa noche había besado a otra mujer, pero encontró la experiencia plenamente satisfactoria, el beso de la muchacha era delicioso, cargado de lujuria contenida, la lengua ligeramente más sedosa que la de Ron y los labios, era como si frotaran pétalos de rosas "luna" contra su boca. La saliva de aquella se mezcló con el sabor a vodka de su boca y se vio envuelta en una nebulosa. Gimió de inconformidad cuando sus manos encontraron obstáculos en cada camino que emprendían, estaba disfrutando de las sensaciones que le prodigaban pero necesitaba algo... más.

Necesitaba llenar un vacío en su interior, necesitaba... tocar como era tocada, quería tender a Pansy, arrodillarse a su lado y asegurarse de que la muchacha que tanto había detestado en el pasado sintiera exactamente lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo. Un decadente, primitivo, lésbico impulso se adueñó de su ser, y mientras giraba sus caderas en circulo para ellos, mientras una de sus manos intentaba desesperadamente colarse bajo el pantalón de cuero de Theo Nott, mientras gemía descontroladamente por los dedos de Harry y Draco Malfoy y miraba las manos de Blaise Zabini recorrer la piel de la chica junto a ella y desnudarla con parsimonia, abrillantando su piel por la humedad de su boca: el temblor se adueñó de su cuerpo y el orgasmo estalló, reverberó, la sumergió por completo en una tempestad indescriptible de placer. Gritó, gritó y luego sollozó en la boca de Draco que absorbía los sonidos con un beso abrazador. Entonces cayó laxa entre las brazos de Nott, luchado por llevar aire a sus pulmones.

Theo la dejó ir, Harry sacó los dedos de su interior y con una mirada hambrienta la tomó de las manos obligándola a levantarse entre jadeos. Su amiga se dejó llevar por él y Draco los siguió, olvidándose por completo de Pansy y Theo y Blaise. Draco agitó su vara un par de veces atrayendo las pertenencias de la castaña y asió los brazos de ambos. Ni medio segundo después fueron tragados literalmente por un torbellino de colores que los halaban en todas direcciones. ¿Cómo lograron mantenerse juntos y en una pieza? Draco nunca lo sabría, pero se había cansado de los jueguecitos y con fuerza empujó a la pareja hacia la enorme cama que yacía en el medio de la habitación en que los había aparecido.

Horas después Hermione estaba totalmente pálida, desmadejada contra el pecho de Draco, completamente desnuda (de hecho…los tres lo estaban) y su mano a duras penas parecía el soplo de una brisa sobre su piel. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando la escuchó suspirar y ella decidió acariciar su pecho y la nuca del rubio.

-Wow- ella jadeó, resolló y suspiró de nuevo, casi afónica- quien haya dicho que el alcohol es malo para la salud no había probado esto.

Ambos se rieron, Harry acarició con ternura el valle entre sus pechos y Draco Malfoy colocó besos por sus hombros con mucha suavidad, entonces en un extraño momento, cuando ambos ya relajados se deslizaban fuera de su cuerpo y uno besaba su pecho y el otro respiraba cobre su clavícula Hermione se corrió de nuevo, provocando nuevas risitas satisfechas de ambos.

-¡Maldición Harry! ¡Estoy tan condenadamente sensible que creo que podría tener un orgasmo sólo vistiéndome.

-Eso es algo bueno- contestó el moreno con la respiración apenas calma y una mirada cómplice al rubio, capturando un pezón entre sus dedos. Draco dejó caer sus dedos a su entre pierna y acarició su clítoris hasta que volvió a correrse. Entonces Hermione simplemente cayó sobre Harry, aún más pálida y completamente helada, tan empapada de sudor que el cabello le escurría por el pecho, el rostro y la espalda, cayendo húmedo contra la piel de Harry.

Su amigo frunció el ceño ante ésto, sobretodo al mirar que en lugar de adormecida parecía casi inconsciente.

-¿Mía?-llamó acariciando su cabeza, recostada de su hombro mientras el hombre que los había aparecido valla a saber dónde se separaba de tras ellos, se dejaba caer en la cama junto a él y le ayudaba a bajar a la chica de su pecho.

-¡Oh! Estoy bien Harry, sólo cansada, perfectamente relajada, saciada y satisfecha.-Suspiró ella dejándose hacer, entonces le sonrió a Draco dándose la vuelta y acurrucándose contra él, subiendo una de sus piernas sobre la del blondo y tomando su pecho como almohada.

-¿Estás segura? ¡Estás muy pálida!- refutó su mejor amigo tendiéndose a su lado, una sonrisita tonta, del tipo que en 10 años nunca le había escuchado dar, salió de sus labios y flotó en el aire antes de que el silencio nuevamente se asentara. Harry la miró estremecerse y cuando miró bien notó que era Draco riéndose ligeramente.

-Tranquilo amigo, está perfectamente- le dijo con un tono entre divertido y condescendiente que logró molestar al moreno.

-¿Cómo coño puedes decir eso si ella está...

-Agotada... sólo es eso ¿Nunca habías visto a una mujer así de satisfecha? ¡Tienes mucho que aprender!.

Una carcajada cantarina llenó la habitación, los dedos de Hermione jugaban en torno al ombligo de su amante y tomó el brazo de Harry cuando éste se tumbó a su lado y lo echó sobre su propia cintura como una colcha, amoldándose entre los dos y susurrando de placer.

-Son muy buenos chicos... individual y conjuntamente- ella halagó con voz somnolienta- ese cliché de ver estrellitas era cierto.

-A su servicio, Mademoiselle Granger, cuando guste...-dijo Draco con un deje de escepticismo -¿Nunca habías visto estrellas antes?- Ella negó con la cabeza -¡Mujer necesitas hombres de verdad en tu cama! -Exclamó sintiéndose de pronto orgulloso.

-¡Theos Mou!- la chica se estremeció y exclamó cuando sintió la piel de Harry ajustándose a su espalda, pero aún con lo placenteras que resultaban las caricias de los jóvenes sobre su piel, simplemente sucumbió al sueño.

**0o0o0**

Harry esa noche no durmió, el resto de la madrugada se le había ido en mirar a la pareja que dormía a su lado, recordando el modo en que habían pasado las horas previas, sonriendo al ver en su mente la reconstrucción de los hechos, y con una maldita nueva erección al pensar en cómo se había sentido compartir una mujer con otro hombre.

Hermione era alguien que le importaba. ¿Sería lo mismo compartir cualquiera otra mujer con un conocido cómo lo había sido con ella? ¿Sería igual compartir a una desconocida con su amigo Ron, quien también era alguien que le importaba mucho? ¿Tres completos desconocidos hacían una buena encamada? ¿Sería aún más devastador compartir a la propia Hermione con Ronald?

¡Al demonio! Hacía apenas unas horas esa chica era su hermana, y por el momento, mientras sentía la piel cálida de su cuerpo y la mano de Malfoy colocada sobre su abdomen, en el mismo lugar en que había caído cuando el rubio, ya dormido, los había encarado y la había abrazado no podía pensar en otra cosa que en despertarla y hacerla suya de nuevo. Despertarla enterrándose dentro de su cuerpo y hacer que ella trajera a la vida a Malfoy con una buena tanda de sexo oral, y por todos los dioses del cielo que la única cosa que lo detenía de el asunto era el estar perfectamente seguro que Hermione no le daría sexo oral ni siquiera a Ron si no estaba bien borracha.

Y Harry sabía que ella no estaba borracha ya.

La certeza de que aquello no abría ocurrido si ella, y ellos, no hubieran bebido de más cayó como una roca en su vientre, recordándole que Malfoy estaba en una peor posición. Siquiera ellos dos eran amigos y podían fingir su incomodidad pasando a algún tema, pero Draco Malfoy, si bien ya no era la diana a todas sus frustraciones y odios juveniles mal reprimidos, nunca había sido algo más que un lejano conocido. Y con el historial de peleas e insultos que arrastraban ellos dos...

¿Qué pasaría a la mañana cuando los tres estuvieran despiertos?

Harry no estaba seguro de poder apartarse ahora, y maldito fuera, quería repetir la experiencia, con las mismas personas que la había vivido.

Recordar el abandono con que ella recibía el placer y trataba de retribuírselos de un modo torpe, errático y decididamente enloquecido daban buena cuenta de lo mucho que ella había estado disfrutando ese encuentro y Harry se sintió en cierto modo poderoso. Si bien Malfoy era quién había llevado la iniciativa y él se había conformado con seguir la corriente, era a él a quien la chica se aferraba, aunque eso bien podía ser incidental. El rostro de Hermione había sido una máscara de disfrute, su frente arrugada, los ojos apretados. A momentos había relajado su expresión, pero sólo cuando dirigía energía a otro lugar, apretándose sobre ellos, moviéndose, agitando la cabeza cuando las sensaciones la desbordaban, gimiendo, gritando los nombres de ambos a ratos, implorando incluso que la dejaran ir.

Hermione era puro fuego, excitante y atrevida, pero era bastante obvio que sus experiencias eran bastante pocas, no sólo por sus inocentes intentos de huir de un placer que se le hacía demasiado, o por su miedo al creciente cúmulo de sensaciones, si no por lo apretada que había estado cuando entró en el, por lo permeable y la constante humedad, se había ido secando poco a poco, obviamente desacostumbrada a semejantes atenciones y de pronto su cuerpo se se había humedecido de golpe en proporciones sorprendentes, preparándose para continuar. Aquello había sido prácticamente demasiado para lo que un hombre joven e impetuoso podía soportar.

Y a eso había que sumarle la presencia de el otro, lo bien que se había sentido cuando Malfoy entró en el cuerpo de Hermione y se habían sentido uno al otro, el exótico frenesí de sentir al otro a través de las membranas delgadas que los mantenían separados, había sido con desilusión que había recibido el ruego de Hermione para que se detuviese, pero cuando Malfoy abandó el interior de la castaña Harry rogó poder repetir aquella experiencia en su vida, era lo más alucinante que le hubiera pasado, y mira que había vivido bastantes cosas hasta ahora. Entonces Malfoy había entrado de nuevo en ella, en el mismo lugar en que él se encontraba y aquello había sido un infierno.

Harry estaba todo lo comprometido con la situación que un hombre podía estarlo la primera vez en su jodida vida que hacía algo como aquello, no era nada más compartir una experiencia sexual como parte de un trío, no era sólo lo malditamente gay que en teoría debía haberle parecido aquel placer obtenido de el roce circunstancial, o que lo hubiese encontrado exquisitamente natural y hasta deseable. ¡Era que era Draco Malfoy el otro en cuestión. ¿Había sido diferente el roce de él al de ella, habría sido diferente de ser Ron, o Neville, o algún desconocido en lugar de Malfoy?

¿Acaso importaba una mierda?

Casi una hora después del amanecer, Draco fue el primero en despertar, lo supo por el cambio en su respiración, cuando él se incorporó y sus miradas se encontraron le pareció percibir una nota de cautela. Lo mejor sería irse con cuidado.

-Buenos días- saludó el muchacho, un brillo diferente pareció en los ojos grises, uno picaresco, divertido y cómplice.

-¿Buena noche?- inquirió el rubio

-Bastante movidita- entonces su mirada cayó en la joven que yacía desnuda entre ambos -Es puro fuego ¿eh?.

-Sorprendente- murmuró el rubio -una caja de sorpresas.

-Y aún no la conoces lo suficiente- comentó Harry, sin falsedad, mirando al otro alzar una ceja incrédulo se encogió de hombros -es la pura verdad no la conoces ni un ápice.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde.

-Bien dicho.

Draco sonrió trazando el camino de la clavícula de la muchacha con un dedo. Hermione frunció el ceño y llevó una mano a su frente. Entonces, cuando movió el cuerpo para acomodarse y sintió un par de imponentes erecciones matutinas rozando sus caderas ella abrió los ojos de golpe y giró a ambos lados, mirándolos detenidamente.

Hermione Jane Granger casi se rió de las expresiones dubitativas de ambos, sabía que, todo lo raro que aquello podía parecer, ella y su reacción eran la clave para que llevaran la fiesta en paz o estallara el pandemónium. Sintiéndose torpe de pronto, se giró a Draco y depositó un tímido beso en sus labios antes de hacer lo mismo con Harry.

-No sé qué es lo más increíble, -comentó como si nada- Que hayamos tenido un Menage o que no tengamos una resaca de Padre y Señor Nuestro.

Con una risilla de alivio, Draco volvió a besarla mientras sentía la mano gruesa de Harry colarse entre ellos y jalarla hacia sí, colocándola de perfil. Su propia mano se abrió camino hacia el pecho de la muchacha y casi se deshonra a sí mismo con el gemido fuerte que escapó de la garganta de Jane.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde y luego de un tenso momento al pasar por el salón de Malfoy Manor para poder volver a casa vía chimenea, Hermione se estaría todavia preguntando: ¿Qué sería más impresionante? ¿Que lo hubiera hecho con Draco Malfoy? ¿O que hubiera tenido otro trío estando sobria?

¡Y por los Dioses del Olimpo que había sido aún más impresionante sin alcohol en las venas!

¿Se atrevería a repetir aquella experiencia alguna vez?

¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a Harry el lunes por la mañana cuando se encontraran en el ministerio?

¿Cómo demonios debía dirigirse ahora a Draco Malfoy? Sería una hipocresía ignorarlo como si no se hubieran dado mutuamente el mejor sexo oral de sus cortas vidas, pero por otra parte ellos nunca habían sido amigos.

Mordiéndose un labio al adentrarse en una calle muggle se preguntó: ¿Cómo sería acostarse con el rubio sin la presencia de Harry? ¿Cómo sería saciar su curiosidad de Zabini, de Nott y de Parkinson?

Y lo más importante de todo: ¿Por que seguía pensando en Parkinson ahora que ya estaba sobria? ¿Desde cuando era _bisexual_?

Lo único que Hermione sabía mientras tomaba una botella de vodka del anaquel del supermercado, es que se alegraba de que fuera noche de chicas, no estaba segura de poder alejarse de ellos si se los encontraba. No aquella noche que el recuerdo de sus manos, su sabor, sus pieles, el olor de sus cuerpos aún seguía impregnado a ella. No aquella noche que acababa de romper con Ron sin saber darle una explicación convincente.

No en aquel preciso momento que el simple hecho de pensar en cualquiera de ellos le mojaba las bragas como ningún otro recuerdo, deseo o fantasía lo había logrado jamás.

Y mientras entraba a casa de Ginevra Weasley no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando la voz grave del vocalista de Mago de Oz llegó a sus oídos...

"_Ven, levanta de una vez y bebe hasta el amanecer; tu alma aún tiene sed._

_Ven, si el frío entra en tu piel, abrígate con un amor bañado en Vodka 'n Roll"_

_**The End**_

OoOoO

1:La referencia a los Hombres Jaguar es de Christine Feehan, serie Hombres Jaguar.

2: Dark-Huntress Samia y Were-Hunter Vane son de Sherrilyn Kenyon, saga Dark Hunter

3: Black Velvet: Cocktail Cerveza negra Stout con Champagne / Bloody Mary: jugo de tomate, sal, pimienta, Vodka tabasco y celery como adorno (es una especie de levantamuertos si te comes el celery después del trago, pero demasiados te mandan al suelo)/ Kahlua: marca comercial de licor de café. El vodka es el equivalente ruso al ron blanco o al licor de arroz de menor calidad, son bebidas originalmente para calentar el cuerpo en invierno.

4:Ayahuasca es una planta (junco) conocida como soga del muerto, cuerda del ahorcado o nombres similares, se prepara un té con ésta que es una poderosísima droga alucinógena. Se la encuentra sólo en latinoamérica, sobre todo en Honduras. Ayahuasca se pronuncia jallauazca y es vocablo indígena.

5 Mademoiselle es del francés: mi doncella, mi señorita, mi dama. Theos mou es del griego: Dios mío/ Mi dios.

6: Y por último, tengo entendido que algunos acoplamiento sexuales son plenamente posible bajo términos biológicos.

Ingah

Marine Granger NOA

A.k.a: Lithos_Ingah

P.S: Espero sus Avadas. (¿Veremos a Uncuervo por aquí alguna vez?)

"_Aprender música leyendo teoría musical, es como hacer el amor por correo"_

_**Luciano Pavaroti**_


	14. Crossing Borders, Vodka n Roll part II

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Hola a todos por aquí, le pedimos amablemente a Marine Granger-Noa que nos escribiese la continuación del capítulo de Vodka´n Roll. Esta vez no quise mutilarlo y postearlo en el blog de Fickers Attack porque leyéndolo sentí que si lo cortaba perdía la esencia y el suspense. Así que pase lo que pase y caiga lo que caiga, aquí va.

Advertencias: categoría M superlativa, slash, femslash, sadomasoquismo, tríos, orgias y un largo etc de cuestiones sexuales que no puedo dar categoría.

Felicitaciones Marine Granger-Noa, de nuevo alegraste mi tarde….

¡Feliz Dia de los Enamorados! Espero que se diviertan y que sus parejas le hagan la mitad de lo que está escrito aquí.

A continuación unas breves palabras de la autora.

"Hello, aquí traigo la segunda parte, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, pero así soy yo, doña complicada, cada vez que hago un plan o pongo un plazo, se me cae la guinda y el pastel y pongo literalmente la torta.

Decirles que éste es un poco más _colorado_ que el otro relato es un eufemismo y obviamente.

Me ha costado empezar éste, pues me sentía un poco perdida en cómo cambiar el POV, pero al final mi mentecilla perversa se ingenió un POV de Pansy hasta el punto en que se desaparecen los tres locos del fic anterior. No recomiendo saltarse el inicio, no tanto por el esfuerzo que pueda suponernos a los escritores hilar un segmento u otro, o conseguir que nuestro Delirium Tremens tenga, como dijo alguien: introducción y no de golpe y porrazo puro sexo. (Gracias , mis sinceras gracias. Como Jos, creo que todos sí tienen algo de argumento, pero allá los que crean que no, sobre gustos y colores...)

Les recomiendo leerlo todo porque la versión de Pansy, su mente, sus reacciones en la primera parte son lo que dan cuerpo y vida a ésta segunda versión de Vodka 'n Roll, es ella, damas y caballeros quien enlaza las historias y es pura sensualidad la que relata, y a mí, que como escritora me gusta decir que los personajes cobran vida propia y se escapan de nuestras manos me gustó mucho la reconstrucción de los hechos desde su punto de vista, así como escribir lo que experimentó ella, cuando en la otra parte me centré mucho más en Hermione.

Mis sinceras disculpas por hacerles esperar por ésta entrega y mis humildes gracias a quienes se molestaron en dejar un comentario en cada versión, me he leído con detenimiento y placer cada una de sus palabras, e incluso las copie en archivo y las tengo en mi PC, y agradezco de veras la información sobre el Ayahuasca, porque yo tenía una canción y un diccionario como base de toda esa info, los eruditos se equivocan y las mortales como yo más rápido lo hacemos.

A quienes como a Jos y a mi les ha gustado el Theo cargándose a Hermione como un salvaje, les entrego éste Theo todo Dom, que ha salido de lo profundo de mi mente, lecturas eróticas, fantasías y desvaríos y además me ha gastado las neuronas.

Esta va para Jos y quienes me pidieron la segunda parte, y para el Slytherin Semper Perversis, que seguro se lo van a pasar de lo lindo con él... Como yo me lo pasé de lo lindo escribiéndolo.

Jos, querida amiga mía, por favor, esta vez sí has el honor de poner las advertencias de rigor, creo que éste no me quedó tan bueno, pero sí me quedó más largo y más pervertido, otro trío, un vistazo a Polyarmonía (love it) blah,blah, blah, SlytherinSlash (uff acabo de acuñar un termino de advertencia, ustedes saben) , visos a BDSM y qué se yo...

Me despido, demos paso a la lectura, perturbadas mentes tras los monitores (digo yo, si leemos éste compendio erótico nos hemos ido enfermando más y más con cada chapter, eso desde el punto de vista de las mentes convencionales y los falsos moralismos) pero no puedo irme sin dejarles, como casi siempre, alguna frase, alguna cita, algún fragmento que he encontrado memorable. Esta se la han dicho a Hermione Granger, en el capítulo uno del caldero burbujeante que es nuestro Delirium Tremens:

"Yo soy un sádico, es cierto, pero tú eres jodidamente masoquista"

Draco Malfoy, Juegos de Seducción

por Jos Black.

**Disclaimer:**Nada más que los delirios de nuestras mentes nos pertenecen, y como los reviews van a la web en vez del banco y no valen euros, dólares, bolívares, pesetas, pesos, coronas ni ninguna otra moneda, pues ni Jos Black, ni Marine-Granger-NOA, ni Ninkie Potter ni ningún otro de los autores que hemos agregado ingredientes al caldero percibe beneficio económico de erotizar a los personajes de Rowling como lo hacemos. ¿Está suficientemente claro ya?

Menores de (14, 17, 21?) Chavalillos: ¿Qué su mami no les dijo que espiar es malo?

_**Delirium Tremens**_

_**Crossing Borders.**_

_(continuación de Vodka 'n Roll)_

_Pansy Parkinson se quedó congelada en una pieza cuando vio desaparecerse a Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. En algún lugar dentro de ella una profunda desilusión la golpeó, pero entonces su prometido; Theodore Nott; hizo algo que la envolvió en una bruma sensual, haciendo que todas las neuronas en su cabeza se embotaran y pusieran su cuerpo en automático para cada función instintiva. Y mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo de aquel sucio almacén con "Dar-Ku Nor" de Rhapsody of Fire tronando por todo su cuerpo, y abría los labios para recibir a su amigo, olvidó incluso el lugar en que se encontraba._

Había sido varias semanas atrás que Draco, su muy rubio, aristocrático, estirado y deliberadamente loco amigo había irrumpido en la casa de sus suegros llevando un sobre muggle de papel bond corriente y mal blanqueado entre sus manos.

-No creerás lo que traigo aquí - había anunciado mirando a Theo tras los saludos de rigor -Pansy, haz el favor de dejar esa capeta y revisar ésto- ordenó.

Mosqueada, Pansy tomó el sobre de pergamino que Draco había dejado caer sobre la carpeta del muestrario de invitaciones para su matrimonio y palpándolo había notado unos cartones rectangulares que extrajo con tedio.

-¿Qué es ésto? - había preguntado antes de leer uno de los rectángulos -¿Entradas para un concierto muggle? ¡Si no sabemos ni andar entre esos salvajes!

-Pansy, nena, cállate un rato- mandó Draco, estaba agitado y ansioso

-Malfoy – la voz de Theodore fue fría y ruda, enarcaba una ceja, fulminando con una mirada cargada de saetas de hielo a su mejor amigo – Discúlpate con mi mujer ahora mismo.

Draco se detuvo entre ambos y miró del uno al otro durante unos segundos, luego tomó una profunda inspiración y suspiró hasta arrojar todo el aire de su cuerpo acercándose a Pansy.

-Señorita Parkinson – pronunció cuidadosamente- lamento haber sido rudo con usted- ofreció, la morena sonrió borrando su gesto contrariado y le dió un asentimiento. Entonces Draco se giró a Theo -Lo siento también Theo, tres horas en el departamento de Regulaciones Mágicas con Lovegood y Scamander, siete minutos en el elevador escuchando a la rubita y Granger chillar como desquiciadas y dos horas de fila en muggleland ponen a cualquiera mal del hígado.

-¿Escuché decir Granger? - preguntó Theodore enarcando una afilada ceja negra.

-Se subió al elevador un instante después que nosotros y empezaron a chillar...Lo que me recuerda, ¿Hay algo malo con mi apariencia el día de hoy?

Pansy y Theo lo miraron sin entender muy bien, al final la morena recorrió con sus ojos azules el cuerpo de su amigo

-Te vez impecable, como ha de ser Draco,- concedió- ¿por?

-Nada más que Granger, Lovegood y luego la chica Weasley me miraban como si tuviese algún vergonzoso desperfecto y se decidieran entre ignorarme o hacérmelo saber.

-¡Oh por Cerunnos! Draco, esa gente siempre fue extraña, probablemente esperaban que les hechizaras o algo por el estilo, en fín- Pansy dejó caer su mirada sobre las entradas -¿Ésta es la música muggle que ponen en Ye Olde Dungeon?

-La misma – asintiendo Draco se sentó en una butaca -Tengo seis pases para un concierto éste Halloween, ¿Quien se une?

_**OoOoO**_

Habían pasado dos meses y una semana cuando el grupo salió de Malfoy Manor en Wiltshire rumbo al estadium utilizando un traslador programado por Charlie Weasley, quien creía que era para Luna Lovegood. Demasiados enredos, cierto, pero Pansy había hecho bien su parte del trabajo: llevarles allí sin tener que recorrer media Inglaterra a lo Muggle.

¡Draco había comprado las entradas sin tener idea de dónde estaba ubicado el estadium!

Resultaba divertido el contraste entre sus habituales apariencias y las que habían escogido ese día, Draco llevaba unos pantalones negros de mezclilla que le quedaban de pecado combinados con una chupa con tachuelas y hebillas y una remera también negra, todo sobre botas de motorista, que le daban el aspecto de un Death Angel recién reclutado, Theo llevaba su usual atuendo de pantalones tipo cargo grises, con una cazadora a juego y una franela negra con el emblema de Aerosmith; Astoria, la linda dulce y tierna Astoria llevaba un traje de motorista ceñido a cada mínima curva de su cuerpo y colmillos "plásticos" comprados a unos bloques de Ye Olde Dungeon en una tienda de comestibles la semana anterior y Blaise había escogido llevar pantalones de jean negros, botines negros y blancos Converse y una franela manga larga del mismo color tipo letrero que ponía _"Orgasmos a Domicilio"_ por delante y detrás ponía _"Satisfacción Garantizada"_

Pansy había rodado los ojos al leerla, no que dudara de sus palabras, las sabía ciertas, pero...

¡¿Tenía que autoproclamarse de esa manera?

Sin duda iba en plan de ligue, lo cual tampoco le extrañó.

Pansy por otra parte se había decantado por una vestimenta más "gótica" levaba el cabello, negro aquella noche, alaciado al extremo y suelto, partido a la mitad a lo "Morticia", corset negro con violeta y plata en terciopelo, cuero y plata y una minifalda sobre medias de malla calzada con unas botas de cuero color violeta con una aplique de rosas negras, llevaba el rostro con una pasada de polvos y delineador negro, labial color borgoña para completar su atuendo, todo cubierto con un abrigo guardapolvo hasta los tobillos, en cuyos bolsillos iban las varas de todos a buen recaudo.

La única que desentonaba era Daphne Greengrass, hermana mayor de la prometida de Draco, y ex compañera de los demás en Slytherin, ahora una aburrida abogado que parecía no tener intenciones de buscar en el diccionario la palabra diversión ni aunque le amenazaran con un Avada luego de una sesión de Cruciatus. De hecho, Pansy podía asegurar, desde el fondo de su elegante alma, que Imperiar a Daphne Greengrass y ordenarle divertirse acabaría con el conjurador en San Mungo.

Habian querido dejarla en casa, pero el padre de las Greengrass había sido categórico:

"_O las dos o ninguna"_

Apenas llegaron al Stadium cuando la fila avanzaba y se unieron al río interminable de gente que pujaba por entrar. Aburrida hasta lo indecible y asqueada de la multitud vulgar que la rodeaba, Pansy se había ajustado bien su abrigo y había seguido la cola interminable de borregos vestidos en mezclilla, cuero, algodón y si acaso lino.

Había visto unos disfraces interesantes, como el de un físicoculturista que llevaba pantalones negros de piel, botas de invierno con pelusa marrón, un hacha de juguete y nada más... oh bueno, llevaba también suficiente aceite brillante de remolacha para que su piel se viera muy morena, _y probablemente acabar insolado luego de un largo día de concierto._ Las muchachitas y por qué no admitirlo, algunas mujeres algo no tan muchachitas, se habían congregado en torno a él halagando su disfraz de el personaje "Rock" de algún video-juego, según había podido entender.

No podía culparlas; Pansy había deseado recorrer sus propias manos por todo ese músculo duro.

Entonces había mirado a su derecha y había encontrado al nada interesante y muy repetido Conde Draculla. Una multitud de hadas, vampiros, duendes, hombres lobos, momias, y otras criaturas fantásticas, eso sí re-interpretadas por los muggles, y cómo no, personajes de todas las series y películas fantásticas o de ciencia ficción que ninguno de ellos había visto nunca.

En la lejanía había mirado un grupo de gente con atuendos de magos y disfraces extravagantes, pero había perdido rápidamente interés en las túnicas, el traje de sacerdotisa y la chica rubia vestida de azul, o los dos motoristas cuando frente a ella se había instalado un grupito de chicas y chicos salidos de la nada a quienes el muchacho frente a ellos en la fila había estado "guardando la cola". Eran cinco de ellos, e iban tan desvestidos que jamás les dejarían entrar en Ye Olde Dungeon, un lugar ambientado como una mazmorra medieval y dividido en tres bares de ambiente rock donde jamás habrá una banda tocando. Regentado por un mago, su esposa muggle y un amigo media sangre cazado con una nacida muggle, era técnicamente la casa del rock y podías pedir un cóctel "Sangre de Dragón" o "Caldero de Bruja" además de Fire Whiskey y Vino de Elfo ¡Incluso delante de los muggles!

Draco, Theo y Blaise se habían habituado a ese local durante el tiempo que habían estudiado en la Universidad de Nueva Orleans, la única universidad en el mundo cuyas carreras mágicas requerían materias muggles y dónde los alumnos muggles se codeaban con los mágicos sin saberlo.

Como decía, esos chicos no habrían sido permitidos en el viejo calabozo, y no precisamente por tener menos de 21...

Una vez adentro del estadio, las horas habían volado.

Draco, Blaise y Theo la habían llevado cerca del escenario y juntos los cuatro habían bailado hasta el cansancio, simplemente moviendo sus cuerpos al compás que marcaban las baterías y habían sudado la gota gruesa.

Desde la primera pieza, una Crawling que sonaba muy diferente en vivo que en estudio, Pansy había brincado, agitado, contoneado y bailado su cuerpo junto a su mejor amigo Draco, su prometido Theodore y su ocasional amante Blaise. Los tres habían rodeado su cuerpo, inicialmente con la intención de protegerla de los otros cuerpos que se empujaban y agolpaban en el campo de fútbol, y luego habían acabado todos apretujados, cumpliendo igual su objetivo...

Donde quiera que el cuerpo de Pansy se moviera, era capaz de tocar y frotar y empujar, sí, como todos los demás, pero ella tenía su propia muralla humana de sangre pura que la protegiera del apestoso aroma del sudor de la tonelada de muggles que no se había colocado desodorante o simplemente había usado uno de inferior calidad.

_¡Gracias Merlín; por enviarme mi propia barrera Slytherin!_

Pansy empujaba, tocaba, restregaba, y frotaba pura carne magra de serpiente de primera calidad.

Pansy gritó su alegría cuando escuchó Papercut y se aferró a la camisa de Theo cantando la letra, hacía tanto que no la escuchaba... Cantó con Draco a la saga, sacando de sí por fin todo lo que se había reservado durante su adolescencia, y es que una dama no dejaba que nadie conociera sus debilidades...

-_¿Por que se siente como que es de noche hoy? Algo allí no está bien hoy, ¿Por qué estoy tan alterado hoy? Paranoia es lo que dejo detrás, ni siquiera sé que me tensó primero, o con qué se alimentó la presión pero sé justamente como se siente..._ -Cantó y Theo tomó su mano mientras cantaban juntos.

_-Es como tener una voz en mi nuca, es como retener un rostro adentro, un rostro que despierta cuando cierro mis ojos, un rostro que mira cada vez que miento, una cara que se ríe cada vez que caigo, y que lo mira todo, así que no sabes si es tiempo de nadar o de hundirte... Que la cara dentro de ti está mirándote a ti también, justo dentro de tu piel_-

Bailó con Theo entonces, cantando a su oído, pero cuando comenzó Somewhere I Belong se despegó de él y posó su mano sobre el brazo de Draco, justo donde la marca oscura había estado unos años atrás; cuando sólo eran unos adolescentes. A ésta le siguió Pushing me Away y luego In the End.

La cuenta de las canciones y las horas se fue perdiendo, Pansy cantó Crownless y Faraoh Sails to Orion y se guindó de Theo para cantar Walking in the Air y luego simplemente perdió por completo la cabeza.

Tomó por la corbata a Blaise y jugó a Seducirlo con Bare Grace Misery y tubo que reír cuando él comenzó a cantar con ella en una pobre imitación de la cantante:

-Oh bare grace misery, just a child without a fairy time I am, Dark but so lonely, a litle match girl frizzing in the snow. - Cantó Pansy y se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Astoria cerca cantando también.

-Love lying, enticing, bare grace misery, crowning the moment bare grace misery this is what I am, bare grace for the end of days.

Invariablemente las horas habían pasado, y el grupo se había disuelto y reunido en varias oportunidades, y para el momento en que Mago de Oz estaba encantando a todo el mundo, Pansy había acabado sentada en el bar mirando a todos lados con un profundo dolor de pies.

Se estaba bebiendo una orden de vodka y escuchando a los españoles cuando Blaise llegó hasta ella con Theo a la saga.

-¿Y Draco y Astoria?

-Draco fué a buscarla, me pareció verla montándoselo de lo lindo con un muggle, pero deben ser imaginaciones mías – dijo Theodore mirándola intensamente, recorriéndola con la vista todo el cuerpo en búsqueda de cualquier señal de que algo le hubiera pasado en su ausencia.

-¿Un muggle?- preguntó no dando crédito -No creo que estés consciente de lo que dices, Astoria es decididamente mojigata y no creo que... nos acompaña y todo, pero no creo que se lo montara con uno de ellos.

Theo la miró con cariño y cierta picardía.

-¿Estaba sobria la última vez que la viste?

Pansy lo consideró un momento antes de desviar su mirada a una mancha de movimiento que vió tras él. Una bruja se acababa de subir a uno de los bancos del bar con un par de vasos en las manos y bailaba y cantaba mirando a la marea de gente. Podría estar disfrazada de Hechicera según los muggles, pero esa mujer era una autentica bruja. Theo y Blaise se giraron a ver qué la mantenía tan entretenida mientras ella identificaba al sujeto bajo el peinado y el maquillaje: ¿Esa era Hermione Granger? ¿La amiga de Potter y Weasley, la marisabidilla del colegio? ¿La prefecta "No se me escapa una"?

-No, no estás soñando, es Granger, y está perdida de borracha.- Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa maliciosa, Theodore le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le dió un ardiente beso antes de hacerle un guiño y colarse entre el grupito de alcohólicos que se congregaban en la barra. Con cinco pasos ya había alcanzado a la castaña, con Blaise al lado. En el aire flotaba la letra de Ayahuasca y Pansy se sentía ya bastante tomada, sin agregar que posiblemente nunca se había sentido tan eufórica. Era el concierto, la cantidad de personas y la energía fluyendo de unos a otros, la euforia colectiva.

Era como estar de vuelta en el baile de navidad del cuarto curso, pero a la milésima potencia.

Pansy tuvo que contener una carcajada cuando miró el brazo de Blaise extenderse a por el tobillo de la muchacha y tirar de él con la fuera necesaria para tirarla del banco al que estaba trepada. Entonces ella se fué de espaldas y el contenido de sus dos vasos se esparció por todo el lugar, regando a Pansy de ginebra, bebida que dejaba un desagradable aroma en las prendas, aunque era un viaje rápido a la isla de la fantasía. Con una mueca de desagrado vió a Hermione caer en los brazos de su prometido y a Theo dejarla en el suelo mientras conversaban y saludó con un asentimiento a la muchacha cuando hicieron contacto visual, pero no les prestó más atención, aún después de que Draco se les uniera.

Hermione Granger, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini se fueron a tres tiempos a la pista mientras Draco se paraba a su lado y ambos miraban el decadente espectáculo que presentaban los tres contorsionando los cuerpos como unos posesos.

Al cabo de cuatro canciones Theodore volvió con ella, dejándo a Blaise con Hermione.

-¿Cuando coño aprendió a bailar la sangre sucia?- Preguntó Theodore en el momento en que Harry Potter, "El niño que vivió para joderles la vida" entraba en su rango visual escaneando con sus ojos verdes y miopes el área del bar en que se encontraban.

-Probablemente en una casa de citas- comentó Draco despectivamente, Pansy no se dejó engañar, la voz de Draco estaba grave de excitación y Theo tenía una bonita erección en ciernes que sólo logró exacerbar su picardía. Granger no estaba mal y bailaba como quería, moviendo el cuerpo como el cuerpo se lo pedía, siguiendo su propio ritmo y con pasión y cadencia, haciendo estremecer incluso la profunda apatía que ella solía albergar fuera de los brazos de sus hombres serpiente.

-O con su amiguito Potter, Dios sabe que no se le tiene por santo en los cuchicheos de salones- comentó la morena señalando con un vaso a Potter.

Sus hombres miraron atentamente al mago, vestido como si fuera alguna clase de salvaje motorista muggle, en lo que evidentemente era una especie de disfraz, adecuadamente diseñado para demostrarle al mundo que el adiestramiento físico de los Aurores era una cosa que el Cuartel se tomaba bien en serio. Pansy recorrió con los ojos al hombre joven que en ese momento apuraba en trago de ginebra con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo posados sobre la cimbreante figura de su amiga.

Como si hubiera sentido su mirada fija el mago posó sus ojos verdes sobre Pansy, para luego recorrerla sobre su prometido y su mejor amigo. Con un brusco asentimiento de reconocimiento dejó el vaso sobre la barra y se encaminó con obvia determinación hacia Granger, a quien Blaise abandonó con prudencia en el preciso instante en que notó la presencia de Auror.

Los tres le miraron rodear con un brazo a la muchacha, desde la espalda, y susurrarle algo al oído, y si se lo preguntaran a Pansy un par de días más tarde ella respondería que aquél había sido el punto de no retorno. La cruda sensualidad en el lenguaje corporal de ambos "héroes"; el modo en que sus cuerpos parecían moverse cómo uno, la horrorizada exclamación de Daphne cuando se les unió y vió a la hija de muggles y al mestizo enlazados en un abrazo posesivo y lascivo rebosante de tensión sexual mal contenida. En realidad, el obvio deseo de ambos ebrios Gryffindor y la manera en que luchaban contra él sin resultados aparentes fué lo que desencadenó en Pansy y sus acompañantes el deseo por lo prohibido.

-Se ven jodidamente bien juntos ¿no?- dijo, mal reprimiendo el gemido que brotaba de su garganta cuando Harry y Hermione casi se besaron, conteniéndose en el último microsegundo, escondiendo su excitación bajo miradas veladas. La respuesta de su prometido fué solo el primer paso a una vorágine inexplorada de sensaciones y placeres.

-Agéndalo Pansy, esta noche hay sexo _a la carte-_

Y Pansy quedó hipnotizada con la escena, obviando por completo un chillido y una pregunta imbécil de Daphne cuando Theo tomó cuatro bebidas y se fue rumbo a ellos, arrastrando a Draco con una invitación a todas luces indecente.

Tenía algo que nunca nadie le creería: estaba viendo a la mojigata número uno de Hogwarts lamiendo el cuello del indeseable número uno mientras miraba con lascivia a Draco y Theodore.

¡Ni ella se lo podía creer!

Dejó que la letra de Aquelarre barriera con sus sentidos unos minutos más antes de que ver a Ginevra Weasley y Blaise también entrar al corro borrara todas su estúpidas reticencias y activara su vena perversa. Con un salto se puso en pie, y con nueve pasos se unió a ellos.

De allí en adelante todo había sido una jodida locura. Había tentado a los chicos, inclusive a Potter, había sido arrastrada por Blaise y había jugado a las escondidillas con Granger. El culmen de su desvarío había sido el momento en el que se había dejado llevar por Luna Lovegood y había terminado besándose con la pelirroja. Entonces todo se volvía confuso.

Mareada y dopada como si hubiera fumado hierba y con la cabeza envuelta en una nebulosa sensual, Pansy había seguido el juego y en algún momento marcado la pauta. Para cuando logró deshacerse de la garra de Blaise ya su mente racional había seguido a la de Granger a la estratósfera, aunque parecía que Theodore, Draco y Blaise aún pisaban sobre tierra firme.

"¡Atrápame si puedes!" pensó en un hilarante momento cuando echó una carrerita tras la castaña, después de que sus miradas se cruzaran con femenino entendimiento, burlando a los demás. Pansy se sentía poderosa, sensual y juguetona en ese momento, y aunque por la cabeza se le pasó la idea de que su dominante prometido pudiera ponerse pesado por sus andares en pos de la Gryffindor recordó claramente (no es graciosa la amnesia selectiva) que él había dicho _"Sexo a la Carte"._

Era como correr a través de un jardín laberinto, desconcertante y divertido como el camino hacia el infierno. Entre el mar de cuerpos jadeantes, resollantes y cantantes de cuando en cuando captaba un vistazo de la falda, del hombro, del cabello o incluso una mirada de su otrora antítesis. Mientras la seguía eufórica entre el espectáculo de fuegos y luces estroboscópicas Pansy se encontró a si misma pensando en la ridícula ironía de aquella extravagante situación.

Ellas habían sido opuestas en todo desde la propia cuna, y por los corredores de Hogwarts la morena no se había hartado de reírse a costa de la castaña. Sangre Limpia y Sangre Sucia, Serpiente y León. Astucia y Arrojo, Frivolidad e Intelecto, Raigambre y Humildad. Donde Pansy había nacido con la cucharilla de plata en los labios Hermione era hija de médicos, no recordaba qué tipo, que a presar de tener cierta independencia económica en realidad no eran más de esclavos de sus pacientes-clientes.

Y ahora que se reencontraban ardía la sangre en sus venas, lo cual era costumbre, pero lo hacía de un modo enteramente diferente.

Fue divertido darle alcance, fué divertido bailar con ella y hacerle beber casi a la fuerza, fue exquisito beber el licor escurrido de su piel, la sensación de la pequeña figura de la chica contra su propio voluptuoso cuerpo fué intensa y mesmerizante y la forma en que sus cuerpos se buscaron y acariciaron mutuamente fue simplemente enloquecedora.

Por contrario que pareciera, ninguna había intentado excitar a la otra, pero mientras cambiaba la música y sus cuerpos se tentaban mutuamente la muchacha de ojos avellana le lanzó una sonrisita que la hizo ansiar sus labios; y Pansy Parkinson siempre obtenía lo que quería, justo ahora eso era sentir la boca, la lengua de Hermione Granger hasta el fondo de su propia garganta.

La besó entremedio de cantos y danzas, mordió sus labios, estremeciéndose al sentirla abrirse como una flor para ella, saboreando el licor y la necesidad de la otra en su boca, acariciando, tentando, avanzando cada vez más, creciendo en posesividad y dominio, devorándola hasta que sus ojos estuvieron vidriosos y oscuros de deseo, deseo del bueno... Y para cuando sus hombres llegaron y las separaron Pansy estaba a punto de arrancarle la ropa salvajemente y enseñarle todo lo que había aprendido de Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini desde que habían abandonado Hogwarts.

La voz de Draco irrumpió dentro de la neblina que mantenía su propia cabeza obnubilada, las notas graves de su deseo arrasaron a través de su cuerpo, consumiéndola en fuego ardiente y salvaje, las voces de los otros Slytherin se unieron al coro y su propia necesidad se alzó aún más ante la perspectiva de encontrarse rodeada de aquellos depredadores sexuales.

Theo capturó a Granger y Pansy sintió una oleada de posesividad y otra de celos, celos de que Theo estuviera tocando a esa mujer, a esa mujer que estaba marcando como suya, arrebatándola de Pansy. No comprendió sus sentimientos, no quiso analizarlos, Pansy era de Theo y Hermione de Pansy, no era diferente, no había vuelta de hoja, Theo no había pedido su permiso... pero entonces, donde Theo era el amo, Granger sólo era un nuevo juguete que ella misma había traído al ruedo y puesto a su alcance.

Y Theodore Nott sabía jugar muy bien. Y la había castigado ya, quitándole su juguete nuevo e invitando a Draco a jugar con él, dejándola por fuera.

_¡Rayos, incluso Potter estaba invitado!_

Se quedó allí, de pie, atónita escuchando el gemido desesperado de la muchacha y perdiendo la cabeza de puro deseo, pero Harry Potter tampoco iba a quedarse quieto mucho rato y avanzó hacia ella, la tomó de las manos cómo estaban haciendo Draco y con Theo con la otra mujer, las manos grandes de Potter recorriendo sus antebrazos hasta los codos y de allí a los antebrazos rozando a placer los contornos de sus voluptuosos pechos, henchidos y firmes.

_¡Oh! ¡Eso sí que va a joder a Theo! _Que otro hombre la tocara, jugara con ella, bailara con ella y la tentara, que ella aceptara su reto...

La rebeldía se alzó en ella y le dió una sonrisita tentadora, se meneó seductora para él mientras jugaban su improvisada rondalla, haciendo caso omiso de los otros... Y Potter cogió el guante; de algún modo se unieron a la rondalla original, jugando todos al tiempo, ardiendo en la misma hoguera, dejándo que sus cuerpos llevaran la voz cantante en aquel arrebatador, inquieto océano de lujuria y depravación.

Habian jugado, sí, muchísimas veces, pero la nitroglicerina especial de ése nuevo y peligroso cóctel de alcohol y feromonas era el novedoso añadido de lo prohibido, del rival, del antiguo enemigo. Pero entonces Theo asió contra sí a la otra mujer, que en el impulso soltó un desgarrador gemido y atrajo hacia sí a Potter mientras Draco la circulaba también, envolviéndose en un frenesí de cuerpos queriéndose, necesitándose.

_¡Maldita sea!_ Acababan de dejarla por fuera nuevamente... Por Morgana que aquello no podía ponerse peor, al parecer todo lo que deseara esa noche le sería arrancado literalmente de entre los dedos.

Y entonces Blaise la hizo chocar contra la pared arrancándole un sonido de absoluto deleite cuando las ondas de necesidad y fuego se avivaron nuevamente ante su rudeza. No era a él a quien deseaba, no era ese cuerpo el que quería, pero estaba dispuesta a permitirle ponerle las manos encima si él conseguía apagar el fuego descontrolado de la hoguera que tenía entre las piernas.

Sus neuronas se desconectaron de nuevo cuando las manazas de Blaise la alzaron con escasa delicadeza y sintió la potente erección de su amigo frotarse contra su centro en un arrebatado frenesí. Las manos le volaron a sus hombros y comenzó a frotarse a su vez, luchando por retener un poco de control, no iba a dejarse dominar también por él, Theo ya hacía su justa parte de eso, algunas veces sólo con una mirada, su orgasmo se construía rápido y fuerte y conocía a Blaise lo suficiente para saber que podían correrse juntos de un momento a otro si ella seguía frotándose contra él, dedicándose a si misma con fuego ardiente. A Zabini le gustaban las mujeres que sabían darse placer.

Quiso arrancarle la túnica que llevaba sobre la camisa, quiso colar las manos entre la ropa y sentir la piel, pero simplemente no podía hacer nada más que frotarse contra él como una felina en pleno celo, seduciendo a su macho antes de clavarle las garras, retirarse, tumbarse y dejar que la montara todo el camino hasta el cielo. Hablando de ironías; ella era serpiente, la gata era la otra: la que se contorsionaba como serpiente entre los hombres soltando trémulos sonidos y rozando por todos lados. Se enfocó de nuevo en su placer y el del moreno, buscando una rápida liberación a sus fuegos internos.

_Una vez que hubiera satisfecho el deseo de él ambos irían a unirse al corro..._

Pero una desgraciada intervención de Luna Lovegood había dado con sus intenciones al garete... Blaise incluso la había dejado en el suelo con una maldición y se había apartado de ella, cosa extrañísima, Draco había retrocedido, Theo estaba atónito y Harry y Hermione escondían su incomodidad entre carcajadas.

¿Se podía ser más rarita? ¿Se podía ser tan sincera? ¿Se podía ser más idiota?

Tal vez en el mundo muggle, pero en el mágico, Lovegood se llevaba los laureles, y su padre ocupaba el segundo lugar, así que si el tercero lo había ostentado Mundungus Fletcher, no había mucho donde rebuscar a estas alturas...

_Divagando de nuevo Pansy..._

¡Oh! Potter sabía cómo encender un fuego desde los rescoldos... De nuevo, con un trago del moreno, unos pocos pasos y un gemido que había provocado en la pelo de escoba todos se habían puesto en movimiento, olvidado ya el juego y la tentación. Saltaron dentro del carro del Dios Príapo y se lanzaron en los brazos de Eros y Afrodita.

Theo, como solía suceder, se hizo cargo. Tomó al nuevo juguete entre sus brazos y se sentó con ella sobre las piernas, ofreciéndoles amplio acceso al campo de juegos. Pansy se despojó de su abrigo y se lanzó al juego, siguiendo por instinto su liderazgo conforme la mente calculadora de Theo analizaba cada gesto, cada mirada, cada movimiento, estudiando las reacciones del cuerpo de la muchacha mientras entre ambos trazaban caricias en su piel. Sin saber por qué lo hacía realmente se sumó al liderazgo de Theo, leyendo sus deseos y transmitiéndoselos a Draco y Harry por medio de miradas, tentándolos a hacer lo que su prometido quería, preparando el terreno al orgasmo de la dulce presa que compartían mientras Blaise asumía su rol de _boyeur_ exquisitamente satisfecho. Y cuando por fin entre todos lanzaron a la muchacha al abismo Pansy temblaba también, totalmente fuera de control.

Volvió a besarse con ella, absorbiendo dentro de su necesitado cuerpo las caricias que se le prodigaban a la mujercilla que desesperada intentaba jugar con ella, transmitirle su deseo y su placer, y Pansy se encontró complacida por ello incluso cuando Blaise se unió finalmente a ellos y comenzó a jugar con su propio cuerpo haciéndola tambalear y casi perder la cabeza.

El orgasmo que barrió por el cuerpo de Hermione Granger estremeció incluso a la mujer que ella era, bañándola de una nada santa envidia de sentir por si misma aquellas manos y aquellos goces.

Pero entonces, cuando Pansy creyó que al fin tenían a Hermione bajo su dominio y que finalmente Theo le permitiría jugar a placer con ella mientras los otros le dedicaban sus atenciones, Theo volvió a sorprenderla, dejándo ir a la fierecilla a brazos de Harry y Draco, quien se adueñó de ambos y de las posesiones regadas de la castaña y los desapareció repentinamente, sin una mirada de advertencia, sin una despedida, arrebatándole sus sensuales fantasías y, por un instante, la voluntad de continuar lo que habían dejado atrás.

Theo tampoco se esperaba semejante abandono y lo hizo saber lanzando un taco, pero las manos de Blaise no habían parado quietas sobre su cuerpo y pronto la hizo sentirle, apretándola contra él mientras aún miraba el sitio en que se habían desaparecido. Pansy gimió a placer ante la sensación de las manazas del ítalo acunando sus pechos y estrujándolos, sus palmas rozando sus pezones erectos por sobre la tela que los cubría, su flamante erección clavada entre los cachetes de su trasero y la sensación deslizante cuando se frotó contra ella.

Entonces la mirada obscurecida de Theodore cayó sobre ella, anclándola a él mientras se reconstruía en el dominante macho alfa que había sacado la inocencia de su cuerpo años atrás con la sutileza de una apisonadora.

Theo miró a su mujer entre los brazos morenos de su amigo y otrora compañero de estudios y una primitiva furia barrió por su cuerpo, subyugando su mente y haciendo que un rugido se instaurara en sus oídos. Respiró, sacando aquella ira de su cuerpo cuando expulsó el aire de sus pulmones, total, apenas unos minutos atrás él había tenido entre sus brazos a otra mujer, calculando las posibilidades y aprendiendo su cuerpo y las respuestas de éste, sin tomar cuidado de las necesidades de la que en poco tiempo se convertiría en su esposa.

¿Por qué había permitido que Draco se llevara a la Granger? No lo sabía.

Debería estar ocupándose de lo importante: las necesidades de su prometida y su propio placer

Finalmente sacudió la cabeza cuando Pansy gimió bajo el toque experto de Blaise. Casi se bufó a sí mismo, había permitido que el moreno conociera demasiado bien el cuerpo de su mujer, pero aún era él quien tenía el control, y no pensaba dejarlo en manos de Blaise demasiado pronto, todo lo contrario, Blaise se había convertido en su nuevo objetivo, privado del juguete nuevo, habría que retomar el juguete más interesante que Pansy y él habían compartido.

Oh, aquello sería divertido, le dejaría creer que estaban pares, compartiendo a su esposa, y entonces le daría a ella el comando de subyugarlo y lo pondría a sus pies, dejaría que Pansy consumara su deseo insatisfecho de la muchacha que Draco les había arrancado virtualmente de las manos con el cuerpo de Blaise. Blaise sería un buen entretenimiento, si lo sabría Theo, que se había permitido aprender también los caminos de su cuerpo.

-Sobre tus rodillas Pansy- ordenó, y vio la sorpresa y la excitación aparecer en los ojos de ella -¡Ahora!

Una orden bien disparada barría con la mente de su mujer, y su tono controlado y contenido hacía eses en el centro de ella, así que sabía cómo y cuando controlarla, cómo y cuando provocarla, cómo y cuando excitarla y volar su autocontrol.

-Bébelo, hasta la última gota de él.- Ordenó de nuevo, mirando a Blaise ampliar los ojos con sorpresa y deleite.

_¿Crees que te estoy dando una prenda, querido Blaise? ¡No sabes lo que te espera!_

Con una sonrisa de malicia Pansy abandonó su mirada y se entregó con divina pericia a su tarea, cayendo de nuevo en una espiral de placer. Desabotonó los pantalones de Blaise , arrastrándolos con los dedos engarzados al borde de ellos y de los calzones conforme se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas y abrió los labios para recibir su gruesa y lubricada virilidad, cerrando los labios cuando su aterciopelada dureza se acunó sobre su lengua y llenó de su masculino sabor sus sentidos. Juntó las manos tras su cintura sumisamente, de modo que excitara visualmente a Theo y táctilmente a Blaise.

Blaise dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás conteniendo un gruñido de puro gusto ante el aterciopelado calor húmedo que envolvió su ser, la sensación de los labios tersos, el texturizado paladar, la lengua jugueteando con él y recorriendo al larga vena que corría hasta su base. Casi gritó cuando los dientes perfectos de Pansy rozaron su piel, casi se perdió a si mismo dentro de esa boca de gloria.

No cabía duda de que su buen amigo Theodore había entrenado bien a su prometida, esa era la ventaja de prometerse con una virgen, poder entrenarla y moldearla a tu gusto, no cualquier perra que hubiera corrido siete caminos y entrado a muchos ruedos, sino una joven y fresca flor cuyas formas pudieras amoldar a tu antojo, suprimiendo lo innecesario e injertando lo deseado.

Pansy jugó con él, chupó duro y lo absorbió casi hasta la misma base, aflojando la garganta para poder tomarle al completo como teóricamente debía ser, aún así, a pesar de todo su empeño, no podía alojarlo por completo, ni retener el terreno extra ganado el tiempo que ambos deseaban sin provocarse ligeras arcadas, eso sí, la mujer sabía cómo contenerse y no ponerlos en una mala situación a ambos.

Mientras tanto Theo observaba complacido a su chica, acercándose a ella mientras sus ojos expertos recorrían todo el almacén, tomando nota de la distribución y del contenido. No tenían allí lo que deseaba, lo que necesitarían, pronto tendrían que desaparecerse ellos también, pero no aún, no quería perder nota del delicioso espectáculo que Pansy representaba para él.

Rodeó con sus dedos firmes la columna del cuello de Pansy y acarició su nuca, relajándola hasta que la sintió aflojarse, aún tomando en ella al moreno.

-Tú puedes hacerlo nena- la tentó, luego pasó a su tono firme y colocó la otra mano bajo la garganta de ella, masajeando también allí -Puedes tomarlo todo, y lo harás, abre bien, ahora empújate hacia él, relaja bien la garganta, intenta tragarlo.-Instruyó. Contuvo su impaciencia cuando ella no lo logró a la primera y siguió masajeando en su nuca y su garganta, facilitándole el proceso, rozando con sus dedos la unión del hombro y el cuello para que olvidara la presión incómoda del miembro de su amigo y cediera al placer, descomprimiéndose.

Siguió apremiándola con órdenes cada vez más firmes hasta que finalmente ella colocó las manos en la cintura de Blaise y reunió toda su determinación en seguir sus instrucciones. Con un "pop", como un sonido de descompresión, alojó por completo a Blaise. Theo estuvo a punto de correrse cuando vio la garganta abultada de Pansy, sus labios hermosos cerrándose en torno a la base del cuerpo del moreno, el contraste entre su piel pálida y sus labios malva contra la piel color chocolate.

Pansy empezó a retirarse, asfixiada, pero la mano de Theo subió a su cabeza sosteniéndola implacablemente contra el otro hombre.

-Adáptate a él cariño, rodéalo y respira por la nariz, traga.- ordenó y a ella no le quedó otra opción que obedecerle, sin saber cómo había logrado arrastrar esa minúscula y ridícula cantidad de aire en sus pulmones, las caderas del moreno corcovearon hacia ella, enterrando de nuevo la mínima fracción de centímetro que había conseguido sacar en su previo intento de retirada, la extensión de piel y cavernosos conductos se estremeció, se engrosó y se sacudió, contrayéndose casi imperceptiblemente para crecer un poco más como el hombretón se estremecía dentro de su boca y soltaba un masculino gemido de satisfacción mientras su liberación se bombeaba en chorros directamente dentro de su excitada garganta.

Theo entonces la haló del cabello, retirándola con violencia del cuerpo del otro hombre y arrojándola hacia atrás en un brusco lance para lanzarse sobre Blaise y descargarle un puñetazo directo a la ruda mandíbula con un bufido de cólera cuando todavía estaba eyaculando, ahora al estéril aire.

-¡Te has corrido en su garganta, pedazo de mierda!

-¡Es tu culpa pendejo cabrón, forzándola, empujando nuestros límites, y ahora te pones todo maricón, domínate como te jactas de dominar a otros!

Las palabras de Blaise golpearon profundo en el orgullo de Theo, pero no estaba por la tarea de dejárselo saber.

Pansy se había llevado una mano a los labios, sorprendida por el violento ataque de Theodore, limpiando con la parte trasera de su diestra las gotas de simiente que su arrebato habían hecho caer en su rostro. Se levantó de un tirón, sacudiéndose la ropa y tomando del suelo el abrigo que había descartado antes. Se quedó muy quieta cuando Blaise le gritó a su hombre, tentando la suerte. Se quedó muy, muy quieta, esperando el desenlace.

Cuando Theo se giró hacia ella con una mirada de maliciosa cólera y una clara idea impresa en todo su rostro ella le sonrió con dulzura antes de caminar hacia él con las manos extendidas, una en su dirección, la otra en la de Blaise, haciéndole creer al alto moreno que la idea era suya.

Bullendo de excitación tomó a ambos hombres de las manos y los atrajo hacia sí, seduciendo a Blaise y calmando a Theo con el roce de sus cuerpos.

-Vámonos a casa chicos, allá podremos arreglarlo todo ¿No creen?- Su voz de sirena engarzó de nuevo a Blaise, que después de acomodarse los pantalones se acariciaba el dolorido mentón con una mano y lanzaba una mirada de vengativo rencor a su amigo, el brillo pícaro reapareció de nuevo en sus ojos cuando los posó sobre ella, recorriendo su cuerpo con lascivia y deseo.

Blaise estrechó su cintura y la besó, sin importarle probarse a sí mismo, peores mierdas había hecho en su jodida vida.

-Desaparécenos entonces Theo- dijo aún contra los labios de la joven y poniendo una mano en el hombro del impredecible Nott - si todavía quieres que me una a ustedes para jugar esta noche.

Si Blaise hubiera mirado la sádica sonrisa ladeada de Theodore Nott III, tal vez se le habría pasado por la cabeza que era mejor alejarse del áspid mayor.

Theo nunca había sido tomado mucho en cuenta en el colegio, había sido un muchacho desgarbado y solitario que había crecido entre las manos de su padre mortífago para convertirse en un hombre de temer, en todos los sentidos, pero cómicamente sus amigos parecían seguir viéndolo como el muchacho tranquilo y apacible. Pansy le besó mientras se desaparecían y no le soltó aún cuando finalizaron el viaje al cottage de Theo en las montañas aledañas a Cumbria, directamente hasta su cuarto de juegos.

El Cottage que Nott padre le había heredado a su hijo ya contenía la mayoría de los juguetes que él muchacho guardaba bajo llave en un cuartito oscuro que sólo ella sabía dónde estaba y qué contenía, como la cruz de San Andrés que ella no se había atrevido aún a utilizar. Pansy no había tenido idea de los juegos a los que su padre había introducido a Theo, pero una vez que los había experimentado se había hecho rápidamente una feliz adicta a ellos. No era sólo la subyugación de los sentidos y el entregarse en mente, alma y cuerpo a un hombre que se dedicaba a estudiarla y lanzarla a fronteras cada vez más altas de goce y disfrute, o el hecho de saber que su hombre necesitaba ejercer dominio y que la simple actitud de sumisión a su control le proporcionaba tanto placer sexual como a otros una caricia erógena sino la sensación de poder cuando agregaban a otra persona a sus juegos, y es que al final de cuentas ella también tenía su propia vena perversa.

Había sido especialmente espectacular mirar la sorpresa en los ojos de Draco cuando le habían hecho correrse a base de "inocuas" caricias, sin tocar ni una vez su región genital, y había sido divinamente vigorizante ayudarle entre ambos a vencer a la virginal y mojigata Astoria y conducirla a su primer orgasmo, mientras ella se aferraba como a un salvavidas a Pansy, confiando en que su amiga la recogiera al caer y la protegiera si algo iba mal.

¡Qué sensación de poder otorgaba conducir a otro por caminos inexplorados!

Pansy y Theo habían jugado lo justo con Blaise, Theo la había compartido con su amigo común, había sido él, que no Draco, el primero que había tomado su cuerpo al unísono que su prometido, habían escalado los tres altas cimas de emoción y habían caído juntos en el vacío de los más impresionantes orgasmos, los tres, juntos...

Había requerido un enorme salto de fe, depositar confianza en otra persona para llegar tan lejos, confianza en su silencio, confianza en su respeto, confianza en su consideración y en su aprecio. Le habían otorgado ese precioso regalo a Blaise, Theo había apartado sus celos y confiado en que Blaise no la dañaría ni lo defraudaría a él, Pansy había estado asustada, simplemente aterrada de acostarse con dos hombres aún cuando aquella hubiese sido su fantasía, así que ella había tenido que hacer un enorme esfuerzo y confiar en que ellos la respetarían si decidía echarse para atrás, que la respetarían igualmente como persona luego de terminar, que no la harían sentirse humillada, sucia o utilizada, y había decidido que fuera Blaise y no Draco, insegura totalmente. Le había hecho un maravilloso obsequio a su amigo y él, a pesar de sus modales rudos y de ser un autentico gamberro había probado ser una buena elección y había estado allí, después de la acción, estrechando también a Pansy y asegurándola que le había complacido ayudarle a realizar su fantasía y que no debía preocuparse por su calidad moral, que ella no era ninguna zorra y todos los sabían, había estado allí para reconfortarla y ayudar a Theo a borrar sus miedos...

Pero Blaise había roto esa noche la regla primordial de Theo:

Nadie derramaba su simiente dentro del cuerpo de su prometida sin ser autorizado por Theo o requerido por ella.

Y aún ella se había sentido violentada por aquello. Su cuerpo y su mente deseaban placer, pero un resquicio de ella exigía retribución, podía haberles advertido, podía haberse apartado él y por primera vez se había aprovechado de su confianza, la de ambos. Odiaba el sabor de la simiente de los hombres, no había nada que hacerle, y ellos habían confiado en que él anunciaría su acercamiento al culmen, como siempre había sido.

Sonrió perversamente. Ella sabía bien cuál era el límite impuesto por Blaise, el que Theo siempre había querido burlar, el que hacía que ahora su cuerpo se estremeciera de anticipación y su mente despertara al morbo.

_Orgullo, Alcohol, Sexo y Rock 'n Roll... Mala combinación._

Aún presa de su beso, rodeada firmemente por los brazos de Theodore y estrechada contra su firme y musculado pecho, Pansy sintió a Blaise a sus espaldas, recorriendo la silueta de su talle con los dedos, acariciando sus nalgas sobre la ropa y metiéndose entre ambos para ahuecar sus pechos de nuevo. Theo se estremeció contra ella al sentir el roce de las manos del moreno mientras corrían entre los dos y rompió el beso con una mirada posesiva que decía a todas luces lo enojado que aún estaba, pero no pasaba nada, Theo obtendría su satisfacción y ella le ayudaría en el proceso. Ambos lo sabían, no necesitaban palabras para llegar a un acuerdo.

Mientras él atrapaba su boca de nuevo, Pansy pensó en la absoluta verdad de su vida: lo más importante en una relación con un Dom era entregarse en cuerpo y alma. Cuando tu Dom te conoce bien, tú has aprendido lo suficiente de él para estar pares, en el caso, por supuesto de que tu Dom sea tu Amo para toda la vida es aún más importante, porque entonces, mientras tu sumisión le otorga el placer que aplaca se necesidad de sentirse en control e impide que una naturaleza más oscura y posiblemente violenta se desate fuera del dormitorio y arruine la vida de ambos, tu obtienes su agradecimiento y su amor, y placeres inacabables y que jamás te habías imaginado de no haberte abandonado a dejar que explorara tu cuerpo e hiciera de él un patio de juegos en un intercambio de poderes que, cariño, por egoísta o misógino que algunos ignorantes crean que pueda ser, es todo lo contrario, beneficia a ambos.

Puedes aprender a ser sumisa, pero si como Pansy, la sumisión a tu pareja era un deseo natural, la relación podía ser un autentico paraíso.

-Desnúdate rápido cariño, estoy impaciente- dijo él rompiendo el beso, acunando su rostro para darle pequeños y castos besos en la frente, las mejillas y los parpados antes de posar uno sobre sus labios y apartarse completamente de ella, llevando las manos al cuello de su cazadora y casi arrancándola de su cuerpo mientras ella se doblaba sobre sí misma y alcanzaba con las puntas de sus dedos sus botas.

En poco tiempo sus Doc Martens yacían olvidadas en el suelo, hechas a un lado, y sus medias de malla descansaban en el respaldo de uno de los muebles de cuero negro que se juntaban en cuadro junto a la chimenea que un descamisado Theodore que se estaba encendiendo. Entonces se dirigió al mini componente y lo encendió, dejando sonar uno de los discos mixtos que habían armado entre ambos, una discografía completa de Metallica entremezclando los temas totalmente al azar. Pansy no pudo resistirse al seguir el cadencioso ritmo de Until it Sleeps, aunque las letras no tuvieran nada que ver con la situación que vivían ¿Quien dijo que no se podía hacer el amor con tu pareja o tener buen sexo al ritmo del rock?

Honestamente, si alguien lo dijo, no pertenecía a su mundo... Sería a lo mucho un estirado aristos...

Una vocecita la atacó desde la nuca:

¿_Pansy, te das cuenta de que tú misma eras una estirada aristocrática que sólo escuchaba clásicos hasta hace dos años?_

Tras ella Blaise se había quitado la horrorosa camisa letrero y miraba su culo con profundo deseo mientras se sacaba las botas de lona y los pantalones.

¡Eso es un culo señores! Redondeados, firmes y bonitos cachetes que conformaban un corazón, o más bien una manzana, con esos pequeños, deliciosos y encantadores hoyuelitos sobre ellos, diseñados por el glorioso creador para que un hombre posara en ellos los pulgares mientras sus dedos rodeaban la cintura de la hembra y enterrara su cuerpo hasta la empuñadura sosteniéndola firmemente en su lugar hasta que ambos alcanzaran la cima del Olimpo.

Pansy tenía solamente una tanga compuesta de tres cintas de seda negra y un diminuto retazo triangular de encaje que apenas alcanzaba a "tapar" su liso monte de venus, Blaise casi había olvidado lo lindo que era ese cuerpecito blanco como una talla de alabastro. Los pechos grandes, lechosos y sus pezones color crema quedaron a la vista cuando ella, dándole el perfil a ambos y con una sonrisa de Mona Lisa, se desató las trenzas del corset y dejó la pieza caer descuidadamente al suelo. Theo desapareció, aún en pantalones, por una puerta lateral.

Blaise nunca había estado allí en el Cottage, pero lo había reconocido de una fotografía, de la época en que eran unos críos irresolutos. Las argollas en los postes del cabecero y la base de la cama reclamaron su absoluta atención. Hacía mucho que no jugaba al Bondage, pues él, aunque había sido introducido en el camino del BDSM por su amigo Nott, lo había encontrado divertido, si, pero no limitante, ni exageradamente atractivo.

Unas cuantas ataduras y algo de spanking sí que podían avivar un fuego, pero él se consideraba lo suficientemente hombre para vivir sin andar mangoneando a una mujer por todo el lugar. Aquello, para Blaise Zabini eran juegos en los que se podía divertir, podía tal vez adoptar algunos elementos para su propio placer eventualmente, pero no necesitaba echarse de cabeza al pozo como Nott.

Que a Pansy le gustara todo aquello sólo suponía el atractivo de que las sumisas te daban el sexo que querías cómo lo querías en el momento que lo querías. Claro, Blaise sabía que si Pansy y Theo le escuchaban decirlo de ese modo lo aspaban, literalmente, y de paso lo cruaciatizaban aspado, hasta el último aliento de su vida, no iba a ser nada placentero. Para ellos, el asunto de D/s era mucho más complejo, mucho más íntimo, mucho más significativo, pero demonios, él no lo entendía del mismo modo, era feliz por ellos, pero no compartía su filosofía, además ellos se amaban y se entendían, Blaise siempre creyó que eso tenía que influir de algún modo.

Pansy rió con soltura cuando Theo volvió con una botella de Fire Whisky menos de un minuto después de haber cruzado la puerta, y la atrancó nuevamente. Luego de hacerla beber un exagerado trago terminó de sacarse los pantalones y los pateó por allí en cualquier lugar, quedando en toda su gloriosa desnudez frente a su mujer, que se relamió los labios de puro anhelo. Entonces la giró y se paró tras ella, encarando ambos ahora al moreno. Sus manos grandes fueron suaves y delicadas al correr por su talle hasta su vientre, rodear su ombligo y bajar una a sus labios inferiores y la otra al hueso de su cadera, anclándola a él.

Con círculos perezosos comenzó a jugar con su clítoris, su mano derecha subió hasta sus pechos y apretó con fuerza un pezón dejándolo enrojecido y duro; arrancando un gemido de la garganta de la morena.

-Está tan mojada y excitada Blaise- susurró con voz grave oscura- ¿No te parece deliciosa? Está tan lista para nosotros, que no sé exactamente qué es lo que quiero hacer con ella primero.

Ella gimió cuando aplicó mayor presión sobre el nudo de nervios, la sintió estremecerse contra su pecho y escuchó con deleite el jadeo que escapó con su aliento.

-¿Quieres que Blaise te pruebe cariño?-le preguntó con un nuevo giro, casi en un susurro, los dedos presionando hasta hacerla apoyar su espalda en él, la mano que estaba en su pecho izquierdo lo abandonó y fue directa al otro pezón, arrancándole la consciencia escasa que había recobrado en el último rato.

-¡Sí!- exclamó, casi gritando de goce, los dedos de Theo la abandonaron y no tuvo tiempo a quejarse cuando Blaise cayó de rodillas ante ella y comenzó a besar y mordisquear su vulva.

La lengua áspera, ancha y firme del ítalo barrió con sus sentidos conforme daba largos pases sobre el capuchón de su centro de placer y luego sus manos rudas y toscas subieron por sus piernas y sus caderas, siguieron el camino de su cintura y se unieron a las de Theo en la dulce tortura sobre sus pechos. Rodando sus pezones, jalándolos, apretando la circunferencia de cada pecho y acompañando aquello con certeras y firmes pasadas de su experta lengua hasta que le temblaron las piernas y le cedieron las rodillas en medio de súplicas y gemidos.

Su respiración casi se había reducido a puros jadeos. Theo se sentó en el suelo, arrastrándola con él, haciendo que cayera sobre sus débiles rodillas. Frente a ella Blaise se dió un banquete con sus pechos y luego bajó de nuevo por su cuerpo, regando húmedos besos y mordidas por su vientre hasta alcanzar de nuevo su vulva y comenzar a beberla de nuevo mientras Theo mordía su hombro y seguía jugando con sus pechos llenos y sensibles.

Creyó que se volvía loca de delirio cuando las manos grandes de Blaise se posaron en la cara interna de sus muslos y se los separó, jalándole las piernas hasta que cayó sentada contra el pecho de su hombre y rodeó con ellas los hombros anchos de Blaise y aún así la estiró aún más, abriéndola a su voraz asalto.

-Sabes tan bien preciosa, quiero escucharte llegar así, y voy a beberme cada gota de tu placer- gruñó contra sus labios mayores antes de hundir su lengua gruesa y grande dentro de su cuerpo.

Pansy se estremeció, sus caderas corcovearon y las piernas se le cerraron involuntariamente cuando sintió las estocadas de su lengua.

-¡No!- casi le gritó Theo, tomando sus manos y enlazándolas tras su cuello, entre sus piernas Blaise gruñó.

-Te quiero así, abierta- espetó mientras usaba sus manos para abrirle las piernas imposiblemente -He visto las argollas en la cama de Theo y sé que tiene cuerda, así que voy a atarte si intentas cerrar las piernas de nuevo.

Pansy se retorció entre ellos, estirada y arqueada para ambos como una ofrenda pagana, presa, subyugada, abatida por las olas de excitación que corrían bajo su piel, las corrientes de lava ardiente que surcaban sus venas y se concentraban con corrientes de placer arremolinándose y enroscándose en su vientre, sintió las primeras contracciones de su vagina y su útero cuando Blaise comenzó a lamerla de nuevo y dos enormes y gruesos dedos se clavaron entre los pliegues de su carne hasta enterrarse profundamente en ella.

Tras ella Theo rió con socarronería y le tomó los muslos, abiertos hasta casi dolerle, sujetándola para la exploración de Blaise.

-Te voy a atar yo mismo si no te estás quieta cielo- le susurró al oído Theo- ¿Esta haciéndolo bien? ¿Blaise está comiendo tu coño como te gusta?

La única respuesta que surgió del pecho de Pansy fue un largo, interminable gemido que se entrelazó con un ruego que no había sido consciente de querer hacer.

Se encontró a si misma tratando de estarse quieta, mordiendo sus labios para no mendigarles por uno de sus miembros, barbotando entre jadeos y pidiendo una piedad que estaba segura que su cuerpo no quería. Blaise sabía cómo provocar y seguir provocando los nervios y el cuerpo de una mujer sin permitirle el clímax y estaba ejerciendo su arte en ella, jugando con Theo, esperando la orden de él para hacerla correrse.

Pero los momentos pasaban y se alargaban sin que ninguno de los dos se apiadaba de ella, de su pujante necesidad.

-Hazla gritar Blaise, o se termina ahora mismo- ordenó Theo y Pansy se sintió caer en un pozo profundo ante el ronco susurro de su voz, ante el control que sobre su cuerpo ejercían ambos hombres,

Blaise aplicó otro dedo dentro de su cuerpo y su otra mano se coló entre sus cachetes, rozando el aro apretado de su esfínter, la lengua golpeó despiadadamente su clítoris y los dedos de Theo se hundieron en su piel cuando corcoveó de nuevo entre ambos. Blaise cambió el ángulo en que sus dedos penetraban su cuerpo, presionando desde adentro hacia adelante, hacia su clítoris, el nudo de nervios que estaba allí y enviaba señales fuertes y claras a cada fibra de su ser.

-¡Theo!- gritó- ¡Por favor! No más, no más...- Chilló, su mente fragmentándose conforme el placer abrazador la elevaba más y más, un fuerte y femenino grito brotó, rompiendo a través de ella.

-Así Pansy, córrete - le llegó la orgullosa voz de Theo en medio de su nebulosa, su lengua lamió la curva de su cuello, sus dientes le tiraron del lóbulo de la oreja, la boca del moreno se cerró sobre su clítoris y chupó con enorme fuerza antes de continuar lameteando a velocidad de vértigo, casi al mismo tiempo- Córrete ahora- la orden en su voz era imposible de ignorar y su cuerpo respondió a ella y a la maestría de Blaise, explotando en un ardiente infierno de fuegos y colores, los músculos de su canal se contrajeron sobre los tres dedos que el hombre manejaba en su interior, apretándolos y tirando de ellos como si con eso pudiera llevarlo más profundo dentro de su cuerpo.

Gritó y gimió hasta caer vencida sobre Theo, con Blaise aún comiéndose los labios de su vagina y absorbiendo su lubricante como si fuera un manjar exquisito.

Theo la soltó, dejándola ir sobre Blaise, el cual la recibió con una sonrisa complacida y la besó a placer, las manos de Pansy no estuvieron quietas en ningún lugar del cuerpo del moreno, acariciando, arañando el abdomen plano y duro, con las formas de los músculos marcándose con algún que otro movimiento, bajando hasta su eje y masajeándolo con ímpetu mientras las manos de su prometido la recorrían extensamente y la enviaban de nuevo al espiral de lujuria que se había adueñado de sus pensamientos liberándola de la razón y convirtiéndola en una masa jadeante y temblorosa de deseo e instinto.

Theo la tomó por el cabello cuando ella estaba casi a horcajadas sobre Blaise, lista para empalarse sobre él casi sin importarle un comino la voluntad de Theo. Tiró de su cabello, enredándolo en torno a su mano un par de vueltas y logró traerla de rodillas de nuevo hasta él, entonces volvió a empujarla hacia abajo, encarando la furiosa erección de Blaise, que yacía en el suelo apoyado en sus codos.

-Chúpalo Pansy, de nuevo.- exigió- Y esta vez más vale que te controles Blaise, Pansy tiene que practicar lo que aprendió esta tarde. Y tú no vas a volver a joderla.

Blaise asintió, más por apremio que por convicción, pero aquella dinámica entre ambos hombres cayó al olvido casi al instante, cuando Pansy volvió a tomar al moreno en su boca.

-No te atrevas a tocarla- amenazó a su amigo cuando iba a tomar la cabeza de Pansy con una mano por puro reflejo, su mano volvió a caer en el suelo, su cabeza cayó atrás, miró el techo de machihembre sin prestar realmente atención simplemente absorbiendo las sensaciones que la aterciopelada boca de Pansy producía en su cuerpo, apretando las mandíbulas cuando ella le tomaba por completo y besaba con sus labios la base de su virilidad.

-Tócate nena, hunde tus dedos dentro de tu cuerpo y date placer para mí

Pansy gimió enloquecida, pero alguna neurona oculta en su mente reconoció la orden de Theo y los dedos de su mano izquierda se cerraron en torno una pierna de Blaise para estabilizarse como los de la diestra bajaban hasta la unión entre sus piernas y frutaban salvajemente ese minúsculo lugar que era capaz de causar tantos estragos.

Luego de unos momentos puso dos de sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo, girando, jugando, entrando y saliendo, sacándolos y metiéndolos a un ritmo frenético que ella misma imponía sabiendo que flaquearía, que no podría seguirlo por mucho tiempo, complaciéndola, complaciendo visualmente a Theodore, arrancándose gemidos que eran ahogados por la carne del otro hombre, sobre la cual su boca seguía trabajando.

Theo se apartó de ellos y abrió una de las gavetas del vestidor que había cerca de la cama, tomando su tiempo para seleccionar un par de muñequeras y otro de tobilleras, gruesas bandas de cuero acolchado, con hebillas para cerrar, aldabillas para asegurar con los candados que tomó de la gaveta inferior y aros plateados de metal para atar con sogas a las argollas de la cama. Con malicia miró a los cuerpos que había dejado atrás y seleccionó también un collar de piel negra, con un aro al frente y un bote de lubricante de acción cálida.

Con total parsimonia se acercó de nuevo a ellos, tomándose su tiempo para abrir el bote de lubricante e impregnar sus dedos, aplicándolos luego al esfínter de Pansy con torturadora lentitud. Lánguidamente metió sus dedos en ella, primero lento, tentativo, estirando con amoroso cuidado.

-Se me ocurre cariño- le dijo a Pansy como si no estuvieran protagonizando un pervertido encuentro erótico con Blaise- que aunque ya hemos compartido antes con Draco y Blaise, todavía nos quedan, rutas inexploradas ¿Verdad bebé?

La morena se sacó a Blaise de la boca y giró la cabeza para mirar a Theo sobre su hombro.

-Supongo- contestó.

-No te he dicho que pares- dijo él, y al cabo descargó una palmada sobre una de sus nalgas. La piel se enrojeció en el acto y ella sintió el dolor pinchar profundamente en su sexo, junto con el calor que se extendió después y la dulce caricia que la misma mano colocó cobre su piel abrazada, gimió retomando su tarea, teniendo cuidado de prestar atención más adelante, aunque tener más o menos dos litros de ginebra y medio de fire whisky en su torrente sanguíneo, seguro no le iban a poner las cosas más fáciles.

Los dedos de él rodearon su tobillo derecho primero y después el otro, y sintió sobre su piel el cuero de las abrazaderas, le entregó la mano derecha casi antes de que él la arrancara de su propia vagina y luego lo sintió rodearla para terminar el trabajo con el otro brazo.

Theo dejó caer el collar cuando se arrodilló tras Pansy y entró en ella, la empujó casi hasta el orgasmo mientras él mismo se lubricaba con ella y se salió, entrando sorpresivamente en el lugar que antes había preparado con tanta delicadeza.

Pansy jadeó, las manos de su hombre la rodearon, una por la cintura, abrazándola y sosteniéndola con firme cuidado, la otra por el pecho, la mano inquieta jugando con un pico y luego con el otro, nunca quieto, nunca parando, nunca tocando dos veces seguidas del mismo modo, manteniéndola en vilo con cada estímulo, los escalofríos corriendo por su espina, pequeñas sacudidas eléctricas viajando bajo la piel de sus brazos y muslos, colores explotando detrás de sus parpados y remitiendo cada vez que se forzaba a controlar su cuerpo y evitarse el orgasmo que cesaría aquella bullente presión, sudorosa y con el cabello de pronto empapado, empapado como cada parte de su cuerpo, la mano de Theo haciendo círculos y figuras en la piel de su vientre, sus manos, ambas, viajando luego hasta sus pechos, rodeándola y haciéndola por unos minutos, viajando entonces a su cabello, jalándolo, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás como de las riendas de una yegua, su salvaje semental montándola como un desquiciado rumbo a la extenuación mientras ella se esforzaba por seguirse conteniendo y chupar a Blaise, jugar con él dentro de su boca, como si la sensación de su roce en los labios, el paladar y la lengua no fuera un excitante añadido a cúmulo de sensaciones, como si desperdiciar aquella energía no le proporcionara casi tanto placer como el hecho de que Theo cada pocos momentos apretara uno, otro o ambos de sus pezones como si quisiera aplanárselos más allá de toda posibilidad de reconstrucción para siempre, hasta que las piernas y los brazos le temblaron y se temió que no podría mantenerse sobre sus rodillas para seguir mamando de Blaise y recibiendo placer oscuro de Theo.

-Córrete- se suponía que era una orden, por Merlín que para ella era como haberle dicho que tenía permiso de hacer algo largamente prohibido, la euforia barrió a través de ella, seguida de la primera oleada de un orgasmo tan fuerte que los pulmones le ardieron en busca de aire y la piel le hormigueó mientras la visión se le obscurecía al negro absoluto un nano-segundo. Su hombre la sostuvo mientras el placer estallaba, se expandía, la dominaba por completo y daba bandazos por todo su ser, sus labios se apartaron de Blaise, su voz se alzó en varias oportunidades y su cabeza cayó sobre el abdomen de Blaise mientras él ayudaba a Theo a evitar que se siguiera moviendo contra él.

Profundamente dentro de ella y con su torso rodeándola, el cuerpo de él estaba rígido, contenido, y Pansy en medio de su nebulosa supo que mientras ella estaba en el paraíso que suponía alcanzar el orgasmo después de la contención de los estímulos, él estaba en el infierno de tener que contenerse de seguirla, con todo el jodido autodominio que aquello suponía. Bajo ella, mirándola con placer mientras se recuperaba de la erótica turbulencia que acababa de atravesar, Blaise no se encontraba mejor que su prometido.

Luego de unos necesarios momentos de sosiego, Theo se salió de ella y se puso en pie mirando la cama y a ambos con detenimiento.

-Arriba los dos- fue su orden siguiente y Blaise gimió su decepción cuando ella obedeció al punto y se puso de pie, con la cabeza gacha, las manos juntas sobre sus glúteos y las piernas entreabiertas. Mientras Blaise se levantaba habló de nuevo.

-Tan sumisa, tan hermosa, mi nena a aprendido pronto ¿no crees Blaise?

-Si eso te hace feliz- le dijo con sarcasmo, reconociendo para sus adentros que la vibrante y hermosa rebelde morena lucía mucho más apetecible de ese modo que lo había hecho antes, toda fuego y lujuria.

Blaise podía apreciar el brillo de la excitación en sus muslos, por donde sus propios líquidos escurrían, y el temblor de deseo que estremecía su piel nívea y sin mácula.

-A la cama Pansy, sobre tu espalda, vas a tomar a Blaise ahora y no te vas a correr hasta que de permiso.

-Si amor- fue su tenue respuesta y avanzó dando tras pies de borrachera a hacer lo que se le comandaba, Blaise tras ella, ansioso de hundirse por fin en el paraíso de su ardiente coño.

Theo se les unió, llevando entre los dedos fuertes tiras de soga de alpinista, haciendo lazos con ellos en las argollas e inmovilizando a su prometida por las restricciones en sus tobillos y muñecas. Theodore recorrió con cariño un camino de caricias de sus brazos abiertos a su pecho y jugueteó con los pezones, comprobando que se mantenían firmes y duros, orgullosamente apuntando hacia el techo en medio del rubor que cubría sus pechos y su vientre, adornando su rostro, el interior de sus brazos y la piel sedosa de sus muslos. Hundió un dedo en su centro y lo agitó adentro y afuera, haciendo círculos en su canal y sobre el clítoris con el pulgar presionando firmemente hasta tenerla gritando de nuevo para ambos.

-Ahora Blaise, es toda tuya- Theo lo dijo con la mirada fija en los ojos brillantes de ella, sus pupilas tan dilatadas como las de ellos, su respiración jadeante y entrecortada, su vientre contrayéndose y expandiéndose al ritmo que en su pecho marcaban sus pulmones agitados.

El ítalo no se hizo de rogar, trepando a la cama entre sus piernas y besando sus labios con arrebato, tenerla allí, tan hermosa, tan deseosa, y totalmente a su merced, para disfrutarla como quisieran. La vara de Nott cayó sobre la mesita de noche junto al collar de sumisión y el bote de lubricante.

Theo se arrodilló junto a su cara, tomando su barbilla para girarla hacia él, presionando su glande contra sus jugosos labios.

Entraron en ella al mismo tiempo, la pesada fuerza del miembro de Blaise hundiéndose de golpe y completamente en su cuerpo mientras el de Theo se empujaba lisamente en su boca, rozando el glande su paladar y acunado sobre su lengua, la sensación erótica en su máxima potencia.

Los minutos pasaron y dentro de Pansy el remolino se hacía más grande, mas fuerte, haciéndole difícil concentrar sus esfuerzos en seguir atendiendo a Theodore, haciéndole duro no apretar sus mandíbulas en torno a él conforme el orgasmo se construía más y más fuerte, casi imposible de contener.

-¡Maldición Blaise! Algo tienes que estar haciendo mal si todavía puede acordarse que estoy aquí- se burló Theo, Pansy abrió los ojos, clavándolos en él con algo cercano al miedo.

Blaise era un maestro en lo que hacía y ella estaba demasiado excitada para poder contenerse, pero cuando las embestidas de Blaise se hicieron más fuertes, más salvajes, cuando se salía casi por completo de ella para enterrarse nuevamente de golpe, cuando giraba sus caderas en circulo conforme salía lentamente para rozar lugares que no debería poder alcanzar de otro modo, cuando todo lo que pudo hacer para no morder a Theodore de desesperación fue echar la cabeza atrás y expulsarlo de su boca usando la lengua y sintió las gotas de la transpiración del romano caer sobre sus pechos por su contenido esfuerzo... entonces sucedió.

Sucedió que Theo movió ligeramente su vara sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara y las restricciones desaparecieron del cuerpo de Pansy.

Desaparecieron de su cuerpo para aparecer sobre el de Blaise, quien al notarlo se quedó perfectamente quieto tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Con otros dos pases de vara Blaise estaba firmemente asido a la cama, echado sobre Pansy, totalmente enterrado en ella y con el culo al aire. Tiró con fuerza de las ataduras, pero entonces se dio cuenta que apenas podía moverse.

-Theodore Nott, no sé a qué crees que estás jugando, pero suéltame en éste momento.

Una risa cantarina flotó desde debajo de su pecho, cuando Theo soltó la vara de nuevo y tomó el botecito que había dejado al lado, rodeando luego la cama y trepándose a ésta tras Blaise.

-No, esta noche eres nuestro. ¿Sabes Blaise? Cuando traspasamos las fronteras existen consecuencias. Tú tienes tus fronteras, Pansy y yo las nuestras, todos conocemos bien los estrictos límites de nuestra relación. ¿Correcto?

Blaise se tensó cuando sintió los dedos fríos y pegajosos de Theodore Nott empezar a hurgar en un rincón preciado de su humanidad. Maldito si no sabía lo que el condenado estaba haciendo, maldito otra vez si lo iba a permitir.

-¡Quita tus jodidas manos de encima Theo!- gritó, pero el pecho de su antiguo amigo, antiguo, tachado, ex amigo, ex ex amigo Theodore Nott cubrió su espalda y compartió una mirada con su prometida, dentro de la cual el aún estaba enterrado hasta la empuñadura. La maldita volvió a sonreír, la nena subió la cabeza y posó un beso en su quijada, sacó un brazo de debajo de él...

Y lo alargó hacia la mesilla, tomando el collar y poniéndolo sobre su pecho, colocado de modo que Blaise podía mirar toda la circunferencia, cuero negro, plata y acero contrastando con la pálida, blanca tersa, invitadora piel. Los diez bonitos, perfectamente manicurados, delicados dedos de ella procedieron a abrir el collar y ella le dio un guiño, pasándole el candadito a Theo y poniendo la llave entre los dedos morenos de él ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

Un engranaje dentro de su cabeza hizo "clic...

¡Oh no! Eso no estaba pasando ¿Pansy estaba ayudando a Theo?

Claro que si, era su jodida prometida, y bien _jodida._

-Theo, amigo, lo que quiera que sea, está bien, te vendo el yate aquel que querías, maldición te regalo el maldito yate, la villa en Pamplona, pero no me jodas más.

-¿_Joderte más_ Blaise?- una risita malévola llenó la estancia, proveniente del pecho de Theo- No puedo _no joderte más_ cuando aún no te he _jodido _todavía.

_¡Maldito Theo, Maldita Pansy, Maldito Draco que se había llevado a la perra de Granger!_

_Lo que era más ¡Malditos Puta Granger y Cachondo Potter que eran los que habían empezado todo el maldito jaleo!_

_¡Malditos todos!_

Theo rió por lo bajo, ensanchándolo al agregar otro dedo al exhaustivo trabajo al que se aplicaba.

-Estas muy tenso Blaise, relájate, tú sabes que la primera vez siempre duele, además no soy tan grande como tú, no hay problema. Pansy, Blaise está muy tenso, ¿no crees princesa?.

-Si cariño, está todo duro y rígido y tieso, si no se relaja le va doler mucho,- respondió ella a su prometido con una vocesita falsamente inocente- doy fe de ello Blaise- le dijo mirándole seriamente, no ayudó a su causa que sus ojos tuvieran un bríllito pícaro que él conocía muy bien -Tienes que aflojar- dijo ella besando sus labios - ¿Me dejas ponerte el collar Blaise?-preguntó luciendo toda inocente.

-¡No!- casi le gritó a la muchacha, que lejos de lucir compungida o decepcionada enarcó una ceja y frunció los labios ligeramente hacia la izquierda. Que le dieran si se dejaba poner la maldita cosa...

Theo le había hecho prometer que el día que descubriera alguna "curiosidad anal" y decidiera ponerla en práctica acudiría a ellos dos, Pansy lo había escogido para su primer trío, y además, cuando las cosas se habían intensificado y lejos de conformarse con acostarse con cada uno en presencia del otro había necesitado sentirlos a ambos enterrados profundamente dentro de su dulce cuerpo, le había confiado su orificio trasero, literalmente... Blaise había hecho la jodida promesa.

En cambio Pansy había prometido estar allí para ayudarle a relajarse, según ella había sido muy importante que Theo la ayudara a calmarse cuando ella se tensaba durante la entrada de Blaise. Pero si eso sucedía, él Blaise, admitiría su deseo de explorar _ese lado _de su sexualidad llevando el jodido collar de Theo. Era innegable ¡Le darían si se dejaba poner la maldita cosa!

Maldita Pansy. Maldita Pansy. Maldita Pansy.

"_Bien, joder, que te den Theo, que te den Pansy, yo mismo les voy a dar cuando todo termine" _se prometió vengativamente tratando de ignorar el modo en que las caderas de Pansy rodaban sensualmente debajo de él tratando de enloquecer su cuerpo y hacer que su mente se concentrara en ella y no en lo que Theodore estaba haciendo.

Pasaron algunos agonizantes segundos antes de Blaise finalmente se dejara llevar por el movimiento erótico de Pansy y por los gemidos que ella misma se arrancaba literalmente masturbándose_ con él,_ esto era lo más cercano a ser _cogido_ por una chica que Blaise había estado en su vida, tu sabes, posiciones más, posiciones menos, cuando al chica está sobre ti, realmente no te está jodiendo, están jodiendo ambos, tú no estás quietecito dejándola hacer, no señor, eso no, pero la condenada de Pansy estaba arrancándole su autocontrol, y si a eso tenía que sumarle, que no quería reconocerlo, las placenteras sensaciones que producían los ahora tres dedos de Nott preparándolo para él, aquello no estaba bien.

La mujer gemía, chillaba, deliraba y se frotaba contra él, agitaba sus caderas en círculos al mismo tiempo que las elevaba para después dejarlas caer, Pansy estaba _embistiéndose_ contra su miembro y él no podía hacer otra cosa que mantenerse firme y no dejarles ver lo que le hacían.

_¿En serio?-_ se burló de él su propia mente.

Con otras personas tal vez habría servido de algo, pero con ella sintiéndole estremecerse de gusto y con Theo _"soy un experto en lenguaje corporal"_ Nott mirando atentamente cada una de sus reacciones y sintiendo cómo su esfínter se apretaba sobre sus dedos, era obvio que su "táctica" no estaba dando mucho éxito.

_La de ellos sí por otro lado. Por ambos lados._

Blaise se rindió, dejó caer la cabeza exhalando un bufido de rendición, sintiendo su cuerpo traidor responder a las acciones de ambos, en su entrada, alrededor de su carne gruesa y firme ¿Por qué carajo le gustaba aquello? ¿No debería estarse durmiendo su "amiguito" de puro disgusto? No, la sensación era demasiado buena, y despertaba otras casi mejores en todo su cuerpo.

-Blaise, cariño ¿te dejas poner el collar?- Maldita Pansy, _esa_ era una mujer letal. Tan linda, inocente, pura y pendeja como se veía.

No respondió, apretó los labios, los parpados, se tragó el gemido que quería dejarlo en ridículo, contuvo la respiración un momento para reponerse, la voz en su cerebro volvió a mofarse de él, la ignoró, ni siquiera escuchó sus palabras.

-Ya casi estamos ahí Blaise, me estás haciendo sentir como un violador, aún cuando tu cuerpo es receptivo- Admitió Theo con una pizca de desconcierto oculta en la voz -Acepta ponerte el collar, no es tan difícil.

-No, es mucho más difícil- gruño entre dientes- me estas pidiendo que admita...

-Que seas un hombre y admitas que deseas esto desde hace tiempo, que lo anhelas justo ahora y que sin importar lo mucho que te hagas el pendejo, te gusta lo que hago y quieres pasar al siguiente nivel. Si no te gustara me daría por satisfecho y me retiraría, el objetivo, recordarte que tenemos un acuerdo común y darte tu lección ya estaría cumplido, pero no voy a aceptar ésta mierda de ti sabiendo lo que sé.

-Vamos Blaise, ya retaste a Theo, ya me retaste a mí, asume tu castigo, compártelo con nosotros y luego, si no te gusta, simplemente quemamos el collar. Estoy aquí, lo estamos haciendo bien, Theo no va a hacerlo si realmente no quieres, simplemente te vas a ir a casa con un dolor de pelotas.

"_Y nunca más confiaremos en ti"_ ella no lo dijo, como tampoco Theo dijo: _"Se acaba aquí y ahora"_ pero los tres lo sabían, si él, habiendo traicionado la confianza de la que había sido depositario volvía a defraudarles ahora mintiéndoles descaradamente perdería incluso su amistad, todos habían mirado demasiado profundamente dentro del otro para aceptar semejante cabronada.

Toda aquella palabrería de mierda que le había dado Theo era eso: mierda, se trataba ahora de devolverles lo que había tomado de ellos, de darles aquello que había sido abusado hoy, o de mentirles cuando estaban ahí con él y podían leer en su jodido cuerpo lo que su orgullo no quería admitir.

Blaise apretó los dedos en torno a la minúscula maldita llavecilla y miró a su amiga a los ojos, sintiendo que algo en su interior se rompía, un último escudo, una última barrera, el placer que había creído increíble se alzó aún más, clavando sus garras en él y arrastrándose debajo de su piel, exigiendo ser liberado, su cuerpo tomando control de la situación ya que el miedo y el orgullo en su mente habían perdido la batalla contra el placer y el deseo, contra la confianza absoluta.

-Tómala- le dijo a Pansy. La morena le sonrió con dulzura, besándole mientras sus dedos se deslizaban bajo su palma y tomaban el pequeño objeto de metal para dejarlo sobre la mesilla. En el acto tomó con sus dedos delicados el Collar de Dominio y lo ajustó en torno al cuello grueso y sudoroso de Blaise, sintiendo que su pecho se henchía de orgullo por él. Theo extendió una mano, acariciando la columna del moreno conforme subía hasta el cuello.

-El candado es tuyo hermano, si decides hacerte un sumiso lo entregarás a tu amo.

Blaise se quedó muy quieto analizando esa frase, menos mal que no estaba borracho como Pansy, tomado estaba borracho no, ni Theo, y ambos lo sabían.

-Tú vas a ser mi tutor ¿No? Ponme la maldita cosa. Por cierto Theo- Agregó mientras le sentía maniobrar con el collar -¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que jugar con tus dedos en mi culo?

Pansy se largó a reír y Theo la imitó, jodido, orgulloso y pendejo Blaise, desde que había pisado New Orleans había sacado a patadas al rígido Zabini de su cuerpo y se había hecho un truhán. ¿Sumiso? Podía serlo, podría admitir a jugar con ellos, podía llevar el collar e incluso actuar como uno, pero cuando abriera la boca, iba a cagarla siempre, y se iba a ganar muchos castigos...

Blaise seguía su liderazgo en todo, actuaba sin rechistar bajo su comando... Hasta que se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, Zabini era una especie de sumiso inconsciente o tal vez algún día resultara que podía pasar el Swich, sólo el tiempo lo diría,

-Va a ser bueno- aseguró Pansy deslizando sus manos bajo las de Blaise, colocando bajo sus palmas abiertas sus finas muñecas y dándole una semblanza de control a la que aferrarse mientras seguía moviéndose bajo él con el objetivo de volver a arrancarle la consciencia y darse ella misma algún placer. Cerró sus dedos en torno a las delicadas muñecas y le dio una fuerte embestida, luego otra y otras, hasta que su rostro y su piel volvieron a cubrirse de ese delicioso rubor furibundo. Una de las piernas de ella subió sobre su cintura y la otra se enredó bajo su rodilla apoyada, rodeando su pierna izquierda y la de Theo que acabada de rozar la suya.

Se impulsó con fuerza sobre ella, calando profundamente en su cuerpo, un par de veces más mientras ella les encadenaba a ambos hacia su suave cuerpo, los dedos de una de sus manos entrelazados con los suyos mientras los de la otra se empuñaban mientras él le sostenía la muñeca. Ella bajó la pierna de su cintura y la usó para acercar más a Theo, las piernas de los tres tan apretadas entre sí que era difícil moverse.

Blaise se volvió a tensar cuando sintió el peso de Theo hundir la cama justo tras él e inmediatamente le sintió acomodarse tras él y _acomodarse_ contra él, empujando ligeramente, presionando y adentrándose, lento, lubricado, bombeando adentro y afuera suave y firmemente, en ángulo correcto, sin dolor...

_¡Mierda! ¡No hermano, él no era un jodido Gay!_

Pero esa oleada de calor que explotó por todo su ser haciéndole dar un ronco gemido mientras se apretaba y aflojaba en torno a su amigo involuntariamente y queriendo que terminara de enterrarse profundo dentro de él le sorprendió totalmente, además de mandarle una funesta alerta, un rescoldo de la crianza Hetero-machista que había recibido... _"Un hombre quiere penetrar, no ser penetrado"_

_¡A la mierda! ¡Que les den!_

Pero aquello se sentía tan bien... Aquello era un severo caso de tabú sociológico sexual, una buena demostración de que el placer no entendía de sexos, que cuando al disfrute se refiere, el cuerpo no hace distingo de piel, no existe una jodida barrera natural que te diga "te está tocando alguien de tu mismo sexo" y te haga saltar como si te estuvieras quemando, no existe una respuesta física adversa, es la puta mente la que adoctrinaron para pensar lo contrario...

_¡A la sagrada mierda! _Otra oleada de placer barrió en torno a él y una vez superado el apretado esfínter y su dificultad inicial, Theo se deslizó lisamente el resto del camino, bombeando constantemente a un ritmo lento para permitirle acostumbrarse. Blaise dejó escapar un trémulo suspiro muy indigno de él, abrió los ojos, que ni sabía cuando había cerrado y encontró a Pansy bajo él, luciendo al borde del éxtasis, mirándolos a ambos, sus labios entreabiertos, hinchados y húmedos, la respiración agitada y as pupilas aún más dilatadas que antes. Hermosa, sensual, dispuesta y disfrutándolo, menos mal, si al final ella hubiera decidido que no le gustaba habrían tenido que parar y posponerlo...

-Listos chicos, ya estamos, ahora sí podemos divertirnos- dijo Theo -Blaise, tú estate quieto, Pansy, puedes correrte cuando te de la gana, como te de la gana, las veces que te dé la gana, hoy mando yo, como si alguna vez fuera diferente- admitió de una vez. Sujetó con una mano la cadera de Blaise mientras lo arropaba con su pecho y coló una mano entre los cuerpos del moreno y la muchacha, alcanzando su clítoris y haciéndola estremecerse mientras daba el primer serio empujón, llevando a Blaise con él y hacia ella. Pansy gimió como enloquecida, Blaise siseó...

Y Theodore Nott simplemente empezó a follárselos a ambos como un jodido desalmando. Se conocieron, conectaron a un nivel metafísico, las sensaciones que experimentaba uno reverberaban a través de los tres, los gemidos de Pansy enardecían a sus dos amantes, los gruñidos roncos de Blaise calaban tan hondo dentro de Pansy como sus envites, arrastrándola a nuevas cotas y desafiaban el control de Theo, que después de liberarlo de las restricciones siguió jodiéndolo, jodiendo a Pansy con el cuerpo de Blaise, jodiéndolos a ambos y perdiéndose él también en una tormenta de placer que amenazaba con arrojarlos en alguna desconocida herida y darlos por náufragos perdidos.

Theo sintió su placer alzarse, su liberación formarse, y maldición que intentó contenerse algo más de los pendejos siete minutos que llevaba enterrado hasta las pelotas en Blaise, pero entonces el moreno comenzó a estremecerse y los gritos de Pansy se elevaron aún más, cubriendo la música de fondo, su rostro se contrajo con una mueca que casi transmitía sufrimiento y gritó los nombres de ambos antes de aferrarse a Blaise y empujar la cabeza contra el pecho de él, enterrando las uñas en sus hombros a tal profundidad y violencia que hilillos de sangre se deslizaron por la piel canela, agarrándose a él como si fuera a morir si le soltaba. Sus piernas no lo hicieron mejor, enredándose con las de ambos y apretando como grilletes inamovibles.

Se relajó un instante, mientras los espasmos arrasaban con ella, tiraban del autocontrol de Blaise, que comenzaba a pulsar en torno a Theo y el siguiente movimiento de él la lanzó por encima de la cúspide de nuevo, una de sus manos subió buscando a Theo, pero al no alcanzarle se desvió, recorriendo a Blaise hasta el muslo y saltando de ahí a la piel de Theodore, necesitando sentir ese contacto con él cuando aquel arrollador orgasmo brotó desde su propia alma.

Y estallaron, se corrieron dura y violentamente, sacudiéndose unos con otros, una mano delicada de Pansy enterró las uñas en el muslo de Theo mientras la otra las enterraba en la espalda de Blaise, una de las manos de Blaise estaba aferrada sobre la de Pansy, sujetándose también a la pierna de Theodore mientras el otro brazo pasaba bajo el cuerpo de ella apretándola contra su pecho y Theo los rodeaba a ambos con sus brazos, aún impulsándolos a los tres en medio de los paroxismos propios del orgasmo.

Los relámpagos de placer que barrieron a los tres y saltaron entre ellos fueron tan abrazadores que juntos cayeron desmadejados en la cama, las formas de Blaise y Theo, mas grandes que la de la morena desplazadas a un lado para no aplastarla completamente con sus cuerpos aún conectados cuando unos minutos después sus respiraciones resollantes se tranquilizaron lo suficiente para que sus cerebros oxigenaran normalmente y su presión se regularizara.

Sus corazones bajaron el ritmo, sus manos ociosas recorriendo la piel de los otros, Blaise finalmente había perdido el jodido orgullo y luchaba por reconocerse a sí mismo que lo único que había cambiado dentro de él era que había conocido una nueva forma de placer.

-Bien Blaise, complacido- susurró con un deje de ironía Theo mientras se deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo y se colocaba a un lado de Pansy- No te _jodo_ más, a no ser que hayas cambiado de idea.

-Te voy a _joder_ un día de estos Nott, dalo por hecho- juró Blaise sintiendo que la molestia por su broma revoloteaba en algún recoveco de su ser, dónde aún se permitía ser hipócrita.

-Menuda tragedia Pansy, ahora se va a largar a llorar como una inocente virgencita pudorosa.

Pansy golpeó el hombro de Theo, todavía luchando por aire.

-¡Hey! Intentas de decir que yo no era inocente y pudorosa?

-No Pansy- intervino Blaise- está tratando de decirme imbécil.

-Tú lo dices amigo, tú lo dices.-rió Theodore antes de caer dormido entre Pansy y Blaise, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el juramento de venganza de su amigo.

OoOoO

Amanecía sábado y Pansy tenía planes los sábados. Sin importar si llovía o granizaba Pansy se pasaba todo el día en el atelier de su esteticista, siendo mimada, masajeada, consentida y adorada. Tenía manicura, pedicura, tratamientos para la piel, para el cabello...

E indudablemente no quería estar allí para escuchar los lamentos sobre el dolor de cierta parte de su humanidad que cierto hombre iba a tener esa mañana, así que tan pronto se despertó, Pansy salió de la cama, garabateó una nota para su hombre y se coló por la red Flú hasta la mansión Malfoy para reunirse allí con Narcissa y partir juntas a su día de Spa.

Probablemente Theo querría matarla por dejarle a solas con Blaise en un momento tan intimo e incómodo, pero no le importó, no con la resaca que tenía.

Pero cuando llegó a Malfoy Manor la recibió un elfo; Narcissa ya se había ido, Lucius estaba huraño e iba de salida y del cuarto de Draco brotaban ruidos indecorosos que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Pansy arrojó un hechizo de impasibilidad a la puerta antes de irse a Diagon, no era buena idea estar cerca del radar anti mentiras de Narcissa si se le ocurría precisamente ese día preguntarle sobre el concierto, terminaría invariablemente diciéndole que no era simplemente una chica, sino una sangre sucia y un mestizo adora muggles lo que había en el cuarto de su retoño, así que por primera vez de tres años, se saltó su visita al Spa de ese sábado.

Fue un buen día, se dijo Pansy al sentarse en una de las mesas de la heladería a eso de las seis de la tarde, prometía mejorar cuando Luna Lovegood se sentó a su lado dejando caer su bolsa, llena de souvenirs del concierto de la noche pasada que pensaba llevar a casa de sus amigas la zanahoria, en la silla sobrante.

-¡Es sábado! ¡Noche de chicas en lo de Ginny! ¡Vente, la vamos a pasar de lo mejor!

Sería una noche interesante, se dijo Pansy escuchando de nuevo a Mago de Oz en el estar de la casita de la Weasley en los suburbios de Londres ,dónde se había relajado después de asegurarse de que nadie la hacía ascos a su presencia. Mejoraría, a juzgar por la compañía: Weasley medio borracha desvariando a carcajadas porque su amiga se había follado a su prometido, Hermione sonrojada y robando miradas alcoholizadas a Pansy, Luna extrayéndole a la Granger detalles de su delirio sexual con Potter y Draco y por último ella misma, con una hoguera de deseo entre las piernas mientras las convencía de que una visita al Ye Olde Dungeon aquella noche sería apropiada para celebrar su naciente amistad.

_Y es que los sábados era noche de serpientes en el viejo calabozo, Draco, Blaise, Astoria y Theo apreciarían la nueva compañía..._

**OoOoO**

_Uff, me ha costado lo mío, por que a cada rato mi mente me decía algo así como ¿Y eso no está muy fuerte? Y la voz de Jos me llegaba todo el camino desde Maracaibo todo el camino a Caracas diciendo "Ya sé que no debería autocensurarme" _

_Antes de que me pregunten cómo diablos escribo estas cosas, me declaro fan de los fics Slah/Jaoi y de de la serie Wicked Lovers de Shayla Black, pero después de leer "Hombres Peligrosos y su Juguete" (Lo sé, la mierda de título más cutre) el argumento es bastante patéticamente pobre, pero la desgraciada escribió el acercamiento entre Cameron, Brenna y Thorn de un modo que los tres pueden hacer lo que sea y como te plantea el meollo sensorial desde el conflicto contra convencionalismos a los cuales estamos todos sujetos pues; nada te resulta mínimamente Gay. Recomiendo leerlo, te sacude los tabues, te dá el calentón, te da una entera nueva perspectiva quitándote las vendas y además te hace considerar seriamente algo: Piel contra piel, cuando el disfrute te alcanza ¿Realmente importa si quien te toca es de tu mismo sexo o de otro? Otro que te pone a pensar, sin acercamientos entre miembros del mismo sexo y le tira a la Polyarmonía: Sus Hombres de Fantasía. Tres chicos, una chica, y ella los ama a todos y ellos a ella, lo sé suena raro, pero es creíble, ¿o acaso una de las grandes incógnitas de la humanidad por los pasados siglos no es si se puede amar a mas de una persona a la vez?_

_Si alguien se decide a leer los de los títulos cutres, podéis hacérmelo saber, los tengo en la PC todavía, pero tal vez quieran comprarse un cabestrillo... para la mandíbula, o poner papel atrapamoscas para evitar las moscas en vuestras bocas, yo no podía cerrar la mía y me metía constantemente dedos, popotes, el puño o cigarrillos en ella para tratar de mantenerla ocupada en algo que no fuera colgar la mandíbula o gritar ¡O mi dios! ( y los grité, mucho...)_

_Para aclaratorias de BDSM remitirse a la Wiki pedia blablabla o a fuentes más confiables._

_Y quiero que quede claro algo: los pensamientos de Harry y Blaise en las dos historias del Vodka 'n Roll son sólo ideas de personajes confundidos, no tengo absolutamente nada en contra de la comunidad Gay, Lésbica y Bisexual, de hecho me crié en el ambiente decadente de el viejo Ateneo de Caracas y la Sala y el Bar Rajatabla, tengo más amigos Gay y Bisexuales de los que puedo contar, y la quinta parte de mi sexto grado de básica resultó Gay o Bisex. Les guardo el secreto y me cuelgo yo misma la llave del cuello por todos los que continúan en el closet, así que por favor, si alguien por allí se sintió ofendido por los comentarios de un par de personajes ficticios, son por el bien de la historia, ambos son hombres que se consideran heterosexuales y se expresan desde su desconocimiento y su turbación._

_¡He dicho!_

_Yo misma pienso que en ésta vida el sexo no importa, que cuando tu cuerpo está llevando la cantante, ese roce que sientes y te pone los pelos de punta es lo que importa, no el sexo del cuerpo al que pertenece, ni por que halla tenido experiencias lésbicas, sino porque simplemente, mis manos todavía no me han dado la señal "Hombre" "Mujer" por tocar otra piel, así que en un momento de esos, cuando las terminaciones nerviosas y el resto de uno están por delante el cerebro no funciona bien, tampoco debe importar mucho la vaina. _

_Además, lo viví, por una apuesta de quinceañeros, Katy Perry no pudo decirlo mejor "I kissed a girl and I like it" Osea, no me pareció diferente que besar a un chico ni asqueroso sino igual de bueno jajajajajaja!_

_¡Gracias por leer gente! Gracias por la aceptación a Venganza Oscura y sus hermosos reviews. _

_Se aceptan Avadas electrónicos como forma de pago. _

_Lechugazos y tomatazos también son bien recibidos, adoro la ensalada. ¿Una cebollita por favor? Y pepino, no olviden el pepino..._

_Se aceptan también críticas, si no les gusta díganlo, y la próxima vez me atendré al "vainilla" mentiiiiraaaa pero si le bajaré el tono)_

_Ingah_

_(Marine-Granger-NOA)_


	15. Aplicando lo aprendido

Hola a todos y todas, felices carnavales! Espero que estén desmelenándose en alguna fiesta en honor al rey Momo, en una playa en Rio, en un palco VIP en el Sambodromo en compañía de alguna estrella hollywoodense descarriada o en algún lugar disfrutando de uno de los 50 millones de condones que el gobierno brasileño repartió para las fiestas. Bueh…. Si se quedaron en casa, pues aquí tienen, les aseguro que después de leerlo, no se arrepentirán de estar en casa.

Antes que me lo pregunten, NO, no estoy en Brasil ahora, no en un futuro inmediato y quizás tampoco en el 2014. Lastima…..

Gracias a Ceci e Inés por colaborar en este colectivo, las dejó con ellas a continuación para que le expliquen cómo, porque y cuando surgió la idea.

El one-shot está genial, solo les diré que me dejó pensativa, muy pensativa y con otra fantasía más que agregar a mi repertorio personal. Asi de buen está!

_Y así comenzó todo…_

**Inés: **"_Tengo una idea…"_

**Ceci: **"_¿Cuál?"_

**Inés:** "_Quiero que escribas la continuación de Lección de Vida…"_

**Ceci:** _"¡¿QUÉ?! Estás loca, no podría"_

**Inés:** "_Eres la única que puede"_

**Ceci:** _"Está bien… ¿Dónde lo publicas?"_

**Inés:** "_En Delirium…"_

_Probablemente no sea la mejor introducción, pero es la mejor manera de plasmar cómo fue que este par de locas se decidió del todo a escribir un one-shot en conjunto. _

_¿Quiénes somos? Ya saben, dos locas pervertidas que además de todo son mejores amigas. En estos lares somos conocidas como ILSly (antes ILDM), quien escribió Lección de Vida (capítulo 10), y RoseBlack-Malfoy (antes Rose Weasley de Malfoy), quien escribió Luz en la Oscuridad (capítulo 8) y Locura o Inmoralidad (capítulo 12). _

_¿Qué es esto? Un desvarío de seguro, pero a Jos le gustó y esperamos que a ustedes también. Es nuestra humilde participación por la causa. Sobra decir que NO nos hacemos responsables por traumas o heridas a la sensibilidad de la gente… Realmente no pensamos haber herido nada, pero bueno._

_Podríamos hacer un gran discurso acerca de qué es lo que significa para ambas colaborar aquí. Pero vamos a limitarnos a resumir porque tampoco es para que la nota sea más extensa que el escrito._

_Inés particularmente dice que "Delirium" significa, para ella, diversión y perversión; lo que la motiva a escribir. Se divierte escribiendo cosas pervertidas que harán que muchos se escondan, y otros tantos se diviertan. Además, agrega, es un halago poder trabajar "codo con codo" con Jos y todas las otras autoras y autores (si mal no recordamos hay un hombre, pero corríjannos si no es así) que ya han participado._

_Ceci dice que, para ella, fue un gran impulso el poder escribir aquí por primera vez. Mucho más una segunda y tercer vez. ¿Y saben por qué? Porque a lo largo del tiempo, de la práctica y la experiencia, ha ido mejorando. Pero no sólo eso, Delirium Tremens fue lo que la motivo a meterse cada vez más en el mundo exquisito de los lemmons, haciendo que dejara el miedo (en ese rubro) y demostrara para que sí es buena escribiendo._

_Y por último, tenemos dos dedicatorias: la primera como imaginarán para Jos Black y su increíble colectivo en el que se ha convertido el fic. Gracias por hacer algo tan exquisito y permitir que todos seamos parte. Sin duda una de las personas que rompió barreras y nos dejó expandirnos. _

_La segunda dedicatoria es para Marine-Granger-NOA por deleitarnos con Vodka 'n Roll y Crossing Borders. Chica, nos dejaste literalmente babeando._

_Y ahora sí, luego de toda esta palabrería sin sentido. Les presentamos nuestro trabajo: _

**Aplicando lo aprendido**

_**~Pansy-Placer**_

Sentir placer era una cuestión de concentración.

Podías sentir placer en las cosas más ínfimas y cotidianas, podías sentir placer al ducharte con agua helada y sentir la piel erizarse cada centímetro. Podías sentir placer al acostarte desnudo y dejar que tu cuerpo experimentara cada caricia de la tela acolchonada o los delicados cortejos de una brisa nocturna entrando por la ventana.

Sentir placer consistía en alejar lo racional y dejar que tu cuerpo tomara el control. Era actuar por pasión.

Como en este instante, que te dejas invadir por el placer del frío helado de vainilla que se va fundiendo en tu paladar.

Cierras los ojos y disfrutas de tu próxima cucharada, en aquel calor sofocante a punto de entrar en verano; comer helado se ha convertido en tu nuevo fetiche.

Tomas la cucharilla con sutileza y ya llena la llevas a tus labios, los abres con un ligero gemido de placer al sentir el vaho frío mezclándose con tu aliento, sacas la punta de tu lengua y con eterna lentitud empujas el helado hacia tu boca expectante.

El contacto hace que un escalofrío te recorra toda la espalda, dejas la cucharilla dentro de tu boca mientras paladeas el helado y este se va fundiendo dentro de ti. Vuelves a gemir antes de abrir los ojos e ir a por otro bocado.

Y es entonces cuando la ves, tan evidente toda ella que desde su mesa al otro lado del Gran Comedor te devora con la mirada, casi puedes oírla gemir cada vez que tu tomas el helado con tu lengua; como si la golosina fuera su propia palpitante intimidad, puedes ver que sus pensamientos están nublados por esa fantasía, entremezclados con los recuerdos de aquella tarde embriagadora que compartieron par de meses atrás; cuando la enseñaste a sentir la vida.

Entonces sonríes y decides darle un jodido espectáculo a la jadeante leona.

Una tras otra cucharada de helado van siendo devoradas por ti, porciones blancas y cremosas que entrecierras con concienzudo placer en tus carnosos labios.

Un resoplido a tu derecha te saca de tu elegante tortura y con un suspiro volteas a ver al dueño de tal sonido.

— Blaise, ¿Que se te ofrece? — Le preguntas a tu amigo quien a su vez te mira con una expresión que no sabes definir.

— Me preguntaba, ¿Hasta dónde llega tu sadismo y cuanto podrá, Granger, resistir?

Draco; que esta a tu izquierda se ahoga un poco con su zumo, tú sonríes y tomas un poco de agua para evitar responder.

— ¿De qué hablas, Blaise? — Pregunta Draco a su vez y puedes sentir más que ver, la sonrisa satisfecha del moreno.

Pero no es tu voz ni la de Blaise la que contesta, es el susurro bajo, quedo y ronco de Theo frente a ti el que responde las dudas.

— Blaise habla; Draco, de la increíble follada en la que me vi envuelto hace par de meses con cierta castaña y nuestra querida Pansy, de la cual no puedo evitar estar celoso; y que al parecer ha desencadenado cierta obsesión por parte de Granger que a Pansy le parece especialmente divertido explotar — Draco observo a Theo, luego a Blaise y luego te mira.

— ¿Que dijo? — Pregunta.

— Que se tiraron a Granger y ahora ella quiere más y Pansy es una sádica de mierda y la está haciendo suplicar. ¿Capicci? — Explico Blaise. Tú miras a Draco componiendo una expresión angelical e inocente. — Y yo le pregunto ¿Hasta cuando la harás sufrir querida?

— Hasta que lo acepte y pida — respondes volviendo tu mirada a Granger.

— Por Merlín, si prácticamente está rogando por sexo ahora mismo... — dice Blaise en voz alta.

Los tres miran a la joven quien posee el atino de sonrojarse, pero aún así sostiene la mirada de cada uno de ustedes. Tú, por otra parte eres capaz de ver y sentir la forma en la que Draco aprieta la mandíbula fuertemente y gira hacia ti. Entonces, de forma posesiva y celosa; y delante de todo el Gran Comedor, los labios suaves de Malfoy se apoderan de tu boca en un beso posesivo que hace que todas las conversaciones del lugar se silencien en el acto.

Abres tus ojos satisfecha, aún besándolo y miras directamente a los ojos de Hermione, quien quita la mirada azorada de ti. Poco después el rubio termina el beso y realiza la misma acción que tú. Mira a su enemiga con odio, pero tiene un brillo satisfecho en su mirada y sabes que pronto vendrán las burlas, no te equivocas ya que poco después puedes oír la risa corta de Draco y Blaise quienes están demasiado interesados en la situación, tú sonríes ante la macabra y excitante idea que se ha instalado en tu mente.

Colocas una mano en la pierna de Blaise y le das un suave apretón.

— Tienes razón, Blaise querido, quizás deba acabar con su sufrimiento — sueltas su pierna y te levantas; besas a Draco levemente en los labios y les dices — Nos vemos en la Sala Común.

No sabes bien cuando ha empezado todo eso de torturar psicológicamente a Granger, solo sabes que lo encontraste jodidamente placentero y ya no pudiste parar.

Solo sabes que esta vez querías hacerla pedir. Quizás era una cuestión de posesión, no estás segura, pero tú fuiste la primera en mostrarle sexo de verdad y te reservabas el derecho de continuar haciéndolo. Era como tu pequeño proyecto, tu experimento.

Era hecho por ti.

Es de noche y la ves venir por el pasillo cargada de libros como siempre, has estado en la sala común con Blaise y Draco durante varias horas acabando con las reservas de Whiskey de Fuego que ambos poseían; tus sentidos están un poco nublados pero sientes esa estúpida seguridad que infunde el alcohol, esa que te hace sentir que eres invencible.

No dudas ni un segundo en tomarla por un brazo, tirarle los libros y estamparla contra la pared.

Observas con tremenda satisfacción como sus ojos se abren de par en par por la sorpresa y escuchas embelesada su pequeño gritito asustado como un pequeño ratón enjaulado.

— Hola Granger — Saludas con emoción contenida — ¿Cómo has estado? — es increíble que puedas hilar más de dos palabras, pero lo haces mientras te vas acercando inexorablemente. Ella traga en seco antes de responder.

— Pansy... ¿Qué haces? — Te pregunta tímidamente, tú sonríes de medio lado y le susurras.

— Te ayudo a reforzar lo aprendido ¿Has estado practicando? — Le preguntas.

— Yo... si... — se sonroja. — Un poco — tú asientes satisfecha.

— Bien...ya veremos.

Sin poder soltar ni una palabra más te abalanzas sobre sus labios, devorándolos.

Una de tus manos se afianza a su cadera; apretándola. La otra mano se cuela bajo su falda y toca sin pudor alguno su sexo por sobre el algodón de su ropa interior.

Esta húmeda y tú jadeas cuando la sientes, abres sus piernas con una de las tuyas y comienzas a masajearla suavemente haciendo presión sobre su clítoris. Poco a poco sus jadeos van aumentando y el contacto te comienza a parecer nimio, la besas en el cuello mordiéndola un poco y te detienes un instante en el que ella te ve azorada y con el miel de sus ojos oscurecidos.

Te pones de rodilla frente a ella, tomando su pierna derecha y colocándola sobre tu hombro.

Ella adivina tus intenciones y sube su falda para ti. Está allí dispuesta y jadeante. Haces a un lado su blanca y húmeda ropa interior y con la punta de tu lengua comienzas a lamerla lentamente; de arriba a abajo como si ella fuera uno de esos cremosos helados que te gusta paladear.

Abres sus labios con tus dedos disponiéndola más para ti, con una suavidad increíble adentras tu pulgar en ella, recorriendo todo su interior.

Inhalas su esencia almizclada, tan femenina, tan ella, tan tuya; que te hace gemir fuertemente antes de lamerla de arriba a abajo.

Mueves tu lengua con rapidez y precisión sobre el sonrosado punto de su clítoris, hundes más tus dedos; penetrándola con rapidez mientras los jadeos de ella van en aumento y te guían en tu agasajo.

Salen miles de blasfemias por sus labios y tú por un segundo te sientes tentada de alzar la vista. Su rostro está perlado del sudor, tiene los labios rojos de mordérselos, su mano libre aprieta y masajea sus propios senos por sobre el uniforme mientras la otra mantiene hecha un revoltijo su falda para ti. Pero lo que te hace estremecer es su mirada. Esta fija en ti, oscurecida y enfebrecida del placer máximo, estás cumpliendo con su fantasía y no pierde ni un detalle de ello, está grabando en sus retinas tu imagen de rodillas ante ella dándole el mejor sexo oral de su vida.

Por ahora.

Sonríes con suficiencia, aumentas la presión sobre su clítoris y entierras dos dedos en su interior, pronto su respiración se hace más irregular y comienza a tensarse.

Tomas su clítoris entre tus labios, succionas y de inmediato la sientes explotar en un orgasmo que te obliga a sostenerla con firmeza mientras sigues succionando, extendiendo su éxtasis hasta lo imposible. Ella tiembla y se retuerce, mientras llena tus labios de su néctar.

Bajas la intensidad hasta detenerte, por último plantas un delicado beso en el lugar al tiempo que retiras tus dedos. Ella queda laxa; mientras lucha por llevar aire a sus pulmones.

Satisfecha, te pones en pie, le obsequias un beso pausado en los labios al que ella se aferra por un instante.

Tu propia efusividad te ha tomado por sorpresa, pero estas feliz de haberte dejado llevar. Rompes el beso y compones un gesto seductor; lames tus dedos con su esencia y con eso pones par de pasos de distancia.

— Bueno Granger...me retiro. —Sonríes — Espero pongas esto en práctica en otro momento... — Le susurras suavemente. Ella te ve sedienta, baja su mirada al borde de tu falda. Pero cuando por fin puede reaccionar tú ya te has largado de allí.

Dejarla con las ganas de más forma parte de tu plan.

Cuando llegas a tu Sala Común, levantas a Theo, Draco y Blaise de sus lugares y te los llevas al pequeño estudio del lugar. Estás tan excitada que la ropa interior te molesta.

Abres una botella de lo que parece ser Coñac, tomas un trago y haces un gesto amargo.

— Blaise, necesito un favor querido... — El moreno te mira — Tráenos a Granger.

_**~Hermione-Vicios**_

Los vicios son uno de los grandes misterios de la vida… ¿Cómo podemos hacernos adictos a algo que nos daña y nos corrompe? Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera yo lo sé.

Sin embargo nos es inevitable apegarnos a ciertas cosas, consumiéndolas como si no hubiera mañana, cargándolas a nuestras espaldas con ese dejo de culpa y placer. Culpa porque nos golpeamos nosotros mismos; placer por la sensación de que todo se alivia cuando volvemos a ellas.

Quizás es por eso que mis pasos resuenan en el oscuro y peligroso pasillo buscando el motivo por el que ando aquí, en las mazmorras. Mis ojos están abiertos buscando la grácil figura de mi nueva adicción; mis labios contienen la respiración en un acto involuntario que expresa en parte mi nerviosismo y en parte mi expectación.

No puedo olvidar la delicadeza de su tacto dominante ni la forma en la que me enseñó mi primera lección. En mi mente se reproducen claramente las imágenes de lo sucedido hace unos meses provocando que un jadeo escape de mi garganta cuando un recuerdo demasiado nítido me azota.

Giro por un pasillo y me apoyo en la fría piedra de la pared, deslizándome hacia abajo debido a que la fuerza de mis piernas me abandona. Un aula haciéndose más real aún en mi cabeza, un escritorio y la forma erótica en la que un helado puede provocar tales sensaciones; gemí cuando vi como un cabello negro como la noche se adentraba entre mis piernas y una lengua caliente hacía maravillas en mi sexo.

Involuntariamente mis propias manos cobraron vida… Desato el nudo de la corbata y la mando a volar, desprendo los botones de la camisa y la abro; lento recorro mis pechos y los acaricio por sobre la tela del sostén; los pellizco y los amaso. Imagino que es otro el tacto que cubre mi piel… Unas manos blancas y de complexión de pianista suplantan las mías y pronto unos ojos zafiro me observan victoriosos.

Dejo que mi mano derecha suba mi falda y se deslice por mi entrepierna, trazo con el dedo índice círculos alrededor del clítoris y pronto la humedad se agolpa en mi palma, aprovechando eso paso mi mano empapada en mi esencia por el resto de mi cuerpo, sintiendo el contraste del calor húmedo con el calor propio de mi enfebrecido torso. Por mis labios entreabiertos escapan ya los sonidos que no puedo retener. Me penetro a mí misma sin pudor. Abro más las piernas sin importarme si alguien aparece y me ve; sigo adentrándome en mi cuerpo, realizando movimientos que sólo consiguen potenciar las sensaciones y convertirme en una especie de prostituta barata que está desesperada por un poco de sexo.

_**~Blaise-Oportunidades**_

Hay personas que caminan por la vida en una especie de burbuja esperando que todo les caiga desde el cielo. Desde siempre ha sido así y probablemente no lo haremos cambiar por el simple hecho de mencionarlo… Algunos los llaman vividores, siempre vigilando y acechando mientras se espera el momento oportuno de atacar.

Yo, preferiblemente, me considero un oportunista. El otro término se me hace bastante cruel. O mejor dicho, erróneos. Sí, soy un oportunista y muy orgulloso, gracias.

De hecho, en mis cavilaciones, la oportunidad de sexo se está formando desde la hora del desayuno, cuando observe la forma sensual y descarada en la que Pansy devoraba el helado como si fuera un cuerpo humano, y el posterior incendio que Granger desato en el Gran Comedor al mirar a mi pelinegra amiga con una admiración y deseo rayando en lo insano.

Me sorprende la manera en la que mi amiga es capaz de hacer sufrir una persona sólo por su egocentría. Pero no puedo decir que yo mismo no disfrute de hacer lo mismo.

Me refiero a… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo, un oportunista, si encuentro a la chica que busco apoyada en una pared de las mazmorras, masturbándose? Oh sí, una visión digna, la verdad. Estoy casi completamente seguro de que no hay nada más erótico que ver cómo esas manos se pierden entre sus piernas que están descubiertas al completo ni nada más sensual que los sonidos, realmente indecentes, que esa boca roja incitadora al pecado están provocando.

_Por Salazar, Granger no hagas eso._

Ningún hombre en su sano juicio puede ver todo esto y salir inmune, créanme. Pansy va a pagarme por este mal rato, porque vamos, no puede pedirme que busque a su nuevo objeto sexual y la vea, la espíe, y no tenga la jodida erección que se aprisiona entre mis pantalones. Mucho menos puede esperar que yo me quede quieto como un simple espectador.

El tener que ocultarme tras una esquina, que casualmente da al pasillo por el que esta la chica, no me gusta. Así que me muevo, silencioso como la serpiente que soy, y descubro mi presencia. Aunque parece que a Hermione no le importa en absoluto. De hecho ha clavado en mí su mirada encendida al tiempo que se retuerce y gime más alto. La recorro con mis ojos verdes y evalúo la situación.

A estas horas de la noche, si nos encuentra algún profesor o prefecto estaremos jodidos. Y no en el sentido que me gustaría. Además debo llevarla con el resto, pero quiero sacarle ventaja a la situación. Y sé cómo.

Con unos movimientos de varita me aseguro de dejarnos en un espacio reducido pero íntimo, que aseguraba la privacidad necesaria para hacer lo que pienso, y también lograría evitar que los profesores nos pillaran.

Después solté un exagerado suspiro y me dispuse a realizar la mejor actuación de mi vida. Pero primero disfrutaría de ayudar un poco más a Granger, provocándola como sólo yo sé hacerlo. Lentamente y sin despegar mi mirada de la suya desprendí los botones de mi camisa, aunque mantuve la corbata en su lugar, y luego me recosté con mi hombro en la pared. Seguí mirándola fijo de forma depredadora al tiempo que notaba los ojos marrones anclados en mi entrepierna… Se ve hambrienta.

Finalmente me despegué de mi lugar y camine hasta llegar a ella. Me arrodille a su altura y con lentitud acerque mi rostro al suyo. Aspire profundamente llenándome de su olor hasta que sus labios entreabiertos atraparon los míos. Se la notaba necesitada de contacto físico, y yo no quería en verdad negarme a más. No cuando la oportunidad de mi vida se presenta en bandeja de plata frente a mis narices. Deje que su pasión desbordante me engatusara hasta el punto en el que ya no pude resistirme y mucho menos negarme a una mierda. Prontamente, sin haberla movido de su lugar, me asegure de tener sus piernas enredadas en la cintura y su sexo rozando el mío aún por sobre mi ropa.

Ella tuvo que incorporarse para alcanzar mi boca, y eso solo provoca que el roce entre nuestros cuerpos sea insoportable. Velozmente sentí como una de sus manos halaba la corbata, acercándome más, mientras que la otra se encontraba jugando descuidadamente con mi cuello; erizándome cada vello del cuerpo.

Sentir los senos de ella pegados a mi piel y su calor junto con el mío no hacía fácil la tarea de intentar controlarme. Joder, ansiaba tenerla retorciéndose de placer bajo mi cuerpo. Aún sin quererlo sé que le transmití parte de mi frustración en el momento en que la mano que tan entretenida se encontraba en mi pecho bajo hasta alcanzar una de las mías y la llevo hasta la parte interna de sus muslos, rozándome a mí en el proceso.

Pronto mis manos entraban y salían de su vagina con fluidez mientras que mi boca acallaba cada uno de sus jadeos. La notaba lista para un orgasmo, y aún después puedo asegurar que aguantará mucho más. Sea lo que sea que planea Pansy.

Cuando dos de mis dedos entraron demasiado profundo en su cuerpo la sentí despegarse de mis labios y gemir abiertamente al tiempo que se sujetaba más fuerte con uno de sus brazos, abrazándome fuerte. Segundos después su mano acariciaba mi necesitado miembro sobre el pantalón.

_Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

Gruñí excitado y decidí dejar de estar pasivo. Con un solo movimiento tenía a Hermione Granger con la cara contra la pared; la falda levantada mostrándome su desnudo sexo y sus brazos sobre la cabeza. Me apresure en deshacerme de los pantalones que tanto me jodían y entonces, sin aviso, le penetre la vagina por detrás. Ella gimió e intento moverse, pero no lo permitiría. Yo necesitaba tenerla un poco.

Me moví en su interior como un desesperado, realice cada uno de mis movimientos sin pensar y rápidamente la sentí contraerse en un devastador orgasmo. Ella estaba particularmente sensible y a mí me costó un mundo no seguirla en el proceso. Dándome unos momentos para respirar me quede quieto en su interior y luego salí. Acomode mis ropas y las suyas, me levante y le tendí el brazo.

— Vamos, Granger. Nos esperan. —Me alejé tranquilamente y la sentí caminando detrás, y así, con incontables ganas de volver a tomarla caminamos hasta la entrada a mi Sala Común. Pero antes de entrar voltee y la bese una vez más, desesperado.

_**~Draco-Posesividad**_

Tus amigos siempre te han dicho que eres como un animal salvaje.

Si; así con tan poco tacto.

Eres; según ellos, un macho alfa que se mantenía en una lucha constante por mantener su estatus.

Cuando analizaste sus palabras; años atrás, te distes cuenta de lo ciertas que eran. Tenías un serio problema de atención, luchabas a diario contra la nimiedad de lo desconocido.

Toda tu vida has estado acostumbrado a tener todo lo que te plazca, no estás acostumbrado a que te digan que no y eres enfermizamente posesivo.

Lo que es tuyo es tuyo.

Tomas un trago más y observas a Pansy por sobre el borde de tu copa, ella está aflojándose los dos primeros botones blancos de su camisa y mientras; toma directamente de la botella, se sienta cómodamente sobre un sillón, estirando las piernas.

Pansy y tú no son novios; y aunque todos lo dan por hecho, jamás han pretendido serlo pero tampoco desmienten la popular creencia.

Tu sentimiento de posesión hacia Pansy no disminuye por una mera falta de compromiso verbal, ella había sido tu primera vez en muchas cosas y tú la de ella. Era por mandato Universal que ella era tuya.

Nunca te molesto que se acostara con otros, estos amantes pasajeros presuponían que tú los descuartizarías si hablaban de su mini aventura con tu "novia" y jamás decían nada a nadie, por lo cual nadie hablaba estupideces de ti o de Pansy, sus reputaciones estaban a salvo. En lo que si siempre fuiste posesivo con respecto a ella era en sus experiencias. Dabas por hecho que eran cosas especiales, cosas nuevas que harían juntos.

Demasiado romántico e idealista de tu parte, si. Pero con ella era natural para ti.

Por eso estás tan cabreado ahora, tan celoso.

Que Pansy se acostara con otra chica no era novedad, algunos de los mejores recuerdos sexuales de tu vida habían sido con tríos de Pansy y alguna incógnita voluntaria.

Lo que te molestaba en ese instante es que Pansy se hubiera follado a la amiguita de Potter y lo hubiera compartido con Theo y no contigo.

Tú estabas seguro de que si te hubieras tirado a Potter e incluías a Daphne en lugar de a Pansy, esta ultima te castraría de la sola envidia.

Gruñiste ante la sola idea y ese sonido llamo la atención de Pansy, quien; ya ebria, bajaba de sus labios una botella. Te miro extrañada.

— ¿Qué pasa Draco? —Te pregunto.

Llevaban en esa salita unos veinte minutos esperando por Blaise, el moreno había salido en busca de Granger por pedido de Pansy quien llegase a la Sala común agitada y perturbada.

Theo estaba con ustedes, fumando acostado en un diván. Una nube de humo negruzco lo rodeaba, te miraba con los ojos entornados y una sonrisa autosuficiente y burlona en los labios. Lo ignoraste y te dirigiste a Pansy, enderezándote en tu lugar.

— Acércate, Pansy. — Cuando bebías en demasía adoptabas ese tono mandón, ronco y excitante que a ella tanto la ponía. Pansy caminó la distancia que los separaba y se detuvo frente a ti, con ambas manos en su cintura, expectante. Olía a sexo toda ella.

Tomaste su mano derecha y te llevaste sus dedos, índice y medio; a tus labios.

Ella se estremeció y tu sonreíste sintiendo despertar entre tus piernas una erección. Lamiste sus dedos, dejándolos atrapados entre tus labios.

— Sabes a sexo Pansy... —le dijiste, sacando sus dedos y acariciando su mano sugestivamente.

Sentiste un movimiento a espaldas de ella y guiaste hacia allí tu mirada, Theo se había sentado y los miraba con los ojos enturbiados. Sedientos. Tú sonreíste y con una mirada cómplice le indicaste sin palabras qué hacer.

Theo tenía esa inexplicable capacidad de entender tus más profundos deseos como si fuera vidente y poseía el talento de hacerlos realidad.

Se puso en pie silenciosamente, colocándose a espaldas de Pansy que seguía con la mirada fija en ti.

— ¿Que estuviste haciendo Pansy? — Le preguntas; arrastrando las palabras.

Ella no se sonroja ni muestra pudor alguno cuando te responde con voz ebria:

— Estuve tirándome a Granger — eso es una de las cosas que te fascina de ella, su patente morbosidad.

Sueltas su mano y casi te da risa su expresión; al sentirse libre. La sensación le dura poco.

Theo le toma ambas manos aprisionándolas a sus espaldas. Ella gime; adolorida.

Subes tu mano a sus pechos y los desnudas dejando abierta su camisa; los masajeas rudamente y la haces gemir. Theo se inclina hacia ella y coloca sus labios en su delicado cuello, justo allí en el pequeño espacio de su negro cabello corto y el lóbulo del oído.

— Tsk Tks Tks... Pansy, querida. — Le susurra. — Sabes que esas cosas las debes hacer con uno de nosotros ¿Follarte a Granger tu sola?- le pregunta, apretando sus manos.

— Ella es mía — Gime Pansy en voz baja, lenta y oscurecida.

— Y tu eres mía — Le dices con fuerza, tomándola de la corbata verde a rayas y halándola hacia ti, estas furioso.

El alcohol ha reemplazado tu constante buen humor y fanfarronería, por una rabia, celos y posesividad descontrolados.

No hay nada que quieras más en este instante que mostrarle a Pansy y al mismo Theo, a quien le pertenecía.

La sostienes inclinada hacia ti con Theo tomando sus manos a sus espaldas y con tu mano libre abres tu pantalón, tu bóxer encierra dolorosamente la erección que esa mujer te ha causado. Sin despegar la mirada de sus labios te liberas. Tu miembro salta frente a ella; orgulloso. Tú lo tomas y te acaricias un poco para torturándola.

La oyes jadear solo un poquito.

Con un tirón de su corbata la guías hacia abajo. Pansy se arrodilla frente a ti y Theo a su vez se coloca de rodillas tras ella, conservándola maniatada.

—Tómalo — Le ordenas y ella sin esperar más devora todo tu miembro con sus sedientos labios.

Cierras los ojos ante tamaño placer, ella ha llevado de una sola estocada la punta de tu pene hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Es húmeda y tibia, con rápidos movimientos te envuelve por completo, atrayéndote, succionando con habilidad.

Oyes un fuerte gemido y sientes en la piel de tu miembro la vibración de la ahogada voz de Pansy. Abres los ojos y lo que observas te quita el aire y te envía un escalofrío de placer por todo el cuerpo.

Theo; tras Pansy está entrando en ella, mantiene sus manos sujetadas y se sostiene con firmeza de sus caderas. Nott tiene el rostro contraído en una mezcla de placer y concentración, está dejando que Pansy se acostumbre a su invasión y está usando todo su autocontrol para no moverse como lo desea. La piel blanca de Pansy está enrojecida, le duele pero hace lo posible para relajarse, para amoldarse a él, mientras no te descuida dentro de su boca.

Es demasiado para procesarlo.

Theo comienza a moverse y con su vaivén aumenta la fuerza y precisión de las entradas y salidas de tu miembro en la boca de Pansy quien no deja de ahogar gemidos en el.

Es un efecto de eco que te está volviendo loco.

El cabello corto de Pansy roza el interior de tus muslos haciéndote cosquillas, tomas su cabeza con suavidad; acariciándola, mientras te arqueas hacia ella, buscando tu mayor placer.

Theo suelta sus manos y caderas y de pronto oyes sus gemidos muy cerca de ti.

Lo miras, se ha inclinado hacia adelante; apoyándose de los posa brazos de tu sillón. Está tan cera de ti que su cálido aliento al ritmo de sus jadeos golpea tu pecho por sobre la camisa blanca y parte de tu cuello desnudo.

Pansy se sostiene de tus piernas y comienza a masturbarte con una mano rápidamente.

Y entonces, pasa algo que nunca esperaste.

Theo baja la boca hacia ella y ambos comparten un beso húmedo con tu miembro erguido de intermedio. Sus alientos se entremezclan sobre tu piel, y sus lenguas juguetean a encontrarse alrededor de tu tronco.

Tomas también los cabellos de Theo entre tus manos, mientras él aumenta la velocidad en Pansy quien te masturba con fuerza y precisión. Theo mantiene sus labios unidos a Pansy y busca a ciegas tocarte a ti también.

Cierras los ojos con fuerza, abandonándote a ellos. Sientes que pronto vas a explotar, sientes sus manos y sus labios; confundido si son de él o de ella. Con la realidad distorsionada y los sentidos captando cada estimulación sensorial, sientes como el placer te va drogando vena por vena, como va colmándote.

Y de pronto el sonido de la puerta se cuela y rompe el hechizo en el que se hallaban envueltos.

Theo se detiene, Pansy también.

Tú abres los ojos al momento que escuchas:

— Vaya Granger, al parecer empezaron la fiesta sin nosotros... ¿Verdad?

Tú solo puedes pensar que la fiesta acaba de empezar.

_**~Theodore-Perversión**_

No hay nada más placentero que la perversión en su estado más puro.

Todos los seres humanos somos perversos de un modo u otro. Podemos encontrar muchos ejemplos… Para ser más gráficos, es perverso que nos declaremos protectores de animales pero cuando necesitamos alguna parte de su cuerpo para así preparar las pociones los matamos. Eso es perverso y retorcido.

También es hipócrita. Otra de las cualidades del ser humano racional.

Es perverso, horrible e inentendible el hecho de comer carne humana, de ser un caníbal. Sin embargo, hay tribus totalmente alejadas de la civilización que lo practican. Es eso o morir de hambre. Simple instinto de supervivencia.

Es hipócrita el discriminar a un sector de la sociedad por colores en el uniforme escolar y un escudo con el nombre de Slytherin. Pero eso no evita que en Hogwarts se nos discrimine sin ni siquiera consideración. Sean bienvenidos al lugar más hipócrita y cínico del mundo. Donde todos te odian por un maldito escudo y donde los profesores que, se supone, son imparciales no se muestran como tal.

Y podría seguir con ejemplos parecidos.

Pero no es ese tipo de perversión el que te describe. A ti, tu mejor sello, es el placer que puede provocarte un acto que sencillamente es perverso pero excitante. Eres un jodido sádico y disfrutas en demasía de serlo. Ver a una persona sumisa a tus pies puede ser un mejor afrodisíaco para ti que el hecho de que una mujer te baile totalmente desnuda frente a tus ojos. Eres capaz de concentrar toda la sangre de tu cuerpo en tu hemisferio sur si ves una situación por el estilo.

La primera vez que estuviste entre las piernas de Granger, lo que más te excito fue verla totalmente a disposición de Pansy, quien la manejaba como si se tratara de una muñeca inanimada. Parecía tan dispuesta a aprender esa jodida lección de tu morena amiga que no dudaste en ayudar…

Actualmente lo que más te excita es ver la forma dominante en la que Draco está comportándose, demostrando porque es el dueño no proclamado de Pansy Parkinson y porque en verdad casi todos en el castillo tienen sueños húmedos con él, sea hombre o mujer. Tú ya has tenido tu experiencia con el blondo y puedes asegurar que vale la pena. Sí señor.

Tu compañera está totalmente doblegada a lo que él le pida, y cuando cruzas una mirada con esos ojos grises sabes exactamente qué hacer. Te colocas de frente a Draco y esperas la orden directa de tomar a Pansy y someterla, cosa que no demora en pasar.

Te arrodillas junto con ella, aún a sus espaldas, cuando Draco lo ordena y pronto la ves tomándolo con la boca. Él gime y el show comienza. Interiormente te preguntas cuánto podrás soportar, pero sabes debido a que toda tu puta ropa te estorba que no será por mucho. Verla de esa manera era demasiado para cualquier hombre con un poco de libido y morbosidad. Y tú tienes de las dos en exceso.

Aún sujetando sus manos detrás de la espalda aprovechas para hacer que te toque, y ella lo hace, con Malfoy tomando su boca ella comienza a masturbarte. Y eso te descontrola. Rápido te deshaces de todo; camisa, pantalón, bóxer… Y la falda y bragas de Pansy. Por detrás la penetras y te concentras en mantenerte quieto, para que se acostumbre a ti.

Pronto comienzas a moverte, impulsándola a ella en los movimientos para ocuparse de tu otro compañero. En determinado momento te inclinas y tomas como soporte los posa brazos del sillón en el que Draco está, deseas besar los labios finos de Pansy más que nada, así que bajas la cabeza y lo haces, tomas sus labios en los tuyos. Poco te importa el pene de Malfoy entre medio, solo deseas tomarla.

Eres consciente de que las manos de Draco halan tu cabello con fuerza, y eso, el saberte dominado, hace que la velocidad de tus embestidas aumente. Escuchas los jadeos de Pansy quien se retuerce contra ti y masturba con una mano a Draco… Tienes la sensación de que todos van a explotar pronto. Pero entonces el sonido de la puerta los distrae.

Te detienes.

— Vaya Granger, al parecer empezaron la fiesta sin nosotros... ¿Verdad?

Puedes jurar que nunca, en toda tu existencia, habías odiado tanto a alguien como a Blaise en aquellos momentos.

— Jódete, Zabini. —Respondes frustrado. Pero la sonrisa sardónica del moreno y la mirada encendida de Granger consiguen que desees volver a moverte. Con un gruñido te empujas más adentro del cuerpo femenino y ella gime y voltea los ojos con placer. Pronto sientes la forma en la que Draco reclama atención y comienza a follarla nuevamente por la boca.

Pero no es eso lo que miras. No. Tus ojos azules están fijos en la mirada castaña que rápidamente va oscureciéndose ante el panorama tan caliente que tiene. Te desvías un momento a observar a Blaise y con la mirada le dices qué es lo que debe hacer, él asiente, a sabiendas de que eso es lo planeado. Sin embargo no obedece de inmediato.

Hermione sigue mirando, mientras que las manos oscuras de Blaise comienzan a desvestirla completamente. De repente ella está completamente desnuda en la sala, y no sólo eso.

Sus pezones están erectos apuntando orgullosos hacia ustedes.

Miras unos segundos a Draco y Pansy; ambos notaron lo sucedido y están con los ojos clavados en la escena. Zabini sonríe y comienza a pellizcar los pezones, haciendo que Hermione jadee y se tire hacia atrás, él la atrapa con un brazo y con otro la masajea. Finalmente la mano que está prodigando tales caricias baja hasta su sexo y, ante la vista de los cuatro, la penetra con un dedo. Granger jadea más si es que eso es posible y Pansy se levanta, dejándote con una sensación de vacío.

Pronto es ella quien se encarga de, con todas las corbatas, amordazar a su nueva compañera.

Ahora tienen a la Gryffindor con sus manos atadas tras el cuello de Blaise y los ojos vendados. Observas la forma en la que Parkinson camina y toma la botella de Coñac que habían olvidado, volviendo hacia los otros dos, y le tiende la botella al moreno, quien se la empina y bebe un trago. Luego, Pansy inclina la cabeza de Hermione para atrás y le dice:

— Bebe, Granger, vas a necesitarlo.

Así vuelca el licor en la otra garganta femenina, quien toma la mayor cantidad que puede hasta que se ahoga. Comienza a toser pero pronto se ve interrumpida por el beso apasionado que tu compañera de casa le ha dado. Una batalla de poderes se instaura en la sala entre ambas mujeres. Batalla en la que Hermione pierde estrepitosamente contra la férrea voluntad de Pansy.

Draco y tú se acercan y entonces arrancas la botella de las manos femeninas y las bañas, a ambas, con el alcohol. Rápido te encargas de besar y lamer cada porción de bronceada piel que te encuentras, al mismo tiempo que el blondo se encargaba de hacer lo propio en la otra nívea piel. Ambas jadearon ante la sensación de la calidez de las lenguas recorriéndolas.

Convocas con un accio no verbal tu varita y una vez que la tienes entre tus manos lanzas dos hechizos. El primero hacia la castaña, quieres provocarle un placer desmedido y has lanzado un encantamiento que produce la sensación de que estén continuamente succionando los pezones. Sabes que funciona cuando ella jadea y busca más atención, la cual le es proporcionada por Blaise. El segundo encantamiento lo lanzaste sobre Pansy, y consiste básicamente en cumplir la misma función que los juguetes sexuales muggles llamados consoladores. Parkinson no evita el jadeo gutural que deja escapar.

Te excita aún más verlas así, tan entregadas.

Pronto el estímulo es tanto en cada uno de los presentes que Blaise, el primero en actuar, se olvida de delicadezas y penetra el cuerpo de Hermione sin compasión. Pero ella no está completamente preparada y una mueca de dolor adorna sus facciones. Tu morena amiga se ocupa rápidamente de la situación besando delicadamente el otro cuerpo. Granger parece relajarse y eso hace que el placer crezca.

El siguiente en actuar fue Draco; él simplemente se encargo de besar y morder cada parte del cuerpo de Pansy hasta que finalmente entra en ella por detrás, tal como lo están haciendo con la otra mujer. El pequeño salón está encendido, pero es inevitable que no lo esté.

Tú por tu parte te colocas rápidamente entre ellas dos y, tomando a la morena por la cadera, enredas sus piernas en ti. Una vez conseguida la estabilidad la penetras y te dejas embargar por las sensaciones. Te pierdes en su interior.

A ciegas buscas el otro cuerpo y sacas la venda de los ojos de Hermione, quien inmediatamente los abre y te mira. Te abalanzas a su boca hambriento, ahogas todos tus gemidos en ella y pronto la sensación de estar en un limbo en el que dentro de poco todo explotara se acrecienta en ti.

Estando ya todos tan cerca del límite es cuando podemos ver lo que producen las oportunidades si las mezclamos con el placer provocado por los vicios y la posesividad. Es allí, en ese instante previo al orgasmo cuando todo lo que las personas guardan en su interior sale a la luz.

Es en esos momentos cuando sabemos qué es lo que aprendimos y qué no.

Y créanme, Hermione Granger tiene muy presente su primera lección de vida. Sólo que ahora está aplicando lo aprendido en todos nosotros.

Pansy es quien termina primero, en un avasallador orgasmo que te hace tener que besar y morder fuerte a la otra chica para no correrte, no todavía. Draco la sigue unos segundos después. Lo ves cerrar los ojos y apretar fuertemente su agarre en la mujer para no desestabilizarse y en poco tiempo jadea y se queda quieto, saliendo de ella momentos después. Incluso puedes observar cómo, goloso, deja un poco de semen en la cadera de Parkinson.

Momentos después escuchas como Blaise maldice en todos los idiomas que se sabe y te ves obligado a cortar tu apasionante beso cuando Hermione es empujada hacia abajo y el moreno se encarga de llenarle la boca con la polla. Ella parece sorprenderse pero se sobrepone rápido y en pocos momentos la ves realizando una felación de forma magistral. Tus ojos observan el movimiento de tu amigo y sabes que el orgasmo lo invade en el momento en que sus ojos verdes se cierran y su boca compone un gesto de placer difícil de igualar.

Cuando bajas la mirada para verla jadeas. De su boca carnosa se escurre un poco de la sustancia blanca, no acostumbrada a recibirla. Y joder, que te lancen un avada si mientes, pero mantenerte firme con esa visión te está costando.

De repente notas que no tienes tampoco a Pansy, pero tu cerebro no alcanza a procesarlo del todo cuando te encuentras con una boca sonrosada envolviendo tu miembro al mismo tiempo que te empuja más adentro. Y ese es tu verdadero fin. Cierras los ojos y dejas que tu lado animal tome el control. Así comienzas a embestir a la pelinegra con rapidez y puntería certera. Puedes sentir como, debido a la fuerza que usas, las arcadas se hacen presentes en la garganta de la mujer, pero no puedes detenerte en esos momentos. No cuando el infierno se desato dentro de ti y sólo eres consciente de la forma en la que todos y cada uno de tus músculos se tensan y tu polla comienza a escupir tu simiente sin que puedas evitarlo.

Los sonidos escapan de tu boca, no logras controlarlo y no quieres hacerlo en verdad. Estás jodidamente satisfecho en esos instantes y una vez recuperado el control sales de Pansy y miras a tu alrededor. Hermione está sentada en uno de los sillones, bebiendo más licor. Mientras que Draco y Blaise parecen querer unirse a ella.

Parkinson está gateando hacia el mismo lugar y tú comienzas a presentir que esa noche no acabará allí…

Pero eso es otra historia.

FIN


End file.
